Secrets of the Past
by MorningstarGirl666
Summary: Anakin always knew Obi-Wan didn't like to talk about his past, just like how Anakin didn't like to talk about his. Anakin had thought it was because of what happened to Qui-Gon. The thing is, that is only a small piece of the truth. When a mission goes awry, Anakin soon realises he doesn't know anything about Obi-Wan, especially when he meets Obi-Wan's brother, Giac Kenobi. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own star wars or the cover image for this story. The credit for them goes to the original owners. However, the ideas in this story are mine and always will be.**

 **P.S. A heads up to all my fellow British readers, I've used American spelling in this fanfic. I'm not bad at spelling; it's just how Americans spell their words. At least, that's what my Mac seems to think anyway.**

 **Also, note that Giac is pronounced Guy-ak.**

* * *

The most beautiful stories always start with wreckage.

~ Jack London

* * *

Prologue

 _The planet was burning._

 _Not literally, of course, but it might as well be. A new kind of evil had risen, rearing its mighty head before it burned the world of the past in scorching flames. It only took one night for the planet to be set on fire._

 _The blinding silhouettes of the twin moons that hung in the night sky looked down in horror, screams echoing up to them as the chilling bells that signified another loss, another death. The stars above, symbols of hope and beauty, offered no comfort, for hope was lost and fear had been found, spreading like an unstoppable plague._

 _Smoke billowed and thrashed, rising from the towers of a once great Temple that now stood defeated in the centre of the Capitol City. Fighters, decorated with the royal emblem, were shot down by black ships that blended with the infinite darkness of the sky, the fallen fighters spiraling down to the ground engulfed in flames, crashing into buildings, only succeeding in spreading the carnage. Some even crashed into the lake, the water releasing shudders that shook the surface every time one hit._

 _As for the palace that stood beyond the lake and the city, it was fighting to survive, even if the attempt was futile. Only the firing of blasters and the sinister hum of darksabers could be heard from its halls, the invaders outnumbering the defenders three to one._

 _When faced with danger, there is only one out of three things a person will do: freeze, fight or flee. Those who had frozen in fear had been struck down where they stood. Those who had fought had been defeated and succumbed to the same fate as those who had froze. There was only one option left: run._

 _So they ran - they ran away from the palace, the city and the temple. T_ _hey ran from it all._

 _Soon they were running through a forest at break-neck speed, hearts beating so fast that they seemed to leap out of their chests. Trees of varying blue and green hues surrounded them on all sides, vegetation clinging to the trunks while rich green and frosty-blue moss glowed at the contact of their feet,_ _revealing a natural phenomenon that left a green trail of light, the light fading not long after their feet left the ground._ _The leaves from the trees and undergrowth lit up when their shoulders brushed past them, vibrant colors of greens, blues and purples igniting the forest in bright light. Any other day it would have been an ally, lighting the way. Now it was an enemy, leaving a trail for their pursuers to follow._

 _The two boys could hear the voices of their pursuers getting closer, the artificial light from search lights sweeping the forest for them. Both of them just kept running, adrenaline and survival instincts kicking in, pushing them to run faster, not daring to look back._

 _The oldest of the two boys was running in front, his longer legs giving him an advantage to his younger counterpart. His eyes frantically searched ahead for a place to hide, scouring from the forest floor right up to the canopy. Finally, his eyes found a tree up ahead, its branches positioned perfectly so that their pursuers would not see them if they hid there._

 _Acting quickly, the oldest grabbed the youngest boy's hand, pulling him forwards, heading towards the tree. When they made their way to the base of the tree, the oldest instantly turned round, offering his hands out for the youngest boy to use as a boost into the tree. Not needing anymore persuasion, the youngest boy quickly climbed up the tree, using the bark as hand and foot holes to climb up. The older boy followed after risking a glance at their pursuers behind them, but instead of climbing, he jumped the good fifteen foot height to the high branch, well aware there was no time left._

 _When both of them were safely in the tree, the oldest pressed the younger boy against the tree trunk, placing a hand over the younger boy's mouth while his other hand pressed a finger to his own lips, indicating that they needed to be quiet. The younger boy nodded in response, tear tracks visible on his cheeks, before both of them turned their eyes down to the ground, where their pursuers ran past below them. While they waited, they could only hear voices and the heavy footsteps of their pursuers, the sounds feeling deafening to their ears. Seconds past by, seconds that felt like hours. Their hearts beat faster, a clear sign of the fear that had consumed their minds. It was only when they were sure their pursuers had moved on, their voices and footsteps far away, did they finally let themselves breathe._

 _It took a few more minutes for them to gather enough courage to jump back down, the force softening the impacts their feet made against the hard ground. The older boy starting moving almost instantly, keeping his body low as he weaved himself through the forest. The younger boy followed more slowly, walking almost in a daze, before finally falling forward to the ground._

 _The oldest instantly skidded to a stop, upturning moss and dirt as he did, before turning and jogging over to his younger companion. He glanced around as he knelt down to help the younger boy stand, painfully aware that time was not on their side._

" _Come on, we've got to keep going."_ _The eldest softly said, pulling him to his feet, for once not teasing him for his clumsiness or barely concealed tears that had started to fall again, for his red-rimmed eyes were mirrored on the oldest's face._

" _I can't Giac! I can't."_ _The younger boy had fallen back to his knees, his voice sounding so broken it made Giac pause. After he gathered his senses, he knelt down in front of him, dark brown eyes locking with crystal blue ones. Even knelt down, Giac was still a head taller than him._

" _Hey, I know it's hard but we need to keep going. If we stay here, his men will soon find us. We can't stop, no matter how tired we are."_

 _Giac placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, his voice soft as he spoke. He unconsciously brushed away the dirt and grime from the other boy's clothes, a gesture that spoke volumes about how much he cared for him._

" _It's going to be okay, right Giac?" The younger boy asked, voice cracking while his eyes stared into the elder boy's dark orbs, searching franticly for some small - even any - sign of hope._

 _In response, Giac swallowed anxiously, before forcing his usual confident smile onto his face, a confidence that didn't reach his eyes._

" _Of course." Giac paused. "We're brothers remember, we stick together. I'll always protect you, Obi. Until the end of the line."_

 _Giac smiled for real this time, a smile that was returned by his younger brother._

 _"Until the end of the line." Obi-Wan echoed, sealing the promise they had made to each other. In that moment, it was only the two of them - two of them against the world. And with those words, they swore it always would be._

 _However, distant voices soon ruined the moment, the two brothers now on high alert._

" _Come on, we've got to go." Giac whispered, pulling his younger brother to his feet yet again._

 _They both set off running, soon disappearing into the forest, the threatening distant voices haunting their every step._

Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes snapped open, instantly sitting up in bed as he panted for breath. It was a while before his erratic breathing calmed down, along with his pounding heartbeat that drowned out every other sound. Even when they eventually did, the feelings of fear and despair from the dream still lingered in his fragile mind. It had been just a dream, just an old memory but it still affected him - even though he knew it shouldn't. He wasn't a child. Not anymore.

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands across his face as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the cold metal floor making his brain protest as his bare feet touched it. He lost track of how long he sat like that, with his shoulders hunched over and his head hanging forward, bangs of his auburn hair likewise hanging down, creating a disheveled appearance. He eventually shut his eyes again, before taking a deep breath. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace…_ Obi-Wan chanted the code inside his head like a lifeline, desperately trying to calm the wild emotions that raged inside him. It was a knock on the door that finally drew him away from his thoughts.

"Sir, General Skywalker requests your presence on the bridge." A clone informed from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." Obi-Wan almost kicked himself for how his voice sounded so croaky and weak. He hoped the clone didn't notice.

"Are you alright General?" No such luck.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute." Obi-Wan lied, mentally hoping the clone would buy it. Unfortunately, when the clone answered, he didn't sound convinced.

"If you say so sir." The clone replied slowly and then after a pause, Obi-Wan heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Obi-Wan let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, letting his arms drop down at the same time. He didn't dream about his past very often and when he did, it had happened so many times before that he knew how to push it to the furthest reaches of his mind, and lock it away with everything else. It had become as natural as breathing, though he didn't think that was necessarily a good thing.

He wasted no time and got dressed as soon as he had composed himself - being late would definitely not help his case. The clone would most likely tell Anakin about what had happened since lately Obi-Wan had been suffering from the dreams more and more, making him afraid of going to sleep at night, or making him wake up screaming and panting for breath when he did get some sleep. It didn't help he was more anxious than usual, jumping at the slightest noise or sudden movement. Unfortunately, it was causing his exhaustion to show clearly on his worn face and Anakin, being one of the few people who could read Obi-Wan's emotions (half the time anyway), had become increasingly worried as Obi-Wan only got more sleep-deprived and distracted. His old padawan could be annoyingly observant when he wanted to be, especially when he was worried about those close to him. In addition, Ahsoka seemed to be following in his footsteps, which in this situation didn't help him either. He let out a tired sigh, dreading what Anakin and Ahsoka were going to say once he got to the bridge. When he gained enough courage to move, he pressed the console that opened his door and stepped out into the corridor, intending to make his way to the bridge.

When he arrived there, just as he had predicted, a clone seemed to be talking with Anakin, Ahsoka by his side listening too. As soon as the clone saw his arrival, he moved away, apparently needed somewhere else. Obi-Wan pretended not to notice, confidently walking towards his former Padawan.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, calling him by his name and not 'Master', a small detail that showed his concern clearly.

"Of course, now what's the plan?" He forced a cheery smile, one which Anakin frowned in response to, but didn't say anything further.

A wave of relief flooded over him when they didn't prod any further, instead explaining the plan of action too him. He tried to listen to them - he really did - but his mind kept wandering to two boys running in the forest, a once majestic city burning in the distance behind them.


	2. Under The Stars

**Hello there.**

 **So, you liked the first chapter? Thought so. Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? I hope you enjoy the story I have created, which I have to warn you is completely AU. I've read a lot of fanfics about Obi-Wan and you know what I noticed? There are hardly any that delve deep into what the Kenobi family could've been like. Lets change that, shall we?**

* * *

They were crashing. Again.

Obi-Wan thought he shouldn't be surprised really, as soon as Anakin had entered his life crashing ships had become an every-other-week occurrence, especially since the Clone Wars had started. He never really had enjoyed flying; he preferred to keep his feet on the ground where he was certain he wouldn't fall to his death. Of course, some people would say his viewpoint was biased, with all the crashes Anakin had caused, even though he repeatedly told Obi-Wan it wasn't _his_ fault, which Obi-Wan thought was debatable.

Whatever the case, Obi-Wan was starting to really hate when the ships (he liked to call them flying metal death contraptions when they were being piloted by Anakin) crashed for whatever reason. This time was no different.

Obi-Wan was currently gripping the console in front of him for dear life, Anakin seated in the pilot seat next to him. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were behind them, Anakin's trusty R2 unit at the wall controls trying to stabilize the ship. The ship itself was entering the planet's atmosphere, the combined speed and force making the ship heat up like a turkey at Christmas, the metal on the outside of the ship turning a glowing molten orange while flames caused by enemy fire savagely intensified. It didn't exactly look encouraging.

"R2, get this ship stabilized!" Anakin yelled over the warning sirens and beeping lights that littered the console.

The droid beeped louder in response, working quicker than before. However, the ship chose that exact moment to malfunction, hundreds of volts of electricity flowing through the console, which R2 was operating. The little droid let out an inhuman scream as it was flung to the other side of the ship.

"R2! Are you ok?" Ahsoka ran over to the droid, holding onto the walls for support as the ship flew with increasing sudden jolts and lurches in all directions. She helped the droid up to its mechanical feet; it's head spinning wildly.

"Well, that certainly can't be a good sign." Obi-Wan commented from his seat, Anakin shooting him a glare as he fought with the controls.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a bumpy landing." Anakin informed his friends, his face set in a grim but determined expression.

"Anakin, it's called crashing. We're crashing!" Obi-Wan all but nearly shouted, his patience wearing thin.

"We are not crashing, Obi-Wan." Anakin firmly corrected, flicking a few switches while doing so.

"Well, what do you call this then?" the Jedi Master replied incredulously, gesturing his hands to the definitely, in his opinion, crashing ship.

"I don't know, aggressively falling? Flying in reverse? Anything that doesn't make it sound like we're flying a ship that's falling apart." Anakin angrily retorted, turning to face his old Master.

"First, they're just other words for crashing. Second, WE ARE FLYING A SHIP THAT'S FALLING APART!" Obi-Wan yelled, just as sparks flew from the console, making Anakin curse. The dark haired Jedi turned back to focus on flying, trying desperately to gain control.

"At least we're flying most of a ship. It could be worse." Anakin stated after a few precious seconds, though he kept his eyes on where he was flying this time.

"Could be worse?" Obi-Wan spluttered. "How?"

"You could be unconscious like last time." Anakin answered, grinning at Obi-Wan. The older man just bitterly smiled back.

"Anakin, with the way you fly, that would be a blessing right now." Obi-Wan dryly shot back, diverting Anakin's attention again.

"Hey!"

"Would you two shut up, I think we have bigger problems right now!" Ahsoka quickly interrupted, pointing a finger at a huge, weird and alien tree they were about to crash into. In their argument, Anakin had become distracted, focusing more on Obi-Wan than the fast approaching ground.

With Jedi reflexes, Anakin tried to swerve out of the way, barely missing the purple colored branches. In fact, the highest branches did catch the ship, tearing pierces of the under belly away. Anakin let out a loud curse, nearly loosing control completely.

"I think we're only flying half a ship now."

"Shut up Obi-Wan!"

That was when Anakin did loose control completely, the republic ship finally falling the last few meters, smashing into the ground, creating a massive crater in its wake.

* * *

When Anakin woke up, his head was killing him, sparks flying off the console in front of him. Groaning, he lifted his head of the console and examined the scene around him. Obi-Wan was out cold in the seat next to him, blood dripping from his forehead and by the way his own head was spinning, Anakin expected he probably had a similar cut above his brow. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were also unconscious on the floor and R2 seemed to be trapped under a part of collapsed metal ceiling. He remembered there were other clones, some injured, in other parts of the ship since the small cabin couldn't hold everyone. He tried to wake Obi-Wan first.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!" Anakin even gave him an experimental shove but his old Master didn't even stir. He was breathing - he could tell that even from this distance so he wasn't dead, thank the force. Why was it that his old Master always ended up unconscious? Anakin groaned - he'd have to carry him out of the ship. Again.

"Skyguy?" It was Ahsoka. At least his Padawan could be reliable, Anakin thought.

"Yes snips?" He groggily replied, trying to turn in his seat so he could see her.

"We've crashed again, haven't we?" She asked, heaving herself up onto unsteady feet. She looked relatively unharmed, aside from the possible numerous bruises she'd get later.

"For the last time, we didn't-" Anakin stopped mid-sentence as she raised an eyebrow at him. It was a look that said _'say it, I dare you'._ He shut up pretty quickly. "Forget it, wake up Rex and Cody. I'll get R2."

"What about Master Kenobi?" She asked, frowning.

"Out cold, as per fricking usual." Anakin muttered, obviously annoyed about his old master's state.

Ahsoka knew he could get frustrated when he was worried about something or in this situation, _someone._ She nodded, already walking over to the two clones.

While she woke up Rex and Cody, Anakin used the force and the extra strength from his metal arm to move the metal bars off his favorite droid, who let out a stream of thankful beeps when he finally finished. After helping the droid to it's mechanical feet like Ahsoka had done only moments before, he brushed any extra debris and dust off the droid, smiling fondly.

"There you are buddy, that better?" He asked the droid who responded instantly, beeping and chirping.

"I know, I know. It's not your fault the systems overloaded." This time R2 let out a longer beep which made Anakin smile in response.

"Master, they're waking up!" Ahsoka called, Rex and Cody slowing standing up beside her. Anakin quickly walked over, grabbing Rex's arm to give him some much-needed support. When Anakin was sure they were relatively unharmed, his eyes quickly scanning them for injuries as a reflex, he instantly fell back into the demeanor of a General.

"Ahsoka, go to the storage rooms and grab as many supplies as you can; ammunition, food - everything. Take it outside. Cody, you go get the others and if they're unconscious, wake them up." Anakin ordered, Ahsoka and the clone commander now on high alert.

"Got it."

"Yes, sir." The two ran off, following the orders.

"What about us general?" Rex asked, now standing on his own. He looked even less harmed than Ahsoka, his armor successfully protecting him.

"We, Rex, are going to carry Obi-Wan. He's unconscious. Again."

"Again?" Rex repeated. Anakin could sense the clone was grinning under his helmet.

"Yep. Out cold." Anakin replied over his shoulder as he walked towards the still motionless Obi-Wan. Rex just chuckled and shook his head in response.

The two of them hauled Obi-Wan's limp body up, swinging one of his arms over each of their shoulders. They made their way through the ship, trying to avoid the most damaged sections as best as they could, which was probably a lost cause - pieces of the ceiling were hanging down from everywhere, sparks flying and wires dangling in every direction you looked. The lights were flickering on and off, still deciding if they were going to work. When they finally found the exit, they were met with a caved in ceiling, the debris effectively blocking their way out.

"Here, hold him." Anakin unhooked Obi-Wan's arm from where it rested across his shoulder, leaving Rex to support Obi-Wan's weight on his own.

Anakin quickly set to work on moving the debris out of the way, using a mixture of physical strength and the force to move the metal to where it would no longer be a problem. When he finally reached the console that controlled the doors, he furiously slammed his fist against it, already knowing from how the console lights were cracked and spitting sparks that it was no longer working. Anakin let out another loud curse when it remained unresponsive (even after several more hits), his anger over the whole situation really not helping his mood.

He was having a _really_ bad day.

"I could try and override the systems, sir." Rex suggested, still supporting Obi-Wan's limp body. Anakin just shook his head in response, moving towards the door as he took his lightsaber off his belt.

"There's no time." Anakin growled, activating his lightsaber. He plunged it into the door, carving a circle in it without even thinking. The metal melted upon impact, glowing a furious molten orange as he forced his lightsaber through the door. When he finished, he deactivated his lightsaber before kicking the door with as much force as he could muster, the carved circle of the door falling through, revealing the violet forests of the planet they had landed on.

Anakin didn't waste time on admiring the view – he had seen enough planets to not be awed by them anymore. Instead he turned back to Rex, returning to help the clone Captain carry his former Master from the ship.

Cody and the rest of the clones came out soon after them, the injured leaning against their brothers. Ahsoka followed, pushing crates, promptly followed by R2.

They stood there, a throng of clones and Jedi, looking at the more or less destroyed ship. Small fires were still eating at the hull of the ship, the metal itself a mauled and dinted mess. Half the ship was under the ground, stray pieces of metal scattered across the violet grass and the giant crater it had made when it had landed.

"Well, it could have been worse." Anakin said at last, breaking the silence.

As if on cue, the ship then exploded, debris flying everywhere. They all instinctively shielded their faces or jumped out of the way of the debris, the shock of the explosion causing some of them to be unable to dodge in time, leading to some close calls as debris sailed millimeters away from their heads or limbs. The small company coughed and spluttered as smoke clouded their vision, the _whole_ ship now on fire.

Anakin just viewed the destroyed ship with barely concealed surprise, his eyes a lot wider than before.

"I stand corrected."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her Master's comment.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to the sound of fire crackling, and after opening his eyes, he saw the glowing embers from the fire flying up like fireflies into the diamond-jeweled night sky, thousands of precious white stars waiting for them. He blinked repeatedly, still caught in the weariness that came with just waking up from a deep, peaceful sleep. He became suddenly aware of the massive headache that was slowly creeping up on him, and after closing his eyes again, he groaned, pulling a hand up to his hold his bandaged forehead in the process. He was about to sit up when a hand was placed on his shoulder, gently pushing him down again.

"Careful, General. I'm afraid you hit your head pretty bad." It was Cody, as careful as ever.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan croaked out, wincing at his tender forehead.

"You don't remember?" Cody asked, concern leaking into his voice. Obi-Wan was about to answer that he didn't when he stopped, his mouth open to speak before he snapped it shut. He frowned, turning his gaze to Cody once again.

"Anakin crashed the ship again, didn't he?" Obi-Wan replied, a knowing expression on his face. When Cody replied, you could tell he was smiling, even with his helmet still on.

"You didn't hit your head too hard then."

"Actually, I can't remember much but if you'd have known Anakin as long as I have, it doesn't take a genius to work it out." Obi-Wan grumbled, trying to sit up again. Cody was too busy laughing to even protest.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Anakin exclaimed, sat next to Rex and Ahsoka near the fire. The Captain and Padawan in question were trying to contain their own amusement, though that was failing quite miserably. The other clones weren't having much success either.

"If you weren't 'that bad', you wouldn't have crashed the ship in the first place Anakin." Obi-Wan retorted, smirking at how his former Padawan's eyes sparked with anger at the statement.

"I didn't crash the ship." Anakin growled through clenched teeth.

"No Master, of course not." Ahsoka interjected.

"Thank you! See, even snips agrees with me." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka who only smiled mischievously in response. Oh, she was up to something all right.

"Yeah, Anakin didn't crash the ship." Ahsoka went on, Anakin nodding in agreement as she said it, his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan, trying to convince of his point of view. Ahsoka wasn't finished yet though. "He just caused it to explode instead."

"Exactly – Wait what?" Anakin's horrified face said it all, Ahsoka next to him laughing uncontrollably.

"You made the ship _explode_?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously, not believing it. Well, actually he could. Anakin had done more crazy things.

"It wasn't my fault it exploded!" Anakin quickly protested, making Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow. "And before you say anything, technically it wasn't on fire." Anakin argued.

"Of course it wasn't on fire! You completely blew it up!" Obi-Wan indignantly yelled, his voice increasing in volume.

"But it wasn't _my_ fault!" Anakin continued to protest, whining more than anything.

"And I'm guessing it wasn't your fault it crashed either." Obi-Wan questioned, which resulted in Anakin's gaze darkening, anger filtering into his features. Ahsoka had stopped laughing now, as had the clones, the mood changing in seconds.

"Well, if you had stuck to the plan Master then I would have never have had to crash the ship!" Anakin jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan, another of their famous fights already starting.

"I didn't know that turning right would lead straight to a battalion of droids!" Obi-Wan shot back, a hint of anger in his own voice, which was unusual for the normally carefully composed Jedi Master.

"We went over the directions in the briefing!" Anakin argued furiously, his temper igniting.

"Obviously not those ones!" Obi-Wan retorted, trying to find ground to stand on that would win him the argument.

"Yes, we did. Weren't you listening master?" Ahsoka asked, cutting into the conversation. She looked worried now, and after realizing what she had been implying, so did Anakin. Obi-Wan was always the responsible one, the serious one – if he hadn't been listening to the briefing they had on their mission, well, something was obviously wrong. Something _serious_.

"Of course I was listening Ahsoka. I wouldn't be _that_ irresponsible." Obi-Wan said after a few seconds of silence, for once not having a response immediately on the tip of his tongue.

"That's why we're asking Obi-Wan. You don't act like this." Anakin explained, still looking at Obi-Wan with concern.

"Like what?" Obi-Wan asked, his perplexed gaze staying on Anakin, his voice sounding more defensive than before.

"Like _this_." Anakin gestured to Obi-Wan with both his hands, as if to exaggerate his point. "Distracted. Unfocused. You've been like it for the past few weeks, and that's even before I mention how exhausted you've looked. And every time we ask if you're ok you shrug it off, tell us you're fine or we must be imagining things."

"I _am_ fine, Anakin." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin; annoyed that Anakin wouldn't listen to him.

"See! You're doing it again. What is going on with you Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, more gently this time. He knew from experience that just demanding Obi-Wan to tell him something was pointless - his old master had to be gently coaxed into speaking his thoughts. Though, honestly speaking, Anakin hadn't had much success very often with that method either.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Obi-Wan repeated, even though it wasn't anymore convincing than when he had said it the first time.

Anakin was right. Lately he had been distracted and unfocused, constantly drifting away from the real world. Even since a few weeks ago, his dreams had always been about his past. He was getting to a point where he barely slept, dreams about his past plaguing him at night, keeping him from getting any rest and making him wake up screaming when he did. Luckily, the walls were so thick that nobody heard him. He had realized he probably looked a mess, with big bags underneath his eyes, but he didn't realize Anakin and Ahsoka could see through him that easily.

Normally, he could easily push the memories away and carry on with whatever he was doing but now it was different. The dreams were so frequent now, constantly haunting him every second of the day, making it nearly impossible for him to think about anything else. Then, to make things worse, five days ago he had a vision.

It always started in a beautiful clearing – one that Obi-Wan had been to before, many times in his younger years. It had always been a fond memory, with the crystal blue waterfall in the far corner, the water cascading down and tiny, elegant creatures of varying bright colors darting across the clear surface of the water. Actual blue crystals lined the bed of the waterfall, radiating a soft glow that even shone in the day. Then he'd hear a voice – _her_ voice – telling him to come home. He'd turn around and see her, that kind, loving smile still painted on her face, dressed in an elegant, royal gown. _They're coming for her._ That was always the last thing she'd say, the last thing he would hear before he woke up, his whole body shaking. The worse part was that he didn't know who 'her _'_ was and that made him seize up with worry even more. But Anakin and Ahsoka didn't know anything of his past, or his dreams and he really wanted it to stay that way. He wouldn't tell them. He _couldn't_.

"You're fine? Really? If that's true Obi-Wan, then look me in the eye and tell me that." At his request, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up to lock with Anakin's. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but eventually he closed it, lowering his eyes to the floor in shame.

"It doesn't matter Anakin." Obi-Wan responded after a while, refusing to meet Anakin's gaze.

"Yes it does, master. What's up with you?" Anakin asked, his voice softer now, laced with open concern.

"Nothing Anakin." Obi-Wan replied with, rubbing a hand across his face. His exhaustion was way too clear on his face and Anakin thought, for the first time since he'd known Obi-Wan, his old master looked older than he actually was. Anakin had always teased him about looking old, but Anakin had never really meant it, nor was it true anyway. Not until now. "What's our situation?"

"You're trying to change the subject master..."

"Are you going to answer the question or not, Anakin?" Obi-Wan snapped, looking up so he could stare at Anakin with stern, but definitely tired eyes. Anakin clenched his teeth, looking away from his old master's gaze.

"Rex, do you want to report?" Anakin gestured to Rex, leaning back as he did so. Rex had taken his helmet off hours ago, so the surprise at being addressed was clear on his face. Nether the less, he answered almost immediately.

"As commander Tano no doubt explained General, the ship exploded. Everyone was out before it did but some of us were still injured from the previous mission. Rachet has three broken ribs," Rex pointed to a clone leant against a log, "and Tech had a blaster shot to the shoulder." This time he pointed to a clone that was unconscious, bandages wrapped around his upper half. "Nothing's serious or life threatening. However, all communications were destroyed when we crashed and R2 is too far out of range to get into contact with the Republic. Commander Tano managed to save four crates of supplies but it won't last long. And that's not even before we get started on what might happen if the Separatists find us."

"Well that's reassuring." Obi-Wan muttered, rubbing his temple with his hand again, already feeling a headache returning. He looked around, yet again taking in the scene: Anakin and Ahsoka sat next to each other on logs near the fire, Rex opposite them and other clones likewise huddled around the fire for warmth. The temperature had dropped as soon as night had fallen, the absence of the clouds causing an uncomfortable chilly air to sweep across the clearing. Acres of forest surrounded them on all sides, with no sign of any light that could indicate civilization other than the fire they were huddled around and the stars that littered the sky above them. How convenient.

"We decided that we should set off and keep moving in the morning, sir. Maybe that way we can try and find any intelligent lifeforms that may be able to help us or at the very least, tell us where we are." Cody added, moving to sit down next to Rex. Obi-Wan didn't respond at first, instead choosing to gaze up at the stars, only to frown at what he saw there.

When he had first woken up, he hadn't really noticed anything unique about them - how could he? He had still been half asleep, hardly taking in anything about his surroundings. However, now that the weariness had warn off and he was back to his normal notice-everything-self, he realized that the sky of stars above him were very familiar, painfully so. It took him seconds later to realize exactly _why_ they were.

"I'm afraid we won't find any life forms that can help us here." Obi-Wan stated, tearing his gaze away from the stars as he swallowed, pushing old memories and emotions under an impassive facade. It didn't stop his shock of the realization to show clearly on his face though, causing Anakin and everyone around them throwing him confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked first since Anakin was still too annoyed with Obi-Wan to speak to him. Obi-Wan himself didn't look in Ahsoka's direction, instead staring at the dancing flames of the fire.

"A super volcano erupted on this planet thousands of years ago, resulting in the extinction of most of the original species that resided on this planet. The dominant species that ruled the planet either immigrated off world or died in the eruption. The drastic climate change that followed killed everything that was left and the creatures that by some miracle survived, evolved into what you see around you. Even after the planet re-stabilized and became habitable again, the original species that lived here never came back because they had made homes on other planets or even in other systems." Obi-Wan explained, rather morbidly.

"But surely they wanted to return to the home of their ancestors right? The climate couldn't have changed that much." Ahsoka reasoned, still looking confused.

"See, I thought that too until I learnt the planet used to have a climate not too different to Tatooine thousands of years ago." Obi-Wan bluntly stated, making many eyes widen in shock. Ahsoka herself turned round to look at the forests that surrounded them, which definitely was much colder than the boiling temperatures she associated Tatooine with. "It tends to be hard to return to live on a planet with a tropical climate when you're adapted to living in sandstorms and deserts." Obi-Wan added, almost as an afterthought. Anakin just blinked at him in shock.

"How exactly do you know that?" Anakin asked flabbergasted, forgetting about how he was angry with Obi-Wan when his curiosity got the better of him. Obi-Wan actually turned to look at him this time, a look of something akin to dread on his face.

"I know because I know where we are." Obi-Wan answered, before gesturing with his head to the stars. "I recognize the constellations. We're in the Sokunhiem System, and this planet is called Clufus, otherwise known as 'Eleca vonkasie Purfpel Sanvie'." Obi-Wan leaned down and grabbed a handful of soil as he spoke, letting the purple sediment fall through his hand to the ground. He looked back over to Anakin, who was still staring at him intently. "It ruffly translates to 'The Land of Purple Soil' though people also call it 'The Purple Planet'. Not exactly original, but most of the neighboring planets see this world as a backwater planet where they can dump all their mistakes since the original rulers packed and left thousands of years ago. I doubt the neighbors could find enough effort to rename it properly." Obi-Wan concluded, thoroughly impressing everyone that had been listening. Anakin just continued to blink for a few minutes, before a teasing smile crawled onto his lips.

"You need to find a better way to spend your free time, Master. I can understand knowing the constellations that are from the system you grew up in, but constellations you've never seen before? You better be careful - knowing too much information might bore everyone to death." Anakin teased, making Obi-Wan glare at him in response, if only to hide the wince he made when Anakin assumed he hadn't seen the constellations before, or _grown_ up seeing them in the sky.

"My point is, _Anakin_ , is that the only way we are getting off this planet is if the Republic find us here. They will be searching for us as soon as they realize we've gone missing. Have you sent a coded distress signal?" Obi-Wan asked this time, turning to Anakin.

"Did that while you were unconscious. Got everything sorted while you were too busy napping." Anakin answered with a small smile, his mood lighter than before. Obi-Wan and Anakin's arguments were always like that - they'd fight so fiercely that they got close to biting at each other's throats, and then sometimes both of them would sulk, before going back to teasing and bickering with each other. The clones and Ahsoka had gotten so used to it that they didn't even worry over it anymore. Obi-Wan and Anakin would always be at each other's side, no matter what. No argument could change that.

A short silence settled over them as they all realized there was little they could but wait. After sighing tiredly, Ahsoka was the one that voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I guess that means all we can do is wait then, right?" She asked, looking around at everyone's faces. Obi-Wan sent her a smirk when she met his eyes, eyes she noticed, that only seemed to looking at Anakin.

"Well, if Anakin wants me too, I could teach you the constellations to scare off the boredom." Obi-Wan suggested, thoroughly enjoying the way Anakin's face morphed into one of horror, dread clouding his features.

"I think I'd rather meditate." Anakin deadpanned, making many clones snort or chuckle. Everyone knew Anakin hated meditating, especially the clones of the 501st who had heard their General complain about meditation everytime it came into the conversation. The fact that Anakin would rather meditate than listen to Obi-Wan teach just made the whole exchange more hilarious.

"Well, I like astronomy." Ahsoka commented, seeming disappointed by her master obvious rejection. At her comment, Anakin frowned, swerving his head round to face her.

"I thought you said you hated it!" He exclaimed, obviously referring to a previous conversation. Ahsoka just frowned back at him, sending him a look that said she had no idea what he was talking about.

"No, I said I hate it when you avoid teaching me academic heavy subjects just because you don't like them. I'm actually quite interested in other cultures. Plus, Jedi don't hate, Master. Right Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan who was smirking even harder now.

"That is correct, Padawan." Obi-Wan agreed, though his smirk was directed at Anakin, who chose to glare at him.

"See! I'd love to learn something new. Beats being bored." Ahsoka added. Anakin looked between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, dread flooding his features.

"I'm going to die out here." Anakin moaned dramatically, his head in his hands. Obi-Wan just laughed before starting to explain and show the different constellations to Ahsoka, much to Anakin's frustration. The foreign names of the constellations rolled smoothly off Obi-Wan's tongue as he pointed to them, as if basic wasn't his first language at all, which unknown to Anakin and Ahsoka, was more true than they realized. In the end though, it didn't matter. Obi-Wan enjoyed explaining why each constellation was named what it was or what animal it resembled. He just left out the part where he was explaining _his_ culture and not one he learned from some dusty datapad, which in his eyes, was no crime at all.

After all, he was the famed Negotiator and his brother had on numerous occasions called him a silvertongue. He might as well put the talent to good use.


	3. Night Terrors

_He was back in the clearing again. Actual dragonflies flew around him, their smooth, colorful reptilian scales contrasting with their pupil-less, insect eyes. It was a magnificent sight, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as he watched one fly up to him, delicate wings moving so quickly they were just a misty blur. When it darted past him, Obi-Wan spun round in an effort to not lose sight of it, only to freeze when he saw the waterfall._

 _When the water cascaded over the edge, the sound of the water hitting the pool below sent rhythmic and soothing waves through his body, which was a welcome change to the sounds of blaster fire and the sounds of the dying he was used to while fighting on the front lines._ _The glowing crystals that layered the bed of the pool were also visible beneath the surface of the serene water, blue and green fireflies casting stunning reflections in the ripples. The trees and shrubs that surrounded the waterfall and the vast clearing it was located within rustled in the calm breeze, while rich green and bright blue moss covered the slippery rocks that littered the sides of the waterfall like a patchy blanket._

 _So many stories were whispered through the wind - so many memories. All of them were filled with laughter, with innocence and love. Times spent playing, hiding and laughing; even swimming mischievously in the dark, stars lining the sky like diamonds on velvet as twin moons shone as bright as suns. Times where he had thought nothing would change. Times where everything had been innocent - times where everything had been perfect._

 _But that was a long time ago._

 _Obi-Wan's eyes fell to the ground, his eyes squeezing shut in pain and grief. His fists clenched at his sides, shaking as he tried to regain his composure. Before he knew it, he was whispering the Jedi code to himself, chanting it quietly even though he knew it would do no good. After all, he wasn't like them, like the other Jedi._

 _He just tried to be._

 _"Ben_ _." Obi-Wan spun round at the sudden new voice, his azure lightsaber activating in his hands. As soon as he saw her though, his fighting stance relaxed and he lowered his lightsaber._

" _Mother?" The women in question smiled at him, oh how he missed that smile, walking across the rich green grass as she did so. She was just how he remembered her, before everything had happened. Her red hair flowed down her back, elegant jewel clips keeping it in place while her sea blue eyes shone with love._

" _Hello, my son." For a few seconds Obi-Wan stood frozen, staring at her in disbelief as she walked, as graceful as ever, up to him. "My beautiful boy, how you've grown." His mother lifted her hand to his face, rubbing her soft, delicate fingers across his cheek, a gesture she had done many times before. For a few moments, he leaned into her touch, deactivating his lightsaber as he closed his eyes, cherishing the comfort her touch offered. However, he realized that even if he wanted it to be real, it wasn't. It took him all his inner strength to raise his hand and grab her wrist. He leaned away, tears forming in his eyes, though they didn't fall._

" _You're not real. You're not really here. Y-You..." Obi-Wan swallowed, looking straight into his mother's eyes, eyes exactly the same color as his. "You died."_

" _I know." His mother lowered her hand away from his face, her eyes now sad and full of sorrow. "You have to listen to me. She is in great danger. They are coming for her."_

" _Who are coming? And who are they coming for?" His mother didn't answer him but instead she turned around and began to walk away, her long sea blue gown trailing through the bright flowers and vibrant grass behind her._

" _Wait, Mother!" Obi-Wan called, running after her. When he grabbed her arm, she spun around, her whole body morphing into a swarm of blood red birds; flying higher and higher, up into the sky. Obi-Wan stood there, in the quickly darkening clearing, transfixed as his dream turned into a nightmare. The green grass blackened all around him, ash falling from the skies as the trees burst up into writhing flames that reared up into the sky. The swarm of birds dived and spun, tossing and turning, until they formed a shape all too familiar. The symbol of the Sith._

Obi-Wan woke up panting, his heart racing a hundred miles a minute. He looked around, seeing that Anakin and the rest of the clones were still asleep. The sun was just coming up, pink and purple colored hues lighting up the horizon. Putting his head in his hands, he tried to control his shaky breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Then someone put a hand on his shoulder.

For the record, he did not scream. No, it was more of a surprised yelp – he was just shocked that's all. Whatever the case was, he hoped that Anakin hadn't heard it. He would never hear the end of it. Luckily, it was Ahsoka, who for her part looked quite shocked at his reaction, and if Obi-Wan didn't know better, really concerned.

"Force, padawan! Don't do that, you could of given me heart attack!" he panted, now stood up, leaning on one of the smooth and lean, purple trees. He took a few moments to calm down, Ahsoka still examining him with a troubled gaze.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi; I didn't think I'd scare you." She explained, walking forward tentatively, as if any sudden movement would startle him again as if he was some kind of spooked animal. Leaning his head back against the tree trunk, Obi-Wan let out an exhausted sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his face.

"Just don't do it again, understand?" Ahsoka nodded in response.

"Of course, Master Kenobi. Are you ok? You didn't have a...nightmare did you?" And just like that, Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan immediately tense, all his carefully constructed walls rising up in seconds. He turned to look at her, an annoyed expression spreading across his normally passive features.

"I'm fine _young one_ , so stop pestering me." Ahsoka almost flinched when he called her 'young one'. He normally only called her that in serious situations but the way he said it this time was as if he was trying to insult her. She felt like he was trying to say _you're too young, so stop trying to understand things you know nothing about._ Ahsoka hated it when people treated her like a child. Obi-Wan _knew_ that, so why did he deliberately say it that way? Ahsoka had no idea, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to want to tell her either, as he started walking towards the forest with no intention of telling her why.

"Wait, Master Kenobi! Where are you going?" She yelled after him, taking a few steps forward.

"For a walk, I'll be back soon. Do _not_ follow me Ahsoka." Obi-Wan called over his shoulder, the last part sounding more like an order than a request. She watched his quickly retreating form for a long time before Anakin's voice broke her out of her shocked state.

"What's Obi-Wan doing? Where is he going at this hour?" Anakin asked groggily, standing up from his comfy spot on the floor.

"I don't know Master. Said he was going for a walk. I think I may have angered him." Ahsoka replied, face screwed up in concern and deep thought.

"Why, what did you do?" Frowning, Anakin walked over to her, glancing at Obi-Wan as he disappeared into the forest.

"I don't really know that either." Ahsoka paused, taking her time before turning to face Anakin. "Master, I think he may have had a nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Anakin looked as concerned as she did, though she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"He woke up panting – I could sense his distress from the other side of the clearing. If he has been have nightmares, or even visions..." Ahsoka trailed off, looking up at Anakin who immediately caught on to her thoughts.

"It would explain why he's been so distracted lately. And exhausted." Anakin finished for her, glancing back to the forest, Obi-Wan no-where in sight.

"Exactly. What are we going to do? I mean, when I asked him about it just now, he got all defensive and stormed off. I don't think he'll open up to us. Willingly, anyway."

"I don't know snips. I'm sure we'll think of something." Ahsoka didn't look convinced, and Anakin didn't either even though he was the one who had said it.

* * *

Obi-Wan strode through the alien forest, twigs and fallen leaves snapping and crunching beneath his leather boots. He wandered aimlessly, not really taking any notice of where he wanted to go except away from Ahsoka's questions. He didn't mean to get angry with her – it wasn't her fault. He shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place, he was a Jedi for crying out loud, one that was part of the Council. No passion, no emotion: that was the Jedi code.

Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks, taking a moment to sigh. His fists clenched at his sides, rage coursing through his veins as he eyes slammed shut. Why did his dreams continue to be so damn cryptic? If he knew what he was being warned about, maybe he could do something. The Sith were coming for someone, that was clear, but who?

And then, of course, there was Anakin and Ahsoka. With his past haunting him like a vengeful ghost, he was finding it harder to keep his emotions under lock and key. He was also starting to run out of excuses to tell his former padawan and grandpadawan, his lies and forms of twisted reality no longer satisfying their thirst to know the truth. It was becoming more and more likely they were going to find out about everything that had happened, a past Obi-Wan did not want to share. The whole situation made Obi-Wan's emotions run wild again, his years of training to control his emotions going out the window. He was a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, a Jedi Master but inside?

Inside he felt like a padawan.

Force, he wanted to scream, to roar and yell until his throat went hoarse. He wanted to blame it all on the galaxy, on the Republic, that although he may want to deny it, was just as corrupt and messed up as the Separatists. He wanted to blame the Jedi for being ignorant and arrogant enough to let it get this far, for not seeing the return of the Sith and the war that followed. They were supposed to be peace keepers, for force's sake.

But more than anything, he wanted to go _home_. For years, he had made the Jedi Temple a place he could call home and equally a place where he could find family. However, blood is thicker than water, and his blood _called_ for him to go home, to his home world; a planet of rich forests and rolling hills, towering mountain ranges and magnificent cities. He wanted to walk among the people, the laughter and the joy. More than that, he wanted to see his _brother_ again.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath, his body relaxing as he regained control. The more positive emotions of family had helped him gain balance, even if an underlying sense of sorrow and longing was laid underneath them. After a few moments, he opened his eyes but the iris' weren't the normal crystal blue. They were silver. _Glowing_ silver.

He blinked, and just like that, his eyes were back to normal, as if it had never happened. No one saw it, so no one questioned it. Obi-Wan himself just took more deep breaths, leaning his head back and looking up at the purple tinted sky. He would have stayed like that too, relaxed and peaceful, if not for the voices. Specifically, battle droid voices.

"Do you think we'll find anything out here?"

"We're supposed to guard the perimeter against any external enemy forces. What do you think?"

Obi-Wan ran to hide behind a nearby tree, keeping his body low so he wasn't spotted by the droids. There were two of them, both with blasters, and it looked like they were on patrol.

"Err... Yes?"

"Definitely yes. Come on, the General will be arriving soon." The droids began to walk away but knowing he needed to find out how they had found them so fast, Obi-Wan followed them. He didn't know how long he followed them for, but he spent most of his time ducking behind trees and hiding in bushes. If the droids had been paying attention though, they probably would have seen him. They weren't very smart for droids. Obi-Wan didn't complain though.

Eventually, they left the forest, revealing a sight that made Obi-Wan's blood run cold. Two separatists war ships were in the sky, a battalion of battle droids on the ground. It looked like they were using the clearing as a base of sorts. Obi-Wan's feeling of dread only increased when he spotted Grievious' personal fighter ship as it flew down, landing in the centre of the throng of droids. He didn't have to wait long before Grievous emerged.

The Separatist General jumped out of the cockpit, marching with his hands behind his back to the droid commander. As always, his yellow eyes scanned everything, his mechanical limbs making loud clicks with each step he took as his feet hit the ground. Obi-Wan made sure he ducked underneath the vegetation when Grievous' eyes scanned the area he was located in. Knowing he needed a better viewpoint, Obi-Wan began to climb a tree after Grievous had turned his attention elsewhere, climbing high enough into the canopy so he overlooked the whole control platform, which Grievous was heading for.

"Sir, Count Dooku wishes to speak with you." The Commander droid informed.

"Put me through." Grievous ordered, turning to the control panel set up in the middle. Count Dooku's holographic form soon flickered into life.

"Grievous, I assume the preparations for attacking Selencia are well underway?" If the sight of the battle droids and war ships made Obi-Wan's blood run cold, Dooku's question made his heart stop beating within his chest. Obi-Wan knew what Selencia was – it was a planet, his _home._ And then he realized something else - Giac. This meant he was in danger.

This did not bode well.

The Separatists must be just using this planet as a rondavu point to gather troops and supplies. Selencia was part of the Republic and if taken, would prove a valuable base for the Separatists. You could attack from all directions since Selencia was located in the middle of the galaxy, even before the formidable sky trenches were taken into account. In addition, Selencia was a planet that was incredibly strong with the force, thousands of force sensitives living there making it like a gold mine for the Sith.

 _Oh_ , _so this was what the dreams were about_ Obi-Wan realized. When his mother had told him 'they were coming for her', she hadn't been talking about the Sith coming for someone, no, she talking about how they were coming for something – they were coming for Selencia. The planet had just been personified, like how Anakin personified R2 into being male when technically he was an 'it'. Again, he found himself thinking _why had the force had to be so cryptic when warning him through his dreams?_ He could of learnt of this sooner.

"We are on schedule sir." Grievous answered, bowing his head.

"Good because I have another mission for you. Skywalker and Kenobi's ship was damaged when escaping our capture, the hyper drive malfunctioned and sent them into hyperspace. They could be anywhere, including this system. It would be in our favor to keep your eyes open." Obi-Wan didn't like where this was going, especially when a droid interrupted the Count.

"Actually, general, we detected a crashed ship last night." Spinning round, Grievous growled at the droid.

"What! Why didn't you inform me?" Grievous snarled, looming over the much smaller droid.

"Our troops examined the area. There was no one there." It quickly answered, trying to back away. Not that it did much good.

"That doesn't mean they are dead you idiot!" Grievous roared, bashing the droid out of the way. "Get patrols out looking for them NOW!" the Separatist General ordered, pointing to a terrified droid. Obi-Wan decided now was the time to leave. He had to warn Anakin and Ahsoka, and then he had to get R2 to contact Giac. He was about to climb down too, when the branch he was stood on creaked and snapped beneath him. _Oh no._

The branch fell from beneath him, cracking loudly as it snapped, sending him falling to the ground. There were a few agonizing seconds where he was freefalling, desperately reaching out for anything to grab onto. Then the force answered his prayers, his hand managing to grab hold of a branch as he fell, his hand reflexively holding onto it for dear life. He hauled himself up with a groan, his arms hanging over the other side of the branch, when he suddenly froze.

Silence.

Looking up, he saw that all the Separatist droids, including Grievous, were staring at him. It was the General who broke the silence, his face set in a snarl.

"Kenobi." _Damn._ Today was definitely not his day. "Well, what are you standing there for? Kill the Jedi!" Grievous barked, gesturing to Obi-Wan. The Jedi in question eyes widened in fear as dozens of blasters were aimed at him. Thinking quickly, he let himself drop to the ground as dozens of blaster shots hit the spot where we had just been, sending splinters of wood flying in every direction. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it in one swift motion, blocking further shots that were aimed his way. He backed away, knowing he could not win this battle. Heck, even Anakin wouldn't like these odds.

So he did the only thing he could do: he ran.

He ran back through the thick forest, making sure he went in the opposite direction he had come from as to not lead the enemy to Anakin and Ahsoka. He ducked under blaster shots as he ran, sliding under fallen tree trunks or jumping over them, jumping from rock to rock and even once or twice jumping and using a tree branch to swing to safety. He knew how to run in forests; he'd done it often enough in his younger years for it to come naturally.

Finally, the forest opened up, only to reveal a tall ravine, a sudden drop stopping him in his tracks. A river ran at the bottom, a few rocks falling into it as he stopped at the edge. Seconds later, Grievous and a dozen droids broke through the purple tree line.

"No where to run now, Kenobi. Surrender and I might consider sparing your life." Panting heavily, Obi-Wan turned around to face Grievous, who was slowly making his way towards him like a predator cornering its defenseless prey.

"Whoever said anything about running?" Obi-Wan asked, a smirk tugging on his lips. Then he stepped backwards, off the edge, falling down to the water below. Seeing what he was about to do, Grievous ran to stop him too late, only just seeing Obi-Wan fall into the gushing water far below.

* * *

When he hit the water, Obi-Wan nearly gasped in shock at how cold it was. However, years as a Jedi had taught Obi-Wan how to not only control his emotions, but his body too. It was lucky that he managed to keep in control as he didn't resurface immediately, the force of the current pulling him further under and ridding him of the chance to gasp for air.

The problem was that darkness surrounded him on all sides, water rushing past his ears as it carried him further, the fast current preventing him from swimming successfully in any direction. It made his heart pound in his ears as his body started to panic, unable to find an escape to the dark depths of the watery hell. The water had dragged him down to the river bed by now, sand and sediment upturning and spreading through the water like smoke when his body made contact. Obi-Wan tried to grab the hard, jagged rocks that were littered everywhere across the river bed as he was pulled past them, but the current was too powerful and the rocks were too slippery, meaning every time he managed to grab hold, his fingers slipped away, along with his hope.

To make matters worse, the rocks were an even greater danger, threatening to break his bones or tear through his flesh when he crashed into them. In fact, on time Obi-Wan didn't manage to dodge one in time, the savage force of the water pulling his leg across the sharp tip, creating a jagged gash along his leg. Obi-Wan had to fight the instinct to cry out in pain, the wound gushing blood. It all happened in seconds and then he was spinning again, rolling and rushing through the water as it carried him at a precarious speed. All he could think was he was going to drown, that he needed to breathe, he needed oxygen-

Obi-Wan gasped for air as he was suddenly pulled to the surface of the water, his lungs scrambling to fill up with precious air. He desperately tried to stay above the surface, although several times he was nearly submerged again. His eyes instantly searched frantically for something to grab onto, to get him out of the water and onto the banks. The bare, towering walls of the ravine surrounded him on each side of the river, offering no help since they were completely flat, with no places to grab onto. Then, like a miracle of the force, Obi-Wan caught sight of a old, gnarled tree, its branches reaching over the river. He instantly used the force to direct him towards it, finally gaining some control over the strong current. When his body crashed into the branches, his hands successfully getting a strong hold, Obi-Wan let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Exhausted, Obi-Wan barely climbed out of the river and onto the bank, collapsing onto his back as soon as he made it to dry land. A wince of pain escaped him when he moved his leg, causing him to sit up to try and assess the damage. When Obi-Wan pulled away the torn fabric of his trouser leg, wincing at the pain it brought, he grimaced at the sight of the gaping, jagged gash as it bled furiously. Knowing he had to stop the bleeding, Obi-Wan tore away a piece of his tunic, before wrapping it tightly around the wound. After it was done, he collapsed back to the ground, his breathing still rapid and frantic. Cuts and bruises covered his body and at some point he had bashed the back of his head, the wet blood mixing with the cold water that had left his hair, and his clothes for that matter, thoroughly drenched. The fabrics clung to his body just as much as his hair did, and for a moment, Obi-Wan couldn't think how his day could get much worse. He scowled at the violet tinted sky above him, really dreading the trek back to the camp.

It was then that he noticed a large bird was watching him from the safety of a rather tall tree, its numerous eyes staring at him with great intensity.

"I think we can both agree the force hates me, can't we?" He asked it, fully knowing the bird wouldn't answer. Instead, it just tilted it's head at him, letting out a high pitched sqwark. Then it flew off, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his numerous injuries. He realized that even though everything hurt, he had to get back to Anakin and Ahsoka. He couldn't talk to birds all day - he had to get up.

Obi-Wan moved slightly, trying to sit up again but the action only sent jars of pain through his leg, making him grit his teeth to avoid crying out. He collapsed back to the ground, this time slamming his eyes shut.

On second thoughts, maybe he would just stay here for a bit, rest his eyes, catch his breath. Anakin and Ahsoka could look after themselves. He'd get up in a minute...

Once his heart stopped pounding in his ears, that is.

* * *

General Grievous looked over the edge of the cliff, down to the river that was rushing far below. He hadn't seen Kenobi resurface, making a part of Grievous think that the Jedi Master had finally perished. However, Grievous had fought Kenobi enough times to realize the Jedi had a hard time at staying dead. The only way to know for sure was to see his corpse and right now, Grievous did not have that luxury.

"Keep searching for Kenobi. I want his body found and at my feet, understand?" Grievous growled at the nearest droid, who nodded nervously. The Separatist General turned around, walking back the way they had come, with his hands clasped behind his back. "And somebody send a group to find their camp. I will not let him ruin everything!" He snarled over his shoulder, slamming his feet down more furiously than he needed to as he walked. He would find Kenobi. The Jedi will not ruin what they had planned: he will see Selencia _burn_.


	4. The Blood of Kings

**Note: Clarissa is pronounced Cla-reesa and Risa is pronounced Reesa, just because I wanted to be awkward.**

* * *

"I'm going to go after him." Anakin stood up, the first few hours of the night already drawing in. Obi-Wan had been gone for hours, nearly the whole day, and Anakin had finally decided to give into his impatience. "He's probably fallen down a hole and knocked himself out or something." Anakin explained, hiding his worry behind his humorous tone.

"I'll come with you general." Cody stood up with Anakin, picking his helmet of the floor and putting it back on. He switched the torch on his helmet too, scanning the forest ahead of him that was now concealed in a thick covering of darkness.

"Good. Ahsoka, you stay here. Keep trying to reach Obi-Wan's com would you?" Anakin ordered casually, though Ahsoka knew he was only trying to protect her too. They didn't know what they were going to find, or who. Ahsoka didn't disagree with him though – someone had stay with the other injured clones.

"Sure, Skyguy."

"Ok, me and Cody will be back before dawn, definitely. If we're not then-" Anakin was cut short when the noise of twigs snapping in the forest filled the company's ears, all heads turning to the direction of the sound. Footsteps could be heard, although the movement sounded sluggish and clumsy, as if the person walking had the lost energy. Everyone was soon on high alert, the clones lifting their blasters ready to fire. Anakin and Ahsoka retrieved their lightsabers but didn't activate them. Helmet torches were pointed in the direction of the sound, a figure slowly coming into view.

"Would you turn those off! I can't see a thing with you pointing them at me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, annoyed, a hand rising to protect his eyes from the sudden onslaught of artificial light as he staggered into the clearing. Upon seeing him, everyone relaxed, the clones lowering their blasters and turning their helmet torches off.

"Obi-Wan! Where the Sith have you been?" Anakin asked, striding over to Obi-Wan as relief lit his features up, even if there was a touch of anger there. However, he stopped in his path when he noticed the state that Obi-Wan was in. "And while I'm at it, why are you soaking wet?" Anakin questioned, walking over to Obi-Wan who was, literally, soaked to the bone. His water-clogged hair that was visible over the bandages was plastered to his forehead, although it looked as if it had started to dry already, his Jedi robes in much the same state.

"I...um...fell of a cliff." Obi-Wan replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. Anakin, understandably, looked so confused at that statement.

"How did you get wet...from falling off a cliff?" Anakin slowly asked, barely managing to make sense of the statement.

"Well, there was a river at the bottom of the ravine, which I dived into." Obi-Wan tried to explain, though Anakin's perplexed expression didn't change.

"That doesn't help me understand why you fell off a cliff Obi-Wan." Anakin pointed out, blinking multiple times as he scanned Obi-Wan.

"Technically, I actually jumped." Obi-Wan corrected, ignoring Anakin's surprised look when he said it.

"You jumped? Why would you jump? Don't tell me you had a sudden urge to go swimming." Anakin mocked, his playful attitude returning as soon as he knew Obi-Wan was relatively unharmed. Obi-Wan in contrast, didn't look amused at all.

"No, _Anakin,_ I didn't." Obi-Wan moved past Anakin, rolling his neck and stretching his muscles, showing he was probably both feeling weary and sore from the day's events. Anakin didn't notice that his former master was walking with a slight limp, though it was most likely because he was busy frowning at him, his anger returning to him when he remembered how worried he had been.

"Fine, you want to be serious? Care to explain where in the Sith Hells have you been? We've been trying to reach your com for hours!" Anakin yelled at Obi-Wan, who turned to face him.

"My com got wet. The system's completely fried." Obi-Wan tossed his broken com unit it to Anakin, who caught it with his robotic hand. Anakin looked at it for a few seconds before turning his slightly calmer gaze back to Obi-Wan when he realized his former master wasn't finished. "That complication, paired with the fact that Grievious is now jamming us, is the reason why you couldn't reach me." Obi-Wan finished explaining, his face back to his usual stoic, impassive expression.

"Wait, Grievious? Here's here?" Anakin's eyes widened, as did Ahsoka's and the clones, though Obi-Wan's expression didn't change at all.

"Yes. I managed to intercept a conversation he was having with Count Dooku before I was spotted and chased to that ravine. Turns out, they weren't here looking for us but using this planet as a base to gather troops and supplies. He's planning on attacking a planet not far from here: Selencia."

"Isn't that a neutral planet? The one which has a close alliance with Mandalore?" Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan, who was making his way over to R2. Meanwhile, Anakin was frowning at the familiarity of the planet's name. He seemed to recognize it, though he couldn't remember from where.

"It is, although the Queen of Selencia, Clarissa Rackhof, has been involved with the peace talks and negotiations between the Separatists and the Republic." Obi-Wan explained, though he kept his eyes focused on R2 as he strode over to the small astromech.

"Risa isn't short for Clarissa is it? If so, I think Pa-Senator Amidala has mentioned her. I think they're good friends." Anakin commented, wincing internally as he nearly slipped up as he thought of Padme. He remembered now: Padme had fondly mentioned the Queen before, explaining to him how she was having dinner with her tomorrow, or how they were going to work on their speeches together. Or whatever. Anakin tended to zone out when Padme started talking about boring things like that, especially when it was to do with politics. Force, he hated politics.

"Probably are, Risa has never been fond of violence unless absolutely necessary. I expect her and Senator Amidala share each others views." Obi-Wan agreed, not noticing he'd used the Queen's nickname.

"Since when do you call senators by their nicknames?" Anakin asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow. Realizing he'd let something slip, Obi-Wan tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Anakin and Ahsoka, before shrugging it off.

"I know the King and Queen personally." Was all he replied with, standing over R2.

"Uh-huh. Don't tell me, she's an ex isn't she, this Queen." Anakin suggested, grinning as Obi-Wan sent his former padawan a very annoyed glare. Oh, how he loved to get under Obi-Wan's skin.

"Anakin, believe it or not, not every woman I know is an ex." Obi-Wan retorted, trying to ignore Anakin's infuriating effort to tease him. Anakin never had let go of his meeting with Satine and sometimes, Obi-Wan realy questioned why he hadn't punched Anakin in the face already.

"I disagree. In fact, I think you're in denial." Anakin smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. Obi-Wan sighed in response.

"We kissed once." At his words, the most triumphant smile Obi-Wan had ever seen spread over Anakin's face, Ahsoka next to him gaping like a goldfish. Obi-Wan though, quickly went on the defense. "Though before you two get any wrong ideas, I was fourteen at the time and she only kissed me to prove Giac wrong and make him jealous. In fact," Obi-Wan paused, a chuckle escaping his lips before continuing, "Giac's face was so priceless afterwards me and Risa burst out laughing. We flirted quite a lot after that, an inside joke in an effort to get on Giac's nerves. We even used to compete to see who could tip Giac off first." Obi-Wan finished, his joy filled eyes now turning stern. "So _don't_ get any ideas, ok? Risa married Giac over a decade ago – me and her are friends and nothing more." Obi-Wan turned away again, leaving quite a shocked Anakin in his wake. However, that didn't last too long.

"So Satine is just a _friend_ too, eh?" Anakin asked, that infuriating smirk returning to its rightful place. Obi-Wan groaned, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Anakin please, for the sake of my sanity, hold your tongue!"

"I'm not hearing you deny it." Obi-Wan didn't bother retorting back to that one. Anakin _was_ right after all.

"R2, I need you to contact the call center on Selencia." The R2 unit beeped in reply to Obi-Wan (who was obviously changing the subject) a small satellite lifting up from inside his head and rotating.

"You got it little guy?" Ahsoka asked, crouching down next to R2, the droid instantly replying with beeps and chirps. "He's got it." Ahsoka confirmed.

"Good. R2 put me through." Obi-Wan ordered, a hologram of a figure flickering into view soon afterwards. It was young man, no older than nineteen, with scruffy, dark hair.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you? I don't recognize your caller ID."

"I need to speak with the King." The youth frowned at that.

"I'm afraid the King is in an important council meeting. Even if he wasn't, you'd have to give me the pass code to talk to him."

"I don't care if he's in a meeting, young one, you need to get a hold of him _now_." The youth in question narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan's tone.

"And who, exactly, should I say is requesting to speak with him?" He asked, mimicking Obi-Wan's threatening tone as he raised an eyebrow. In response, Obi-Wan swallowed. He had been hoping he would let him through to a secure call with Giac but it seemed the force refused to be on his side. Plan B then. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, knowing if he said this, he would have no choice but tell Anakin and Ahsoka about his past. _Here goes nothing_ he thought.

"His brother." Obi-Wan replied bluntly, standing up straighter, the youth turning as white as a sheet in response. Behind him, Anakin wasn't fairing much better.

"WHAT?"

Obi-Wan ignored him, deciding to focus on the youth first, who for his part, looked quite sheepish and apologetic.

"My apologies, Prince Obi-Wan, I will contact him immediately."

"Make sure you do." The kid gulped, putting the call on hold quite quickly. Obi-Wan almost let out a sigh of relief, before realizing Anakin and Ahsoka were right behind him. Turning, he was met by a very angry looking Anakin, his arms crossed across his chest. Ahsoka looked more shell-shocked than anything, staring up at Obi-Wan with wide eyes and he guessed, if the clones didn't have their helmets on, they wouldn't look much different to Ahsoka. _Time to face the music_ he thought.

* * *

The messenger boy ran through the intricate corridors, spiraling stone arches passing above him, servants and guards in deep blue and silver uniform dodging out of his path. He himself wore the traditional, blue and silver uniform, the intricate crest of the Kenobi royal household visibly sewn into his shirt; wings sprouting from a silver sword in dancing silver flames, all sealed in a shining silver ring that was backed on a sea blue background.

The messenger, still only a boy, ran with speed only a Selencian could achieve, jumping over droids and any other obstacles without so much of a second glance. He didn't tire easily, too focused on the task at hand. Finally, he reached his destination and after exchanging a few words with the guards, he burst through the expertly carved wooden double doors.

Inside he was met with the sight of the council in session: men and women all stood or seated at a long, rectangular table. The council table was a wonder itself, the history of Selencia carved in silver images across its glass surface. Pillars of stone rose up on either side of the room, holding up intricate stone arches. The King himself stood at the head of the table, his brown eyes scanning a hologram report in front of him, the only person in the room who had not turned his attention to the newcomer in the room.

"I thought I gave strict instructions not to be disturbed in this meeting." King Giac Kenobi commented, his gaze not leaving the hologram in front of him.

"Indeed. You should not be here _boy_. Leave, _now_ and the King won't punish you." A grey haired council member commented, his harsh and disapproving gaze boring into the boy with such force he could have burnt holes threw him. Now, although the boy's entrance had not sparked a reaction in the King, the councilor's comment however, did. And an angry one at that.

"You do not make threats on my behalf Lord Tainian. I am perfectly cable of doing that myself." The King spoke calmly, a tone that didn't match his raging eyes. The fiery gaze didn't even disturb the council member though, the old, ignorant man standing his ground. The King clenched his jaw but ignored the clearly annoying Lord for the moment, instead turning to look at the boy messenger. It was obvious Lord Tainian had been aggravating him lately. "What news do you bring young one? Surely something important to disturb our meeting?" The King asked, a more kind tone within his thickly accented voice.

"It is important sire. Prince Obi-Wan contacted the call centre sire – he demands to speak with you." The boy answered, standing up straight and bowing his head in respect before delivering his information. The news didn't seem to shock the King; instead he looked oddly accepting, an ' _I should of known'_ expression crossing his features. He even let out an exhausted sigh.

"What's he done now?" The King asked in an exasperated tone.

"He didn't exactly state his situation sire." The light-haired boy replied, surprised by the question. This time, the King brought a hand to his clean-shaven face to rub his eyes, his dark hair falling across his eyes.

"Of course he didn't." The King responded, muttering something like 'always having to save his ass' under his breath. "We'll carry this meeting on tomorrow. You are all dismissed." There were several cries of protest, particularly from Lord Tainian but he just silenced them with a raised hand. "As you are all perfectly aware, I have other matters to deal with." And with that, the King walked out of the vast room before the other people could protest, closely followed by the messenger boy. However, as the boy escorted his King to the call centre, he couldn't help but smile as he listened to his King complain about how incompetent his little brother was under his breath.

* * *

"So when were you planning on telling us you had a brother? Or were a prince for that matter?" Anakin asked, his frustration at being kept out of the loop evident on his face. Thinking fast, Obi-Wan molded his features into an impassive expression, thinking of one last lie to keep them from learning of the truth.

"Anakin, I only told him I was Giac's brother so that he would let me speak to him." Anakin narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan's obvious lie.

"Oh really? Then how did he know your name?" _Sithspit_. Obi-Wan had not thought of that. Why was he so bad at lying all of a sudden? He blamed it on his lack of sleep or from running from Grievious for half the day. Maybe it was both. "Don't lie to me Obi-Wan." Anakin added, his gaze intensifying.

"What do you want me to say Anakin? You never asked so I never told."

"I never asked? What did you expect me to say? Oh, hello master. By the way, you don't by any chance have a brother do you? Or I don't know, are a kriffing PRINCE!" Anakin exclaimed, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Language, Anakin." Obi-Wan scolded, meeting Anakin's cold gaze that flared with anger at Obi-Wan's comment. Eventually, Obi-Wan looked away, not being able to bear the intensity of Anakin's glare. "You don't have to know every secret I have Anakin. I am sure I don't know all of yours." Obi-Wan paused, crossing his arms across his chest. He still refused to look at Anakin's accusing eyes. "Everyone has secrets Anakin. I'm sorry if I have more than most." Obi-Wan replied, his voice a lot more harsh and cold than Ahsoka and Anakin had ever heard it before. A long silence followed. It was only broken when the holographic call flickered back to life, a richly dressed figure coming into view. All heads turned at once, Obi-Wan striding over to face the hologram directly. Just as King Giac Kenobi appeared, which was a sight that Obi-Wan was very relieved to see.

"I hope this is important Obi. The council members are biting my head off at the moment, especially Lord Tainian. You remember him right? Of course you do. Bitter fellow. Pointy nose. I'd fire him if he weren't so well respected and valued on the council. Anyway, although I enjoy a break from those pensioners and critics, the meetings are still important. And that's before I even get started on this blasted war – do you have any idea how much it costs? Selencia may not be involved, but the amount of money I have had to pay for imported produce! Then, of course, there's the rations, the restricted transport and the fact I have to convince everyone to stop themselves from getting trigger happy. I mean, I never realised how alike we are to the old mandalorians until now! I tell you one day I'll-" Giac stopped mid rant, finally noticing the state his younger brother was in. Soaked to bone and with that bandage still fastened around his forehead, Obi-Wan could only imagine how bad he looked. However, he couldn't help but smirk at his brother's confused expression.

"You finished?" Obi-Wan asked, his smirk only widening when Giac's mouth stayed hung open.

"W-Why are you wet? And why is there a bandage round your head?" Giac demanded, finally recovering. Of course, Anakin chose that exact moment to lean over.

"In answer to your first question, your highness, apparently he fell of a cliff." That statement only confused Giac even more, Obi-Wan sending Anakin a glare.

"I jumped off a cliff and dived into a river, trying to shake some separatists of my trail. I would have escaped in a ship but someone _crashed_ it." Obi-Wan pointedly looked at Anakin this time, who glared back.

"I didn't crash it. I landed it."

"Anakin, the ship exploded."

"That wasn't my fault! It was the ship's!"

"You always say it's the ship's fault!"

"Although this is incredibly amusing," Obi-Wan glared at Giac when he said that. "It doesn't explain why you have a bandage around your head, Obes." Giac finished, making Anakin raise an eyebrow at the nickname he had used for Obi-Wan.

"Actually, it does. You see, I hit my head when _somebody_ crashed the ship." Obi-Wan explained, deliberately looking at Anakin when he said it.

"You're not hurt are you?" Giac asked, his face creasing with worry. Obi-Wan looked quite caught off guard at the question.

"What? No. It wasn't bad enough to cause anything as serious as brain damage, if that's what you're asking." Giac seemed to relax at that, but a familiar sly smile that crawled over his face told Obi-Wan he wasn't finished with him yet.

"Of course you haven't got brain damage Obi, that would imply you had a brain in the first place." Giac commented, his trademark smirk spreading wide across his face. Meanwhile, Ahsoka snorted with laughter to Obi-Wan's left, Anakin who was on his right didn't even try to hide it. He practically howled with laughter, the clones chuckling too. Obi-Wan, however, wasn't as amused and chose to scowl at Giac instead.

"Hilarious. Real mature, Giac." Obi-Wan glared at his older brother, who was for his part, was smiling triumphantly.

"You got to admit, general, you kind of did walk straight into that one." Cody stated between chuckles, Obi-Wan sending him a glare that made him quickly gain his composure.

"You see, this is funny because the way I remember it, I had to advise you on politics when you first became King, Giac. In fact, I'm not even sure you knew anything about the topic because when we were younger, you were the one who knew how to shoot a blaster and swing a sword, not how to use that hollow brain of yours." Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smile triumphantly while Giac's smug smile slid off his face, Anakin and Ahsoka laughing even harder in the background.

"Ok, I get it. What do you want this time?" Giac asked, trying to change the subject that had quickly backfired on him.

"I, uh, need a favor." Giac narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan's response, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Ok, what have you done now?" Giac asked, eyes narrowing in accusation.

"Why do you instantly jump to the conclusion this is my fault?" Obi-Wan looked quite offended (whatever Anakin said, it was still his fault they were in this mess). Giac only gave him an exasperated look in response.

"Seriously? You're asking that question? I mean, you complain about Skywalker's reckless attitude a lot when to be honest, he had to learn it from somewhere. Remember Mandalore?"

"That was one time. ONE TIME GIAC! You weren't even there!"

"And I will forever use it against you as blackmail, thanks to some handy alcohol and a thoroughly intoxicated Qui-Gon Jinn." Giac smiled innocently. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to grab his holographic throat and strangle him. After all, he was a Jedi. He chose to sigh in defeat instead.

"Like I explained earlier, our ship crashed. We're too far out of range to contact the Republic and our supplies are low. To top it all off, the Separatists are here and it won't be long before they find us." Obi-Wan explained, trying to redirect the conversation. He left out the part about _why_ the Separatists were on Clufus deliberately - he could explain that to Giac later. Why the Separatists had decided to attack a neutral system Obi-Wan had no idea, but it definitely didn't mean anything good. Obi-Wan didn't want to worry Giac too much - his brother had enough on his plate as it was.

"What planet are you on?" Giac asked, gesturing for someone to record whatever Obi-Wan said off screen.

"Clufus." Obi-Wan answered immediately, watching as Giac's gaze turned to the person standing off screen, exchanging a few words with them. Then, after a few minutes, he turned back to Obi-Wan, his expression back to being serious.

"Send me your co-ordinates and I'll come and pick you up." Giac pinched the bridge of his nose, now eyeing his brother more carefully. "Just, try not to get injured any more than you already are."

"Giac, I told you, I'm fine." Obi-Wan reassured, though Giac didn't look convinced.

"Really? Because you've been leaning heavily on your right side throughout this whole conversation, which makes me believe you must of injured your leg when you fell into the river. Your knuckles on your right hand are bruised and bloodied, and you look like you haven't had a good night's rest in weeks. And that's not including what I can't see." Giac looked concerned now, his pleading gaze locking with his younger brother. Mentally, Obi-Wan was thinking of some quite colorful language, cursing his brother for noticing everything. He couldn't exactly blame him though – their past had made him quite untrustworthy, which made Giac able to see every detail about everyone. Obi-Wan, himself, wasn't much different. "Look, I'll get there as soon as I can. In the meantime, at least promise me to get some rest." Giac pleaded, openly concerned. Obi-Wan never could say no to that face.

"I promise."

"Good. Don't do anything stupid either." Giac wagged a finger at him this time, his voice developing a more playful tone.

"I won't. Goodbye Giac." Obi-Wan confirmed, smiling at Giac's tone.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Giac's childlike response.

"You are so immature." Giac laughed at Obi-Wan's comment, the hologram of him flickering off. Obi-Wan told R2 to send their co-ordinates to Giac and was about to walk off and get some rest, when Anakin chose to ask that dreaded question.

"What happened on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan knew it was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Memories

Anakin watched Obi-Wan walk ahead of him, a slight limp accompanying his old master's confident strides. Ahsoka was walking beside Anakin, Rex, Cody and the rest of the clones trekking with them. The vast forest was spread out around them, weird and wonderful plants of various colours and sizes decorating the forest floor. The three suns shone down on them with savage intensity, many clones sweating underneath their helmets. Anakin showed no discomfort though - growing up on a desert planet had its perks. Still, his comfort was short lived as his worry for Obi-Wan seemed to be increasing by the hour, along with his suffocating curiosity.

To say Anakin was concerned about Obi-Wan was an understatement. The night before, Anakin had watched Waxer bandage up Obi-Wan's leg, an injury that Anakin had beat himself up for not noticing. Anakin was quite jealous, and frankly surprised at how Giac had been able to read Obi-Wan like an open book. Logically, it made perfect sense – Giac was Obi-Wan's older brother after all. However, that didn't make it hurt any less. He should of been the one to see the signs, to see that Obi-Wan had been leaning heavily on his right side and that his robes were stained with small patches of blood.

When Waxer had bandaged Obi-Wan up, his former master had explained he'd hit his leg on the rocks at the bottom of the river bed, insisting it was nothing to worry about. Of course, when Boil had torn his trouser leg, revealing the wound, it was anything _but_ something not to worry about. There had been a long, angry gash down the side of his leg, and although it had stopped bleeding, it didn't look very good. Anakin had been astonished about how he had missed it, a sudden rage boiling up at the same time. He'd pestered Obi-Wan to tell them if he had any other injuries but the Jedi Master remained stubborn, refusing to tell them if he was hurt anywhere else. By the end of the argument, Anakin had stormed off to sit at the other side of the clearing closest to the campfire, not wanting to be near Obi-Wan a minute longer.

Anakin admired Giac. How he had managed to put up with Obi-Wan for so many years he had no idea. When he met him, he would have to ask him how he did it, along with what happened on Mandalore. Obi-Wan had avoided answering that too.

And then there was the fact that Obi-Wan had not even mentioned he had an older brother, let alone that he was a prince. The facts themselves didn't bother Anakin – he didn't care if Obi-Wan had wealthy blood or not, but he did care that he had been lied to. He didn't understand why Obi-Wan had not trusted him enough to tell him or Ahsoka. He kind of understood why it wasn't public knowledge; being a prince publicly would mean not only would Obi-Wan have more bounty's on his head, but also so would Giac and his wife, especially with the war on. The separatists would leap at the chance to use Giac against Obi-Wan or vice versa. On the other hand, Obi-Wan could have maybe not told them because his past was too painful. However, Anakin couldn't see that as an excuse. How could being a prince have a painful past? It wasn't like Obi-Wan had been something as bad as a slave like he had. Plus, Obi-Wan would have joined the Jedi order when he still was very young, way too young to remember anything about his home and parents…Right?

Whatever the case, Anakin was still furious with him, and very confused. Anakin glanced at his former master, his robes now dry from the day before and leg freshly bandaged. He seemed to winced a little as the group began to trudge up a slight incline, the terrain full of rolling hills and uneven grounds. Giac's words still rang in Anakin's head. _And that's not including what I can't see._ That what scared Anakin the most: he couldn't see what was wrong with Obi-Wan but he knew he was hiding something, something painful.

And Anakin was right; he just didn't realize _how_ right he was.

Anakin was really trying not to think about any of it, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as they all trekked across the ruff terrain. Obi-Wan had insisted on not staying in one place for too long that morning, explaining that Grievous would be scouring the planet for them. Since the camp had been still quite close to the crash site, Obi-Wan had used it as another excuse to get moving, as it made them vulnerable to being found. He'd even explained that R2 could send an encoded message to Giac to track R2 rather than follow the co-ordinantes he had been given, destroying any excuse Anakin might have had to make sure Obi-Wan rested. This was why Anakin had decided to spend most of the morning sulking and glaring at Obi-Wan's back, trying his hardest to develop the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes so he could burn a hole through his old master's back. Not that that would ever happen, of course.

Their recent arguments hadn't gone unnoticed by Ahsoka and the clones either, the other people in the group opting to stay unnaturally quiet in the tense atmosphere. Moreover, Obi-Wan had not tried to diffuse their arguments either, as well as choosing to avoid talking to Anakin no more than necessary, which was all very un-Obi-Wan like, and Anakin hadn't even realized he could be _un-Obi-Wan_ like. The whole situation was a mess and Anakin had no idea how to clean it up. It just made him more miserable, an emotion that seemed to be passing through the whole group.

"I'm bored." Ahsoka said.

"We know." Anakin replied back, not even sending her a glance.

"This would be a lot more fun if we were blowing stuff up."

"So you've said."

Fives jumped up on a rocky outcrop and looked at forests that surrounded them, rolling up hills all around them. "Check out this view. I mean, seriously. How could you get tired of this view?"

"I've managed it," Ahsoka said, passing him with her head down. "It's the same view we had this morning. It's the same view we had yesterday. I bet it's the same view we'll have this evening." Fives jumped down and quickly caught up so he could walk beside her.

"You're just grumpy, Commander."

"I'm not _just_ grumpy. There is no _just_ here, Fives. I am grumpy on an epic scale. I'm used to ferocious, adrenalin filled battles and tense stealth missions. This walking thing is...silly." Ahsoka looked up ahead to where Obi-Wan was walking, more or less in the lead. "You know, the younglings always talk about how you're such a good storyteller, Master Kenobi. Maybe you could lighten my mood up a bit with your storytelling skills?" She proposed, making Obi-Wan stop momentarily as he considered the request.

"If this is a ploy to get me talking about my past, padawan, evidently you're just as bad at subtlety as Anakin is." He shot back over his shoulder, his voice laced with an unexpected bitterness. The reply made Ahsoka frown, her plan easily seen through by Obi-Wan.

"Nice try snips, but I don't think Obi-Wan is in the mood to talk right now." Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan's back as he walked beside her, making sure to keep his voice low so that Obi-Wan couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, I take it back, Commander." Fives commented from his position walking in between her and Rex. "You're not grumpy, but the General certainly is."

"I heard that, Fives." Obi-Wan shouted over his shoulder from far up ahead, making the arc trooper stop in his tracks in surprise.

"How the hell did he hear that?" Fives exclaimed in a whisper, turning to Anakin and Ahsoka. "You Jedi don't have super hearing as well as weird force powers do you?" He asked when he started walking again. Anakin was about to reply with a no when Obi-Wan beat him to it.

"No, Jedi don't." Obi-Wan answered in Anakin's place, stopping and half turning to face Fives, a smug smirk on his features. "But Selencians do." Obi-Wan turned back around quickly, resuming walking almost instantly after he had spoken. Meanwhile, Fives, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and pretty much everyone else had frozen in shock at the implication.

"Wait, are you saying you're not human, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked after sharing a glance with Ahsoka. They had all assumed that Selencians was just the name for the people who lived on Selencia and it hadn't occurred to them that maybe 'Selencian' was actually a totally different species.

"Depends on your definition of human." Obi-Wan muttered, making his way up the steep incline. "If you're talking about being biologically human, then yes, I'm not human."

"But, you look human." Anakin stated, puzzled.

"Technically, Anakin, you look Selencian." He corrected, choosing to not look at Anakin as he spoke, instead keeping an eye on where he was placing his feet for the ground had quickly got more uneven and harder to walk on.

"What?"

"Selencians came first, way before humans even entered this galaxy. Therefore, you look Selencian." Obi-Wan explained, only succeeding to confuse Anakin more, rather than satisfy him.

"But what's the difference? Do you just have better hearing than us?"

"Better hearing, better sense of smell, better sight - the whole lot. Originally, my people were nocturnal most of the time, so our sight during nighttime is probably one of the best in the galaxy."

"Force, anything else to add to that large pile?" Anakin asked, not expected Obi-Wan to _carry on_.

"We heal faster, have a higher metabolism - that sort of thing. We're much stronger and agile I suppose. To be honest, I've never really thought about it before." Obi-Wan explained in an off-hand way.

"Of course you haven't." Anakin muttered, rolling his eyes. Obi-Wan frowned again.

"Anakin, I'm a Jedi. I've got much more important things to do than debate the biology of my own species. I leave that to healers." Obi-Wan remarked, closing the conversation. Anakin had other ideas.

"That's it. I don't think anything you say will surprise from now on." Anakin declared to no-one in particular, though his eyes flickered to Obi-Wan.

"Nice try, Anakin, but I'm not talking about my past."

Oh, come on! Obi-Wan, you can't reveal that you've lied for the past decade - probably more than that - and just keep walking away like nothing happened."

"I never lied, Anakin." Obi-Wan protested, frowning in disapproval at Anakin's accusation.

"Really, then what did you do, Obi-Wan?" Anakin raised an eyebrow as Obi-Wan struggled to find an excuse.

"I just...withheld certain bits of information, that's all."

"That's _all_? You're absolutely right. That's _all_ you did." Anakin used a lot of sarcasm to make his point, causing Obi-Wan to turn so he could send him a glare. Obi-Wan didn't reply to Anakin's snide comments though, instead choosing to keep quiet. His silence only made Anakin scowl harder. "Come on, Obi-Wan. Just give us something. Anything at all."

"If I tell you something, will you all stop pestering me?" Obi-Wan chided.

"Depends on what you tell us." Anakin shot back.

"Anything at all?" Obi-Wan echoed, as if he was actually considering it now. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a glance, not truely believing he had finally decided to share.

"Yes, anything, Master Kenobi. Anything at all." Ahsoka confirmed, hope sparking in her eyes. In the end, Obi-Wan seemed to make a decision, eyes resigning a little as his face opened up to show a flicker of his beaten emotions.

"Before I joined the Jedi, every year, my family would stay in a cabin at the foot of the northern mountains on Selencia during the winter solstice, surrounding by forests and frozen lakes. Myself and my brother would play in the snow and skate on the ice during the day, often until we couldn't feel our own fingers, not that we cared." Obi-Wan paused, chuckling a little. "At night, when our parents had gone to sleep and we were supposed to be asleep too, we'd talk to each other until dawn and then sleep in till noon. Then, on certain nights when the force was on our side, the skies would clear be of clouds, revealing the millions of stars that littered the sky at night. And if the conditions were right, the northern lights would light up the sky too, mixing green and pink with the white light of the stars. Those were the nights when our mother and father would teach us the constellations of our solar system, all of us sat around a fire that danced and radiated warmth." Obi-Wan smiled fondly, his eyes turned to the sky.

"Why wouldn't you want to share that?" Anakin softly asked, awed by what Obi-Wan had shared. In a split second, Obi-Wan's gaze hardened again, his face completely closing off as he turned to look at Anakin.

"The same reason why you don't talk about your past, Anakin." He stated, starting to walk forward again.

"Obi-Wan, you know why I don't talk about my past. There's a lot that happened that I'd rather forget." Anakin's eyes seemed to harden in response, images of harsh memories flashing behind his eyes. "But you were a prince, Obi-Wan, and judging by that memory, you have a lot to be happy about."

"I wasn't referring to my memories, Anakin."

"Then what-" Anakin stopped abruptly, realization dawning on his face. He didn't like to talk about his past because of two reasons: his bad memories of being a slave on tatooine and because of his mother. He loved his mother and every memory he had of her, but she had _died_. The grief made him reluctant to talk about any happy memory he had of her because it reminded him that she was no longer alive, no longer _here_. More than that, it made Anakin shut everybody out, just like Obi-Wan was doing.

Anakin looked up to meet Obi-Wan's gaze, suddenly everything clicking into place. For the first time, Anakin finally saw the sorrow and grief painted behind Obi-Wan's eyes and Anakin found himself not understanding how he had missed it.

"Oh." Anakin finally managed to say, rather numbly. Ahsoka and the clones were giving him odd looks as they hadn't come to the same conclusion as him. How could they? They didn't understand what Anakin had gone through when his mother had died.

But Obi-Wan did.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan turned back around without a word, resuming his trek through the forest before Anakin could ask anything else.

"Master, what was that about?" Ahsoka asked quietly as she turned to Anakin, even though she kept glancing over to where Obi-Wan was now walking ahead. However, Anakin didn't respond at first, his eyes distant and skin slightly paler than before. "Master?"

"Giac is King." Anakin breathed, his voice so low Ahsoka barely heard it.

"What?"

"Ahsoka, Giac is King." Anakin turned to face Ahsoka this time, his eyes wide with realization.

"So?" She asked, not understanding his point.

" _So_ , the heir to the throne only becomes King when the predecessors die." Anakin explained, pausing to let the information sink in. "Ahsoka, his parents are dead. That's why he won't talk." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock and horror, just before she shook her head, confusion crossing her young torgutan features.

"But that doesn't make sense. He would been excepted to order when he was a youngling, too young to even remember his parents, right?" Ahsoka looked to Anakin for confirmation, who could only shrug in reponse

"Snips, Jedi are allowed to search out their family. Since Obi-Wan is a prince, I'm sure he's allowed more contact than any other Jedi."

"Yes, but he still wouldn't know them very well. Unless..." Ahsoka trailed off, Anakin picking up her train of thought.

"Unless he was an exception like me and joined later." Anakin realized, his head starting to spin. Both of them shared a glance, each thinking the same thing.

Surely it was impossible right? As a padawan, Anakin had always struggled to learn the rules and beliefs of the Jedi because of his late entry to the Jedi Order. As a result, he found it hard to be the model Jedi everyone seemed to expect him to be, with no attachments and no emotions. Anakin had believed that was why Obi-Wan was so _good_ at being a Jedi, because he had grown up with the Jedi, with the rules and the beliefs, meaning they had been practically hardwired into his brain.

But what if that was not the case? Anakin certainly knew nothing about Obi-Wan's padawan days. He had met Bant and Garen, who were supposedly classmates of Obi-Wan's, but apart from that, he knew next to nothing. Well, nothing except for amusing tales he's managed to pry from Garen's lips when he got the older Jedi Knight drunk that one time. Even then, Garen never mentioned Qui-Gon and neither did Bant or Obi-Wan, for obvious reasons.

"It still wouldn't make any sense, Master. It doesn't make any sense at all." Ahsoka repeated, drawing Anakin from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Why would royalty give one of their heirs to the order? They could have asked the Jedi to just teach him the basics so that he could control his force abilities, but they wouldn't need to give him to the order, and that's only if his force abilities were instinctual, which rarely ever happens. It doesn't make sense." Ahsoka explained, Anakin realizing she was right, _again_. His heart blossomed with pride the same time his head came to the realization that Obi-Wan was just one big unsolved mystery.

"To be honest snips, Obi-Wan has never made sense. I spent most of my padawan years trying to decipher what he was thinking and even _I_ still have no clue half the time." Anakin commented dramatically, causing a wry smile to cross Ahsoka's lips as he passed her.

"I didn't realize that you ever had a clue about anything, Skyguy." She retorted, making the clones snicker as Anakin whirled round to glare at her.

"Hey!" He indignantly shouted, obviously offended. "Watch it, snips!"

"Or what, Skyguy?" She challenged as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, making Anakin glare harder. That was the exact moment that Obi-Wan chose to interrupt from up ahead.

"Stop it you two. We need to keep moving and I'd rather not have to listen to your childish squabbling." He abolished with an exasperated tone, not even turning around to address them. After all, if he and Anakin argued like brothers, Anakin and Ahsoka argued like younger siblings, but much, much _worse_.

Both of them didn't argue with Obi-Wan though. It was dangerous to anger the Jedi Master at the best of times and with the mood Obi-Wan was in, neither of them wanted to test their luck. So, after Anakin sent a firm look to Ahsoka that said their argument wasn't over, he moved away and carried on walking, Ahsoka following behind him. She sent a grin over to Fives and Rex, who both tried to hide the snickers that escaped from behind their helmets. The clones from 212th were in similar positions, though they quickly sobered up when Anakin sent them a deadly glare.

Hours later, they set up camp again before darkness consumed the forest, night descending upon them like a ravenous predator. They couldn't build a fire as it could alert their position to the Separatists, so they settled to sitting near each other for warmth instead. The wounded clones were tended to and they passed the few rations around, resuming to friendly chatter once more. Obi-Wan seemed to be a lot more guarded though, and barely smiled through it all. Anakin noticed this, as did everyone else, but no one commented on it. He wasn't ready to talk so they wouldn't push him - at least not yet.

However, due to them being in hostile territory, everyone was more anxious than usual, often jumpy at any noise that came from the forest. Most of the time, the clones just clutched their blasters tighter until the Jedi confirmed it was another animal stepping on a fallen branch, but this time it was different. A loud snap filled everyone's ears, making them all whirl to pinpoint the source of the noise. It was Boil that asked the question everybody was thinking.

"What was that?" He asked, not tearing his gaze away from the forest that concealed under a thick layer of darkness.

"Probably an animal, right General?" Cody turned to Obi-Wan, who was also staring into the darkness. His eyes had narrowed and his brow had furrowed, trying to reach out with the force to find life, which would confirm it was an animal.

He didn't find any.

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Anakin, who by the look on his face, had come to the same conclusion.

"General?" Cody whispered this time, the clones now on high alert. Obi-Wan still didn't respond, instead standing up. Many clones followed suit, grabbing their blasters from where they'd put them on the floor.

"We can't sense any life." Obi-Wan finally explained, his voice low and eyes still set on the forest. At the Jedi Master's comment, Waxer instantly reached up to turn on his helmet lights on, but Obi-Wan quickly but a hand on his arm and shook his head. If the clones turned their helmet lights on and it was a droid, then there was no doubt that they would be found. As it was, they had the cover of darkness on their side. Obi-Wan intended to keep it that way, and the clones soon understood the message.

Obi-Wan slowly walked further into the forest, Anakin following close behind while Ahsoka stayed with the clones, just like they always did. All three of them had grabbed their lightsabers of their belts by now, the force humming with warning.

"How are we going to see without the lights?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan when they stopped together, unable to see any further than a good ten feet ahead of them. Obi-Wan just frowned, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin hissed, though he got no reply.

Then Obi-Wan's eyes opened.

For a second, Anakin was stunned, as instead of the crystal blue orbs he was used to seeing in Obi-Wan's eyes, they were a dazzling silver. They glowed in the dark a lot like a cat's, except Obi-Wan's pupils were not thin slits, but round just like any normal humanoid. And with the change in eyes, came also the change in sight.

Obi-Wan could now see everything as if it was the middle of the day, the forest lit up with light. He could see the shrubs, the plants and the trees all in great detail, his sight also improving when looking from a long distance. The force throbbed at his fingertips, itching to be used against the danger it seemed to sense, but Obi-Wan ignored it. He had to find the danger first.

He scanned the forest, taking a few more cautious steps as he kept his eyes focused ahead. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the slightest movement, his ears picking up a quiet scuffle the same time his eyes saw it. With his now heightened senses, Obi-Wan had no trouble located the figure that was hidden behind vegetation, a blaster aimed right at him. It only took a second for Obi-Wan to register what the figure was.

"BX Commando droids! Get down!" Obi-Wan yelled in warning, just in time as blaster bolts sailed over his and Anakin's heads.

And that was when all hell broke loose.


	6. Giac Kenobi

Obi-Wan blocked the bombardment of blaster blots that slammed into his defenses, his azure lightsaber moving in an bright blur. Anakin was on his right side, likewise deflecting blaster bolts that were aimed at their companions. The young knight even sliced droids apart when they got too close, only for the droid to be replaced by another. Ahsoka stood with the clones, deflecting bolts that made their way through Obi-Wan and Anakin's defenses, the clones taking the droids down from a distance.

Obi-Wan's eyes were still glowing silver, the pitch black darkness of the night triggering his Selencian instincts. They were a powerful combination when paired with the glow of his lightsaber, both casting an eerie blue light onto the battlefield. His enhanced sight and force sensitivity meant every bolt he deflected hit its target, droids falling like dominoes under the impenetrable defense his graceful and swift movements made.

For a while they held them off, but the droids kept coming, a never-ending stream, and Obi-Wan realized that if his brother didn't arrive soon, it wouldn't be just the droids that fell.

* * *

"How far away are we, Dexter?" Giac asked his commander, a tall middle-aged man with thick, black hair. The commander was clad in Selencian armor, all sea blue and silver, with blasters strapped to his waist and a long, silver broadsword was fastened onto his back. Giac was dressed in much the same way but he carried no blasters, all his armor concealed under a dark blue silk cloak. The commander could only just make out his King's face from underneath the hood, his dark hair long but cut neatly just like Obi-Wan's. They were both standing in the cargo hold of the ship, other soldiers around them ready to fight.

"Not far Giac, I believe we're entering the atmosphere." As if the to prove his point, the ship gave a sudden lurch, many men and women nearly loosing their balance. Giac, however, barely moved, instead choosing to grip the bar he was holding even tighter.

"Tell the pilot to step on it. I have a bad feeling." Giac ordered, a slim, feminine figure coming to stand beside him.

"You always have a bad feeling." She commented, dirty blonde curls loosely tied up. Like the others, she was clad in armor, knives and blasters holstered on her waist. Giac wouldn't be surprised if she had knives hidden in her boots either. His sister-in-law had never been someone to mess with - he'd learnt that the hard way when he had first met Risa.

"Something is definitely wrong this time. We need to get there fast." Giac eyed his sister-in-law wearily, as if she would pounce on him like he was a meal. That wasn't impossible, either. Tessa was like a cat, graceful and agile but also utterly terrifying at the same time. Sometimes he wondered how he had survived his wedding with her lurking in the shadows.

What was even worse was that Obi-Wan found it hilarious.

"Do you have a plan?" Tessa asked, steadying herself against the wall.

"Strike 2 formation: I'll distract the separatists while you get them out of there." Giac answered immediately, showing he had already thought of a plan long ago.

"How do you know the separatists will have found them?" Tessa raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at Giac's confident tone.

"Tessa, this is Obi we're talking about. He attracts as much trouble as Skywalker does. We just have to hope he hasn't got injured again." Giac reasoned, ignoring the look Tessa sent him. After all, he was just as bad at attracting trouble as Obi-Wan was.

* * *

It was not going well. Destroyer droids rolled in, their shields protecting them. B2 super battle droids followed them along with the smaller, less effective B1 models, which were easily cut down by Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan hung back though, choosing to stay on the defense rather than offence. His leg was still healing, still weak making him slower than usual and he was exhausted anyway, making matters even worse.

He didn't back down though. He powered on, and gaining new determination he ran into the tumult, chopping droids down one by one. He blocked blaster shots, ducked and dodged, all the while keeping an eye on Anakin and Ahsoka. They were far off, taking down their own fair amount of droids and Obi-Wan guessed, keeping score. Obi-Wan had no idea how they both managed to turn it into a game, let alone how they could multi task so easily.

Obi-Wan didn't have much time to dwell on that though because he soon spotted Grievous enter the fray, in all his terrifying glory.

"Kenobi." The Separatist General growled, igniting two blue and green lightsabers.

"General Grievous. Weren't you taller the last time I saw you?" Grievous snarled in response to Obi-Wan's wit, swinging the two lightsabers down onto Obi-Wan who blocked the attack, his own bright blue lightsaber flashing in the darkness.

"And you Kenobi, are weak, weaker than usual." Grievous applied more force to his attack, battering Obi-Wan down to one knee, making sweat drip from his brow. However, Obi-Wan jumped back up, using the momentum to push Grievous off him. His leg screamed at him and all his muscles ached with exhaustion, but he ignored it.

"I-Is t-that all you've got?" Obi-Wan panted, staggering to a defensive position. If he had been in a better mindset, he probably wouldn't have tried to enrage Grievous but as it was, he couldn't care less. He was tired, miserable and downright annoyed. Although it was very un-Jedi like, right now all wanted to do was hit something, preferably Grievous.

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Grievous seemed to have a similar idea. Once again he swung his lightsabers at the Jedi master, and once again they locked blades. The fighting was still happening around them, but the for the two locked in fierce combat, they were oblivious to it all. Obi-Wan blocked and parried, dodging Grievous' lightsabers again and again but he was slowing down. All of a sudden, Grevious' third arm unlocked and grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist, squeezing it in an iron grip. Letting out cry of pain, Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber just as Grievous had wanted. Taking advantage, Grievous kicked him in the chest with enough force to break bones, sending Obi-Wan flying, his body hitting the ground hard. Obi-Wan tried to lift himself up but his body was against him. He was vaguely aware that Grievous was walking up to him, his throbbing wrist and screaming chest over riding his thoughts. Pain. He was in a _lot_ of pain.

Grievous showed no mercy, kicking Obi-Wan in the side when he saw him try to get back up. The Jedi master had been a thorn in his side for far too long, Grevious' hatred for him boiling up to a loud crescendo. Now he had the chance to finish him, he wasn't going to let Obi-Wan go easily.

"You are weak and pathetic Kenobi, like all the Jedi." Grievous kicked Obi-Wan onto his back, picking him up by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Obi-Wan struggled under his grasp, trying desperately to loosen the metallic hold. His vision was beginning to swim, though he could of sworn he heard Anakin calling his name far away.

"I will take pleasure in seeing you die."

* * *

"Sire, General Grievous seems to have attacked the survivors. He is currently winning in a fight against Prince Obi-Wan." A Selencian fighter pilot informed Giac over the com link.

"Then take out Grievous Guardian One! Do not hit Obi-Wan understand!" Giac yelled into his com, secured onto his forearm.

"Copy that sire. Target General Grievous Guardian Two." The pilot relayed to his fellow comrade, who was flying the fighter that flew through the night sky next to him.

"Copy that Guardian One." The two Selencian fighters sped through the air, their sleek, silver and blue design able to reach super sonic speeds. Both fighters targeted Grievous, their targeting systems locking onto his form. White blaster shots leapt out of their guns as they got nearer, hitting the ground near Grievous. The separatist general dropped Obi-Wan, the Jedi falling to the ground and landing on his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, his broken ribs sending jars through his body, coughing and spluttering afterwards as he regained some much needed oxygen. Grievous, on the other hand, crossed his arms in front of him, shielding himself from the blasts. The fighters flew over him, the sound of their engines roaring in everyone's ears. Spinning up in the sky, the fighters doubled back and soared over the battle, Grievous watching their every move. It was then that Grievous noticed the Selencian ship carrying Giac and the other soldiers was not far away.

"Sire, Grievous still stands. He has released Prince Obi-Wan, but the prince appears to be injured." The pilot relayed back to his king through the com.

"Do not engage Grievous again Guardian One. Target the droids instead. I'll deal with the General." Giac ordered.

"Copy that, sire." The fighters broke off, following their orders.

"Get this door open and activate your helmets!" Giac barked inside the ship, one soldier pulling the lever to open the cargo hold door. Everyone else activated their helmets including Tessa, who pressed a button on a sliver collar she was wearing, it instantly unfolding and transforming into a helmet similar to the mandalorian design with the T-shaped visor, but it was silver and blue instead of the darker, more dull colors the mandalorians used. It also resembled the helmet of a knight more, it's design more pointed or curved in areas, Selencian runes carved into the edges. Giac didn't wear a helmet, only his armor underneath his cloak. Giac and Tessa shared a look, Tessa nodding her head to show she knew what to do, as well as a sign of respect. Giac returned to gesture before walking onto the opening door.

He saw Grievous first, his younger brother on floor in front of him. Giac couldn't tell how injured he was from the height, but he could sense his brother's pain. It sent a sudden wave of anger through his body, a dangerous emotion that he fought aggressively to reign in. His eyes locked with Grievous, the duo acknowledging each other as an opponent. Giac's jaw clenched underneath his hood, eyes narrowing as they locked onto Grievous.

Giac ran and then leapt off the platform, using the force to send him flying high in the air. He landed in a crouch in front of Obi-Wan with great force, before standing up to his full height, head held high. Giac shrugged the cloak off his shoulders just as Tessa and the other soldiers either jumped or fell to the ground on wires, the ship landing with them. Tessa herself instantly began to run towards the stand off, using a blaster to take out any droids in her path, as well as using deadly sharp blades that seemed to have no trouble with tearing through the droids. Runes seemed to glow silver where they were engraved on the blades, adding another flash of light to the destructive chaos.

"You can not defeat me. I am a Jedi Killer." Grievous growled, his voice low. Many would be intimidated by the cyborg, especially with the reputation he had acquired for himself. However, Giac has seen more terrifying things than General Grievous.

"I'm no Jedi." Giac's two lightsabers jumped into his hands, the objects activating immediately, the blades themselves not the normal blue, green or even red, but instead a shining pure white. He moved into a fighting stance, his lightsabers raised behind him, stretching his arm out in front of him that mimicked Obi-Wan's signature pose. Grievous quickly hid his shock before igniting his own lightsabers – all four of them.

"Get him out of here, Tessa." Giac called over his shoulder, the women in question now at Obi-Wan's side.

"Already on it." She yelled back, hauling Obi-Wan's arm onto her shoulder, hoisting him up. Obi-Wan himself was holding his side, grimacing with each move he made. "You just had to get injured again didn't you, Obi?" Tessa muttered and even through all the pain, Obi-Wan managed a small smile.

"Nice to see you too Tess." He croaked, wincing again as they slowly made their way to the ship, other soldiers covering them with blaster fire. Tessa smiled underneath her helmet.

Giac ignored them, concentrating his attention on Grievous. He subconsciously gripped his white lightsabers tighter, ready for a fight. And then Grievous pounced.


	7. Saviour

**This chapter is dedicated to my dog Rio, who passed away on Friday 24th February 2017.**

* * *

When Anakin had heard Obi-Wan scream in pain, his heart had almost stopped in his chest. It was even worse when he saw Grievous lift him up by the neck, strangling him with those merciless metal hands. Anakin had called Obi-Wan's name, desperately trying to reach him but droids and blaster shots kept slowing him down, forcing him to protect himself first. He almost thought he wouldn't get there in time to save Obi-Wan, his former master, his best friend - his _brother-_ but then Giac arrived, soldiers and fighter pilots fighting by his side.

Now, Anakin watched in awe as Giac battled with General Grievous with deadly skill and precision that left him speechless. What surprised Anakin the most though was that Giac was wielding white lightsabers, something Anakin had never seen before. Jedi wielded blue and green lightsabers (with the exception of Master Windu) and the Sith wielded red lightsabers so, why was Giac's lightsabers white? That was another thing; Giac was wielding a _lightsaber_. Was that why Obi-Wan was so guarded, because his brother had been expelled from the order? But that didn't make sense either; there would have been no need for the heir of Selencia to join the Jedi Order in the first place. For not the first time over the last few days, Anakin didn't have a clue what was going on.

Giac however, just kept fighting Grievous with each move he made more precise and damaging, easily holding his ground against the powerful opponent. The older Kenobi truly was a spectacle to watch, varients of Djem So, Soresu and Ataru combined together to form an impenetrable defense, and an even more unstoppable offense. Anakin even noticed Giac was using Katas that he had never even seen before, making him wonder if Giac had created his own. They were defnitely having an effect, as Grievous kept backing away to avoid getting his limbs chopped off.

"General Skywalker!" Anakin whirled as he heard his name called, his eyes finally torn away from the deadly duel. The Selencian soldier that had called him was the same one who had carried Obi-Wan to safety, in fact he was still leaning against her. The helmet hid the soldier's features from Anakin, but her slim, feminine build told him that the soldier was a women. "We need to go now!" She yelled at him, obviously struggling to support Obi-Wan's weight. "Skywalker!"

Snapping out of the shock and his wandering thoughts, Anakin spared one last glance at Giac and Grievous before running over to her, taking Obi-Wan's other arm over his shoulder. Obi-Wan however, cried out in pain to this, his fractured wrist wailing in protest. Changing plans, Anakin just supported Obi-Wan instead, careful not to catch his old master's injured arm again. They set of to the ship, other Selencian soldiers helping the clones, Rex and Cody among them.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled over the gunfire and fighting, seeing his padawan move towards Giac and Grievous. He stopped walking, turning to get a better view of her, Obi-Wan and the soldier stopping with him.

"I can help him!" Ahsoka yelled back, deflecting a few blaster shots with her lightsabers.

"I think Obi-Wan's brother can handle himself don't you?" As if to prove Anakin's point, Giac dodged a swing from Grievious' lightsabers, backing away before force pushing Grievous, sending the separatist general flying. Droids that had chosen to aim at Giac suddenly were sent spinning through the air while one particular droid that had managed to shoot at Giac was torn apart limb from limb by a wave of Giac's hands. He them jumped high into the air, leaping onto Grievous with his lightsabers crashing down against his opponent's in a savage arc once again.

"But-"

"Commander Tano, we need to leave! He'll catch us up! He's done it millions of times before. Kenobi's are stubborn like that, it's one of their very many infuriating genes!" The female soldier shouted back, cutting Ahsoka's protest short.

"You know, I'm right here!" Obi-Wan complained, his weak voice barely heard over the cacophony of violent sound.

"Yeah well, maybe you and your idiotic brother may listen to me and Risa for once!" She retorted, her voice sounding even more annoyed because of her helmet speaker. This time she dragged Obi-Wan along as she continued to make her way to the ship, Obi-Wan in no position to object. Anakin had no choice but to drag Obi-Wan along with her.

"Ahsoka, come on!" Anakin ordered over his shoulder, vaguely aware of Ahsoka turning round to catch up with them.

They made it to the ship, Selencian soldiers and clones alike covering them with explosives and heavy blaster fire. Obi-Wan winced as they made their way up the boarding ramp, the steep incline making his ribs send stabs of pain into his abdomen. Anakin could only stare at Obi-Wan with clearly worried eyes.

"Tell the pilot to take off and the fighter pilots to cover us commander!" Tessa barked as she helped lower Obi-Wan to the floor of the ship, the commander instantly repeating her orders into his com link. The last few clones were helped aboard, R2 following them, and then the ship began to take off again, the engines having been never turned off. After leaving Obi-Wan next to Ahsoka, Anakin looked out the still open hanger door, his eyes instantly finding Giac and Grievous. The two were still locked in fierce combat, Giac's anger clearly shown in his fast, powerful swipes and snarling expression.

"He's become quite aggressive." Anakin commented with a frown, to no one particular. Tessa heard him though, quickly following his gaze and standing up from her position on the floor knelt beside Obi-Wan.

"Of course he is, Grievous has pissed him off. I'm quite surprised that he hasn't decapitated that slime ball yet." Tessa remarked, disgust and hint of concealed anger in her voice. Anakin turned to her, his frown deepening.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." Tessa laughed then to Anakin's comment, her helmet making it sound mechanical and almost sinister.

"Giac is no Jedi, Skywalker." Tessa turned to where Obi-Wan was lying, his face contorted in obvious pain. "Giac is Obi-Wan's older brother. They have a special force bond that not even you may understand. Giac can sense Obi through the force, as well as all the pain he's in and no one, no matter who they are, hurts one of the Kenobis and gets away with it." Tessa explained, her gaze returning to look at Anakin, who could feel her eyes boring into his through the black lenses of her helmet. He knew that there was an unspoken threat in her words, which made her gaze that more uncomfortable for him. Anakin quickly returned his gaze to the duel that was taking place, just as Tessa did too.

Giac was loosing control of his emotions; Obi-Wan's pain leaking through the bond they shared. Grievous had noticed the change in Giac too, and as they locked blades, Grievous leaned in so he was face to face with Giac, inches apart from each other.

"Your anger is betraying you. Soon you will die because of your weakness." Grievous hissed, pushing Giac off, the Selencian King stumbling backwards. Giac was panting, his stamina wearing thin. Grievous was a machine so he didn't tire, but Giac did. For a few moments, he stood, catching his breath before he straightened up and did something unexpected to everyone. He turned his lightsabers off. Grievous looked as shocked as Anakin felt.

"What in the name of the force is he doing?" Anakin asked, a touch of fear taking hold. Tessa said nothing, but behind her helmet her eyes narrowed.

Giac didn't stop there though. After putting his lightsabers back onto his belt, Giac closed his eyes, as if welcoming death. Grievous, although caught off guard, didn't waste his chance, and swung two of his lightsabers down onto Giac.

Grievous hadn't expected Giac to catch his lightsaber hilts in his hands, eyes now fully open and shining silver. He definitely didn't expect his lightsabers to turn off after Giac gave them each a short glance.

Anakin saw a lot of things happen at once. He saw Giac kick Grievous' knee, the force of the blow smashing the metal limb like it was cardboard. Giac then twisted so his back was to Grievous, his hands still holding the lightsabers Grievous still held, before pulling Grievous over his head as he pulled the lightsabers down. Grievous landed on his back with enough force that he let go of the lightsabers, objects that Giac then threw in disgust to the ground.

Seeing that Grevious was for the minute immobilized, Tessa moved forward so that she was on the boarding ramp, easy for Giac to see her.

"Giac, come on! We have to leave, NOW!" She yelled, aiming at droids that were making their way to Giac. Recognizing the urgency of the situation, Giac made a sprint for the ship, already high in the air. He slid under a droid's legs, picking up Obi-Wan's forgotten lightsaber on the floor as he slid past, before continuing on his way, droids falling around him as Tessa shot one after the other. He jumped onto a droid and used it as a springboard, leaping high into the air before landing on the ship-boarding ramp in a crouch. Giac didn't hesitate even then, immediately running to the lever that closed the doors, yanking it down hard.

The doors then closed and all the Selencian soldiers including Tessa let themselves relax, tense and alert from providing cover fire. Tessa herself pressed the button on her collar again, her helmet retracting and folding back up, revealing her dirty blonde curls and sharp eyes. There was a short silence, Giac's heavy breathing and groans of the wounded being the only sounds inside the medium sized cargo hold as the ship sped away. That silence was broken however, when Obi-Wan let out a particularly loud wince as Ahsoka tried to get a better view of his ribs. R2 beeped next to Ahsoka, the sound sounding sorrowful at seeing the Jedi Master's state. It grabbed Giac's attention, something Anakin realized, that Obi-Wan didn't exactly want.

"Didn't I say specifically don't get injured? I'm not just imagining that am I?" Giac asked Obi-Wan as he strode over, coming to kneel at his brother's side. Ahsoka moved out of the way, a very wise move as Giac looked furious. Obi-Wan just took his brother's mood in his stride, a sarcastic comeback already on his tongue.

"Oh you know me, Giac. I just love getting injured. It brings out the best traits in you." Giac shot him a glare before scanning his brother from head to toe, noticing the way Obi-Wan was holding his injured wrist and how his shoulder was at an unnatural angle.

"I see your sense of humor isn't damaged."

"Its the only thing that isn't damaged. I think my wrist is either fractured or broken, my ribs definitely are if not." Obi-Wan winced then, before continuing. "I think my shoulder is dislocated too. Must have done it when I fell. Oh, and my leg is killing me." Obi-Wan finished, summing up his many injuries.

"Maybe you can take it to court for murder." Giac deadpanned, which made Obi-Wan only scowl harder.

"Very funny."

"Are you breathing ok?" Ahsoka asked, kneeling down next Obi-Wan on his opposite side to where Giac now sat.

"Not really, though it's probably because I just got strangled by a temperamental and psychotic separatist general. Never did like Grievous. Or Dooku. I'm rambling aren't I?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Yes you are. Now keep still. I'm going to put your shoulder back first, then we can worry about any possible brain damage." Giac moved closer to his brother, his eyes lingering on the places where Obi-Wan was bleeding, particularly his leg where the wound had reopened.

"But I didn't hit my head." Obi-Wan stated, looking confused.

"Whoever said anything about a head injury?" Giac remarked smirking, earning a whack over the head from Tessa. "Ow! That hurt!" Giac turned round to face Tessa, looking equally hurt and betrayed at the same time.

"Sorry, but since Rise isn't here to stop you from being an ass then I suppose I have to do her job instead." Tessa justified, making Giac send her a glare.

"You didn't have to whack me!" He angrily hissed.

"I know." Came Tessa's simple reply. By this point Anakin was finding it hard not to laugh, his hand covering his amused smile. Ahsoka wasn't fairing much better.

"That's it, don't worry about me. It's not like I'm in lots of pain or anything." Obi-Wan groaned from his position on the floor.

"Oh stop whining. You've broken bones before." Tessa snapped, tired of both of the Kenobi brothers.

"It doesn't mean you develop immunity to breaking bones." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. Everyone still heard the comment though, especially Anakin who this time couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"All right drama queen, lets get this shoulder sorted so we can actually move you. Ready?" Giac asked, hiding his own small smile. He put a firm grip on Obi-Wan's dislocated shoulder, ready in position to put it back.

"Just do it quickly." Obi-Wan answered, closing his eyes. However, that was when he realized what Giac had called him, making his eyes fly open to angrily glare at his older brother. "Wait, who are you calling a drama quee-" Obi-Wan was cut short as Giac put his shoulder back into the socket, causing the younger Kenobi to cry out in pain, if only momentarily.

"There. All done." Giac leant back, brushing his hands in a gesture of a job well done. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was grinding his teeth, eyes shut in pain. When he opened them, his glare could have melted durasteel.

"I hate you." He growled at Giac, making the older Kenobi grin wildly.

"Gee, thanks Obes. I love you too!" Giac smacked his brother's injured shoulder on purpose, making Obi-Wan wince again. Anakin was speechless through the whole interaction, even if a part of him was finding it _highly_ amusing.

He was starting to absolutely _love_ Giac.

"Giac." Tessa called, getting the smirking Kenobi's attention. He turned towards her in response, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. She just nodded towards the doors that led out of the cargo hold, her eyes communicating a hidden message. Giac seemed to understand, for his eyes instantly widened, realization dawning on his face.

"Right, Med Bay." Giac clapped his hands turning back to his younger brother. Obi-Wan looked up at him, already somehow predicting what Giac was going to do.

"Don't you even dare! Giac!" Obi-Wan protested, just as Giac leant down, putting one arm under Obi-Wan's legs and another under his back. Giac then stood up, picking up his younger brother with him, bridal style. Obi-Wan tried to struggle but Giac had a strong, firm grip, so Obi-Wan settled to glare at him instead. "Giac. Put. Me. Down." Obi-Wan growled through his teeth, though Giac ignored him, already walking to the doors with Obi-Wan in his arms, the soldiers parting for them.

"Force, you're not very heavy, are you? Obi, I think you need to eat more." Giac commented, knowing fully well it would only annoy Obi-Wan further.

"I am not kidding Giac!" Obi-Wan yelled, though he couldn't do anything in his injured state.

"Sorry, little brother. You can't walk so I'm carrying you. Simple as." Giac explained, rather firmly, which left no room for an argument. Obi-Wan seemed to resign to his fate, keeping quiet, which shocked Anakin more than anything else that had happened. Obi-Wan _never_ backed down, especially when it was about looking after him. The amount of times Anakin had to physically drag Obi-Wan to the healers, or had found out that Obi-Wan had literally dropped where he stood because he hadn't told anyone he was injured was infinite. And Giac, Giac kriffing _Kenobi_ , had just silenced Obi-Wan with a few force damn _words_.

That was it. Anakin was worshipping Giac as a God from now on.

"Coming Skywalker?" Giac called over his shoulder, still carrying Obi-Wan over to the doors that led out of the cargo hold. Tessa had also joined them and was making her way to the doors so she could open them for Giac, since his hands were full.

"Um, yeah. Snips, stay here and look after the clones would you?" Anakin ordered casually, already started to follow Giac and Tessa.

"Sure, Skyguy." Ahsoka snickered, watching Giac nearly drop Obi-Wan when he tripped over a risen part of the floor. Obi-Wan yelled at Giac again in response, while Giac just laughed at the sheer look of terror that had crossed his younger brother's face. Anakin followed her gaze, grinning madly, before putting in an extra effort to catch up, making his way to walk side by side with Tessa. There was no way in Sith Hells, he was missing _any_ second of _this_.


	8. Licking Our Wounds

Giac lowered Obi-Wan onto the med bay bed, trying his best to be as careful as he could but Obi-Wan still winced with every move. Once on the bed, Obi-Wan slowly laid down, letting out a sigh as he could finally relax. Giac stayed at his side, frowning at his brother's multiple wounds. Tessa had already moved away, immediately searching the storage compartments for medical supplies. Anakin remained at Obi-Wan's bedside, glancing around the room. There was only room for two people injured in the med bay at a time, and it didn't have much standing room either. Two medical droids stood deactivated in the corner, motionless and devoid of life, while the rest of the walls were lined with storage compartments, counters to work on right underneath them.

"Shouldn't we activate the droids?" Anakin asked, eyeing the medical droids as he watched Tessa search.

"No need. I know what I'm doing and he's not dying anyway." Tessa replied, taking bandages, syringes and some kind of cream that Anakin didn't recognize out of the cabinets. She put them on a metal medical trolley, quickly pushing it over to Obi-Wan and then, without hesitating, she grabbed one of the syringes which Anakin noticed was in a metal casing. She put it in between her teeth while she grabbed a knife from her belt and used it to rip the sleeve of Obi-Wan's uninjured arm.

"This is probably going to hurt." Tessa warned, grabbing the syringe from in between her teeth and placing it on the inside of Obi-Wan's now bare forearm. She pressed a button on the top of the metal casing that covered the syringe, causing the drug to flow into Obi-Wan's blood stream. He grimaced in response, but didn't flinch.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, clenching his fist as she removed the needle.

"Painkiller. Should make your ribs not nearly as painful as I'm guessing they are." Tessa answered, observing Obi-Wan as he nodded and laid his head back on the bed. Giac was likewise doing the same, though while Tessa looked calm and calculating, a familiar look that Anakin often associated with healers, Giac looked worried and reastless, his concern starting to show.

"I'll sort his torso out, you work on his leg, Tessa." He ordered, walking over to the trolley with all the medical supplies on it. Tessa immediately intercepted him, stopping Giac in his tracks.

"Oh, no you don't. You're leaving." Tessa ordered, pushing Giac back. In response, Giac frowned at her, making a move to walk around her.

"I'm just going to help, Tessa. Obi-Wan -"

"Will be fine without you. I can sort him out on my own." She interrupted, blocking his path again.

"That doesn't mean I have to leave-"

"Yes it does. You worry, you fret and then you hover, which is distracting and annoying." Tessa argued. When Giac opened his mouth to protest, Tessa immediately jumped in to cut him off. "Was your mother a healer? No, she was a seer. I'm the one who's mother was a healer and I say leave, so leave. _Now_ , Giac." Tessa stood defiantely in front of Giac, daring him to argue. He backed away at her sudden demands, just as he raised his hands in a sign of surrender, a shocked look on his face.

"All right, your _Ladyship_ , calm down." Giac mocked, a smirk forming on his lips even though he eyed Tessa cautiously, as if she would pounce at any second. Then he turned to Obi-Wan, looking at him as if he was asking for permision to leave. Obi-Wan understood imediately.

"I'll be fine, Giac." Obi-Wan reassured, though he was smirking as well now, observing Tessa's vicious glare that was sent to Giac with amusement.

"Good, I'll be back in a bit. Don't die while I'm gone, understand?" Giac jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan to emphasize his point as he left, turning to walk to the exit.

"I'll try my _very_ best." Obi-Wan reassured, following Giac's attempt at humor.

"You better." Giac added, eyeing Tessa one last time before he carried on walking to the doors. "Now I know where Risa gets her bossy personality from." He muttered under his breath, though Tessa caught it.

"I heard that, Kenobi!" Tessa yelled after him, though she moved back to Obi-Wan's bedside.

"Three words, Tessa." Giac spun round, spreading his arms wide as he walked backwards this time. "I. Don't. Care." He finished, sending the now fuming women a mock salute. In retaliation, Tessa grabbed a container off one of the counters, throwing it at Giac. It would have hit him bang on the head if he hadn't dodged in time.

"You missed." He stated rather smugly, only succeeding in angering Tessa further. She threw another container and Giac only dashed out the med bay just in time to dodge it. When the doors closed behind him, only then did Tessa calm down. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin were both trying - and failing - to contain their laughter.

"Man, I'm sorry but I am starting to think your brother is the best, Obi-Wan." Anakin sniggered.

"Tessa certainly doesn't think so." Obi-Wan added, making Anakin positively cackle with laughter, Obi-Wan following suit. Tessa just glared at both of them.

"Watch it, you two. I've got knives on this belt and I'm certainly not afraid to use them." After Tessa's threat, Anakin and Obi-Wan suddenly stopped laughing, both swallowing in fear at the same time.

"Sorry, uh... Tessa, right?" Anakin asked, trying to quickly change the subject. Tessa seemed to look at him with a critical eye before raising her hand for him to shake.

"Yes, Lady Theresa Rackhoff at your service, but everyone calls me Tessa. I'm Giac's sister-in-law." Tessa introduced herself, just as Anakin shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mi'lady." Anakin smiled at her, making Tessa smile back.

"As it is a pleasure to me you, General Skywalker. I've heard a lot about you from Obi-Wan." She explained, moving to the trolley with all the medical supplies on.

"Oh _really_?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, sending a pointed glare at Obi-Wan, who winced in discomfort. "That's funny. Obi-Wan never mentioned you, or Giac for that matter." This seemed to catch Tessa off guard for she instantly stilled. When she turned to look at Obi-Wan, her gaze was thoughtful and Obi-Wan seemed to be trying his very best not to look at her.

"Yes, well, the Kenobis are as stubborn as brick walls. Can't get them to do anything, including persuading them to be a little more open every now and again." She explained casually, though her eyes did narrow on Obi-Wan who was finding the ceiling much more interesting to look at. "Anyway, let's get you sorted, Obi-Wan. Can't have you bleeding on the palace floors once we get to Selencia. My sister would throw a fit if she found out." Tessa picked up some bandages and bacta, walking over to Obi-Wan's leg to wrap it up.

"Risa's on Selencia?" Obi-Wan asked, finding enough courage to look at Tessa, who had a certain _look_ on her face.

"No, unfortunately for you, she's on Coruscant, drafting peace treaties and trade agreements with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa." She corrected, wrapping Obi-Wan's leg up. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding but Obi-Wan wasn't exactly concerned about that right now.

"Unfortunately?" Obi-Wan echoed, looking fearfully at Tessa. He'd been friends with Tessa for years, more so than Giac had ever been, and he knew the bitter tone that laced Tessa's voice. He was _so_ dead.

"Yes. After all, who's going to restrain me while she's not here?" She questioned, just as she pulled the bandages tight, causing flares of pain to travel up Obi-Wan's leg. He gasped in pain, clutching the bed sheets like they were the only thing keeping him centered in reality. Tessa just ignored Obi-Wan's discomfort, heading over to look in the cabinets again. Anakin took the opportunity to make sure Obi-Wan was all right.

"Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered, eying Tessa cautiously who was looking through the cabinets way too viciously.

"I'm fine. Just realizing I need to listen to Tessa from now on." Obi-Wan whispered back, still wincing in pain. He looked up to watch Tessa search through the cabinets, a look of dread on his face.

"Why?" Anakin asked, confused.

"She told me I should've told you about _this_." Obi-Wan gestured to everything around them, referring to what Anakin had only just learned about his former master. "Because I didn't listen to her, she's a bit angry with me."

"A bit?" Anakin echoed incredulously back, just as Tessa walked back over to them, a tub of ointment in her hand.

"Right, this ointment should help with that bruised neck of yours. Then we can work on the ribs." She declared, Anakin moving out of the way so she she get to Obi-Wan's side. She opened the tub, lathering her hand in it. Once Obi-Wan had moved his head to reveal his neck, she set to work by rubbing it in, all the while with a concerned frown upon her face as Obi-Wan winced every time she caught a particular tender spot. "You know, you should be glad Giac isn't here - he'd go mental if he saw how bruised this is." Tessa added, Obi-Wan saying nothing because she was completely right – Obi-Wan's neck had swelled up bad, becoming a messy tapestry of pink and purple bruises. After a pause she spoke again. "You need to stop attracting trouble."

"I don't at-attract..." Obi-Wan trailed off as he started to cough, his face scrunching up as the coughing racked his body. "...trouble." Obi-Wan finally finished, the coughing intensifying. He was sat up by now, Tessa and Anakin instantly by his side for support. They already looked worried, so when Obi-Wan pulled his hand away from his mouth to reveal he was coughing up blood, it was no surprise that Tessa's eyes widened further in fear, as did Anakin's.

"Skywalker, you need to go get Giac." She ordered, turning to Anakin as she quickly put on a face of calm. Anakin however, looked like he was about to panic.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say. Giac will be in the cockpit with the pilots. Tell him Obi-Wan doesn't have enough energy to heal himself and his broken ribs have punctured his lungs. Tell him to get here immediately."

"Heal himself? What are you talking about?"

"Just go! Now Skywalker!" Tessa barked, grabbing Obi-Wan as he deteriorated into another coughing fit.

Anakin didn't need telling twice. He ran out the med bay at full speed, racing down the corridor. He used the force to open the door at the end of it, bringing him into the cargo hold where all the clones and Selencian soldiers were. Everyone stopped talking and doing whatever they were doing previously as he entered, all eyes turning to him. Ahsoka caught Anakin's eye, confusion written all over her features.

"What's the matter Master?" She asked as Anakin sprinted to the ladder, beginning to make his way up to the next floor.

"Its Obi-Wan. He's not doing good." Anakin answered over his shoulder, just as he got to the top of the ladder. He didn't turn around to see Ahsoka's and the clones' reactions, instead continuing to run to the door of the cockpit, using the force yet again to open the door.

When he ran into the room, Anakin noticed the pilots were seated at the controls, lights flickering on the control panel. Stars littered the sky outside of the viewing window, while Giac stood in between the pilots' seats. All three turned round when Anakin entered, Giac observing him with a worried frown.

"Something's wrong. I-I can feel Obi. What happened?" Giac moved towards Anakin, his stammering in the middle showing his concern breaking through the stern voice he had adopted.

"Obi-Wan's broken ribs have punctured his lung. Tessa said something about how Obi-Wan doesn't have enough energy to heal himself–" Anakin didn't get time to finish because Giac's eyes had already widened, his body barging past Anakin and making for the door. Anakin barely registered the pilots exchanging looks between each other before Anakin followed Giac out.

Anakin was quite surprised at the speed Giac moved – he didn't even bother with the ladder, instead jumping the 10-foot drop to the floor. The Selencian King completely ignored everyone in the cargo hold, making for the door without a second glance. Ahsoka joined Anakin as he followed Giac, silently falling into step with Anakin.

"How bad is he?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at Anakin.

"His broken ribs have punctured his lung. He was coughing up blood when I left." Anakin responded solemnly, feeling Ahsoka's shock and worry at the statement through the force. They were unaware that Giac heard every word.

In no time at all, Giac had ran to the med bay doors, opening them with a wave of his hand. He stopped dead at the sight of Obi-Wan coughing on the bed, Tessa desperately trying comfort him. Anakin and Ahsoka nearly ran into Giac's back as they rounded the corner and sped through the door.

"Giac get over here and give your brother some energy! Giac!" Tessa yelled at Giac, finally snapping him out of the shock. His eyes locked with Tessa's, before quickly walking over to Obi-Wan.

"Damn it Obi-Wan, I said don't die while I'm gone." Giac growled, helping Tessa hold Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes, because eveyone wants to get injured!" Obi-Wan managed to growl back at Giac, sending him one of the infamous Kenobi glares, just before he started wheezing and coughing again. He was obviously struggling to breathe and the sight made Giac snap into action.

"Sorry, Obes. I'm going to give you some of my force energy, now. When you get it, heal your lungs and ribs okay?" Giac explained in a comforting voice. Obi-Wan just nodded weakly in response between coughs. Giac exchanged another look with Tessa before addressing Anakin. "Skywalker, you're going to have to get ready to catch me." Understandably, Anakin looked perplexed to say the least.

"Sorry, what?"

"Look, Anakin, I'm going to do something that I know you don't fully understand at the moment, but you have to trust me. When I do, afterwards, I'm most likely going to pass out. You have to catch me when I fall ok? I don't want a bruised head when I wake up as well as a headache." Giac explained, his eyes pleading for Anakin to agree. After staring at Giac for a moment and sharing a glance with Ahsoka, Anakin eventually nodded.

"Okay. I'll catch you."

"Thank you. Ready, Obi?" Giac addressed Obi-Wan this time, looking for confirmation to start.

"Hurry up." Obi-Wan hissed through clenched teeth, his chest heaving and screaming in pain. Giac didn't need telling twice.

Anakin watched curiously as Giac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing Anakin had ever seen could prepare him for what happened next. Giac's eyes snapped open, his iris's glowing silver. Blue energy suddenly appeared from nowhere, curling around Giac's hand, swirling and shimmering across his skin. Anakin felt a wave of light force energy leap across the room, something he had never felt before and by the way Ahsoka gasped beside him, he guessed Ahsoka had felt it too. After observing the dancing, glowing blue energy, Giac moved his hand to Obi-Wan's arm, grabbing it after a second of hesitation.

Obi-Wan's reaction was immediate. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open like Giac's had done, his eyes shining silver. He took a deep breath of air, the blue energy traveling up his left arm and to his whole body. No longer looking like he was in pain, Obi-Wan raised his right hand, the blue energy now swirling around in his palm. He clenched the fist, flexed his fingers and moved his wrist. It was then that Anakin realized the hand Obi-Wan was moving was the one that had been fractured.

The miraculous healing didn't stop there. Obi-Wan then placed his now miraculously healed hand on his chest, letting out a gasp as the blue energy spread over it. Anakin heard some very worrying cracking noises that he later would find out was Obi-Wan's bones snapping into place, his punctured lung healing with them. The blue energy continued to move across his body after his chest was healed, healing all the scratches, bruises and bumps, even completely healing the wound on his leg that had reopened in the fight against Grievous. The flesh knitted itself back together underneath the bandages, the blood flowing back into his body like time had been reversed, leaving only clean undamaged skin. There wasn't even a scar.

When everything was healed, Giac immediately stepped away, breaking the link. The blue energy dispersed or disappeared altogether, the eyes of the two brothers returning to normal. However, both of them looked exhausted and Giac swayed on his feet. Anakin nearly didn't catch him when he fell, just as Obi-Wan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out too.

* * *

Giac woke with a banging headache. He groaned as he sat up on the bed, wincing as the bright lights on the ceiling caused pain to spark behind his eyes when he opened them. It was _way_ too bright.

"I forgot this feels like a hangover." Giac muttered, his eyes now closed as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"I know. It's horrible." Freezing, Giac opened and looked in the direction of the familiar voice. It was his brother, putting his brown leather boots on. He was sat on a bed – a medical bay bed Giac realized – and was now dressed in Selencian clothes, apart from his favorite boots. They were completely different to his beige Jedi robes – now he wore a white shirt and black trousers, along with a blue jacket, silver designs across the edges. Giac guessed he must have found them in the storage compartments since his Jedi robes were probably torn and covered in blood. There was no one else in the med bay of the ship; just him and Obi-Wan, something he was thankful for. He would probably have to thank Tessa for that later.

"Are you okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle. I managed to heal everything, even the bruises. My leg is healed too and I can finally use my hand again." Obi-Wan answered, standing up. He moved easily, as if he hadn't been suffering from serious injuries only hours before.

"Wait a minute – you healed everything?" Giac asked, groaning as he rolled his neck. "Obi, I only told you to heal your ribs and lungs, no wonder my head hurts so bad!" Giac exclaimed, quite annoyed and he had every right to be. His headache would probably still be there when he went to sleep later.

"Oops. Sorry, though see it as payback for that time you pushed me into that fountain in the courtyard." Obi-Wan defended, smirking. He wasn't sorry at all and Giac knew it. Grabbing the pillow on his bed, Giac threw it at Obi-Wan. His smile was wiped off his face for a second as he dodged the incoming pillow, but it quickly returned when the pillow sailed harmlessly over his head.

"You missed." Obi-Wan's smug smile was cut short as Giac used the force to bring the pillow back just like a boomerang, hitting Obi-Wan square in the face as he turned around, sensing the danger through the force.

"Doesn't look like I missed to me." Giac chuckled. Sending Giac a playful glare, Obi-Wan picked up his own pillow.

"That's it. You are _so_ dead." Obi-Wan swung the pillow at Giac, who quickly dodged his swing, grabbing the pillow that had hit Obi-Wan off the floor. And that's how the pillow fight started. Soon there were multi-colored Pokus ***** feathers all over the floor, equal amounts of feathers in the two brother's hair, laughter ringing in the room. They only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat near the door.

In perfect unison, they both turned their heads towards the owner of the voice (who happened to be the Selencian commander), stood in a perfect freeze frame ready to hit each other with the pillows. Giac was the first to speak.

"Dexter?" The commander, Dexter, barely concealed his mixed confusion and amusement. Both Obi-Wan and Giac quickly hid their pillows behind their backs, even though they had been caught in the act, along with the tones of evidence in Pokus feathers that were scattered across the floor. "What are you doing here?" Giac asked, laughing nervously. Dexter only raised an eyebrow.

"You're trying to conceal pillows that are clearly behind your back. Has that ever been attempted before?" Dexter inquired, enjoying the situation. The two brothers only brought the pillows out from behind their backs, pretending to only just realize they were there.

"Oh, these? We were, um...What were we doing Obi?" Giac asked, looking at Obi-Wan purposely, non-verbally telling his younger brother to come up with an excuse.

"Checking for space bed bugs." Obi-Wan quickly answered when he understood Giac's message.

"Exactly." Giac nodded, Obi-Wan already carrying on already.

"Terrible critters. Sharp teeth. Big red eyes."

"Yeah! Horrifying things." Giac agreed, shaking his head solemnly. Dexter didn't look convinced.

"Right... Anyway, Tessa sent me to check up on you two. I think it's safe to say you both couldn't sleep."

"Because of the space bed bugs!" Obi-Wan protested. Giac elbowed him in the side, telling him to shut up. Dexter didn't know what to make of the situation by this point.

"Right, space bugs... Look, I also came to tell you some bad news. I'm afraid that because you didn't contact us on a secure line your highness," Dexter looked at Obi-Wan, "the conversation leaked to the press. Not the holonet, just the press on Selencia." Regaining his Kingly composure, Giac became serious again, Obi-Wan next to him adopting a similar expression.

"So you're saying..." Obi-Wan trailed off, Dexter nodding, already knowing Obi-Wan's question.

"Yes. When we land, practically the whole population of the capitol will be waiting for you. It's going to be one hell of a crowd." Giac let Dexter's news sink in but after some thought, Giac realized it was no big deal. He had spoken to large crowds of people before; this time would be no different. However, when he turned his head to look at his younger brother, Giac realized he was the only one who felt that way. Obi-Wan had paled tremendously, fear cloaking his face. Giac had forgotten that his brother wasn't one for attention, or _fangirls_.

Giac couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

* * *

 *** Pokus are a type of poultry on Selencia, and unlike chickens, they have three pairs of wings instead of two. Don't ask me how. They're just weird like that.**


	9. Breaking The Rules

If looks could kill, Giac would have been hung, drawn and quartered, and probably staked for good measure. Obi-Wan didn't look amused at his brother's sudden laughing fit, especially since the reason Giac was practically dying of laughter was because Obi-Wan was nervous about being in front of so many people. Giac was actually now holding his side because he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Giac dissolved into another fit of laughter, before finally pulling himself together. "-all I can think about is the amount of fangirls waiting for you. I can picture it now: ' _oh Prince Obi-Wan, I think I might swoon. Will you catch me?"_ Giac imitated in a high-pitched, girly voice before proceeding to howl with laughter. Obi-Wan chose to scowl at him instead.

"Yeah, you keep laughing. See if I help you when they start screaming your name too." Obi-Wan crossed his arms, turning away from Giac while he tried hopelessly to regain control.

"Oh come on, Obi. I'm just messing around. I'm sure they won't be that bad." Giac reassured, trying to hide his smile.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"No. I wouldn't be surprised if they ask to marry you." Giac answered, making Obi-Wan scowl at him.

"Giac!"

"What? Don't blame me, you're the one that's single! I'm married - you, however, don't even have a girlfriend." Giac defended, gesturing to his brother to emphasize the point. The statement only made Obi-Wan glare harder.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Jedi. It's against the code! You know that!" Obi-Wan hissed, becoming more annoyed by the minute. Having Anakin for padawan meant Obi-Wan had a lot of patience, but for some reason, that patience seemed to get thrown out the window when Giac was in the room. Giac was the only one who could get under the famed _Negotiator's_ skin, something he weaponized regularly.

"Doesn't mean you agree with it though, right? While I'm at it, how is that beautiful duchess of yours?" Giac retorted, plastering that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Satine? She's, um, she's fine." Obi-Wan scratched his beard, avoiding Giac's eyes, eyes that narrowed in response.

"Uh-huh. You haven't kissed her yet then?" Giac asked innocently, the smirk widening.

"GIAC!"

"What? I'm just saying!" Giac protested, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. Seeing that Obi-Wan now looked like the urge to kill his older brother had reached its highest point, Dexter stepped in. He cleared his throat, grabbing their attention yet again.

"Look, I believe we'll be entering Selencia's atmosphere soon. You might want to go to the hanger so you're ready. You two should be the first to get off when we land."

"Right. Wonderful. Anakin's there too isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at the Selencian commander with an exasperated expression.

"Afraid so, Obi-Wan." Dexter answered, sending him a look of sympathy.

"I knew you'd say that." Obi-Wan muttered, placing the pillow back on the bed and grabbing his leather belt, one that was Selencian made, especially designed to hold weapons such as vibroblades, blasters and even lightsabers.

"You haven't told him?" Giac asked as he watched Obi-Wan fasten his belt around his waist.

"Told him what?" Obi-Wan asked back, knowing _whom_ Giac was talking about but pretending to not know _what_ he was referring to as he fiddled with the belt. He didn't look up or meet Giac's eyes, instead keeping his eyes on the belt, even though it wasn't that hard to fasten.

"You know exactly what, Obes. Anakin may not be related to you by blood like I am, but you still might as well be brothers. I've seen the news feeds on the holonet – you two fight like you and I do. _Together_." Giac paused, letting the statement sink in as he observed Obi-Wan for any kind of reaction. He frowned when Obi-Wan continued to keep his emotions hidden underneath a wall of impenatrable armor.

"I saw how worried he was about you too, " Giac continued, "you can't fake what I saw on his face when you were injuried. He would probably die for you if he was forced to, as I bet you would do if it was his life on the line. You need to tell him. You need to _trust_ him."

"Whoever said I don't trust him?" Obi-Wan snapped, the facade cracking. Giac only gave him a look that asked _what is it then._ Obi-Wan eventually gave in when he realized he had to answer, hugging his torso in discomfort. "I do trust him. I just..."

"Just what?" Giac prompted, eyes soft and patient.

"I-I just don't know _how_ to tell him. I guess as well, if I'm being honest, I don't _want_ to." Obi-Wan sighed, finally admitting the horrible truth. Giac seemed to pause, thinking his brother's words over, before placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, making the younger Kenobi look up at him.

"Obi, you have to tell him. Stall him all you want, it doesn't change the fact he's going to find out sooner or later, and if he finds out later, chances are he'll be angrier than if you tell him now. I'm sure if you explain everything – and I mean everything - he might not even be angry with you. In fact, I bet he will be more likely to come to you with new found respect, if not sympathy at the very least." Giac let out a small chuckle then, one which Obi-Wan didn't return. Giac was one of the very few people who could read his brother's expressions, even when to most Obi-Wan appeared expressionless. All Giac could see now on Obi-Wan's face could only be described as _fear_. Taking a deep breath, Giac squeezed his brother's shoulder in an effort to offer comfort. "Look, I know it's hard. Sometimes, memories are the worse form of torture – you and I both know that. But we can't let it control us. You have to tell him."

"Your brother is right, Obi-Wan." Dexter added after Giac, contributing to the conversation.

"Dexter, please stay out of this. It's bad enough having to deal with _him_." Obi-Wan wined, pointing a finger at Giac.

"You'll also remember I'm your brother's best friend and I don't have a choice _but_ to agree with him, especially since he's the King and could have me executed." Dexter replied, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Even when he doesn't have any common sense?" Obi-Wan dryly asked, Giac behind him now looking more offended than ever.

"Even then, I'm afraid." Dexter's smirk grew, Obi-Wan mirroring his expression. Giac just glared at them both, striding over to stand between them so they would turn their attention back to him.

"Hey! I'll have you know while I lack common sense, I make it up with sarcasm, and if you two feel need to gang up on me, at least have the decency to wait until my back is turned!"

"Sure, _your highness_ , whatever you say." Dexter teased.

Giac looked at Dexter, blinking a couple of times. "You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Not Commander Dexter, _Your Lordship_." Obi-Wan denied. "He wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to his _Highness_." Giac looked at Obi-Wan, who was trying (and failing) to suppress a smirk. Then he looked back at Dexter, who was in much the same position.

"I hate you." Giac muttered, causing the other two occupants in the room to only grin wider. "I hate you both. And don't think I don't know what you're doing Obi." Giac jabbed a finger at his younger brother, whose smirk slid off his face in seconds.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan stated blankly. Giac's eyes only narrowed.

"Really? So you're not redirecting the conversation then?"

"Are you sure you're not redirecting the conversation Giac?" Obi-Wan countered, raising an eyebrow. Giac chose to ignore his comment.

"You're doing it again!" Giac accused furiously as he jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan.

"So are you!" Obi-Wan shot straight back.

"All right, you two, lets just agree to disagree. If you two keep arguing, we'll be here all day." Dexter broke the squabbling duo apart, pushing them both away from one another as they sent each other glares.

"Fine." Obi-Wan grumbled when he looked away.

"Fine." Giac agreed after a few seconds. "But Obi is telling Anakin."

"Giac..." Obi-Wan warned, though Giac was having none of it.

"No. You're telling him. That's final." Obi-Wan and Giac's eyes locked again, both of them refusing to back down. Then Obi-Wan sighed, looking way.

"Ok." Obi-Wan shrugged, earning a triumphant smile from his brother.

"Good. Wait – What?" Giac did a double take, watching Obi-Wan as he walked away.

"I'll tell him." Obi-Wan confirmed, calling over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. You never give in that easily. What's the catch?" Giac suspiciously asked, running to catch up with his brother.

"No catch. I'll tell him when we get to the palace." Realization seemed to dawn on Giac's face instantly, anger starting to creep up inside him because of how frustrating Obi-Wan could be.

"The palace! You should tell him now! Tessa probably worked her socks off to get him to leave your bedside, and she most likely only managed that by promising you would explain everything once you woke up!"

"You told me to tell him Giac and I will. It's your mistake that you forgot to specify when and where." With that, Obi-Wan stormed past Dexter and out the door, leaving a very stunned Giac in his wake. Dexter however, was smirking, already realizing that Obi-Wan had found a loophole in Giac's words. It seemed Obi-Wan lived up to his reputation as the _The Negotiator._

"It's times like this Giac, that make you realize how much like your mother your brother really is." Dexter commented, looking at the empty doorway Obi-Wan had disappeared through. Giac quickly recovered from his shock, his eyes turning worried.

"That's what worries me."

* * *

"Obi, wait!" Giac called, racing round a corner. His brother didn't stop, instead heading for the hanger doors at a quicker speed. "I said wait dammit!" Giac grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, making him stop in his tracks.

"Giac, I told you, I'll tell Anakin and Ahsoka when we land."

"I know. I'm not trying to convince you otherwise. It's a lost cause, just like it was with Mother when she had her mind set on something. You're a lot like her Obi." At his words, Obi-Wan looked away, avoiding Giac's gaze and sad smile.

"I know. I have her hair color and her eyes. You've said it a million times." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, hiding his sorrow under a layer of humor.

"I know." Giac chuckled, though Obi-Wan was more reluctant to join in. "I just wanted to say, if you want me to, I'll help you tell Anakin and Ahsoka as well as any clones you don't mind telling too."

"You'd do that?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes lighting up a bit.

"Well, it's like I said, memories can be the worst form of torture. I don't want you to relive the pain alone." Giac offered a small smile, one that this time, Obi-Wan returned.

"Thanks Giac."

"Your welcome. What are brothers for? Plus, this way I get to throw a few embarrassing stories in too." Giac winked, earning a playful shove from Obi-Wan. The unexpected shove made him stagger back a few steps, an offended look spreading across his face. "Oh, now you are so dead!" He proclaimed, chasing Obi-Wan down the corridor. Obi-Wan sped away, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Giac obviously took that challenge to heart, racing after his younger brother, before tackling him to the ground. On his way down, Obi-Wan instinctively used the force to open a door that his head was about to smash into, both him and Giac rolling through the now open doorway. Obi-Wan was about to get back up and get Giac back for tackling him to the ground when he realized something: they were not alone.

Giac groaned on the floor next to him before, after looking up, freezing at the sight too. They were in the hanger, surrounded by injured clones and Selencian soldiers alike. All the injured clones and soldiers had been treated, armor discarded on the floor only to be replaced with bandages and bacta patches. Nearly everyone was sat down, except for a few Selencian soldiers who selflessly had given their spot for the clones. Tessa was nowhere to be seen - probably in the cockpit with the pilots instead.

Obi-Wan's eyes found Anakin's, who understandably, looked quite shocked at the sudden appearance. The last time Anakin had seen Obi-Wan was when he passed out on a med bay bed so it was no surprise that he looked quite worried too. Ahsoka didn't look much different, her eyes widening at the sight of Obi-Wan and Giac on the floor. Anakin's mouth opened, taking a while before he managed to get any words out.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin?" The duo scrambled to their feet, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody standing up too. Anakin instantly walked over to Obi-Wan, already scanning him from head to foot for his injuries.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be resting, not...Not...What were you even doing?" Obi-Wan was about to respond when Giac interrupted, pointing a finger at his younger brother.

"He started it!"

"I did not!

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Anakin stood flabbergasted as his former master, a master that although at times could beat him with his sarcasm levels but could also be strict to a point he was no fun, argued with his brother like Anakin had seen the younglings do in the Jedi Temple. It soon developed into a shouting match, the argument spiraling out of control. The row was so loud that Tessa appeared out of the cockpit, just as the Selencian commander came through the corridor. She jumped down the ladder and walked over to Anakin's side, the commander making a b-line for Anakin too. Both Obi-Wan and Giac had resorted to speaking in a different language by now, Anakin clueless about what they were shouting about.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Anakin asked when she got there. However, it wasn't her that answered, but the Selencian commander, Dexter.

"Skywalker, trust me, you don't want to know." Dexter commented, shaking his head as he let out a chuckle at something Giac said to Obi-Wan.

"Indeed. They're speaking in ancient Selencian Skywalker. Not many people still use it, with basic being the main language now. However, we still use the language of our ancestors to communicate on missions, since it helps if you're enemy doesn't have clue about what you're saying. It also comes in handy when you want to insult someone without them knowing." Tessa explained, her smile widening too. However, Anakin only frowned.

"Wait a sec, I've heard him mumble stuff in a different language before. Was he insulting me?" Anakin asked, offended. Dexter and Tessa could only smile wider.

"Either that or he was swearing. Both are plausible guesses." Dexter added.

"Obi-Wan swears!" Dexter couldn't help but burst out laughing then at Anakin's exclamation, while Tessa smiled harder.

"You'd be surprised Skywalker. Just because Obi-Wan's a prince doesn't mean he doesn't have a dirty mouth. Anyway, I better break up this fight before they stop using words and start using their fists." Tessa stated, striding over to the squabbling duo. To Anakin's surprise, instead of yelling at them to stop arguing, Tessa grabbed their heads and after adding a fair amount of force, made them headbutt each other. She then took at step back as they both groaned and let out cries of pain, hands holding their now bruised foreheads.

"Ooww!" Obi-Wan moaned, Giac echoing him.

"That hurt Tessa! I could have you flogged for that you know!" Giac threatened, sending Tessa an angry glare. Both him and Obi-Wan were still clutching their heads in pain, though Tessa showed no sign of sympathy. Instead, she raised an eyebrow at Giac's threat and met his eyes with a ' _oh_ _really'_ look as she crossed her arms across her chest. Realizing his mistake, Giac backed away, gulping in fear at the sight. "Not that I would ever do that though." He added quickly, making Obi-Wan laugh beside him at his reaction.

"I forgot how hilarious you two are." Obi-Wan said between chuckles, only laughing harder when Giac glared at him.

"Alright, now you two have stopped arguing, can someone please explain to me what's going on? I mean, Obi-Wan, why are you out of bed? You were seriously injured!" Anakin demanded, loosing his patience and gesturing to Obi-Wan to emphasize his point. Obi-Wan instantly stopped laughing, standing stock-still.

"Um...I felt better?" He suggested pitifully.

"Really? You had broken ribs, a fractured wrist, punctured lung and an bleeding leg and you managed to get out of bed because you _felt_ better?" Anakin challenged, anger leaking into his voice. Lost for words, Obi-Wan turned to Giac who met his gaze, instantly reading his thoughts.

"Oh no, don't look at me! I told you he'd want to know when we left the med bay!"

"Know what? Tessa said you'd tell me so start talking Obi-Wan. I'm tired of waiting." Anakin demanded angrily.

"Told you so." Giac whispered into Obi-Wan's ear, who only ignored him.

"I'm sure you can wait a little bit longer Anakin. I'll explain everything when we get to the palace once we land. I promise."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Obi-Wan agreed. Anakin looked satisfied, for now at least.

"And as a bonus, you get to be the talk of Selencia for a few days. The chat we had on that com link leaked to the Selencian press – there's a huge crowd waiting for us when we land." Giac added, winking at Anakin.

"Please don't remind me." Obi-Wan groaned, his eyes closing for a second.

"You're only saying that because you blush when hot girls give you compliments. And if you really are that bothered by it, maybe you should get a girlfriend, or even better a wife. At least then the fans might get discouraged."

"Giac, I'm a Jedi. I can't get married; it's against the code. Heck, if the council found out, I'd be expelled." Anakin was now paying attention to Obi-Wan's and Giac's conversation, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. If Giac was about to say what he thought he was going to say, Anakin definitely shouldn't have judged him so soon.

"Whoever said anything about telling the council?" Anakin totally called it.

"You can't be serious." Obi-Wan did not look impressed, and even though he didn't know he was doing it, he was making Anakin's heart clench tightly in his chest. Obi-Wan didn't notice Anakin's crestfallen face.

"What? I'm just saying, what the council members don't know doesn't hurt them."

"So I just get married and don't even think about the consequences. Yes, I can see that plan working out _so_ well." This time Anakin chose to glare at Obi-Wan's sarcastic comment instead, taking it to heart.

"At least the fans wouldn't be bothering you. Well, all except one." Giac's face broke into a dirty smirk, making Obi-Wan only glare harder. Anakin however, chose to snort with laughter, his dirty mind getting the better of him.

"Oh _really_. Tell you what, I'll humor you: say if I could get married, who would I even get married to?" At Obi-Wan's question, Giac smirked and raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile spreading over his lips. Obi-Wan got the message, instantly going beat root red. "Shut up." Obi turned away, crossing his arms while Giac's smirk only widened.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No, no I'm not and I swear if you don't shut up-"

"You'll what? Not invite me to the wedding?" Giac mocked, his hands coming to his chest in fake offence. It made many of the soldiers snicker, especially Anakin and Ahsoka, Anakin not even trying to hide his laughter. Obi-Wan did not look amused.

"I'm a Jedi, Giac. The Order's rules were made to be followed. Nothing was made to be broken." Obi-Wan patronized, falling into lecture mode.

"Uh, piñatas." Giac protested.

"Glow sticks." Anakin added, surprising Giac by being on his side.

"Karate boards." Giac backed up, now smiling at Anakin.

"And rules." Both Anakin and Giac said in unison, high fiving each other afterwards. Obi-Wan looked like he'd walked into his worst nightmare.

"I give up." Obi-Wan muttered, face palming.


	10. Coming Home

Anakin observed Giac and Obi-Wan from a few feet away, holding onto a bar for support as the ship lurched every so often because of turbulence. Silence had settled over the company, though the Selencian soldiers whispered words to each other now and again. Anakin couldn't take his eyes off Giac and Obi-Wan, their previous argument still ringing in his ears. Obi-Wan's disapproval at the thought of attachment had effected him immensely, his thoughts on what would happen if his former master found out about his secret marriage to Padme. He had never told Obi-Wan because of his fear that he would tell the council – Obi-Wan was a man of duty and honor and he lived strictly by those rules. Anakin had debated on telling him so many times and now, after this, his suspicions had been confirmed that not telling him was the right choice.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Obi-Wan, it was just that he was afraid of the consequences of when he did. It was kind of ironic, how Anakin had no idea that Obi-Wan had felt similar emotions about whether or not to tell Anakin about his past.

Now that Anakin wasn't doing anything, his restless mind began to wander, his eyes finally settling to ponder over the similarities between Obi-Wan and Giac. The two of them had quite a few differences – Giac's hair was much darker than Obi-Wan's light auburn hair, the shade bordering more towards a dark and deep chestnut brown. Giac's eyes were a soft brown too, a sharp contrast to Obi-Wan's crystal blue ones. As well as being clean-shaven, Anakin noticed Giac was also more broad shouldered than Obi-Wan, a physique that reflected his more offensive rather than defensive fighting technique. To Anakin, Giac radiated the aurora of a ruling sovereign, control and authority coming off him in waves. However, although that last fact was similar to Obi-Wan's personality, Giac seemed more relaxed and less stern than Obi-Wan, an almost immature streak flowing through him even with all the years of experience Anakin was sure he had.

However, apart from that, it was almost startling how the two of them looked so much like each other, especially since they were now standing side by side. They had the same pointed jaw line, the same kind face and prominent eyebrows as well as the same unique but thick accent. In addition, they had the similar hairstyles, though Giac's hair was combed to two sides instead of one, his hair hanging in parted bangs across his forehead.

Probably sensing Anakin's eyes watching him, Giac turned, flashing Anakin a small smile when their eyes met. Anakin had to use every ounce of control to stop his breath from hitching at the familiar sight. What made it worse though, was that Giac's smile didn't quite reach his eyes - a deep kind of sorrow swirled hidden within them, like he carried an unbearable burden upon his shoulders. Anakin had seen that sight millions of times before, in Obi-Wan's eyes.

He'd seen it a lot after Qui-Gon's death. For the first few months as his padawan, Anakin found it hard to talk to Obi-Wan. His master had been distant and detached, rarely affectionate towards him. It was understandable really – Obi-Wan was probably just afraid about getting close to anyone again after what happened to his old master and Anakin couldn't blame him. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Obi-Wan. Things had gotten better though, and after time, they became close enough to read each other's thoughts just by looking at each other, becoming the most effective team among the Jedi. They had become as close as brothers.

Anakin forced himself to smile back at Giac, noticing at the same time how wrinkles were begining to form around his eyes and forehead, clearly showing how the burden of the crown laid heavily upon Giac's shoulders, as well as whatever else the two of them were hiding.

"Why did you leave the order?" Ahsoka asked Giac out of the blue, breaking the silence. In response, the Selencian King turned to face her, frowning.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you leave the Jedi order?" She repeated, a curious thoughtful expression upon her young face. Giac wasn't the only one surprised by her question as Obi-Wan was wearing a similar confused expression.

"No, I heard you I just – What makes you think I left the order? And that I was a part of it in the first place?" Giac replied, shifting his weight as the ship rocked again. Him and Obi-Wan shared a glance as he spoke, obviously caught off guard by the question.

"You fought General Grievous with lightsabers which is, in itself, a Jedi feat. That, and the fact that Master Kenobi is your brother, makes me think you were part of the order. As for why I think you left?" Ahsoka paused turning her gaze to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi has never mentioned you and if you left the order that would be a good reason for why. Plus, you made your opinions of the Jedi code very clear." Giac seemed to consider her reasoning for a second before leaning back, his frown deepening.

"Are you saying Obi's ashamed of me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, I just meant if you left then it would be logical that you too wouldn't be on the best of terms, let alone wanting to talk about each other to other people." Ahsoka quickly backtracked, realizing she may have worded it wrong. At her distress, a small smile tugged at Giac's lips as he turned to Anakin.

"I like your padawan, Skywalker. She's got a quick mind, not many people have that. You should be proud of her." Anakin observed Ahsoka for a moment before looking back at Giac.

"I am. Now are you going to answer her question or keep stalling?" Just like that, Giac's smile was wiped off his face, though Obi-Wan was trying to hide a smile behind him. Anakin knew how Kenobi's worked – he was no fool.

"You better answer his question, Giac. Anakin isn't a fan of patience." Obi-Wan advised, Giac choosing to send his brother a glare before facing Ahsoka again, scratching the bridge of his nose in the process.

"You're right, I did leave the order. I left to become King, among other reasons." Giac shifted from one foot to the other as he spoke, his arms now folded in front of him while his eyes turned back to Ahsoka, though he kept a wary eye on Anakin too.

"Such as to get married?" Ahsoka prompted.

"What?" Once again, Giac looked surprised at her knowledge.

"You're married. Tessa said she's your sister-in-law." Ahsoka clarified, waiting again for Giac's answer.

"Is that a problem?" Giac asked, his eyes narrowing, a calculating look behind his eyes.

"Attachment leads to the dark side." Ahsoka stated, going back to her teachings. Giac raised an eyebrow in response to her statement, a light smile upon his lips.

"Does it now?" Giac drawled, his smile widening. "Do you believe everything you're taught, Padawan?"

"Giac..." Obi-Wan warned, his eyes flickering between Ahsoka and Giac. He looked concerned and even put a hand on Giac's arm, but Giac quickly shook his brother off.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm just going to make a point." He reassured with a handsome grin, though Obi-Wan didn't stop frowning.

"And what point would that be?" Ahsoka asked, drawing Giac's attention back to her, just as she frowned at the two brothers interaction with each other.

"Love, Padawan." Giac stated, shocking both Ahsoka and Anakin bluntness of it all. "Many species and cultures all across the galaxy believe that love is the most powerful thing to ever exist. Don't you think it's weird that the Jedi think that love will practically condemn you? That if you open your heart to love, you'll only be letting the demons in through the open doors?" Giac queried, prompting Ahsoka to think about it.

"I know it can get confusing...at times...but fear can lead to anger and anger leads to hate, and hate-"

"-leads to suffering." Giac finished for her, now frowning, but not with disgust. There was nostalgia there, and underneath it; sorrow. "I know; I've heard that one before. However, it never mentions attachment. Love, attachment - whatever you want to call it - it doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled...but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you, not condemn you." Giac finished, making Anakin gape a little. The words that the older Kenobi had spoken would have been outright blasphemy if he'd said it in the Jedi Temple. Giac's expression had changed by the end too, his expression becoming lighter, a small smile returning to his lips. "It's also one of the reasons I left. Now I'm married, with two terrible terrors to boot."

"You have children?" Anakin asked this time, shocked at the revelation because if Giac was a father, then meant Obi-Wan was an Uncle. An _uncle_ for force's sake. And here he was thinking nothing could surprise him any more.

"Yes. Nathaniel and Katerina Kenobi, but we just call them Nate and Kat." Giac replied back, a proud smile crossing his features.

"Or as Giac likes to call them, the terrible terrors." Obi-Wan added off to the side, causing an affronted look to cross Giac's face.

"When do I call them that?" Giac asked, while Obi-Wan just stared at his brother for a _really_ long time. The younger Kenobi just blinked, before voicing his thoughts.

"You just did." Obi-Wan stated, making Giac freeze, mind working overtime to work out what Obi-Wan had said. When he finally caught on, Giac's mouth made a very amusing 'O' shape while Obi-Wan proceeded to roll his eyes, making many Selencian soldiers snicker nearby. It was then that Giac glared at his brother.

A smirk then began rising up his features as he obviously thought of a way for revenge, while Obi-Wan eyed his brother warily. "Anyway, talking about love and attachment, you should of seen Obi's face when he met Sa-" He was cut short as he suddenly let out a yelp of pain, hopping on one foot.

Obi-Wan had stood on it.

When Giac glared at him, Obi-Wan just smiled innocently, Anakin once again finding the whole exchange amusing and showing a completely new side of Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Dexter listened to someone talking through his com link, before moving forward to address Giac.

"Sire, the pilots just commed me: we're coming up to land." Rubbing his now sore foot, Giac muttered something about 'being abused and harassed' before nodding, acknowledging Dexter's information. Anakin couldn't help but notice the smirk that slyly slid onto Obi-Wan's face when his brother painfully limped away.

Everyone braced themselves as the ship landed, the engines turning off as soon as they were safely on the ground. A Selencian soldier pulled the lever to open the doors, everyone else getting ready to walk out. The injured clones were helped to their feet by comrades and Selencian soldiers alike, just as Anakin came to stand next to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka at his side.

"These fans of yours surely can't be as bad as the ones we get on Coruscant." Anakin stated to Obi-Wan, eager to see what Selencia was like. He wanted to learn more about Obi-Wan's home planet and his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"Anakin, you have _no_ idea." Obi-Wan replied with so much dread lacing his voice that Anakin was starting to believe him. Then the doors opened, and he didn't need Obi-Wan's word to know he wasn't exaggerating.

At first, Anakin couldn't see much since it much brighter outside than it was inside the dimly lit ship. However, he didn't need to see them, as the cacophony of noise was enough to tell him that crowds were out there. When Giac and Obi-Wan stepped down the ramp, shielding their eyes from the intense rays of the sun shining overhead, the noise only intensified as the people went wild upon seeing their King and Prince. By this point, Anakin was afraid he was going to go deaf.

They weren't all screaming Obi-Wan and Giac's name though – oh no. Anakin recognized many girls squealing and screaming when they saw him emerge out of the ship too and although he didn't mind attention like Obi-Wan did, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He was a married man after all.

His sight began to return to him and he finally began to take in not just the crazy crowds. The ship had landed on a raised platform, a raised walkway connected to it leading to some Selencian speeders that were waiting for them, their sleek silver and blue stylish design making Anakin feel a bit jealous (Obi-Wan was bound to have one of his own, if not a whole bunch of them). Guards were stationed at the speeders and on the walkway, stopping people from climbing onto it from the lower levels where they stood cheering and chanting their royals names. Selencian buildings rose up on all sides, reminding Anakin a lot of the buildings on Naboo as they were made of gorgeous white stone, rich green vines in many places climbing up their ancient and majestic structure.

"And we thought Master Kenobi was exaggerating." Ahsoka commented dumbfounded, summing up the scene.

"You know snips, I don't think we'll ever doubt him again." Anakin added, eyes still fixed on the loud scene in front of him. He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan and Giac, who were walking side by side ahead of them. Anakin watched as Giac leaned over to talk in Obi-Wan's ear so he could be heard over deafening crowds. Whatever he said must have been funny as seconds later Obi-Wan was trying hard not to laugh, his formal facade he had put on for the crowds slipping. Giac was likewise smiling too. It was a rare occurrence when Anakin got to see Obi-Wan smile, let alone laugh, and after the past few weeks of seeing Obi-Wan so broken and exhausted, Anakin had never seen a more heart-warming sight.

Politicians were waiting near the speeders to greet Giac and Obi-Wan while injured clones were helped onto another, much smaller medical ship that had just landed, planning to be taken to the nearest hospital. As Anakin watched Giac and Obi-Wan greet the politicians, Tessa stood at his side pointing out who was who and various details. She explained that most of them were apart of the council and came from wealthy families, giving details that Anakin was thankful for. Ahsoka listened intently too, standing ready at her master's side.

Who's that?" Anakin asked, pointing too a particularly wrinkled old man with crooked, pointy nose. His face acted like it was set in a permanent scowl and although he bowed to Giac when he addressed him, he didn't attempt to hide his intense dislike of Giac. However, Giac's expression still didn't change at the man's blatantly obvious loathing towards him, instead staying respectful and formal.

"That's Lord Tainian. I wouldn't advise going near him – he absolutely despises the Jedi and isn't much a fan of the senate either. He was against becoming neutral in the war, believing that it only painted Selencia in a weak and vulnerable light. He's like a fossil in the fact that he's a man from a bygone era - ignorant and strong opinionated, reluctant to change with the times." Tessa explained, instantly recognizing who it was.

"Is that why he doesn't like Giac?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at Tessa. The woman shook her head in response, her lips curving upwards into a smile when she next spoke.

"Oh no, it's more personal than that. Remember I told you Obi-Wan poured that huge bucket of water over a lord to get back at Giac?" Tessa asked, leaning more towards Anakin so he could hear her. Anakin instantly remembered, recalling all the stories she had told him and Ahsoka while Obi-Wan and Giac were unconscious. In return for promising to leave Obi-Wan's bedside, Tessa had agreed to tell the two of them a few stories that she had been told about Obi-Wan and Giac's childhood. This particular story included Obi-Wan framing Giac for a whole bunch of things to get out of trouble and for just plain old revenge, the younger Kenobi responsible for a certain drenched Lord that _Giac_ was then blamed for.

"Yeah..." Anakin grinned sideways at her, loving where this was going. After all, he had blackmail material now - _loads_ of it.

"Well, Lord Tainian? He's _that_ lord."

"And he thinks Giac poured the water over him?" Anakin snickered, though his eyes still shone with disbelief that his old master had been so mischievous in his younger days.

"Correct. Though, I must admit, he doesn't like Giac for many reasons, his marriage being one of them." A layer of disgust had appeared in Tessa's voice now, her dislike of the Lord clear.

"Why his marriage?" Ahsoka asked, ever the curious one.

"Selencians hold love and family above everything else but even so, the wealthy still frown upon marrying those of a lower class. However, Giac chose to marry for love, not advantage. He may have many faults but he is kind, I'll give him that. It's a trait both him and Obi share and you, Skywalker, should be thankful for learning from your Master." Anakin didn't get a chance to reply to Tessa's speech as Giac and Obi-Wan finally walked over, two Selencian guards shadowing their steps.

"Right, time to go before the crowds get restless and attack Obi." Giac stated cheerfully, striding over as if he wanted to get out there quickly, away from the still cheering crowds. Obi-Wan sighed at his comment, muttering something that Anakin didn't catch because of the sheer volume of voices. He expected it was something that insulted Giac.

Giac, Tessa, Dexter and a few uninjured clones headed for one speeder while Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody headed for another behind it. Obi-Wan jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engines as Giac was doing likewise in the speeder in front.

"Can I drive?" Anakin asked, scanning the expensive, shiny speeder with child-like glee. Obi-Wan's answer was instant, as if he had anticipated it.

"No."

"Why not?" Anakin protested.

"You'll crash it." Obi-Wan quickly answered, already sliding into the driver's seat.

"It's just a speeder. I'm pretty sure you can afford another one." Anakin pouted, glaring at his former Master. Anakin was right of course, Obi-Wan would be able to afford another one, ten other ones in fact judging from the amount of credits he had in his bank account. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Anakin _that_.

"It's my speeder then and I don't want it getting destroyed. Also, I don't trust you when you're driving Anakin." Obi-Wan concluded, still ignoring Anakin's pleading look.

"Oh come on! I promise I won't crash it. Plus, to even put a dent in that thing would be a crime! Please!" Just for good measure, Anakin even gave Obi-Wan the puppy dog eyes. Obi-Wan didn't look impressed.

"No." Anakin sulked as he got into the speeder and at glared at Obi-Wan as he started the engines. Then they set off, following Giac's speeder weave itself though the city, security vehicles trailing behind them like shadows.

As they travelled through the city, Ahsoka concentrated on taking in everything she saw and she had to say, during the clone wars, she had been to so many planets and so many systems but nothing compared to Selencia. The city was huge to say the least, and wherever they went, people would emerge out of streets, shops and even windows to wave and cheer at the sight of Giac and Obi-Wan passing. Just like the square they had landed at, the buildings were all made out of white, ancient stone with intricately designed arches over the doorways, windows, streets and on the bridges. Vegetation hugged the walls everywhere whether it be rich green moss, ivy or the most captivating multi-colored flowers Ahsoka had ever seen. Even trees had been planted on the roofs of buildings or on slightly lower stone arches, towering over the tightly packed buildings with their roots climbing the stonework as much as the ivy did.

What was even better was the city seemed to be in perfect balance with both technology and the beautiful traditional designs of centuries past – there were no cold, steel buildings here but advanced technology was evident. They weren't the only ones in speeders as they saw many that had stopped to let their royals pass. Ahsoka saw many people with data pads and holograms, as well as holographic boards advertising various products or entertainment shows, and to her surprise, even children playing on hover boards. It was almost impossible to tell the rich from the poor as the whole atmosphere seemed to be filled with joy and harmony, the only way to tell being the size of the houses, all squeezed tightly next to each other. It was intoxicating. Ahsoka had never felt so welcomed in her life, or happier.

Looking over at Rex and Cody, who had taken their helmets off at the sight, Ahsoka realized they were feeling similar emotions. She'd never seen Rex, especially smile and gape this wide in a long time. She could tell her master was trying and failing to hide his disbelief and amazement, desperately trying to not give Obi-Wan the satisfaction as he had still not forgiven him for not letting him drive. It didn't matter though as Obi-Wan still looked smug.

"Do you like the city Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired, sending his former padawan a smirk as he drove. He was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"It's alright, I suppose." Anakin muttered, trying to sound as uninterested as he could. However, that completely failed as Obi-Wan followed Giac round a turn, revealing a vast lake ahead, the dazzling palace behind it. He drove the speeder to the banks before changing gears and pulling the accelerator lever, the speeder leaping onto the lake in one swift movement, following Giac's speeder flying over the shining, moving water. Obi-Wan's passengers didn't pay attention to his driving skills though. They were too busy looking at the view.

Ahsoka didn't think she had seen her master's jaw drop so low before, and for good reason too. The palace stood up tall and majestic in the distance, the tips of the silver towers reaching high into the heavens, the silver and tall glass windows shimmering in the sunlight. A white stone bridge across the lake connected the city to the palace, silver gates held by stone pillars guarding the entrance. Giac and Obi-Wan had obviously chosen the more scenic route of flying across the lake to palace, dodging boats and fisherman, rather than using the bridge. Ahsoka could see why – it truly was a sight to behold. It took her a few moments to break her gaze away from it when she heard Obi-Wan chuckling at Anakin's shocked expression.

"Everyone loves the palace." Obi-Wan stated happily, earning a huff and a crossing of arms from Anakin when he recovered from his shock. Ahsoka however, leaned forward so that her arms rested on Anakin's and Obi-Wan's head rests, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You grew up here!" Ahsoka breathed, still quite not believing him. Obi-Wan smiled in response but then it disappeared, as quickly as it had come.

"For a while at least." He didn't say anything else, impassive once more. Ahsoka observed him for a moment, pondering whether to question Obi-Wan about his reaction, but her attention was caught by a flurry of movement in the water at her side. Curious, she leaned over the side of the speeder to get a better look, her eyes widening once more.

A beautiful deep blue and violet fin poked over the surface of the water and slowly, the head of a creature rose out of the water. Ahsoka gasped as she realized it was a water horse, it's luminous smooth skin a watercolor painting of different shades of blues, purples and, in some places even greens. Where a normal horse's mane should be, it had a long dorsal fin, curving with its body as it sped through the water, easily keeping up with the speeder. It's huge mermaid-like tail beated powerfully underneath the shimmering water surface while it's font fins moved with it in perfect symphony. Ahsoka thought sea horses were just legends, just like normal horses were but obviously, she had been wrong. The creature looked at her with playful azure eyes, moving closer to the speeder. Ahsoka, seeing a chance, sent calming waves through the force as she leaned to stroke its long, wet face. It turned out she shouldn't have bothered to use the force as the creature seemed perfectly happy with the attention it was receiving, leaning into her touch. It even let out appreciative 'neighs' of excitement, splashing in the water causing Ahsoka to laugh.

"What you doing over there, snips?" Anakin asked, unable to see what she was doing because of the height of the speeder's sides. Ahsoka was about to reply when, at the sound of Anakin's voice, the water horse dived into the water, gaining speed before coming back up, leaping out of the water. Time seemed to slow down as it leaped gracefully over the speeder, surprising everyone as water rained down on them, soaking their hair and in Ahsoka's case, her head-tails. It landed in the water on the opposite side with a massive splash, spraying water once more.

There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan was the first to recover from the shock of its sudden appearance, laughing at how soaked Anakin was. Soon Ahsoka was joining in, closely followed by Cody and Rex. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan so hard it was a miracle he didn't burn wholes in his former master. However, while Obi-Wan was laughing at Anakin, he failed to notice another water horse had come close to his side of the speeder. Unexpectedly it burst forward through the water, causing the water on the surface to jump up, completely drenching Obi-Wan. Another moment of silence reigned, before Anakin started laughing hysterically, Ahsoka, Cody and Rex laughing even harder than before. Obi-Wan didn't hold his grudge towards them for as long as Anakin had, chuckling eventually because of the contagious atmosphere.

When Obi-Wan docked the speeder in the royal hanger when they arrived at the palace, they were still completely drenched. Putting this in mind, they should have expected Giac's perplexed expression.

"What in Selencia's name happened?" Obi-Wan's brother demanded as he strode over to them, Ahsoka and Anakin still snickering in the background. Obi-Wan shook his head at their behavior, though a small, fond smile was on his face.

"Water horses. I should have warned them about them." Obi-Wan explained, eyeing his dripping clothing. Giac followed his gaze, his previously perplexed expression turning into an amused one.

"That's your second pair of clothing in two days, Obi. You need to be more careful." Giac teased, Obi-Wan glaring up at him through his wet light auburn hair that stuck to his forehead.

"You're right, I mean, you should see the amount of cloak's him and Skyguy go through." Ahsoka added, snickering again.

"Hey!" Anakin protested indignantly as he finished shaking his mop of wet dark hair.

"Let me guess: they drop them for dramatic effect." Tessa guessed, a knowing smile on her face.

"So Giac does that too!" Ahsoka blurted, disbelief and amusement crossing her face.

"Oh yes. All the time." Tessa answered seriously, nodding.

"We feel your pain, padawan. However, we must honor the amount of cloaks that died in the name of Selencia and the clone wars." Dexter placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, nodding solemnly as he spoke. When he had finished, all three of them burst out laughing; Giac, Obi-Wan and Anakin looking like they wanted to murder them.

"There's a dungeon underneath the palace. Maybe we can lure them there." Giac pondered aloud.

"Has it got a torture chamber?" Anakin asked, still glaring at Ahsoka.

"No, but locking them up and throwing away the key sounds just as satisfying." Giac replied dead serious, just as Dexter started sharing embarrassing stories about him to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan shook his head, his hand coming to his chin to stroke his beard.

"That wouldn't work - Risa would miss Tessa too much. She'd start asking questions." He logically explained, to which Giac sighed too.

"Yeah, there is that. Maybe I could bribe Nate and Kat into keeping her busy though. My son and daughter can be right little siths when they want to be." Giac suggested to Obi-Wan.

"That could work. However, Master Plo would probably wonder where Ahsoka is." Obi-Wan added, pointing out another problem.

"So? We could lock him up too. Jedi go missing in the clone wars all the time. Problem solved." Anakin concluded casually, as if he was discussing the weather and not kidnapping a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan and Giac nodded at his reasoning, which was when they noticed Rex and Cody staring fearfully at them from a few feet away. "What's the matter Rex?" Anakin asked, frowning.

"Nothing, general. I'm actually just glad you're not on the separatist's side." Rex answered, cautiously taking a step back. It was at this point that Ahsoka, Tessa and Dexter finally walked back over, still giggling a bit.

"So, what you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing." Anakin, Obi-Wan and Giac replied cheerily in unison, innocent smiles on their faces. It freaked her out to say the least.

"Okay..." Ahsoka looked at them suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. Tessa and Dexter wore similar expressions, though from their years of experience, they already knew Giac and Obi-Wan were plotting something. No one questioned them any further though. Instead, Giac lead them through the hanger, the smell of oil and mechanical equipment lacing the air while the mechanics themselves worked on the ships, the engines whirring and tools clanging as they hit the floor.

Before long they had left the hanger behind, the loud noises fading as they walked through the palace, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody and Rex amazed by the sheer size of it. Servants, lords, ladies and Selencian soldiers hurried through the corridors, going about their daily duties. Everyone nodded their heads at Giac as they passed, showing their respect for their reigning monarch, who smiled to each of them in return. They eventually reached a courtyard, an extravagant fountain flowing in the centre. Steps led into the main parts of the palace behind it, the palace itself towering above them in all its shining, silver glory. While Obi-Wan led Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex forward, Giac fell back to fall into step with Cody, flashing him a friendly smile.

"How you doing Cody?" Giac asked him, the commander eyeing him for a moment.

"Fine sir. You know, you could have told me you were the King of Selencia when you met with me at the start of the war." Cody replied, a small smile spreading across his face. Unlike Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex, he had met Giac briefly at the start of the war. The older Kenobi, a complete stranger at the time, had asked Cody to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. When Giac had revealed that he was Obi-Wan's brother, Cody had been speechless. He hadn't mentioned the encounter to anyone, just like Giac had asked, and was glad that everyone knew Giac now - the secret had been eating him up inside for months.

Back to the present, Giac laughed at the commander's comment. "I think if I had told you that me and Obi are of royal blood as well as that we are brothers, your brain may have imploded." Giac joked, remembering Cody's dumbstruck expression. The commander laughed in response, Giac chuckling too. Too bad they didn't realize Obi-Wan was listening.

"Wait a minute - you asked Cody to baby-sit me?" Obi-Wan asked, making the duo stop in Giac their tracks. They both froze like a dear caught in headlights, Obi-Wan's accusing gaze boring into both of them, particularly Giac.

"Well, no, I asked him to make sure you didn't die in the clone wars." Giac explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex watching the scene from the sidelines.

"So you asked him to baby-sit me." Obi-Wan repeated, making Giac sigh in defeat. His older brother began walking forward again; obviously knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "I'm not a child Giac." Obi-Wan protested, crossing his arms disapprovingly, as if _he_ was the oldest.

"That's debatable." Giac muttered as he passed Obi-Wan and started up the steps.

"What do you mean it's debatable?" Giac stopped at Obi-Wan's comment, a few steps up, turning to look down at his brother after a pause.

"Well, for starters your acting like a moody child with the way those arms are crossed." Giac pointed out, making Obi-Wan look at his crossed arms. He immediately uncrossed them, suddenly aware of his appearance.

"Shut up. My point is I can look after myself." Obi-Wan jabbed a finger at Giac, his temper unnaturally short.

"Oh really? So when were you going to tell Anakin and Ahsoka about your nightmares?" Giac shot back, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?" Obi-Wan leaned back, caught off guard and surprised that Giac knew about his nightmares.

"Anakin told Tessa about Grievous' plans when we were unconscious. Tessa then told me on the way over here. Add that onto the fact that you hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks when you called me, well; it doesn't take a genius to work out you had visions about Grievous."

"Yes, well, I'm fine now." Obi-Wan responded with, this time making his way up the steps.

"No, your not. You didn't just have visions though, did you?" Giac paused, staring at Obi-Wan's back as he stopped half way. Silence followed, a hidden meaning behind the words.

"I'm fine, Giac. Now leave me alone." Obi-Wan didn't turn to address Giac, his voice small as he started walking up the steps again, Giac frowning behind him. When Obi-Wan was out of earshot, Giac spoke again, his comment aimed at Tessa who was now stood beside him on the steps.

"Well, I tried." Tessa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, choosing to send him a pointed glare instead. Giac just looked at her blankly, blinking rapidly. "What?" Tessa was about go answer him when Anakin stormed up the steps past them; so quick he was close to running. "Where are you going?" Giac called after him, just as Ahsoka, Cody and Rex followed him.

"Obi-Wan promised he would tell us everything when he got to the palace, and I don't know if you've noticed, but we're at the palace!" Anakin yelled back, his face set in a determined expression. He was tired of the secrets, of the double meaning hinted behind every word he heard. He was not going to wait any longer.

Tessa shared a glance with Giac before running after the four clones and Jedi, Dexter following suit. Giac stayed at the bottom of the steps, a dreading feeling knotting in his stomach.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He stated to no one in particular, finally following everyone into the palace.


	11. Confessions & Angry Words

Anakin dodged and weaved himself round the busy, Selencian servants, his eyes fixed on Obi-Wan's back. They were quite deep within the palace now, and if Anakin hadn't been following Obi-Wan, he would probably be lost. The corridors he followed Obi-Wan through, although magnificent with their white, stone arches and tall, clear patterned windows, were like a labyrinth. Of course, by some kind of miraculous skill that Anakin was surprised by, Obi-Wan seemed to know exactly where he was going, not slowing down for anybody, especially Anakin. It was starting to piss Anakin off.

"Obi-Wan!" He called for the hundredth time, squeezing between two Selencian guards who were in deep conversation. They sent him a disapproving look; though Anakin ignored them even though could have easily drawn vibroblades that could lob his head clean off, leaving Ahsoka to apologize for his rude behavior. "Blast!" Anakin cursed, as Obi-Wan disappeared round a corner, causing Anakin to speed up as he neared the corner. He nearly ran into a handmaiden who was carrying laundry because of it, though he spotted Obi-Wan's back again after he had hurriedly apologized to her.

There was an archway that led into another, much grander and larger corridor, flanked on both sides by towering pillars and tapestries, showing what Anakin guessed was the Kenobi crest or family symbol. It reminded Anakin a lot of the Senate, and for a second, Padme. They had met each other a lot in the alcoves, sealing their long awaited reunions with a kiss after he had been away for weeks, sometimes months, fighting in the clone wars. Stars, he missed her. The thought of not seeing Padme for who knows how much longer just made him more angry, gaining onto Obi-Wan with even stronger determination. There were less servants and soldiers alike in this corridor to the point that it was almost deserted. _Good_ Anakin thought. _Time to confront him._

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin ground out, grabbing his old Master's wrist. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, his eyes deciding to stare at Anakin's hand enclosed around his wrist. His eyes eventually met Anakin's, an expression on his face that made Anakin want to back away. There was a steel look to his gaze that hadn't been there before, one, which Anakin had ever seen.

"What?" He snapped, wrenching his wrist away. Anakin should have backed away then and let Obi-Wan go – it was uncharacteristic for him to look angry. That was the first hint that Anakin should be careful about what he said. If Anakin had been observant and logical at this point, he would have realized Obi-Wan was going through an inner battle over his emotions, his thoughts and feelings all over the place as part of some kind of terrible turmoil. Old wounds had been reopened over the past couple of weeks thanks to the dreams and Giac's prodding, along with Anakin's and Ahsoka's, and everyone knows you don't rub salt in raw wounds. Anakin had never been one to think things through though, a trait that would result in him regretting his actions later.

"You said you would explain everything once we got to the palace. I don't know if you've noticed Obi-Wan, but we're at the palace!" Anakin explained, spreading his arms wide to gesture at the walls around them, emphasizing his point. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and everyone else had finally caught up, observing the conversation that was about to take place from a few feet away. Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were keeping their distance mostly out of respect and curiosity, but Giac, Tessa and Dexter? They were keeping their distance because they had bad feeling about what was going to happen - they didn't want to be close when the bomb exploded.

"Not now Anakin." Obi-Wan said, exhaustion and barely concealed annoyance flowing through his voice. He turned around again, walking away. That, apparently for Anakin, had been the wrong answer, as his anger seemed to flare.

"What are you so afraid of? You grew up as a prince! I grew up as a kriffing slave!" Anakin yelled at his retreating back, his voice echoing through vast hallway.

"That's enough Anakin." Obi-Wan warned over his shoulder with his usual stern tone, though he continued to walk away. Anakin didn't notice Obi-Wan's fists clench at his sides as he walked away.

"No, it isn't. What are you hiding? Why is it so hard to explain it to me? Your past couldn't have been THAT BAD!"

Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks.

For a brief moment, Anakin felt triumphant at finally getting through to Obi-Wan. However, that was soon replaced with dread when he heard Giac whisper fearfully 'oh no' behind him, Tessa and Dexter reacting in similar ways. In fact, Tessa whispered something in a different language and Anakin didn't need to know Selencian to work out she had swore. At the same moment, three servants appeared at the other end of the hallway, their friendly chatter ceasing when they saw Obi-Wan's face. A male servant, who was in the middle of the trio and carrying what looked like a pile of bed sheets, handed his bundle of material over to the handmaid next to him, gesturing for her and her companion to turn around and go back the way they had come. He himself stayed were he was, cautiously eyeing his prince.

If it were possible, Obi-Wan's hands clenched into fists even harder, so much that they slightly shook. Then, painfully slowly, he turned around to face Anakin, a feral snarl upon his face.

"Not _that_ bad?" He growled, beginning to march back towards Anakin. "I'll show you what's not _that_ bad!" He yelled back, his normally expertly caged emotions running rampage. He had been hanging on a precipice and Anakin had pushed him over the edge; there was no stopping him falling.

"Calm down." Giac warned his brother, intercepting and grabbing him before he could smash Anakin's face in. Obi-Wan didn't take kindly to that.

"Get off me!" Obi-Wan protested, wrenching his body free of his brother's grasp.

"Ben, you need to calm down." Giac warned again, using his more personal nickname for his brother in the hopes of getting through to him. It didn't work.

"No, I won't bloody calm down! I've had to put up with this arrogant, hot-headed idiot for over a decade!" Obi-Wan turned to Anakin then, his fiery gaze landing on Anakin with intense ferocity. "And although he may not believe me when I say this, the galaxy doesn't bloody revolve around him!"

"I never claimed it did!" Anakin shouted back, his anger taking over once he had recovered from the shock.

"You certainly don't act like it!" Obi-Wan snapped, raw fury completely controlling him now. This wasn't like him. He didn't get angry; a part of Anakin knew that. Anakin never thought his master had a breaking point because he always seemed invincible. How wrong that conclusion was.

"You two need to calm down." Giac pleaded, eyeing both his younger brother and Anakin now. It was a surprise that, when they next spoke, it was in unison.

"Shut up Giac!" They both yelled at him, returning to glare at each other afterwards.

"You know, it all makes sense now, why you was so distant towards me when I was your padawan! You were just fulfilling a kriffing promise to a dead man and all I was, was a bloody burden to you, wasn't I! I reminded you of Qui-Gon and because of that, you couldn't stand the sight of me!" Anakin spat defiantly, not caring about what he was saying. He didn't mean any of it, not really - Obi-Wan was his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother or a father. What he said, he said it out of anger, just like what Obi-Wan had said about him.

"I was distant with you because I was afraid of getting attached again!" Obi-Wan yelled back, his eyes softening. He looked hurt now, his eyes carrying tears that refused to fall. "If it wasn't for me, Yoda would have never agreed for you to be trained. Yes, at the time, I only wanted to train you because Qui-Gon's dying wish was for me to but as time went by, that reason changed. Do you know how many knights and masters asked to train you in my place? There were hundreds Anakin! 'Obi-Wan is too young' they said, 'too inexperienced to train the precious _Chosen_ One' they said." Obi-Wan spat, distaste lacing his words, almost as if a hint of jealously was there, along with the obvious pain and anger. He paused for a seconds, trying to calm himself down as Anakin stared at him in shock. But Obi-Wan wasn't finished yet.

"I could have backed down, I could have handed you over to them but I didn't. And you know why? I continued to train you, even with the whispers behind my back and the despising looks towards me because I became _attached_ to you." Obi-Wan finished, looking away, his voice sounding more broken than Anakin had ever heard before. His old master let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head as he did so. "I became _attached_. Looks like you got your love of breaking rules from me after all."

Anakin could only stare speechless at his old master, fully aware that Obi-Wan, although he didn't say it out straight, had just told him that he _loved_ him. Anakin didn't have a clue what to say to that. Obi-Wan was normally the impassive, stern one, who kept his emotions under lock and key. Now that he wasn't, standing there with his emotions clear as day on his face, Anakin didn't know what to do.

"Master...I-I'm sorry. What I said, I said out of anger." Anakin paused, looking at Obi-Wan who now refused to meet his eyes. "You're just so-so _stubborn_ and it's driving me crazy. I just... I want to help and I can't do that without knowing what's wrong."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan warned, his voice returning to it's previously annoyed state.

"No, Obi-Wan, I want to help you. You grew up here, within these palace walls as a prince, safe and sound. I grew up as a slave! If I did something wrong, I wouldn't just receive some bloody lecture. My childhood was one big hardship while you had everything you wanted!" Anakin protested while Obi-Wan's eyes grew darker by the second. Anakin ignored that big hint too. "What was so painful for you that has made you act like this? You had it easy."

"Easy? Anakin, I'm well aware of what you went through but compared to what I went through; you know nothing of the definition of pain." Obi-Wan argued, his dark tone speaking a hidden warning for Anakin to shut up. However, it had the opposite result and made Anakin yell again.

"My mother died in my arms!" He roared, taking a step towards Obi-Wan.

"WELL THAT MAKES TWO OF US THEN!" Obi-Wan yelled back, his eyes instantly widening as soon as he had said it, the reality of what he had said dawning on him. Anakin's anger vanished too, shock quickly replacing it.

"What?" Anakin asked, his voice barely above a whisper, disbelief evident within it. Ahsoka stood shocked and horrified behind him, her thoughts running in the same direction. Obi-Wan just stood there, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Eventually, his mouth slammed shut, deciding to not to say anything at all. Obi-Wan suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in front of Anakin, backing away from him and everyone else.

"I-I've got to go." He stammered, just as Giac moved towards him in a last effort to comfort his younger brother. Giac's actions, however, only succeeded in making Obi-Wan back away quicker, pausing for a second to send Giac a warning glare. "Don't Giac...Just don't." He warned weakly, all his anger completely gone, leaving him looking broken and tired. Obi-Wan turned around, walking away once more.

"Obi!" Giac called after him, watching him leave. Obi-Wan just ignored him, walking faster, only to be stopped by the male servant at the end of the hallway. He tried to make his way around the servant but the male, who looked not much younger than Obi-Wan, stood in his path. Obi-Wan just sent him a dark look, non-verbally ordering him to move out of the way. The servant didn't though, standing his ground. "Caspian let him go." Giac ordered after a few seconds, giving up on getting through to his brother.

"But sire-"

" _Caspian._ " Giac repeated, cutting him off. The servant gave in, obeying his King's orders. He silently moved out of the way, watching Obi-Wan barge past him and exit the hallway. There was silence for a while, everyone either too tense or too shocked to speak. It was Anakin who broke it.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked quietly, to no one in particular. Giac spun round to face him, a furious look on his face.

"What do you think he meant, Skywalker?" He spat, storming off in the opposite direction of the way Obi-Wan had gone.

"Giac!" Tessa called after him, throwing her arms in the air when he didn't listen. "Just great. Well done, Skywalker." Anakin looked like he was about to be sick by this point, guilt painted upon his normally confident features.

"What are you going to do?" Dexter asked Tessa, just as she ran a hand through her tied up hair.

"I'll go after Giac. Somebody has to. You go sort out the guards and soldiers – we need to be prepared when Grievous arrives." Dexter nodded, and was about to leave when, Caspian, interrupted.

"What about Prince Obi-Wan?" He asked as he neared the group. Tessa just shrugged, an exasperated look crossing her face.

"You know what he's like Cass. There's no point trying to get through to him now. He won't have it. Best thing we can do is let him cool down and come to us when he's ready. You don't mind taking these four to their rooms would you?" Caspian nodded an affirmative, indicating with his arm for Rex, Cody, Ahsoka and Anakin to start walking.

"Sure. This way folks." Caspian put on a cheery, welcoming smile, leading the four of them away. Anakin glanced back at Tessa and Dexter, only to see them leaving in the opposite direction, the same way Giac had gone. The four of them followed Caspian for a while in silence, almost as if they were in a daze, making their way through the palace. Caspian didn't smile as he led them through it, a frown now upon his face. He had light, blonde hair that was cut short a lot like a padawan's hair was, and his emerald eyes shone with joy and kindness every time he caught Ahsoka looking at him, clearly showing he didn't want her to see under his bright facade. Curious and bored, Ahsoka chose to break the silence.

"Caspian." Ahsoka inquired, looking up at him.

"Yes, milady." He replied, opening an automated door for them as they proceeded into a quieter, much more private part of the palace. Ahsoka seemed quite embarrassed to be called by such a high-ranking title, but nether the less asked her question.

"Do you know why Giac called Master Kenobi 'Ben'?" Caspian seemed to think about the answer for a few minutes, observing her with an amused smile.

"Out of everything that was said, you pick out that?" Caspian shook his head, still smiling. "Its a nickname. Not many people call him that. Even Giac doesn't call him Ben very often."

"Why 'Ben' though?"

Caspian paused, his eyes turning sad. "His mother used to call him Ben." An silence followed after the statement, Caspian choosing to keep his eyes locked on what was in front of him.

"What happened to her? How did she die?" Ahsoka asked softly, a part of her hoping Caspian wouldn't answer. She had a feeling she didn't really want to know.

"That's something I'm not at liberty to share. If those two want you to know, they'll tell you. Until then, respect their wishes would you? I can't tell you what happened but I'll tell you this: it's a miracle that after all those two have been through, especially Obi-Wan, they are still as kind and caring as they are. It's not just them either, the whole planet has been through hell and back with them."

"That's not at all reassuring." Rex commented dryly, which Caspian just sadly smiled in response to.

"Don't worry about the Prince, he's a lot tougher than he looks. All Selencians are. It's in our blood. We're quite reasonable folk though, which is why we haven't got involved with the clone wars as much as the Chancellor would want us to, with Selencians being warriors an'all."

"Why don't you fight?" Cody asked this time. It was a good question as most planets that chose to be neutral all had the common excuse of not having any defenses or means to fight. However, Selencians had a reputation galaxy wide for being formidable soldiers, even more so than the old Mandalorians used to be. In fact, Selencia had gone to war with Mandalore once before, centuries ago, and they had _won_.

"Selencian culture is the same worldwide: we protect our family, our friends and most importantly, each _other_." Caspian began to explain. "Selencia won't get involved with a war that doesn't threaten the well being of the people. However, you don't come to someone's home with the intention of war, thinking there won't be any consequences. You hurt a Selencian, well, stars help the soul who hurt them. The Hutts and Zygerrians learnt that lesson the hard way." Caspian finished, stopping at a door to type a pass code into a touch screen lock.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked, speaking for the first time as Caspian typed the code in. The man himself tensed, looking up at Anakin for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure the King will tell you at some point. Plus, they're slave traders and crime lords – I think you can work it out." Caspian replied, unexpected disgust and hate thickly lacing his voice as he described the Hutts and Zygerrians. Having selected all the numbers on the pass code touch screen, Caspian joined them together to makes a certain pattern with his finger, swiping the touch screen. The numbers turned green, the automated, beautifully carved, wooden door emitting a small hiss as it slid open. "After you." Caspian welcomed, bowing a little as he smiled at them. Ahsoka, although troubled by what he had said, smiled back, leading the way as they entered the vast room.

It was a richly decorated lounge; seating nestled comfortably in the middle of the room, throws, rugs and plump pillows adorning the sofas. A set of glass double doors led onto a stone balcony on the other side with plants sat in flowerpots and ivy crawling up the stonewalls. A pair of thin, beige curtains guarded the doorway to the balcony, swaying elegantly in the breeze that the open doors offered.

"The doors each lead to an individual sleeping quarters and fresher. There should be spare clothes too, and if you need anything, be sure to ask Talia." Caspian explained, pointing to the four doors that were on either side of the room, two on each side.

"Who's Talia?" Cody asked, frowning in confusion.

"That would be me sir." A female voice echoed around the room, making everyone except Caspian jump. However, no one else was in the room, confusing the four friends and comrades. Caspian just smirked at their reaction, gesturing to the whole room.

"Talia is an artificial intelligence, installed into the whole palace and all of the ships, fighters and speeders owned by the King. She'll be able to contact me or any of the staff if you need anything." He explained, still smirking.

"Right, thanks..." Cody stated, staring in shock at the ceiling, though Anakin just looked like a kid at a candy store, grinning like an idiot.

"So you can tell her to do anything? Ask her anything?" Anakin enquired curiously.

"Yes." Caspian responded simply.

"Cool." Anakin nodded, now smirking to himself. "So, Talia, which room is the largest?" He asked grinning.

"The top right sir." Came Talia's instant, robotic reply.

"I call dibs!" Anakin exclaimed, rushing to the room, Ahsoka instantly rushing after him.

"That's not fair master!" Ahsoka shouted back, Caspian raising an eyebrow behind her. When they disappeared into the room, Caspian shook his head and laughed, turning to Rex and Cody.

"They always like this?" He asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Cody muttered. Rex just burst out laughing.

* * *

Tessa raised her hand to knock on Giac's door, sighing when she hesitated. She took a deep breath, composing herself, before firmly knocking on the tall, expertly carved wooden door.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" Came Giac's angry reply from behind the door, heavy footsteps making their way towards it. The door hissed open, the anger washing off Giac's face as soon as he saw Tessa standing there. However, he chose to frown at her instead. "Tessa? What do you want?"

"Giac, I know you're angry and upset-" Giac scoffed at her comment, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. "-but you need to tell Anakin and the rest of them about your and Obi-Wan's past." Giac's frown deepened, standing up straight again.

"Oh no. No way." Giac waved his hands in front of him, backing up into his chambers more as his face showed his discomfort at the idea.

"They deserve to know Giac and I don't think Obi-Wan's stable enough right now to tell them." Tessa explained, pleading her case.

"So? I am not telling them Tessa. Obi-Wan can tell them, they're his friends." Gaic selfishly retorted, grasping at straws for an excuse.

"Giac, stop being such an ass! Did you see your brother back there?"

"Yes, I did! That's why I don't want to tell them!" Giac shouted back, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I didn't bury what happened as deep down as Obi did, but that doesn't mean I can control the emotions that come with the memories."

"If you have trouble talking about it imagine how hard it is for Obi! He's four years younger than you Giac! Four years younger than you when everything happened!" Tessa paused, her eyes softening. "You have to tell them for him. He won't-can't do it himself." Giac just stared at her for a long time before lifting a hand to his face in exasperation. "Please? They deserve to know. Then, maybe they can help him heal." Tessa added, Giac glaring up at her from his face palm position. He clenched his jaw, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine." He ground out, stepping out of his room and muttering 'close', Talia obeying his demand, the door hissing shut. Tessa just smiled sweetly at him, an expression that didn't exactly match with the range of deadly weapons that hung around her waist.

"See, was that so hard?" Tessa teased, earning a glare from Giac as he walked away. She was pretty sure she heard him mutter 'bloody Rackhoffs and their persuasive genes' as he stormed off. Of course, that was when she realized he was going the wrong way, the opposite direction to where the guest apartments were. "Where are you going? Guest apartments are in the opposite direction you know!" She called after him, pointing to the way he should be going.

"The wine cellar! If I'm telling them everything, I'm going to make sure at least that I'm not sober!" He called back over his shoulder.

* * *

 **I wanted the argument to put Anakin in his place a bit, which I believe I achieved. He needs some sense knocking into him you know? Again, Obi-Wan's out of character but hey ho, he's been under stress with the dreams, visions and generally the clone wars so in my eyes it's warranted. PTSD and all that. Plus, when you guys find out what happened you'll understand.**


	12. Everything We Ever Wanted

Anakin stepped out of the shower, grabbing a soft towel to dry his drenched, dripping body. The glass of the high-tech, automated shower was steamed up from the hot water, and the same could be said for the mirror on the wall opposite. It had been ages since he had had a hot, relaxing shower like this, with the battle and then the crash that had come afterwards stopping him from having any such luxuries. The shower had given him time to think, specifically about Obi-Wan and what was going on. Unfortunately, he'd thought of more questions than he had answers, which was a little frustrating. However, he was feeling more guilty at what he had said than angry. Obi-Wan had been right, even if his words were just spoken out of anger – he had been arrogant and he shouldn't have assumed what Obi-Wan had gone through. He still didn't know what happened but if Obi-Wan had lost his mother...Anakin was trying not to think about it. Even now, thinking about his own mother made Anakin feel like a dagger had been thrust into his chest. He didn't need to be a genius to know what Obi-Wan was going through.

He fixed the towel around his waist, walking into the bedroom to retrieve the set of fresh clothes that Caspian had said he could change into. He'd managed to grab the biggest room off Ahsoka and afterwards (once he was sure she wouldn't come back for revenge) he'd explored the vast space, those clean, neatly folded clothes waiting for him. He was surprised that they were in the right size, let alone that they fit perfectly. The Selencian clothing was a nice change to his normal Jedi robes, which for their part, were currently covered in dirt and grime. He was going to put his glove back on his robotic hand, but then he decided against it, leaving the shining metal clear to see. The gloves didn't exactly go with what he was wearing and he wasn't on a battlefield at the minute so he didn't need them. Plus, his metal hand freaked Ahsoka out and he did love getting on her nerves, just as she loved getting on his.

Anakin grabbed the black jacket that had been left for him, holding it over his shoulder instead of putting it on as he walked out the room. He paused upon seeing a bowl of weird looking fruit, covered in multi colored skins and patterns. One piece was even covered in red spikes, which made Anakin seriously debate if it was edible. He picked up a smoother, more circular piece of purple fruit, throwing it in the air with his metal hand. He caught it, shrugging as he made his way to the door. He took a large bite, his eyes widening at the sweet, delicious taste while juice dropped down his chin, his hand instinctively coming to wipe it away with his sleeve as he smiled at the nice shock. He eagerly took another bite, stepping out of the door.

Rex and Cody were sat on the sofas, no longer in their clone amour, though their helmets were sat on the small tables next to them. Ahsoka, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ahsoka?" He asked, his mouth still full of the heavenly tasting fruit. Rex was about to answer when the padawan herself beat him to it.

"Right here Skyguy." Anakin turned to see Ahsoka walking out of her own room, also out of her dirty Jedi attire and dressed in fresh clothes that unlike Anakin's was a bit too big for her. She was currently drying her head tails with a towel, frowning at what Anakin was eating. "What are you eating? Is that some kind of fruit?" She asked, stopping a few feet away as she threw the now thoroughly soaked towel onto one of the sofas. Anakin swallowed, eyeing the said fruit with a wary and confused expression.

"I don't know... I think so?" Anakin replied with, turning his own answer into a question. He shrugged, taking another large bite. "Whatever it is, snips, it's delicious!" He exclaimed, falling back onto the sofa opposite Rex and Cody, munching on the scrumptious snack.

"So you ate it, without even thinking about if it might be poisonous to non-selencians or not?" The young torguta asked, quirking an eyebrow. Anakin stopped chewing, swallowing again but this time with a lot more fearful expression.

"Er...Talia?" He questioned cautiously.

"Yes sir." The AI replied, her robotic voice echoing through the room.

"Is this poisonous? To me, anyway?"

"No sir. Raxochlorpha is a tropical fruit, harmless and edible to most species." Came her robotic reply.

"Most?" Anakin spluttered, holding the fruit as far away as possible in fear that it might be poisonous. Meanwhile, Ahsoka giggled at his terrified face as she sat down next to him.

"Yes sir. Many carnivores on Selencia cannot stomach them as their bodies are designed to digest other materials such as meat, fish, bone and poisonous skin. Humanoids can eat Raxochlorpha, though sometimes they have side effects if they are not Selencian."

"Such as?" He asked, cautiously.

"Side effects include hyperactivity, headaches or more commonly, resulting into acting as if one was under the influence of alcohol."

"Wait – you're saying it might make me drunk?" Anakin asked, an unbelieving look on his face as he looked up at the ceiling from where Talia's voice came from.

"That is a possibility sir. However, the fruit is otherwise harmless." Talia confirmed, concluding the short lesson on the innocent piece of fruit. In response, Anakin grinned, bringing the fruit up to his mouth again.

"Sweet!" He took another large bite, chewing it this time with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Oh, brother." Ahsoka face palmed, shaking her head. "Now I know why Master Obi-Wan had a mental breakdown because of you." Anakin frowned at her exasperated comment, taking another bite before throwing the fruit core into a bin on the other side of the room. He didn't miss, thanks to using the force to make sure the flying projectile hit it's target. Afterwards, he turned towards Ahsoka, meeting the torguta's tired gaze with his disapproving one.

"You don't need to remind me of what happened snips." Anakin chastised, turning back and leaning into the sofa. "I'm achieving that feat myself just perfectly." He finished, muttering bitterly. Ahsoka sent him a sympathetic look, though this time Anakin refused to look at her. She'd seen him do this before when they hadn't been able to save colonists or more commonly, the clones. He was feeling guilty.

"Master, what you said... Don't feel guilty about it. You didn't know what Master Kenobi had been through – we still don't." Ahsoka reassured, trying to get through to him.

"The commander's right general. You should listen to her." Rex added, sending Anakin a small smile. Ahsoka glowed under Rex's praise and backup, making Anakin groan.

"Oh force, Rex, don't tell her that. We'll never hear the end of it." The clone captain laughed, the mood becoming lighter again. Anakin let a small smile creep on his face while Ahsoka just looked offended and Cody chuckled at the three friend's antics.

"Do you guys know what Caspian meant by 'the Hutts and Zygerrians learnt that lesson the hard way'?" Ahsoka asked after there were a few beats of silence.

"I think I do." Anakin stated, all heads turning to look at him now. His brow was furrowed in concentration, as if he was trying to remember something. Like Ahsoka, he had thought about what Caspian had said while freshening up. He didn't like what he had concluded. "When Obi-Wan asked if I had heard of Selencia, at first I couldn't remember much. However, as soon as I saw their armor, their weapons – even their helmets – I started to realize the name Selencia _was_ familiar." He paused, running a hand through his thick hair as he leaned back. "It wasn't till Caspian mentioned the Hutts and Zygerrians that I finally made the connection."

"And?" Ahsoka encouraged, looking at him expectantly. Anakin paused, swallowing as he prepared himself to continue, fighting back the urge to wince.

"I-I was a slave when I was younger and...during that time I was always surrounded by some pretty horrible scum and criminals. Because of that, I overheard conversations a lot and rumors spread fast. When I was about four or five, one specific rumor stood out from all the rest. I can't actually remember the first time I heard it but I remember thinking about it for years afterwards, giving me hope that maybe, one day, I wouldn't be a slave." Anakin started, his face darkening at remembering his painful past. Ahsoka listened intently, taking the opportunity to learn more about Anakin, who was just as guarded as Obi-Wan.

"What was the rumor about?" Cody questioned, contributing to the conversation. Anakin paused before he spoke again, making sure he looked Cody dead in the eye.

"Selencians. Avengers that walked and danced in the shadows." Rex, Cody and Ahsoka all shared looks at his comment, the mood drastically changing.

"What do you mean?" Rex cautiously asked.

"At the time, the Zygerrian Empire was only just making its comeback, hundreds of new slaves being sold every day, slaves that no one knew where they had come from. The Jedi would have probably interfered again to stop them but they didn't get a chance. The Selencians struck first. They freed hundreds of slaves, turning Zygerrian settlements to rubble and ash. They left no survivors, and if they did, they branded them, marking them as slaver scum. According to the rumors, the Selncians always attacked at night. I overheard a pirate once who I don't think believed the stories trying to scare his partner, saying that if he ever saw a warrior with eyes of silver, swathed in shadow, it would be the last sight he would ever see. They even went after the people the Zygerrians had sold the slaves to, including the Hutts. Soon no one wanted to trade with them in fear that the Selencians would come after them. My mother was always skeptical about the rumors, especially since our owners always denied the claims of what the Selencians had done." Anakin stated what he knew, a chill rising up everyone's spines at the tale.

"Yet you believed them?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Well, when you're six you have quite a big imagination. Plus, I couldn't ignore the fact that the news feeds on the holonet were often about attacked Zygerrian slave trade settlements, as well as the fact that the Hutts quickly sold most of their slaves, including me and my mother. It was almost if they were afraid we would incur the wrath of the Selencians if we stayed, almost as if they were guilty and were trying their best to get rid of the evidence." Anakin shook his head, leaning forward as he did so. "Whether or not it's true though doesn't matter. However, I tell you one thing I know – if the Zygerrians hate the Jedi, then they _fear_ the Selencians." Anakin finished dramatically, letting the information sink in.

"Strike from the shadows, disappear into darkness." At the sound of the new voice, Anakin and Ahsoka's heads swerved round to see who had spoken, Rex and Cody craning their necks to see round Anakin and Ahsoka's heads. Giac stood in the doorway, a solemn look upon his face. Engrossed in their conversation, the four of them had not heard him come in, the Selencian King sneaking in unnoticed. Anakin hadn't even sensed him, which reminded Anakin just why the crime world was so afraid of the Selencians.

Giac walked over to sit down, choosing an armchair that was separated from the rest of the seating, pulling it into the circle so when he sat down he would be closer to them. The noise the legs of the chair made as they were dragged across the wooden floor was deafening in the silence of the room and Giac could feel their gazes watching his every move. When he sat down, he took a quick drink out of the wine bottle he was carrying, something they had not noticed until now.

"That was the motto, you know of the squad you were talking about." Giac gestured to Anakin with the wine bottle, justifying what he had previously said. Realization seemed to dawn on the young Jedi's face, excitement washing over his features.

"So the rumors are true? You did free slaves?"

"Yes, we did. Though don't trust everything you heard. Sometimes our antics were exaggerated a little." Giac admitted, frowning a little before shrugging.

"You call freeing slaves and beating scumbag and criminal ass _antics_?" Anakin exclaimed incredulously. Giac just stared at him like he'd grown another head and freeing slaves like some kind of terrifying vigilante group was normal.

"Well, what would you call it?"

"I don't know? Maybe something that doesn't make it sound like it was your weekly entertainment!" Anakin exclaimed, trying to make Giac see that he shouldn't be talking about like it was normal.

"But that's what happened. We used to make bets on how long before we'd piss the Zygerrian King off so much he'd burst a blood vessel."

"I seriously can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. You really are Obi-Wan's brother aren't you?" Anakin chuckled, smiling.

"The Wan and only." Giac replied, a wide, smug grin on his face.

"Oh force." Anakin muttered under his breath just as Cody said "There's bloody two of them." The comments only made Giac grin wider while he took another swig of the alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" Rex chuckled, now eyeing the drink warily.

"A little." Giac admitted, nodding. He may have not been slurring his words but the giddiness that came with being drunk was starting to show.

"How many have you had?" Ahsoka inquired, smiling. She always found it amusing when the adults around her got drunk, specifically the clones, though she'd seen it happen to Anakin once (Weirdly, Obi-Wan had never gotten drunk even though she was sure he'd had as many as Anakin).

"This bottle is the fifth." Giac casually answered, as if unaware of the huge feat he had committed. The others, however, weren't and their eyes immediately widened.

"How did you manage to walk here, let alone talk?" Rex exclaimed, gesturing at Giac.

"Selencians take longer to get drunk." Giac explained simply with a shrug.

"Of course they do. Guess Obi-Wan got his love of alcohol from you then?" Anakin smirked, chuckling at how casual Giac was. The amount of times Anakin had caught Obi-Wan drinking while investigating a lead at a bar or club, without him actually getting drunk, finally made sense.

"No, we don't normally drink. In fact, when I think about it, the only reason he does drink is because of _you_." Giac pointed at Anakin, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Actually, it's why I'm _drinking_." He reasoned, looking as if he had just found what the point of life was.

"I'm not that bad." Anakin protested, frowning. "What did I do to you?"

"You wanted to know what happened didn't you?" They all sent Giac shocked and blank looks, not understanding what he was implying. "Come on, you didn't think I came here just for a social visit?"

"You're...Going to tell us what happened?" Ahsoka questioned cautiously, not quite believing it. Obviously, they had expected to be kept out of the loop for much longer.

"Do you not want to know?" Giac raised an eyebrow, shifting as if to leave.

"No, no, no! We want to know!" Ahsoka quickly backtracked, Giac relaxing again instead of standing up.

"Are you sure? What happened, what we went through – it's not something you'll forget easily. They'll be no going back." They all exchanged looks at Giac's warning, Anakin himself even gulping anxiously. He really didn't like the way this was going but he _had_ to know.

"We're sure. We want to help Obi-Wan and we can't do that if we don't know what happened." Anakin reassured, his eyes locking with Giac's. The Selencian King stared him down for a few seconds before finally, he looked away, nodding at Anakin's reason. There were a few beats of silence while Giac stared sadly at the bottle in his hand, twiddling it absent-mindedly.

"You were right, you know." He finally stated, though his eyes didn't leave the bottle.

"About what?" Anakin asked, this time Giac looking up to meet his gaze.

"About our past. Early on, we were happy. We had everything we could have dreamed for."

* * *

 _-Flowtheim Forest, North of the Capital, Selencia-_

The native birds sang, dipping and diving through the air as they dodged the lush green trees that stood tall and proud. The sun was high in air, admiring the vast forest below it; it's rays of joyous sunlight breaking through the forest's canopy. Leaves and pine needles littered the ground, moss and ferns of various different colors adding a rainbow of color to the green scene. Animals weaved themselves round the thick trunks of the trees. Some were on two legs, some on four; others had patterned thick fur or shiny scales, with an assortment of different appearances. Their own calls added to the birds' songs, the beautiful cacophony of sound mixing with the refreshing scent of dew on the grass and rich, scented pine. And of course, the sound of two young boys laughter.

They were running, racing against each other, determined to beat the other. One boy was only seven while the other was eleven, but both were fast as they ran, jumping over every obstacle whether it be a log, rock or small bush. If you looked closer though, you'd see every now and again a branch hanging too low or a rock in their path would get moved by the force, leaving the path ahead of them clear. The force was strong with them and going by the smiles that were painted on their faces, the excitement and joy plain to see. That is, until the youngest slipped on a wet, moss-ridden rock, falling down onto the floor, but not without scraping his knee on the way down.

Alarmed, the oldest skidded to a halt, instantly calling out, before running back to kneel at his younger brother's side. His younger brother by this point was cradling his injured knee, trying desperately to not let the tears fall.

"Are you alright?" The oldest asked, scanning him from head to toe, stopping to stare for a few seconds at his injured knee. Before the younger boy could answer, a worried cry came from behind them.

"Ben!" Their mother came running through the forest, her skirts gathered in her hands. Her red hair was loose, hanging down to her shoulders, while her striking, beautiful features were set in a worried frown. Their father wasn't far behind, his white lightsaber fastened at his belt, a servant and two guards shadowing him.

Their mother fell to the ground next to her youngest son, instantly embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, letting the tears fall unseen into her shoulder. "Oh sweetie, are you alright? Giac, what were you doing?" She turned her accusing gaze to her oldest, just as her husband arrived at her side.

"We were just running and he tripped! It wasn't my fault!" Giac protested, feeling guilty for taking his eyes of his younger brother for just a second. His father instantly came to his aid, placing a strong hand onto his shoulder.

"We never said it was." He smiled reassuringly at Giac before turning to his wife, who was currently fretting over Obi-Wan. "Dear, he only scraped his knee, no need to smother him." His wife glared at him in response, even though her husband was right. The shock of the fall had worn off and feeling safe in his mother's arms, Obi-Wan had quickly recovered. Not that she realized that though.

"His knee is bleeding, Jacen! He could have broken his leg!" His wife snapped, gesturing to Obi-Wan's injured knee. Her husband didn't look convinced, instead sending his youngest a smile.

"Are you alright Obi?" The little boy nodded at his father, though he winced when his father pulled his trouser leg away from the cut. Satisfied that the cut wasn't deep, his father rolled the trouser leg back down, sending Obi-Wan a warm smile. "Don't worry, it will soon heal. Think of it this way – the ladies love a man with a few scars. It's how I charmed your mother after all." Their father smirked, referring to the scar that raked down across his right eyebrow. It made his son grin though his wife was less than impressed.

"I'm not sure that's true. In fact, I'm not sure what made me want to marry you."

"My handsome, good looks?" He suggested with a rakish grin.

"I didn't realize you had any good looks." Their mother muttered under her breath, making her two sons burst into laughter while her husband sulked at her side. His expression was so priceless she found herself giggling too, her hand moving to hide her mouth as she giggled. The sound of her laughter instantly made her husband light up, a smile upon his face again.

"Must have been the force's will then." He stated, leaning closer towards her as his eyes drifted to her lips. She stopped laughing, though the grin stayed on her face as she leaned forward too.

"Hhmm...Must have been." She agreed, her husband moving the last short distance to kiss her. She leaned into his touch, her lips pressing against his. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, caught in the middle, pretended to be sick as his older brother adopted a similar expression, being typical boys when it came to love.

"Oh force, Obi don't look! Mother and father are kissing again!" Giac exclaimed, looking away while his younger brother did the same. The declaration interrupted the couple, their lips parting as they turned to their eldest son. Their mother smirked as she stood up, gathering her light blue skirts in her hands again.

"Aww, is my big boy jealous?" She teased, chasing after Giac as his eyes widened and he backed away. She eventually caught him, smothering him with kisses as he protested.

"No, mother, stop!" He yelled, though the plead soon died down as he began to laugh, his mother deciding to tickle him to death instead. Obi-Wan began to laugh at his brother's misfortune, which as a result, caught his father's attention.

"You know Obi, that knee also means you can't run away!" His father proclaimed, taking advantage of his son's injured state, proceeding to tickle him too. Obi-Wan wriggled and giggled in his grasp, at one point even nearly escaping from his father's terrible wrath, though he was soon caught, his father lifting him high into the air as he stood up. His youngest son now in his arms, his father spun him round before lifting him higher onto his shoulders.

Obi-Wan giggled as he sat on his father's shoulders, enjoying the view. His father however, shook his head as he watched his wife defeat his eldest son in the tickle war, making sure at the same time he had a firm grip on Obi-Wan's legs so that he didn't fall backwards.

"You know dear, the fact that you can defeat our son in a tickle war isn't reassuring if he's going to be King one day. What's he going to do when he's fighting a real war?" Their father asked, chuckling at the sight of his son's offended face.

"It's not my fault! Mother cheated!" He protested from his position on the forest floor, his mother gasping in fake offence at the accusation beside him.

"Giac! A Queen such as myself would do no such thing!" She defended, obviously not really meaning it and Giac knew it. Her act soon faulted as she started laughing at her son's pouting face, which was in no way impressed. Giac stood up, crossing his arms.

"Are we going then?" He asked, sulking as his mother stood up herself, dusting her long, light blue dress down.

"I'm guessing your hungry?" She asked back, sending him a playful smile to her son. Giac only grumbled in response, his father coming up behind him to ruffle his hair, Obi-Wan still sat upon his shoulders.

"Come on, son. I'm hungry too. Matty, bring the food! We can eat in the clearing ahead." Their father called over his shoulder to the servant who came forward, carrying a large, wooden picnic basket.

"The clearing with the waterfall father?" Obi-Wan asked as they all made their way forward through the forest, the faint sound of water cascading down in the distance. His father grinned, craning his head to smile up at his son.

"The very same."

Later, they ate in a mesmerizing clearing, sat upon the rich green grass littered with beautiful flowers as dragonflies flew around them. The waterfall flowed behind them, the water as clear as glass, with white crystals visibly laying on the waterbed. Laughter rang in the air while two soldiers stood stoically, guarding their precious royal family. And in that moment, the force _sang_ with happiness.


	13. Cookies, Greys & Puppies

Giac smiled at the fond memory he had just shared, his eyes glazed over as his mind traveled back to a different time. Anakin, for once, was patient, waiting for Giac to continue his story, Ahsoka likewise waiting patiently next to him with Rex and Cody sat opposite. It was taking all of Anakin's will power to not ask questions though, as Obi-Wan had always been secretive, rarely talking about his own years as a padawan. However, Anakin managed to keep his mouth shut, something telling him that Giac would continue when he was ready. He was right.

"Our father was a great King and a good man. He made sure he always did what was the best for the people and I've done my best to follow in his footsteps."

"You're a great King, Giac. I can tell." Ahsoka reassured, making Giac smile sadly at her.

"Maybe." Giac chuckled then, eyeing the wine bottle again. "I'm a lot like my father, more so than Obi. I've inherited his looks for a start." Giac gestured to his dark eyes and mop of dark hair, the strands shining an almost ginger color in the sunlight. "When we were younger, I was also the more physically stronger out of the two of us, just like our father was. I spent more time at the barracks and on the training grounds than actually living inside the palace." Giac laughed openly then, shaking his head. "I loved everything to do with fighting. Weapons, strategies, hand-to-hand combat, sparring – I loved it all and I was _good_ at it. I wasn't too arrogant though – our father made sure of that, constantly encouraging me to better, to be smarter with my moves and strikes." Giac paused, his brow furrowing as he looked up at his audience. "Obi was different though. At four years younger than me, he obviously, could never match me in a spar, but even if he was the same age as me, I doubt he could have matched me."

"Why are you so sure of that? Obi-Wan is one of the best swordsmen in the whole Jedi Order. I wouldn't be surprised if he's _the_ master of Soresu." Anakin argued, smiling.

"Oh, I'm aware Anakin. Tell me though, who do think taught him Soresu? Surely you didn't think it was Qui-Gon, whose strongest form was Ataru?" Giac asked, smirking madly as realization dawned on Anakin's face.

"Wait - you taught him?"

"Our father taught him first, before we even ended up as Jedi. Force sensitivity runs in the family you see, and well, let's just say the Jedi and the Sith are not the only ones who wield lightsabers." Giac explained with another smirk, observing Anakin and Ahsoka's shocked expressions.

"Why Soresu?" Ahsoka prompted.

"Obi, believe it or not, was quite scrawny when he was younger – like I said, he was nothing like me or our father. Djem So requires a lot of power, something he never had back then. Ataru is ok but it doesn't work in every situation so our father taught him Soresu, though he made sure he knew the other forms as well. I, myself, always preferred Djem So back then but now?" Giac shrugged, his smirk widening ten fold. "I switch between all three a lot."

"And I'm guessing you're a master of all three too." Anakin stated knowingly. He was started to really like Giac.

"Naturally. I first started learning how to wield a lightsaber when I was five and by the time I was thirteen, I was as skilled as most young Jedi Knights in swordplay. And that's before I get started on how good I was without a lightsaber."

"So, are you saying Obi-Wan is more like your mother?" Anakin slowly asked, prepared for how Giac's smirk completely flat lined, his eyes turning sorrowful.

"Yeah, you could say that." He paused again, as if collecting his thoughts as he turned his gaze to the floor. "Like her, he's smart, smarter than me and our father. Obi always preferred to explore the library rather than the barracks, not that our father ever minded. Our mother was probably the reason for that, as she was quite the negotiator herself. She used to say: 'Not all battles are fought with fists. Those who fight with words are sometimes the bravest and most skilled of us all.'"

"You mother sounds like she was a great woman." Rex complimented, adding to the conversation.

"Oh, she was. She'd easily give Obi a run for his money when it game to negotiating. Not only that but she never lost her temper unlike our father, who on rare occasions, could become rage driven. Our mother in contrast, never raised her voice when she was angry. Instead, you'd clearly see the raw rage painted in her eyes, which was somehow ten times _more_ terrifying. I remember the old council used to be petrified of her and our father found it hilarious." Giac laughed, a small smile now playing at the corners of his lips.

"Did the Kenobi sarcasm come from her then too?" Anakin teased, making the clones and Ahsoka chuckle.

"Actually, most would argue that that was more a trait our father portrayed. However, our mother could be mischievous when she wanted to be, as can Obi." Giac defended.

"Oh, Tessa mentioned this!" Anakin turned to Rex and Cody's confused looks (who knew Obi-Wan as the stern, collected general not the reckless and mischievous general like Anakin), knowing they would need an explanation. "Tessa said that when you were younger, as revenge, Obi-Wan poured a whole bucket of water over Lord Tainian and made sure _you_ were blamed for the whole fiasco." Anakin grinned, half laughing as he said it, pointing at Giac with his mechanical hand. Giac, in contrast, scowled.

"Tessa told you about that? Why am I not surprised?" Giac muttered bitterly, trailing off at the end.

"Still bitter about it are we?" Anakin teased, making Giac scowl harder.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I was grounded for a _whole_ month and Lord Tainian has hated me ever since. And it's not like it was the first time Obi had blamed me for something I didn't do either." The Selencian King ground out, leaning back so he could cross his arms.

"What do you mean 'not the first time'?" Cody jumped in to ask, making Giac sigh as lifted a hand to rub his forehead. He looked up again after a few moments, a look of something akin to dread on his face.

"Its like I said – Obi is smart. When he was younger, it was just my luck he was a devious little rascal too."

* * *

 _-The Palace, Selencia-_

The palace, throughout the day, was always a hive of bustling activity. A wide range of people always roamed the halls; servants going about their duties, guards on patrol, lords and ladies exploring - even senators arriving for diplomatic sessions. The Kitchens, down on the lower levels, wasn't much different.

No droids worked in the palace as for centuries the Kenobi bloodline had always been compassionate, putting the people's need for more employment over efficiency and money. And for that sole reason, the Kitchens to the untrained eye, could be seen as complete chaos. Maids ran to and fro with ingredients piled high on trays, cooks worked with sweat dripping down their brows with other higher up staff barking orders like mad dogs, adding their row to the tumult and clang of pans on stoves and knives chopping at precarious speeds.

The head cook, a short, fat women by the name of Nima, had the loudest voice of all, always drowning out anyone else who tried to bring order to the constantly busy kitchen. She was a stern and strict woman, with thirteen years of experience as the head cook and most importantly, she wasn't someone to mess with, especially when it came to her infamous chocolate chip cookies. They were absolutely delicious but she never let anyone eat them without her permission, even though she cooked them in the kitchens and not at her own humble apartment in the staff sector of the palace. No one ever dared steal her cookies because everyone was aware of the wrath it could incur. Well, everyone except one.

Obi-Wan, aged eight, licked his lips as he watched Nima carry her cookies out of the oven from his hiding place just by the open doorway. The head cook admired her achievements for a few seconds after she had placed them on a preparation desk to cool, before a sloppy cook caught her eye, her mouth already opening to bark orders as she stormed over to him. The young prince, seeing that the cookies were now unguarded, smirked. He moved away from the doorway, leaning against the wall as he took his bag off his shoulders. He quickly pulled a large glass mason jar from out of the bag before placing it on the floor, taking the lid off afterwards. Not wasting any time, Obi-Wan then sat down on his knees, lifting his hand up with fingers splayed as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, reaching for the force as he had done countless times before, and he concentrated.

To anyone walking down the corridor that saw Obi-Wan, he would have looked strange sat like that, looking like he was concentrating for no reason. However, inside the kitchen, the force flared, obeying his command. One by one, Nima's infamous cookies floated into the air, slowly making their way to the doorway. Nima had her back to the miracle, so she did not notice her precious cookies literally flying away. Other kitchen staff, however, did and many, having seen similar things happen before, smirked or laughed. When Nima asked what they were smiling about, they stayed silent, trying to hide a smile as they got back to work. Still Nima didn't notice, even when the last cookie floated up into the air and flew slowly out of the doorway.

When the last cookie floated into the glass jar in front of him, Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, hastily picking up the lid and putting it back on the jar. He grinned from ear to ear as he held the jar up to eye level, peering at the cookies through the glass. He was about to shove the jar back in his bag when a loud yell penetrated his ears.

"WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?" It sounded like Nima had finally noticed – it was time to leave, and fast. Shoving the jar into his bag, Obi-Wan stood up, sprinting from the crime scene at break neck speed.

He dodged and dived past servants and guards, who either smiled fondly or scowled at the young prince as he raced past. After all, the reputation of the young princes were infamous among the servants and guards, being mischievous devils that they were. They'd been reassured countless times that they would grow out of it but Obi-Wan had no intention of doing that just yet. The alternative was just way too fun.

Knowing the palace like the back of his hand, Obi-Wan got to his destination quickly and thankfully, without being pursued. His destination was an old tapestry hanging on one of the corridor walls showing the Kenobi crest, and after making sure no one was watching, he ducked behind it. A keypad was set on the wall and after inputting the code (Obi-Wan had worked it out a few years ago), the secret door opened, the stonewall sliding to the side to reveal the staircase that spiraled up behind it.

He raced up the staircase, emerging out of another door at the top. The secret door slid shut behind him and after checking the coast was clear, he ducked out from behind a pillar that had previously been hidden him from view. He was now on the same floor as his own chambers, which he quickly raced into, slamming his hand on the door button to close the door behind him.

Obi-Wan let out a large breath, leaning against the now closed door. However, he didn't relax for long. It was time to execute the second half of his plan – blame Giac for the whole thing. Nima wouldn't let the theft slide and after eliminating all the staff from being suspects, she'd realize it had to be one of the princes. Obi-Wan just had to make sure she thought it was Giac.

Flicking his light auburn hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head, Obi-Wan walked through his chambers, navigating his way through the huge rooms. Golden beams of sunlight flew in from the large windows, shining on the flowers and fruit placed everywhere on tables, though Obi-Wan's own belongings far outnumbered them. Toys and gadgets were arranged neatly on the shelves and tabletops, as well as project data pads that Obi-Wan hadn't finished yet (he really wondered whether his tutor hated him with the amount of homework he got). When he reached his bedchambers, which were bigger than all the other rooms combined, he slung his bag off his shoulders and threw it onto the king sized bed. He grabbed the jar of cookies out the bag and took off the lid, grabbing five of the cookies from inside. After placing these in a separate pouch on his belt for later (it was part of the plan), he placed the lid back on the jar and hid the rest of the cookies in a secret compartment underneath his bed.

Now it was time to find Giac.

Knowing his brother, Obi-Wan knew Giac would probably be at the training grounds, sparring with his friends. So, wasting no time, he made his way down there, working his way through the palace once again. It only took him 10 minutes and when he arrived, Giac was doing what he had expected – sparring. Even less surprising, he was winning too.

Dexter landed on his back, a 12 year old Giac smirking down at him as the tip of his white training lightsaber was pointed at Dexter's throat. All around them, other soldiers and guards were sparring and training, the clang of swords and sabers ringing in the air. Blaster shots could be heard too, a group practicing their aim a few training arenas away.

"Do you concede?" The smug prince asked as his best friend rolled his eyes at him.

"Move your lightsaber, you bloody show off." Dexter retorted, making Giac laugh as he lowered the blade, turning it off and attaching the hilt back to his belt. He held his hand out for Dexter to grab, which his young friend begrudgingly took. Dexter had always been a good friend of Giac's since Dexter's father was the Head of Defense and a Selencian Commander. They had grown up together, both of their fathers good friends with each other.

With Giac still smirking, Dexter just shook his head, walking over to retrieve his own training lightsaber off the floor where Giac had smacked it out of his hand. It was then that he noticed Obi-Wan sitting on a bench observing them, other soldiers training behind him.

"Er, Giac? Your brother is over there." Dexter pointed over to Obi-Wan, who stood up, his small form making his way over to them. Giac put the vibroblade he was fiddling with back on the weapons rack and turned to see his brother approaching, who was smiling as he neared them.

"Obi? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come down with father later?" Giac asked, sending his younger brother a suspicious look. Obi-Wan just shrugged in return, looking up at his taller brother.

"I got bored and I couldn't find mother or father so I came down here." The 8 year old explained, looking up at his brother innocently. Giac and Dexter shared a look before looking down at the boy with a mixture of surprise and confusion written on their faces.

"Right...What's in the pouch?" Giac asked, nodding his head at pouch that was fastened to his little brother's belt. In response, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fear, his hand instantly reaching for it. However, inwardly Obi-Wan was smirking, knowing Giac had fallen for it.

"It's nothing Giac." Obi-Wan quickly replied, taking a step back.

"Really? Give it here." Giac made a grab for the pouch, though Obi-Wan protested. He was no match for his older brother though, and Giac soon held the pouch triumphantly in the air as he held Obi-Wan back.

"No! Giac give it back!" Obi-Wan tried to grab the pouch back, though it was all for show. He really wanted Giac to keep it.

"What is in here?" The older boy asked to no one in particular, opening the pouch. He instantly grinned when he saw the cookies inside, walking away so he could take one out. "Cookies? Sweet! Where did you get these?" Giac asked as he took a bite, Dexter beside him taking a cookie too.

"Mother gave them to me." Obi-Wan lied.

"Why didn't I get some?"

"Obviously, Mother didn't believe you had earned them." Obi-Wan ground out, watching Giac and Dexter eat the stash. The only response he got was a nod as they ate them. "Aargh, fine. Eat them." Obi-Wan through his hands up in the air and walked away, pretending to play the part of an annoyed and grumpy child.

Obi-Wan found his father talking to Nima not long afterwards, and after making himself look out of breath, he ran up to them. He knew Nima was about to accuse him of taking the cookies before she even opened her mouth, but he quickly cut her off.

"Father! Giac has some cookies and he won't share any with me!" He whined, putting on a fake pout. His father, always never as observant as Obi-Wan's mother, totally fell for it.

"Does he now?" His father replied, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you your majesty! Someone stole my cookies and this just proves it was Prince Giac! This is theft!" Nima proclaimed, her plump face reddening with outage.

"Nima, calm yourself. I will make sure my son is taught a lesson. Now go back to kitchens, you are needed there more." At the King's command, Nima swallowed her pride and anger, though her face remained flushed.

"Of course, sire." She bowed her head before walking away, her heavy footsteps resounding down the halls of the palace. Many servants and guards dodged out of the way as she stormed past, her reputation and current state sending them running.

"Obi, go back to your chambers and finish the papers your tutor set. I'm going to find your brother." His father ordered, already walking away.

"Yes father." Obi-Wan bowed his head in respect and obedience, watching his father's back retreat down the hallway. "Giac's on the training grounds by the way!" He added after a moment of hesitation, barely catching his father mumble 'why does that not surprise me' as he continued to stride away. Obi-Wan could have gone back to his chambers, where a certain secret stash of scrumptious cookies was waiting for him, but decided against it. After all, Giac's face would be way too priceless to miss.

Obi-Wan took a different route back to the training grounds, one that lead to the observing decks that overlooked them. When he got there, he tried his best to hide his force signature so his father wouldn't sense him, hiding behind a pillar just for good measure. He could see Giac and Dexter still eating the cookies from here and even more exciting, his father striding towards them, Dexter's father walking beside him.

"Ahem." His father coughed, catching his oldest son's attention, crossing his arms across his chest and sending Giac a stern, disapproving look at the same time.

"Father! Do you want some cookies? They're really good!" Giac walked up to his father, oblivious to the obvious look his father was sending him. His father's eyes only narrowed at the comment, taking into account the crumbs lining Giac's mouth.

"Hmm. Cookies eh? That is interesting since, according to Nima, all of her cookies were stolen not half an hour ago." At his father's statement, Giac visibly paled, his eyes widening at what it obviously looked like. Dexter wasn't fairing much better.

"Wait, father this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really?" His father replied sarcastically, not convinced.

"Yes, I didn't steal these! Well – I did, but I stole them from Obi!"

"That's strange because I just bumped into your younger brother. He told quite a different story."

"Of course he would sire, he was the one that stole them from Nima in the first place!" Dexter protested, which earned him a glare from both the King and his own father. High up above, hiding on the observation deck, Obi-Wan snickered.

"Dexter, do not try and blame Prince Obi-Wan for your immature actions and certainly do not embarrass me further by lying." Dexter's father scolded, Giac's best friend himself shrinking back at the scold.

"But Dexter's right! Obi framed us!" Giac's eyes flared with anger now at the realization that he had so easily fallen into Obi-Wan's trap. "Why I should-"

"Enough!" Giac's father cut him off, his gaze hardening. "Giac, I highly doubt your 8 year old brother is so devious to frame you for this. Obi couldn't even hurt a fly." The King stated, unaware of how wrong he really was.

"But-" Giac tried to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Enough Giac. Chambers. _Now._ " Giac's father pointed to the doors that led back into the palace, his voice saying the conversation was over. Defeated, Giac's shoulders slumped, and reluctantly, he walked off, his father shadowing him. Dexter stayed with his father who was probably going to scold him thoroughly once the King was out of earshot. Giac himself couldn't look at his friend but only wince at the glare his own father was sending him.

However, a feeling in Giac's gut made him stop at the entrance and turn around to look up at the observation deck that overlooked the training grounds. His eyes were met with the sight of his younger brother, now leaning on the safety railing with the biggest smug grin strewn across his face. Then, if that wasn't enough, Obi-Wan stood up straighter and _waved._ Fricking _waved._ Giac had never in his life wanted to throw his brother over that railing and down the 30-foot drop more than in that moment. Before he could say anything, his father grabbed his shoulder, tugging him away. Giac promised he would kill his brother once he got out of whatever punishment his father had in store for him.

Obi-Wan didn't worry about what Giac might try and do to get his revenge though. Instead, he spent the rest of the day doing homework and watching holo films, all the while munching on Nima's infamous cookies.

* * *

Giac glared at Anakin who was currently holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Ahsoka was laughing quite openly too, Rex and Cody chuckling opposite. Eventually though, they did reign in their laughter. Anakin, however, didn't stop, instead laughing harder at Giac's scowling face.

"Its not funny Anakin." The Selencian King ground out, eyes as sharp as daggers.

"I'm sorry, Giac, it's just-" Anakin dissolved into another fit of laughter, trying desperately to control his laughter. "-only Obi-Wan could out smart everyone when he was eight. How's it feel to be outsmarted by an 8 year old by the way?" Anakin teased, grinning while Giac only glared harder. "Did your parents ever find out?"

"Father never suspected a thing." Anakin snickered at Giac's answer, though he muttered an apology when Giac sent him another pointed glare before continuing. "As I was saying, father never suspected a thing. However, mother was not stupid. She saw what had happened straight away."

"How do you know that she knew?"

"About a day after the incident I found her eating one of Nima's cookies in the gardens. When I asked her where she got them, she just smirked, that same smirk Obi has, and said she was 'sworn to secrecy'. Obi had bloody bribed her." Once again Anakin burst out laughing, ignoring the dark look Giac sent him. "Of course, it would be hilarious for you." Giac added bitterly, a small fake smile creeping it's way onto his lips at Anakin's reaction.

"I'm sorry! Did you ever get him back?" Anakin asked between bursts of laughter.

"Yes, that was when I poured the water over him, which he further retaliated to by framing me again for pouring water over Lord Tainian." At Giac's answer, Anakin guffawed, trying and failing to contain a whole new torrent of laughter.

"And Obi-Wan used to claim I was a troublemaker when I was a kid!

"Yeah, are you sure you're not making this up? This is the General we're talking about?" Cody asked, not fully believing Giac's claims. After all, it was _Obi-Wan_ that they were talking about.

"If I was making this up, I'd make sure I looked good commander, not in this case where I was framed by a lanky eight year old." Giac reasoned, making Cody chuckle.

"Good point."

"Still, there's one thing that doesn't make sense." Ahsoka pointed out.

"And what's that?" Giac asked back.

"You said Dexter was sparring with you. With a _lightsaber_." Ahsoka explained, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Ah, that. Well, that's probably because Dexter's force sensitive. I'm surprised you didn't notice the lightsaber he has attached to his belt."

"Wait a minute - force sensitive? He was a Jedi too?" Anakin looked a Giac for answers who only frowned.

"Why does everyone always assume you have to be a Jedi to wield a lightsaber?" Giac asked mostly to himself, shaking his head. "No, Dexter was never a Jedi, along with all the other force sensitives on the planet."

"Okay. I'm lost." Anakin admitted after a few seconds, looking like Giac was trying to teach him how to solve a very complex maths equation. Giac just sighed, leaning forward so he was closer to Anakin, his arms resting on his knees.

"Anakin, why do you think Selencia's always been so secretive? Why no off worlders are allowed on the planet?" He asked, prompting Anakin to answer.

"I don't know." The young knight replied, utterly clueless and equally confused at the same time. Giac just sighed again but more dramatically this time, just as he looked down at the floor. Although she couldn't see Giac's face, Ahsoka was pretty sure he had the renowned Kenobi 'give me strength' face on.

"We always knew the Sith would come back. Where there are Jedi, there are always Sith too. The two are part of the same coin – you can't have one side without the other. We also know knowledge is power, and if the Sith didn't know what they are up against they could easily underestimate us. Grievous will be the same as Dooku when he arrives – he'll expect an easy target, not a planet full of force sensitive warriors." Giac explained, making the Jedi in the room looked shocked for not the first time, Ahsoka even failing to contain a gasp.

"Force sensitive?" Anakin repeated, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth as he tried to take in the new information. "B-But how is everyone trained? Untrained force sensitives can be dangerous." Giac shrugged in response to Anakin's question, leaning back into his seat.

"Same as me and Obi were. Parents teach the offspring who then pass it down to the next generation. Not everyone knows how to use a lightsaber though everyone knows basic telepathy and telekinesis. Most of its instinctual as all Selencians have higher midi-chlorian counts than other species."

"But don't you follow a code? To stop you falling to dark side?" Ahsoka prompted, hardly believing what she was hearing. How had the Jedi not heard of this?

"We are Grey Jedi young one. We believe in balance, which is why we kept our existence secret from the Jedi too. The Jedi council always got a bit jumpy when people don't follow their precious code." Giac replied, as if he had read her mind. Maybe he had.

"What's the difference?" Ahsoka asked again, confused. "I mean, between ours and your code? It isn't like the Sith's is it?" She added fearfully, Anakin narrowing his eyes at the notion next to her.

"No and yes. Us Greys, we're something in between." Giac paused, gathering his thoughts. "There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order. That is the way of the Grey Jedi." He recited, remembering the code his father had taught him. When he looked up from the floor where his gaze had previously rested, Giac was met with two dumbstruck Jedi making him smirk. "You know, if you don't believe me, go onto the balcony and look across to the city. You can see the Grey Temple from here."

Almost instantly, Anakin and Ahsoka shared a glance before jumping up from their seats and racing to the balcony, and just as Giac said, they saw the Temple in all its majestic glory. Its towers rose high above the other buildings, a mighty lion among gazelles. Ahsoka let out a gasp because the Temple must have been twice the size of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She didn't know how she had missed it on the way over, though they had been going in the opposite direction it was located in. The symbol of the Grey Jedi was decorated on the flags and on the far wall, the white and black colors contrasting greatly with the stonewalls.

"Not everyone becomes Greys like I said, some just learn the basics." Giac called after them, not leaving his seat. After a few moments, Anakin came back in, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"So you're a Grey?" Giac smiled, nodding in answer to Anakin's question.

"Yes. The Kenobi bloodline always has been."

"But doesn't that mean Obi-Wan is one too?" Anakin questioned, making Giac's smile fall off his face.

"No. He...he decided to be a Jedi, to follow their code. I did too for a while but I'll get back to that."

"But Obi-Wan used to be a Grey right? Before he joined the order?" Ahsoka prompted beside Anakin, just as curious as Anakin. The bombardment of questions made Giac sigh again, as if the topic had just got too complicated for him to explain.

"Yes, in a sense. It's complicated. The situation changed for him." Giac paused, wincing as he tried to put his thoughts in order. "Whatever he was before, he's a Jedi now. How he managed it I have no idea and frankly respect him even more for lasting this long, but he's a Jedi. Maybe not the perfect Jedi, but a Jedi all the same. For better or for worse." Giac muttered, making Anakin and Ahsoka go quiet yet again. They exchanged a look between each other, both fully knowing that it wasn't as simple as what Giac said it to be. Eventually, a thought occurred to Anakin and he cautiously voiced it.

"The Sith, they can do things that Jedi can't such as Force lightning right?"

"Yes... What's your point?" Giac frowned at him, eyeing him warily,

"In the med bay, Obi-Wan healed himself. That blue energy...It's a Grey trick isn't it? Jedi can heal to some extent but nothing that extreme."

"Now you're getting it Anakin. However, it's more of a Kenobi trick than anything. They're powers that have always been in the family. That's why each line has always had two heirs because you can only learn one type each – either defense or offense. That and the fact you need one heir to become King, not necessarily the oldest like me, and one to become a high up commander, adviser or even general in times of war." Giac explained, gesturing with his hands, the wine bottle moving with them.

"What do you mean 'defense or offense'?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Obi-Wan, obviously, is better at defense: Healing and Force Shields. I however, learnt offense: manipulation of force energy." Giac was smirking even wider now; knowing everyone in the room was amazed and entranced. To prove his point about his own abilities, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, blue energy igniting in his palm, forming a glowing blue flame. He moved his fingers, the flames dancing around them like acrobats. "I can manipulate it into any shape, form or weapon. However, everything comes with a price. It takes large amounts of energy to create and use it. If I go over my limits, it can become dangerous for myself, the same for Obi when he reaches his. That's why we both passed out. Healing everything took too much out of him, even with me lending him some energy. That's another reason why he kept it a secret, before you ask. Everyone would've expected him to achieve miracles when in reality, it can be dangerous for us to use our powers non stop in battle." Giac's eyes had turned sad by the end, his fingers grabbing the flames to extinguish them, blue glowing embers falling to the floor before disappearing into the force.

"Healing and Force Shields...wow. I understand why he didn't say anything Giac. I get it, its just... he could have helped a lot of people." Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What makes you think he didn't? You'd be surprised at how many secret visits he takes to the healing wing in the Jedi Temple." Giac explained, the smirk back in full force. Anakin just stared shocked for a moment before smiling, scoffing a bit too.

"Of course he's done that. Obi-Wan always has tried to help everyone he can." Anakin muttered.

"Indeed. Gentle and strong heart, that's him." Giac added, smiling to himself like he knew something they didn't. "He always did try and help everyone he could, even if it wasn't obvious."

* * *

 _-Deep within Flowtheim Forest, North of the Capital, Selencia-_

Once again, the royal family was out in the forest except this time, the Queen had stayed at the palace. They were hunting, practicing and testing their skills with light bows and crossbows. King Jacen Kenobi rode on a Fayal (which is literally an moss green, eight legged horse), as did everyone else except for a few guards who were on foot. Giac and Obi-Wan rode on their own Fayals behind their father, Dexter's father instead riding by the King's side. Dexter himself rode next to Giac, the two friends chatting as other Knights rode with them, some of which were Grey Jedi from the Temple. It was a much bigger party and they had already caught quite a few birds, the limp bodies slung over a couple of the Knights shoulders. They didn't go hunting very often since food was never at a shortage in the palace but when they did, it was a nice change of scenery and the animals they killed were normally given to the poorer people in the city (though a few were kept to feast on that evening).

The giant, looming trees hung overhead as they rode, all thick trunks, green leaves and pine needles. Beams of light broke through the canopy, patches of the mossy floor shining in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, though clouds were now forming in the sky. They were already heading back though the party soon stopped as a knight called out. Not far ahead, barely visible through the trees and bushes, was a huge white stag grazing, moss growing all over its body and vines hanging down from its large antlers.

Everyone instantly reigned in his or her Fayal, keeping quiet. A young knight raised his bow, a glowing blue light arrow already loaded. He waited obediently for permission to shoot, which the King quickly gave with a nod of his head. The knight let the arrow fly and it would have hit it's target too, if the stag hadn't bolted, running from a Night howler cub that had pounced, leaving it now in the arrows path.

Night Howlers were not too different to the Lothal Wolves, being just as huge in size when fully grown. Even the cub, that couldn't be that old, was the size of a fully grown dog. However, while Lothal Wolves were lithe and thin creatures, the perfect sprinter that had adapted to live without much food because of their dust and desert-like environment, Night Howlers were much different. Although Selencia had her fair share of deserts across her equator, the planet was mostly made out of lush forest and vast jungles, with towering mountain ranges further up north. Therefore, Night Howlers were covered in ounces of thick muscle with broader shoulders and larger bodies, their fur even thicker to keep their bodies warm during the harsh Selencian winters. They could be utterly terrifying creatures with hides strong enough to make blaster shots feel like pin pricks and teeth so powerful they could easily bite through metal like it was flesh. The fact that the alpha in a Night Howler pack could shape-shift to become even more horrifying, adopting a more jurassic look with black spines down it's back and tail that glowed blue to intimidate other predators, its claws and teeth also growing in length and color until it resembled a sabor-toothed tiger cross dinosaur more than a wolf, just made them even more feared. It didn't help that according to rumor, they were more strongly connected to force than most of the animals on Selencia, making them wise and intelligent creatures, even when compared to the Selencians.

In addition, just like wolves, they traveled in packs so where one was, the pack was not far behind. And last time the Selencians had checked, the only thing that stopped the Night Howlers attacking the Selencians was mutual respect. Understandably, the King didn't want to find out if the Night Howlers would keep the peace once they found out one of their own had been shot.

The cub had let out a howl as the light arrow hit home, tripping and falling to the floor. Shocked and alarmed, everyone grabbed the reigns of their Fayals, the animals themselves spooked. The King didn't think twice about his decision.

"Everyone move! We need to go before the pack arrives!" Their King ordered, already turning his Fayal around. Everyone else was doing similar things, except for Obi-Wan. He stared shocked at the injured Night Howler cub; it's pained cries filling the air. Obi-Wan knew he had to do something, anything other than leave the poor creature to die. The force called to him, whispering inside his ear, telling him to do something. So he did, and in one fluid motion, he jumped off his steed, racing towards the injured Night Howler cub.

"Obi!" Giac called after him, climbing down from his own Fayal to go after him. Their father noticed, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Giac stay on your Fayal!" He ordered, turning his Fayal back around.

"But-" Giac protested but was quickly cut of by his father.

"Stay there!" His father repeated, jumping off his own Fayal and racing after his youngest son. "Obi-Wan!" He called after him, authority leaking into his normally soft tone that he used with his sons. Obi-Wan didn't listen, falling to his knees when he reached the cub's sides. His father quickly reached him, trying to grab him to pull him away but Obi-Wan shook him off.

"I'm going to heal him!" Obi-Wan yelled at his father, his face set in a determined expression, the cub whimpering at his feet, red blood already staining it's ginger and dark brown fur.

"Obi-Wan, you can't. It's parents and pack will be here any second!" His father hissed at him, grabbing his shoulders to try and shake the sense into him. As if on cue, a loud howl penetrated the silence of the forest, signaling the Night Howlers closing in. The cub howled weakly in response, whimpering in pain. A look of fear spread over Obi-Wan's face for a few seconds before it was gone again, just as fast.

"I don't care. I have to try. What would you do if I was shot?" Obi-Wan challenged, his father's jaw clenching in response. His father had the same powers he had, though Obi-Wan's father was much better at using force shields and force pulses than healing. Obi-Wan knew this and he knew what to say to strike a chord in his father. An inner conflict now consequently raged in his father's eyes, deciding what to do.

"Fine. I'll lend you my energy but you have to be quick, understand?" Obi-Wan nodded as his father gave in, already turning to pull the arrow from the cub's side. It howled in pain, snarling at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan took no notice, instead sending calming waves through the force while he placed his hand over the wound. Behind him, his father placed a hand on his son's shoulder, blue energy swirling around his hand already. Wasting no time, Obi-Wan took the energy his father had lent him and after closing his eyes, he started to heal the cub. It whimpered and whined, it's legs kicking out ever so often. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware the howls had increased in frequency in the distance, but he tried not to think about it. He only thought about healing the cub.

Eventually, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, standing up and stepping away. The cub was breathing heavily in front of him but the wound was no longer bleeding. The wound, in fact, was no longer even there though blood still stained the soft, thick fur. Obi-Wan didn't have time to feel triumphant. The Night Howler pack burst through the trees before he could even think that.

Obi-Wan's father instantly pushed Obi-Wan behind him, igniting his white lightsaber to defend his young son. The Knights behind them either ignited their lightsabers or unsheathed vibroswords, the Fayals trying to move away from the Night Howlers. A male, dark brown Night Howler, definitely the Alpha judging by the way black spines sprouted from it's back as they glowed a shocking electric blue, jumped in front of the cub, snarling at Obi-Wan and his father while other Night Howlers filed in through the trees, all as big as the Fayals. Another Night Howler, this one a female, ran up to the cub and nuzzled it's neck, the cub instantly responding to, what Obi-Wan guessed, was it's mother's touch.

Obi-Wan was afraid the Night Howler Alpha in front of them was about to pounce on him and his father, when the female Night Howler called to the male, making him turn around. The cub was by this point on its feet and after a few shaking steps, it bounded over, standing in between Obi-Wan and the Male Night Howler. The cub growled at the Alpha, as if it was protecting Obi-Wan. Seeing something was going on, Obi-Wan's father slowly lowered his blade, disengaging it. He watched as the Alpha male's features softened, its silver eyes flickering between the cub and Obi-Wan.

"Father, what are they doing?" Obi-Wan whispered, leaning towards his father.

"They're communicating. The cub is protecting you because it knows you saved it." At Obi-Wan's father's words, the Alpha male stopped snarling altogether, it's gaze turning to the King. It stood up straighter, it's fur along its back no longer stood on end. Its eyes stayed on the King, even when it uttered a low rumble from its throat, ordering the cub back behind him. Reluctantly, the cub obeyed, it's eyes not leaving Obi-Wan as it walked away. Obi-Wan, in turn, couldn't help but stare back into the cub's grateful eyes.

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan's father bowed to the Alpha male, showing his respect. To Obi-Wan that was a surprise and for a second, Obi-Wan didn't have a clue what his father doing. His jaw nearly hit the floor when the Night Howler bowed its head back, showing its own respect to the King. Then it let out another low rumble from its throat, it's eyes falling on Obi-Wan. The cub stepped up, obeying its Alpha, before bowing it's head to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's father gestured for Obi-Wan himself to do the same and after finally recovering from his awe, he did, bowing low like his mother had taught him to the cub. Satisfied, the Alpha nodded its head, turning around to walk back into the trees, those ferocious black spines sliding back under his thick brown fur and even thicker skin.

It met the female Night Howler on the way, the two nuzzling heads in fond greeting, before walking away together, their large furry tails swaying gracefully behind them. That was what made Obi-Wan realize that the male Night Howlers wasn't just the Alpha; he was the cub's father too. The way the Alpha had acted as well, after hearing Obi-Wan state that the King was his father supported that notion too. The alpha knew what it was like to have a family and he respected Obi-Wan's father because of it. More than that, he was grateful for Obi-Wan saving his son.

While Obi-Wan realized this, other Night Howlers backed away too, following their Alpha to disappear into the forest. The cub was one of the last to go, jumping on to a fallen tree to look back at Obi-Wan. Its fur was still matted with blood but its wounds were healed, it's movements fluid and graceful. It stared at Obi-Wan for a few precious seconds, Obi-Wan staring back, transfixed by its glowing silver eyes.

Eventually, it turned, following its pack when the Alpha called for it to follow. It left the hunting party speechless, silence reining over them. Dexter's father finally dismounted his Fayal, walking over to the King.

"What exactly was that Jace?" He asked, dropping titles in his disbelief. Although the Night Howlers left them alone, they were still feared and awed. They had expected them to fight, not for them to walk back into the forest like nothing happened.

"I think, old friend, that was my son making a few new friends." The King answered, turning to his son to smile down at him. Obi-Wan didn't react, instead staring at the fallen tree where the cub had jumped down from and disappeared behind. It was definitely something he would never forget.

* * *

"Did Master Kenobi ever see the cub again?" Ahsoka asked curiously, enthralled by the tale. Giac smiled at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh, he did but not till much later."

"Any other stories that you going to share?" Anakin prompted, leaning forward in anticipation. Giac just sent him an amused look, shaking his head.

"Anakin, if I told you everything I remember from when me and Obi were kids we'd be here all day." Anakin just laughed again to Giac's comment, though Ahsoka was frowning again.

"If everything was so perfect and you were all happy, what happened?" Ahsoka inquired cautiously, Anakin stopping chuckling beside her. He quickly composed himself, the cogs inside his own head turning too.

"Snips is right. What...What changed?" He asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. Anakin was right to do so too because as soon as he said it, Giac's demeanor changed. Those kind eyes turned dark and cold, his lips curling into a snarl and when he spoke, the hatred in his voice turned his answer into a growl.

"Our _Uncle_ did."

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't ruin your day. Heh heh...Yeah. Hope you liked this chapter though, lots of fluff and what not. Probably slight crack. Also, I made Giac a Grey Jedi but just to make it clear, Obi-Wan is NOT a Grey Jedi. Unlike Giac he stayed with the Jedi order and why he did that will be explained later.**

 **P.S. When Giac said 'Gentle and strong heart, that's him." I was being quite literal. Fun fact: if you didn't know, Obi in Igbo means 'heart', wan means 'gentle' in Chinese and Ken means 'strong' in Japanese. That's right; his name is literally his personality.**


	14. The King's Bane

Anakin observed Giac, who had somehow, reined in his anger somewhat. Giac took another swig of the alcohol again, his face bitter and eyes burdened with sorrow. Anakin and others didn't speak, waiting again for Giac to speak first. Anakin himself didn't understand how he had become so patient but it felt right to wait, almost if the force itself was telling him to. He was glad he listened as Giac gathered the courage to speak on his own and Anakin didn't want to test Giac's temper. He had a feeling Giac would be even more terrifying to cross than Obi-Wan.

"We had never met our Uncle before that day. He was exiled before myself or Obi were born."

"Exiled?" Ahsoka asked, thinking she hadn't heard right. Giac only nodded in confirmation as a response.

"Yes. He...he fell to the dark side." That shut Ahsoka up. And Anakin too. Giac didn't say anything else, his eyes glazed over and staring at the floor at his feet. Even though the clones didn't exactly know what was going on, they could sense it was bad from Anakin and Ahsoka's silence, so they stayed quiet too. Not that it mattered, as after a few minutes, Anakin finally questioned Giac.

"How did he fall?" At Anakin's question, Giac sighed, his shoulders slumping further. He turned his gaze up to Anakin, his expression sad and regretful.

"Why does anyone fall?" Giac asked instead of answering. He shook his head sadly, before continuing so he could answer his own question. "Fear, Anger, Hate: they all lead to the dark side. But pain - suffering, even?" Giac asked again, expecting no answer to his rhetorical questions. "That is what causes us to truly fall."

"I've heard that before." Anakin commented with a slight frown, which he tried to hide, thinking about every time he had been told to let go of his fears, his anger, his _hate_. It never worked.

"Maybe you have but not in the way you're thinking of. The Jedi more or less try to rid themselves of those emotions because they believe that if you let your heart feel them, they will _control_ you. However, it isn't that simple. The force never is. Even more so for us Selencians." Giac explained, a tired yet concentrated look in his eyes. The end statement made Ahsoka frown, confusion settling over her young features.

"Why? What makes you different to us?" She asked, making Giac's eyes leap to meet hers. When he answered, his voice was laced with a passion that made Ahsoka shiver with unease.

"For a Selencian, we see everything around us differently. Not only are our senses heightened - magnified - but so are our emotions. Everything we feel, its intensified to a level beyond your comprehension. Anger becomes blind rage, frustration and dislike morphs into hate and sadness falls to despair. Of course, it works the other way too: our compassion can be a weakness in times of war, attraction grows into love and love turns lust."

"I'm sorry, but that can't be right. Obi-Wan always has control over his emotions - he never lets them rule him. He can let them go." Anakin argued, wondering whether or not Giac actually knew his own brother. From the way Giac narrowed his eyes at him, as if Anakin had just said something insulting, it didn't seem Giac agreed with the latter.

"Is that fact or is it just what you assumed, Anakin?" Giac challenged, making Anakin pause. The Selencia King observed him for a few more seconds before taking another swig out of the bottle, a bitter look on his face "You're right - he doesn't let them control him but that's only because he has control over _them_. As Selencians, we're taught to control our emotions as soon as we can walk. But I suppose you are right - our powerful emotions is the reason why we don't make good Jedi, only Greys or what we call, Endarkened."

"What's an Endarkened?" Cody questioned this time, trying to keep up with the conversation. All the clones had a general rule of rolling with it whenever the Jedi started talking or acting _weird_ but if his understanding helped his general, he was damn sure he would start learning about what was going on.

"It's what my Uncle became. Like the Sith, they thrive in the dark side but with Grey Jedi training, they become unstoppable. To Jedi and Sith, anyway." Giac muttered the last part, gulping down another torrent of alcohol. The increase in alcohol consumption was starting to worry Anakin, along with the feeling of dread that was starting to form in his stomach. Giac hadn't got to the point yet but when he did, Anakin had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why your Uncle fell, or became an Endarkened...or whatever." Anakin pointed out, eyeing Giac cautiously.

"Actually, it does. You see, although bearing the traits of a Selencian is rare, it is not impossible to see in force sensitives. Just like you Anakin." Giac hinted, now staring straight at Anakin. His statement made confusion engulf the room, along with a touch of shock at what Giac was implying.

"Sorry, what?" Anakin burst out, eyes pleading for Giac to repeat himself, or to make his words clearer.

"You're impulsive, quick to anger and care deeply about those you care about. You know you shouldn't but you do. You also can't let go, whether its letting go of your anger, your fears, your hate or even loved ones. It's all characteristics of being a Selencian, though one who hasn't learnt control. More than that, they are signs that you are gifted with The Sight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anakin exclaimed, making Giac frown harder.

"Although you aren't biologically a Selencian, you still see the same way we do - you _feel_ the same we do. It occurs in most strong force sensitives like you...and like my uncle."

"But if your uncle was gifted with the Sight then that means he wasn't Selencian, he wasn't-" Ahsoka tried to work out what Giac was saying but he quickly finished for her, earning a few shocked faces from around the room.

"Related? No he wasn't. He was adopted. When Grey Jedi find children with The Sight they often bring them back here to Selencia, with the parents of course. Without training, children with the Sight can be dangerous, especially if they're the offspring of Sith Lords."

"Wait, hold on - your Uncle's father was a Sith Lord?" Anakin leaned forward, not quite believing what he was saying. Giac just shrugged at his reaction, before explaining further.

"That's what I was told. Sith are not like Jedi - they don't have rules about attachment. They can fall in love if they wish and have fun with whoever they want if love is not on their agenda. The Sith probably didn't even realise that the women he slept with became pregnant afterwards. It could have been Sidious, or it could have been his master - that particular detail remains unclear. The point is that it happens and the Greys are the ones that clean up the mess that's left behind."

"Wait a minute - if you knew that your Uncle was the son of a Sith, then that means you knew the Sith were never extinct, didn't you?" Anakin deduced, sending an accusing glare Giac's way. In response, the eldest Kenobi hardened his gaze, sending a defiant glare back.

"Although the Greys don't particularly like the Sith, or the Jedi for that matter, we don't have a personal vendetta against them. You can't blame a lion for wanting to kill a gazelle - it's in their nature and you can't change instinct. The Greys have accepted that and respect the fact that without the Sith, there would be no balance, just as there would be no balance if the Jedi perished. Even so, we keep an eye on both orders to make sure you both don't tear each other apart, and bring the whole Galaxy down with you." Giac explained, though it did not make Anakin soften his gaze.

"Which basically means yes, right?" Anakin asked, ignoring what Giac just said.

"Yes, but Anakin..." Giac answered after sighing, though Anakin had no intention of listening.

"Oh no, please continue, Giac. We all want to know why you and Obi-Wan didn't inform the Jedi Council about the Sith. After all, it's not like it could have saved Qui-Gon's life or anything!" Anakin accused, causing a rare form of anger to spark behind Giac's eyes. When he next spoke, it was clear he was clenching his teeth.

"Qui-Gon Jinn's death was not my fault, nor was it Obi-Wan's. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knew what they were getting themselves into when they went up against Maul and as I recall, the council were informed that both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan thought Maul was a Sith apprentice but chose to ignore that information and send them alone anyway. It's probably one of the reasons why Dooku left the order."

"Maybe if the Jedi believed the Sith weren't extinct, they might have believed Qui-Gon." Anakin continued argue, a part of him well aware it was no-ones fault, but still partly blaming Giac all the same.

"Maybe. In the end though, it comes down to the fact they were so narrow-minded in the first place to believe that things can be impossible, which is untrue. Anything is possible if you believe in it. More than that, if the Jedi learned about the Greys, they would feel threatened just like they do with the Sith. Selencians don't start wars, Anakin, but I can tell you now, we do finish them." Giac stated, a clear unspoken threat behind his words as he glared at the young Knight. Anakin glared right back and if it was for Ahsoka then they may have not stopped glaring daggers at each other.

"So...Should we get back to why your Uncle fell?" She prompted, making Giac break the silent stand off. He turned to Ahsoka, flashing a her smile that she had seen repeatedly on Obi-Wan's face when he pretended nothing was wrong. It was meant to be reassuring but because Ahsoka knew Obi-Wan, it ended up having the opposite effect.

"Yes, that would be wise. It appears we've gone off topic, haven't we? Where was I?" Giac asked to thin air, running his hand through his thick hair.

"Your uncle was gifted with the Sight, so he was adopted." Rex jumped in to summarize, helping Ahsoka divert the conversation in a different direction. Giac seemed happy to oblige and quickly started explaining again.

"Right. Normally, the children with The Sight would be offered the chance to move to Selencia with their families. However, our uncle's mother did not want her child and gave him over to the Selencians to raise him themselves. As a result, our Uncle was more or less reduced to an orphan when he was only a newborn babe, which is where my grandfather comes in. I can't tell you what my grandfather was thinking, but whatever the reason, he decided to take our uncle in as his own - raise him as his own. For years, our Uncle grew up with our father, who was older and heir to the throne. They grew up as brothers - they fought together, they played together. It should have stayed that way too, but our grandfather had made a fatal mistake." Giac looked up at his audience, who were already starting to guess what had happened. It was Ahsoka who voiced their suspicions.

"He didn't tell your uncle that he was adopted." She stated, dreadful realization dawning on her face as she realized what the statement implied.

"No, he didn't. When our uncle found out, he did not take it well. For us Selencians, we do not care about blood relations because we see each other as family anyway. Our Uncle was not Selencian though and therefore, did not share our cultural views, even though he had grown up amongst them. He had also always felt like he was different to everyone else, but never knew why until he learnt of his heritage. The offspring of Sith Lords are naturally drawn to the dark side, just as the offspring of Jedi are drawn to the light."

"Your uncle couldn't control the more darker emotions." Cody summarized more simply, Giac slowly nodding in confirmation. He took a deep breath, collecting himself for what he was about to say.

"According to our father, our Uncle had always been jealous of our father's position as heir to the throne. You see, either of a Selencian King's offspring can ascend to the throne and in this case, our father was chosen as heir. That was strike one, probably the first thing that led to his decent. The second was our mother. Apparently, our Uncle had always loved our mother but she never returned his feelings. Instead, she fell in love with-"

"-your father." Anakin finished for him. Giac nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Exactly. Jealousy and rivalry mixed with anger and hate, turning our Uncle cruel and bitter. At the time, our father told us that he didn't notice the change in his younger brother at first. Our father said he himself, was arrogant and headstrong, drowning in our grandfather's praise and love, ignorant of the fact that our Uncle felt like our grandfather was favoring one of his son's over the other, especially after he learnt of his heritage. According to our father, the only thing that didn't stop him completely falling at first was our grandmother. Like Obi-Wan, our uncle had always had a closer relationship with his mother than his father. But that soon changed."

"She died, didn't she?" Ahsoka asked quietly, not meeting Giac's eyes. Although it was clear now that Giac had never know his grandmother, there was still sadness behind his eyes.

"Yes, she did. Even with the most advanced medical technology and naturally powerful Selencian immune systems, our grandmother could not be saved. She fell ill with a sickness that could not be cured. When the force took her, a wedge was made between our father and our uncle. They fought often, sometimes even with their fists. Heartbroken and more like a walking empty shell; our grandfather did nothing to suppress our uncle's anger. With nothing stopping him, our Uncle's anger and hatred spiraled out of control." The feeling of dread returned in Anakin's stomach as soon as Giac uttered the words. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Didn't your father realize what was happening?" Anakin asked, not believing how things could have escalated so quickly.

"Not until it was too late. Not until our grandfather was found dead in his own bed." Giac muttered bluntly, though the four people in front of him heard every word. Their eyes widened, refusing to comprehend what Giac was implying.

"Your uncle...killed your grandfather?" Ahsoka prompted again, receiving only no confirmation from Giac. His silence was enough of an answer. "They found out it was him, right?"

"Not at first. At first they just thought it was a bounty hunter or assassin who had somehow managed to get onto the planet and then miraculously, the palace. It was a plausible explanation, as many senators were corrupt enough to try and kill the King while he was weak. However, the coroners soon realized there had been no signs of a struggle, almost as if our grandfather _knew_ the murderer. With a sinking dread, our father confronted our Uncle, seeking the truth. The truth, unfortunately, was not what he wanted to hear."

"What did your father do?" Anakin was the one to prompt Giac this time, who had resolved into a few moments of silence. His eyes were distant and at Anakin question, he took another deep breath.

"In his anger upon finding the truth, our father fought our uncle, this time with lightsabers and the force. They fought in the palace, eyes watching them everywhere, and the truth of the late King's death exposed to everyone. That only angered our uncle, making him fight more viciously, using the dark side to fuel his body and mind. Brother fought brother, dark Vs light. It was a duel that was spoken about years afterwards, whenever our father was out of earshot. Our uncle may have been devious and calculating, planning every move, but our father was a powerful swordsman. Our uncle was not prepared for it." At the start of his explanation, Giac had sounded exasperated, even exhausted but by the end the pride he felt for his father - and the love - was evident in his voice. It made Anakin question what it would be like to have a father to love like that but then he realized he didn't need one. He had Obi-Wan after all.

"He won?" Rex asked, a smile tugging on his lips. Giac seemed to return it, if not timidly.

"Yes, if you could call it that. Our uncle managed to give our father a scar before he finally was knocked unconscious, a formidable lightsaber burn that raked down our father's cheek and eyebrow. It barely missed his eye and it was only because of medical technology that the wound healed as well as it did, leaving only a small scar. That didn't matter though. Our father lost his mother and father to death and then his brother to the dark side in a matter of months. It broke him to say the least and it was no wonder that he couldn't bring himself to order our uncle's execution for treason. Instead, he exiled him, unable to kill the only family he had left." Giac concluded, Anakin already knowing what came next.

"But he came back." Anakin stated, for not the first time dreading where this was going.

"Yes. He came back on Obi-Wan's birthday believe it or not." Giac paused momentarily, his eyes darkening. "His birthdays always had been eventful, as were mine if I recall." Giac muttered under his breath.

Anakin frowned at Giac comment. Obi-Wan had never told Anakin when his birthday was – even when Anakin asked some of Obi-Wan's childhood friends like Garen and Bant about it, they had told him they didn't actually know. No one did for that matter. Anakin had pleaded, begged and even annoyed Obi-Wan to try and get an answer out of him when he was still his padawan. His old master had remained silent though, just as Garen and Bant had warned that he would. No one knew the birthday of Obi-Wan Kenobi, yet plenty knew how old he was.

"Is this why Obi-Wan has never told me what day his birthday is? Because of your uncle?"

"It's hard to celebrate a day that is stained with darkness and death, Anakin." Giac replied, his tone cold and bitter. Anakin _definitely_ didn't like the sound of _that_.

"What happened?" Giac sighed again at Cody's question, his hand coming up to rub his forehead. He looked exhausted and suddenly, old. Like Obi-Wan, a heavy burden seemed to lie on his shoulders and Cody knew it wasn't just the weight of the crown. It was something else; something worse. Something darker.

"Our uncle crashed the party."

* * *

 _-The Palace, Selencia-_

The royal family sat on the their thrones, draped in formal attire. The King and Queen wore their crowns, as did the princes, though theirs were smaller than their parents. In front of them, the band began to play, partners and couples taking to the dance floor in the middle of the vast ballroom.

Everyone from the capitol had been invited, no matter what class, as was the tradition that Obi-Wan's brother, Giac, had created on his fourth birthday. Formal wear fit for nobles had been given to all of them free of charge, the people overjoyed to spend the night in clothing and jewelry that they normally wouldn't be able to afford. Children chased each other through the maze of guests and under food tables, snatching snacks and sweet treats from underneath the real noble's noses. It was a happy, peaceful atmosphere, one which Obi-Wan admired Giac for inventing, at the age of four no less.

However, the tradition had transferred to being used for his birthday as well as Giac's, which Obi-Wan was happy about. He liked to see people happy and his mother often told him that you should always be kind, even to those who do not return the favor because chances are, their past is the reason for their cruelty. After all, to be heartless, you'd have to lose a heart in the first place. Obi-Wan grinned, realizing it wasn't just the people's night. It was his too and he was definitely going to enjoy it.

His legs hung swinging over his small throne but they didn't touch the floor, his young, scrawny body making him too short for it. He didn't mind though as it was much more fun to jump off his throne that stand up like his older, much taller brother, did. He was wearing a pale blue suit, silver embroidered into the edges of his jacket and trousers, creating intricate and beautiful patterns. His auburn hair hung a little over his eyes, but he quickly moved it out of the way, remembering his father's order to look formal tonight. He tried to imitate his father's straight back and Kingly, stoic expression but Obi-Wan quickly got bored. Plus, his back was killing him sitting up that straight.

The band changed their song to a tune that Obi-Wan loved, which gave him an idea. Jumping off his throne, he moved to stand in front of his mother, draped in an elegant sea blue gown, a cream fur shawl hanging on her shoulders. Her crown was nestled in her bright red hair, which itself was styled and brushed, jewel hair clips keeping it in place as they shined in the light of the ballroom. After getting his mother's attention, he mock bowed, grinning up at her.

"Would her royal majesty privilege me to this dance?" He asked her cheekily, making his mother smirk. Hiding a smile, she put on her best formal face, hiding her emotions as she went along with her son's pretend game.

"I would be honored kind sir, to dance with you tonight." She replied, holding her hand out for her youngest son to take. Obi-Wan cheekily bowed again before taking his mother's hand and leading her to the dance floor, his mother sending her husband a grin as she was dragged away by her excited son.

"You're next Giac!" She called over her shoulder, her eldest son paling at the statement. Before he could argue, Obi-Wan whisked her over to the dance floor with a childish look all over his face, leaving Giac with a horrible look of dread on his teenage face. His father chuckled beside him, which he glared at in response.

"Its not funny father. I am not dancing with her. It would be childish." Giac crossed his arms in a strop, his father laughing beside him.

"Of course. You're not childish at all my son." His father sarcastically retorted, his son glaring at him through strands of dark hair than shone redder in the light.

"I've got better things to do, father." Giac paused as a girl only one or two years older than him caught his eye, a beautiful brunette dressed in a rose red gown. His eyes trailed over her body, lingering on her hips and chest. "Yeah... I'm not some...child...who plays...stupid games...anymore..." Giac trailed off, his gaze fixed on the girl while his father watched him, eyes flickering between the girl and Giac.

"I'm going to have to give you the 'Talk' aren't I?" His father asked his son, whom he didn't expect to answer. Giac unsurprisingly, didn't, making his father frown. "Giac, are you even listening?"

"Hm, what did you say father?" Giac politely asked, turning to face his father, though his eyes flickered back to the girl a few times. His father only stared at him before shaking his head, leaning back in his throne.

"Never mind. Another day." Now Giac frowned just like his father had done seconds before, though his expression was much more confused. Eventually, Giac shrugged, standing up and away from his throne. Rolling his neck to get the cramp out of it from sitting so formally for so long, Giac walked down the steps, away from the raised dais that the thrones were located on. "Where are you going?" His father asked as he walked away.

"Hopefully, somewhere where mother won't find me and Obes can't annoy me." Giac replied back over his shoulder, sending his father a sly grin. His father couldn't help but sigh when he watched, with dread rolling up in his heart, his son stride over to the girl he had previously been admiring earlier. The Selencian King wasn't surprised when his son snatched a drink off a servant, who was serving drinks on a silver plate, before proceeding to offer the drink to said girl. The smile that leaped onto the girl's face while his son chatted with her spoke volumes for the quality of smooth moves his teenage son seemed to already possess.

"Having trouble sire?" The King jumped a little in his throne, not sensing Dexter's father had come to stand beside him. Dexter himself wasn't with him, but the King soon spotted the teenager making his way over to Giac out of the corner of his eye. What caught most of the King's attention, however, was the infuriating smirk Dexter's father had sprawled across his face.

"Wipe that smug grin of your face Mulak, I'm sure Dexter will soon follow Giac's lead." The King snapped at his old friend, who only laughed at his response.

"Jace, just be thankful that you don't have a daughter. The amount of boys Cecilia has brought home with her - well, I think my brother-in-law will soon be having a mid life crisis." Mulak replied, referring to his niece who was already past the 18 year old mark. The King couldn't help but silently agree.

The King turned his gaze to his wife and youngest, currently dancing and laughing together in the middle of the dance floor. Obi-Wan seemed to be alive with raw energy, giggling and playing like the youthful youngster he was. His wife looked equally happy, and once or twice, she caught her husband's gaze with her own. They only looked at each other but that was enough to communicate, over a decade of marriage strengthening their bond, force bond or not. The king smiled, a warm, joyful smile. A long time ago, after his brother's fall, he didn't think he could have achieved this kind of peace. His wife had healed him and so had his sons. He felt _alive_ again.

The guests applauded the dancers as the song finished, the dancers bowing to each other, as was tradition. The King watched in his amusement as his youngest son bowed lower that he should have to his wife, obviously still play-acting. Although the Kenobi family had always been royals, and with that rich, they were a modest and polite bunch. Mocking their snobby counterparts, such as some of the senators and royals involved with the republic senate, was a favorite pass time of theirs.

The King shook his head, standing up from his seat to applaud with the rest of the guests. Mulak chuckled beside him, his eyes on Obi-Wan too.

"You know Jace, that son of yours may be more like his mother but he sure acts like you sometimes. He's going to be one character when he's older. Well, not as bad as Giac will be." Mulak quickly added, which the King only shook his head to. He knew his old friend was right, especially from what he had just seen Giac doing.

"Don't remind me Mulak." He replied back, voice laced with dread. Deciding it was time to have some fun himself, he slapped a hand on his old friend's back, sending him a grin this time. "Right, I think it's time to steal my wife back from my son." He declared, making Mulak snort.

"Good luck with that. He looks like he's asking for another dance." Mulak commented, chuckling once more as he continued to watch the young prince. Obi-Wan had, in fact, seemed to ask his mother something before rather excitedly hurrying over to the band, before talking to one of the lead musicians. The musician nodded and bowed his head to whatever the prince requested, ordering the musicians to play a certain song. When it began, the king instantly recognized it and by the way he saw Giac glare at Obi-Wan, so did his oldest son. It had quite a rapid rhythm, but it was also had a lovely melody. However, if you listened to it to often, it was the kind of song that got stuck in your head and as a result, could prove annoying.

"Of course, he would ask the musicians to play that song." The King remarked, grinning. He remembered the day vividly when Obi-Wan first learnt to play it on the piano in his mother's room. His youngest son had played it often then, especially when for his eighth birthday, he had gotten his son his own piano. However, Giac was less than pleased since his chambers were right next to Obi-Wan's and were unfortunately, not sound proof. Obi-Wan had soon learned this and whenever Giac particularly annoyed him, he'd play the instrument for hours on end, specifically playing this song. Even if he weren't playing it, he'd hum the tune, just to annoy his brother even more. It was amusing to say the least.

"Why? What's special about it?" Mulak asked. The King was about to explain, his mouth opening to do so, when he felt an all too familiar force presence. It was definitely familiar but at the same time, so very different. It was dark and cold, and made the King's body freeze. Other force sensitives in the room shivered too, frowning at the unfamiliarity of it. It sent a shiver down the King's spine. He knew what, no, _who_ that was. "Sire? Is everything al-" Mulak froze too, feeling it too. "Wh-What is that?"

"Shakai." The King uttered his brother's name, eyes now fixed on the towering wooden double doors at the end of the ballroom.

His brother had returned and he wasn't alone.

The force screamed in the King's ears, warning him of danger. The Grey Jedi guards standing at the doors backed away, sensing the danger too, whispering to each other as they drew their lightsabers. The guests by this point had realized something was wrong and were backing away. Giac and Dexter were already making their way over to their fathers, and after the King called out to his wife, she grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and shepherded him towards the thrones too. Panic erupted, and when the King finally realized what the force was warning him about, he yelled out in panic himself.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOORS!" He roared, warning the people closest to the doors too late. An explosion echoed throughout the room, the blast sending the mighty doors off their hinges. Screams filled the air as relentless smoke billowed, the peace harshly shattered. The Selencian King shielded his eyes, the heat and dust clawing for something to swallow up in their menacing mouths.

When it finally cleared, he looked back up, only to see destruction. Smoke and dust still shielded the now jagged gaping hole where the doors had been blown away, the doors themselves strewn in pieces on the floor. A few bodies lied with them, guests and guards alike either unconscious or dead. Some of the pieces of debris still glowed a vibrant orange, small fires gnawing them away as people began to come round from the shock and see the sight before them. The artificial lights were nearly all out, hanging or flickering with most of the glass chandeliers either smashed on the floor or swinging precariously from the ceiling.

Movement caught the King's eye and to his great relief, he saw Giac and Obi-Wan helping his mother to her feet, her once elegant gown now torn and covered in marks. She didn't look unharmed, except for a few scrapes and neither did his sons. The first thing he did though was run over to them, leaping down from the raised dais where the thrones stood, skipping the steps altogether.

"Are you alright?" He asked his wife, taking her arm to support. She only nodded in response because of shock, her eyes trailing down to her two sons.

"Jacen, the boys, are they-"

"We're fine mother." Obi-Wan reassured, his frightened eyes betraying his strong, stoic look he had forced onto his face. His mother would have fretted more but she was quickly interrupted by a new voice. A voice that made the King's stomach flip with fear.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this scene just beautiful?" The King, along with the rest of the Kenobi family and most of the occupants of the room, looked up to meet the sinister yellow eyes of the speaker: Shakai Kenobi.

The Endarkened was dressed in black robes, chilling pitch black armor covering his shoulders and chest, the mark of the Sith stamped in blood red onto one of the shoulder pieces. A darksaber hung unactivated at his waist, along with a sharp vibrosword, the metal shining in the firelight that stood out against the darkness. His force signature engulfed the room, anger and hate swirling together in a ferocious storm of wild emotions while his lips contorted into a fiendish smile. This man was no brother of the King's – not any more. This was a monster.

"Don't look so glum, oh dear _brother_." He hissed, stepping down from the rubble he had been stood upon. Meanwhile, other Endarkened filed into the room, stepping towards the guards that were left, drawing darksabers that hummed in the darkness. Obi-Wan's uncle paid no heed – his eyes were fixed on his younger brother, the King, and him alone. "This evening's entertainment has arrived!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms wide like it was all some kind of performance. Obi-Wan's father didn't make a sound, instead pushing his sons and wife behind him, who were instantly flanked by Dexter and his father. In response, Obi-Wan's uncle frowned, his smile turning into a scowl. "This is the welcome I get? Cold states and hostility? And you wonder why I don't like you." The dark Jedi muttered, looking quite offended. "I thought I'd visit my nephew on his birthday! Is that so wrong? I brought the entertainment and everything!" Obi-Wan's uncle gestured to the destruction he had caused, oblivious to how insane he sounded. The King only raised an eyebrow.

"You call death and destruction _entertainment_?" Obi-Wan's father asked, appalled. In a second, Obi-Wan's uncle stopped acting, his face becoming unnaturally serious, lips curling up in a snarl.

"No. I call it retribution." A spine-chilling hum filled the room as Obi-Wan's uncle drew his darksaber and activated it. The dark blade shone viciously, it's whole appearance screaming danger. Obi-Wan stepped back a few steps in fear.

The King's eyes narrowed, choosing to answer by drawing his own white lightsaber. He moved into a Soresu stance, his lightsaber raised at head level, a stance that Obi-Wan would be known for later in his life. Guards all around the room followed their King's lead, activating lightsabers and falling into their own, varying defensive stances.

"Mulak, get them out of here." He ordered without looking behind him.

"No, father-" Giac protested but was quickly cut off by his father.

"GO!" The King snapped, this time turning round. His eyes softened at the sight of his sons standing terrified but defiant, even in their most vulnerable moments. His eyes switched to his wife who met his gaze. He found fear there too, but her sea blue pools, that had always taken his breath away, communicated only passionate love and longing towards him. She didn't want to leave, but she would. She understood. He only hoped his eyes communicated his own love for her too.

"Come on." His wife grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, her other hand picking up her skirts. She turned and raced up the steps, Obi-Wan following her along with Giac, though they were more hesitant. The King knew his sons would be stubborn and brave when they were older, just like him. He just wished he would survive to see it.

Turning back around, he faced his brother, raising his lightsaber once more. His brother only snarled, eyes flaring with anger.

"You can't have her Shakai and you can't have my sons either." He proclaimed, shoving his fear deep down. His brother wouldn't intimidate him. He wouldn't let him.

"We shall see." Came the chilling reply.

Obi-Wan's uncle pounced.

* * *

Obi-Wan hurried alongside his brother, mother, Dexter and his father, Mulak, to the hidden door behind the thrones. He could hear his own father engaged in battle behind him, guards around the room likewise facing their opponents. The room was full of the blur of crashing white and black blades, guests shrieking in fear and horror as some of the guards fell. Obi-Wan felt like he was in a nightmare.

The force screamed at him suddenly, whispering at his ear, telling him to turn around. He really didn't want to and he knew he shouldn't, but he stopped anyway, letting go of his mother's hand. Fear and dread consumed him, telling him to keep running, to not look back. He didn't listen.

Obi-Wan turned round, just in time to see his uncle impale his father with his own blade.


	15. The Purge

**100 FOLLOWERS! AH! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **I seriously love you guys so much! The reviews are making my day! Because I know you lot are hungry for more, if not a bit traumatized from what happened in the last chapter (again, I am so sorry, something is definitely wrong with me, though, to be honest, you guys should have expected it – I did call the last chapter 'The King's Bane' after all) here's the next chapter! The ride isn't over yet, folks!**

* * *

Silence.

Anakin didn't dare to say a word. He didn't even dare to breathe. Shock had frozen his body in place, his mind still processing what he had heard. Ahsoka had gasped when Giac had told them what happened, her hands rising to cover her mouth. Rex and Cody wore similar expressions, varying from disbelief to complete and utter horror.

Obi-Wan and Giac's father had been murdered by their uncle. And Obi-Wan had watched it happen.

Anakin knew he needed to ask one question. One question that he really didn't want the answer to but needed to know nonetheless.

"Giac, how old was Obi-Wan?" He finally managed to get it out, to say it even when he dreaded the answer. Giac didn't respond at first, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in an effort to suppress the unbearable pain Anakin knew he must be feeling right now. He eventually opened his eyes, though they never left the floor, his knuckles going white because of how hard he was gripping the arms of his chair.

"Nine. Obi was only nine." Giac ground out, taking a swig of his alcohol after he had said it. Giac's force signature had turned dramatically colder, rage and sorrow bubbling underneath the surface of his cracking facade. His statement made Ahsoka gasp again, tears now forming in her eyes. Cody stood up and swore quite loudly, Rex next to him didn't fair much better, cursing under his breath as he flinched away from Giac at the statement.

However, Anakin didn't say a word. Instead, he couldn't stop the look of total alarm that consumed his face, eyes wide. He visibly paled, his mind reeling with so many strong emotions: disgust, horror, fear, rage, shock. No wonder Obi-Wan had refused to say a word. Anakin had just thought that Obi-Wan had lost his mother, worse case scenario it being possibly in an assassination attempt, but he had been wrong. Obi-Wan hadn't just lost one parent – he'd lost them both. Actually, he should have guessed that since Giac _was_ King now, but he had _never_ imagined this.

Anakin felt sick. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he vomited up the remnants of the last meal he had eaten. He remembered what he had said when he had last seen his old master and guilt swallowed him whole for the second time that day. He shouldn't have got angry. He should have remembered his teachings, controlled his anger, his emotions. Obi-Wan hadn't deserved that. Actually, Anakin didn't deserve Obi-Wan. He had been a terrible padawan and an even worse Knight. If only he had known... _For Kriff's sake Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me?_ Anakin couldn't help but think.

"Don't blame yourself Anakin. What happened to us, _that_ was all our Uncle's fault." Giac interrupted Anakin's thoughts, obviously sensing his self afflicted guilt through the force, though he didn't look up to meet the young Knight's eyes. Anakin shook his head in denial, choosing to not listen to Giac.

"No. You don't understand - Obi-Wan was right. I was being arrogant and hot headed - heck, I was being selfish!" This time Giac did look up, his eyes hardening on Anakin as the younger man spoke. Horrible, raw pain still shone in Giac's eyes but a controlled sense of forced calm and a touch of anger was keeping the wild emotions in line.

"Anakin. Do. Not. Blame. Yourself. Obi-Wan is strong, as am I. What he said to you, he didn't mean a word of it. In fact, when he finally cools down, he'll probably avoid you because he'll think everything is _his_ fault. He can easily forgive, forgiving himself however, has always been a challenge for him." Anakin stared at Giac's kind eyes, reluctantly nodding his head in acceptance. Giac was right. Of course he was, he was Obi-Wan's older brother.

Silence reigned once more, Giac taking another swig of the alcohol after a few beats of silence. Anakin didn't understand how Giac hadn't broken down – the sheer volume of pain in the older man's eyes made Anakin's heart stop.

"What happened next?" Ahsoka eventually whispered, breaking the silence once more. She didn't meet Giac's eyes, hiding the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. Giac didn't look up either, his eyes closing again as he relived the nightmare of memories.

* * *

 _-The Palace, Selencia-_

 _The Start of the Grey Purge_

Giac instantly turned round when he heard his brother scream a desperate, wailing cry. His eyes caught the object of his brother's attention, his father's body falling limply to the cold floor, and just as Obi-Wan had done, he screamed for his father, already knowing there would be no reply. He was distantly aware of his mother screaming his father's name beside him, both of them attempting to run back to his father's body. However, Mulak grabbed his mother's waist, holding her back while another knight leapt into action to grab him. Giac kicked and screamed, demanding to be put down, but the knight obeyed Mulak's command, already dragging him to the exit. The eldest prince barely registered Dexter running up to Obi-Wan and grabbing his brother before he could make a sprint for their father's body, just like he and his mother had tried to do. Obi-Wan kicked and screamed too, tears cascading down his cheeks but Dexter, although clearly in a state of shock himself, kept hold of Obi-Wan, dragging him back in a daze.

Giac, for the first time in years, cried as he was pulled away, his eyes never leaving his father's body. Selencian Knights were being slaughtered by dark Jedi all around him while the sinister hum of darksabers and screams slicing through the air like it were paper. His eyes stayed on his father, a lifeless shell. Giac was faintly aware of his Uncle grinning at his brother's body, the glare of his darksaber shining darkly at his side.

When they were all safely through the secret door, his mother and brother still screaming for his father, Mulak spun his mother into the passageway, pushing her roughly down it as he spun back round, igniting his lightsaber before slicing a hole through the lock panel. Giac only caught a glimpse of his Uncle looking up at them with a snarl upon his face upon seeing them escaping, when the door slammed shut, the fire door hissing shut seconds after.

His mother, now not held by Mulak, charged at the shut door, slamming her fists against it. She was in tears, still screaming his father's name and begging Mulak to open the doors. Dexter's father only tried to console her in response, but his mother only turned on him, instead choosing to slam her fists against his chest. Mulak didn't fight her, his own face broken and in pain. When his mother finally broke down, letting her anger go, she sobbed into Mulak's armor, his arms rising up to hold her close as he whispered in her ear, trying to calm him down. Mulak had always been like the crazy, funny uncle to Giac and Obi-Wan that had replaced their real uncle, Shakai, and to their mother, he was like an older brother. It was no wonder he was the only one who could console her.

While his mother sobbed into Mulak's shoulder, the knight holding Giac let him go, the eldest prince falling to his knees almost instantly, tears streaming down his face silently. When Dexter let Obi-Wan go, he was much louder, sobbing as he staggered forward, eyes fixed on the now shut door. He stopped halfway, falling to his own knees as Dexter walked up slowly behind him, putting a comforting hand on the younger boy's back. No one seemed to be able to say anything, shock and sadness clinging to the occupants like a plague. The crystal white passageway lights glowed eerily, lighting up their escape route, but no one made a move to travel down it. The only sound was crying, and Mulak's faint words that he whispered to Giac's mother.

"Sir, we need to go." The other Knight, the one that had dragged Giac away, spoke up though his face showed equal amounts of shock and sorrow. Mulak only nodded gravely, whispering once more into the Queen's ear before pushing her gently away. She slowly turned round, making her way over to Obi-Wan whom she promptly enveloped in a hug once she saw what state he was in. She gestured Giac to join them, and after standing up silently, he did, both him and Obi-Wan sobbing into her shoulders. She squeezed them tightly, as if she was afraid they would disappear too, both boys hugging her back in much the same manner.

"Sshh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." Their mother paused, hugging her son's even tighter, letting them know they would be safe within her arms. "You-Your father would want us to be strong. We can do that, can't we?" She asked, her own voice breaking while her son's looked up at her. Giac nodded numbly, though Obi-Wan still looked terrified and broken.

"How?" The nine year old questioned, choking on his words as the tears still fell.

"The only way we can. We will be brave, have courage and be kind." Their mother lifted her delicate hand up to cup Obi-Wan's face, wiping away his tears as her own tears fell down her face. The little boy leaned into her touch, sniffling as he tried to stop the sobs. "Don't let your Uncle's action blacken your hearts. If you let him do that, then he has already won." She finished, looking between Giac and Obi-Wan as she said it. Their young faces suddenly turned defiant, both their gazes simultaneously hardening.

"We won't." Giac firmly reassured. Obi-Wan looked up at his taller, older brother for a few seconds before turning back to his mother, nodding determinedly in agreement. Their Mother only smiled fondly down at them, bringing them back into a warm embrace, kissing the tops of their heads as she did so.

After a few moments she drew away, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand as she turned round, guiding him and Giac down the passageway at a quick pace. Mulak took the lead, Dexter jogging beside him, while the other Knight took up the rear. They made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels that ran through the walls of the palace for over half an hour, climbing up and down stairs as they made their escape. Mulak tried multiple times to contact other Knights through his com link, but all he received was static and on occasion, muffled screaming. They all understood the message.

Eventually, they reached a steel door, with an access panel fastened to the wall at the side, red and blue lights glowing in the dim light. Mulak instantly headed over to it, typing in the code. The door slid open after a resounding ding filled the passageway, the pass code unlocking the door. When they all made their way out the door, it slid shut behind them, cutting all the light off from them.

The outer walls and palace were behind them while the lake, shimmering in the twin moonlight, stretched out in front of them. Beyond the lake, the city stood and in the centre, the Grey Temple was in flames. Monstrous black smoke billowed from the fire's mouths, swallowing up the tall spires completely, as the smoke also blocked out the two moons. They all stopped in their tracks at the sight, standing on the banks of the lake, eyes fixated on the terrible genocide. Screams were piercing the air in the distance, the flashes of light and sounds of blaster shots only increasing their horror.

"Those bastards!" The Knight exclaimed, his face contorting in anger. "Attacking the Palace is one thing, but the Temple!"

"The Temple is home to all the Grey Jedi Knights that don't protect the Palace. They're eliminating everything that's a threat to them. Just be glad the younglings don't live there, unlike with the Jedi Temple." Mulak explained, his own face hardening and eyes turning cold. The other Knight seemed to pale at Mulak's last comment, as did the Queen.

"How did Shakai get into the Palace? There couldn't have been that many dark Jedi!" She reasoned, her own eyes narrowing. "Unless..."

"Unless he's had help." Mulak finished for her, the Queen turning to look at him.

"Well, these lot are smart. Pity he wants them alive."

Everyone swerved round at the new voice, the Knight and Mulak activating their lightsabers and stepping forward to protect the Queen and the two princes. In front of them stood eight Zygerrians, their feline eyes glowing in the darkness. The Zygerrian who had spoken stepped forward, unclipping his whip from his belt. He didn't activate it, but the Zygerrians behind him all raised their blasters.

"You're a Zygerrian." Dexter pointed out the obvious since everyone else was too stunned to speak. No off worlders were allowed on Selencia without permission from the King, especially species like the Zygerrians and other criminal scum. These Zygerrians shouldn't have been there.

"And you're a Selencian." The Zygerrian retorted back, his lips set in a fierce grin. "Never met Selencian like you lot before. The ones I've met are all doom and gloom, threatening everybody they come across. It impressed our King I suppose, else we wouldn't be here helping that crazy one out."

"You mean Shakai Kenobi?" Dexter's father asked this time, sending his son a glare to emphasize he shouldn't talk. The Zygerrian just grinned wider at Mulak's question.

"Yeah, that one. Gave our King quite the offer."

"What did he promise you?"

"An Empire." The Zygerrian Leader activated his whip, dramatically whipping it against the ground at his side. The orange glow of the whip stood out in the darkness, lighting up the Zygerrians features with a macabre glow. "Set your weapons to stun. He wants them alive. The woman's mine." The leader hissed, his sharp, canine teeth visible in the ominous glow of his whip.

"I don't think so." Mulak leaped forward just as the Zygerrian Leader swung the whip, blocking it with ease. Dexter unclipping his lightsaber and joined up with the other Knight to block all the stun bolts that were sent their way. Soon the air was filled with the menacing sound of blasters firing, lightsabers spinning and the single crack of a whip that slammed against Mulak's blade.

Giac was about to help Dexter but his Mother quickly grabbed his wrist. She pulled him to the side, along with Obi-Wan, safely behind the Knight and Dexter's back. Giac frowned up at his mother, questioning her actions but she only shook her head.

"Giac, you can't help." She told him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"But-" Giac tried to protest, but his Mother's gaze only turned more firm, her grip on him tightening.

"No. You and your brother have to run."

"WHAT! No, we are not going any-"

"Giac. _Please._ " Her Mother was crying again now, her voice begging Giac to listen. Her eldest only kept shaking his head, tears rolling down his cheeks once more.

"No. We can't leave you!" Giac protested, practically screaming but the blaster bolts only drowned it out. Obi-Wan looked just as distressed as his older brother, the tears back in full force.

"I'm sorry but you have to. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated, bringing both of them into a tight, loving embrace, holding them for probably the last time. The two boys cried into her shoulders, hugging her tightly back. "Remember I will always love you. Always." She paused, squeezing her eyes shut as tears rolled down her wet cheeks. "The Force will always keep us together; no matter how far away you are, I will always be with you and so will- so will your father." She stammered, her voice breaking. Their Mother leaned back, her eyes locking with theirs. "Look after each other. Whatever anyone tells you, remember family is the only thing that matters. The only thing."

"No, Mother, please..." Obi-Wan cried, his hands tightly clutching her gown as she gently pushed them away.

"Sshh. It's going to be okay. We'll see each other again. I promise." She cupped her youngest's face in her hand, rubbing the tears gently away as she smiled sadly down at him.

"Promise?" Obi-Wan sniffled, his eyes shining a little with hope. His mother nodded at him, her own tears still falling.

"I promise, Ben." She pulled him in for another hug, kissing the top of his head before doing the same for Giac. And then, reluctantly and regrettably, she pushed them both away. "Go. Run!" Giac backed away, pulling his younger brother with him as they made their way to the forest. After one last longing glance, tears still staining their faces, they both turned, running into the forest. Their mother watched their backs retreat for a few seconds more before she lifted her gown up, revealing the small blaster that was strapped to her leg. She wasn't defenseless and by the force, if they wanted her, they'd have to take her fighting.

She grabbed the blaster, clicking the safety off before aiming it at the first Zygerrian she saw, the force guiding her aiming arm. And then she fired.

* * *

The two boys ran at break neck speed through the forest, not looking back. Where their feet landed, the grass and moss glowed; creating a magical trail that disappeared not long after their feet left the ground. When the two boys heard a piercing, female scream from behind them, they both skidded to a halt, eyes set on the forest that stood behind them.

Giac nearly made to run back, but after seeing Obi-Wan's face, all the fear and despair, he stopped, remembering what his Mother had said. He had to protect Obi-Wan.

"Obi, come on." He forced himself to turn away, grabbing his brother's hand as he did so, leading him further into the forest – away from their Mother.

"But Giac, that was-" Giac cut his brother off, not wanting to hear the truth of it all.

"She told us to run, Obi, so that is what we are going to do." Giac interrupted quietly, his voice breaking. He yanked Obi-Wan forward, dragging him through the forest, fresh tears falling down his own face. Obi-Wan was crying even more now along with his brother, but he followed Giac obediently.

And then they both ran.

* * *

 **And we are up to where the Prologue started! Woo! Yeah... I promise the chapters won't be as emotionally painful to read from now on. At least for a while anyway...**

 **Be sure to review!**


	16. Zygerrians & New Directions

**50 REVIEWS! AHHH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Anyway...This chapter is just a continuation of the previous flashback instead of going back to Anakin and his reaction, just so you know. A way of keeping the story moving I suppose! Hope you lot like it!**

* * *

Obi-Wan shivered in his sleep, unconsciously hugging his body tighter as the cold gnawed at his bones. The cold, damp earth underneath him did nothing to remedy the cold penetrating his body, the same being said for the harsh morning breeze that swept into the little underground hideaway. His face was set in a frown, brow furrowed and eyes moving underneath his eyelids as he slept, the previous night's events still fresh in his mind, causing nightmares to plague every second he spent with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, a hand clamped on his mouth, causing Obi-Wan's eyes to snap open in alarm, waking him abruptly from his restless slumber. He struggled under the firm grasp that pinned him down, his groggy mind and the confusion that came with just waking up meaning he didn't recognize the figure looming over him. However, Obi-Wan soon came to his senses, recognizing the chestnut brown eyes that locked with his crystal blue ones, and he immediately relaxed because of it.

Giac released his brother, taking his hand away from his brother's mouth once he knew he wouldn't cry out. He raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for Obi-Wan to be quiet. Obi-Wan obliged, remembering their situation. After running and trekking through the forest for what seemed hours, him and Giac had finally found shelter in the form of a giant tree's roots, the roots themselves gnarled and long with a fairly large dug out space underneath them. Animals had obviously used the space as shelter before and the ground certainly wasn't comfy to lie on, but both him and Giac had been too exhausted to care. In fact, Obi-Wan believed they both might have just been running on autopilot, as he couldn't really remember speaking much to Giac at all. Although, he did remember Giac sending a subtle force suggestion over to him to get him to go to sleep, much to his own displeasure. Not only that, but Giac had insisted on keeping watch (much to Obi-Wan's protests), stating that their weren't out of the woods yet, figuratively and literally.

Obi-Wan mouthed a silent 'Why?' to his brother as he frowned in confusion, not understanding why Giac wanted him to be quiet. His older brother only gestured wildly in return, the meaning of the movements lost to even Obi-Wan.

"I don't know what that means Giac!" He hissed at Giac, annoyance lacing his voice. Giac only clamped his hand over his younger brother's mouth again, silencing him instantly as he sent Obi-Wan a glare. Giac eventually lifted his hand away, but more slowly this time, making the need for silence perfectly clear. This, like many things Giac did, only confused Obi-Wan more.

'What is it?' Obi-Wan mouthed at his brother this time, deciding to obey him for once. Giac only moved towards a gap in the winding tree roots above, a small hole that he had been using as a lookout, before signaling for Obi-Wan to come and have a look. Crawling over, Obi-Wan perched himself in front of Giac, holding onto the tree roots so he could hold himself high enough to see through the gap.

Outside of the their little underground shelter it was raining, water hammering down onto the forest mercilessly, drenching the vegetation and trees thoroughly. The smell of wet, blue and green grass wafted into Obi-Wan's nostrils, a scent that brought a wave of nostalgia. Memories of playing in the rain in the palace gardens, his father just as soaked as he was, chasing him around the sculptured hedges-

Obi-Wan forced himself to stop thinking about it, a ball rising in his throat. He surveyed the scene again, noticing all the vegetation around him in a variety of colors, water dripping off the ferns and shrubs surrounding him. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to ask his brother what in Selencia's name was going on, when his ears answered the question for him. The pitter-patter of the heavy rainfall wasn't the only sound that could be heard - there were voices too.

Obi-Wan watched as three Zygerrians emerged from behind some vegetation, the one in front (most likely the leader Obi-Wan noted) swatting the ferns and plants away with multiple swings of a vibroblade that he carried in his right hand. The two at the back weren't carrying vibroblades, though they did have blasters and whips clipped to their belts. They were all wearing the typical Zygerrian armor, the gladiator like design looking out of place in the wet but mild forest, along with those ridiculously large helmets that protected their equally large ears. As they walked, it became clear the voices was coming from the two Zygerrians at the back, chatting away as they continued on, and it was also quite clear they weren't particularly enjoying the little trek.

"I hate rain." One muttered, his fur soaked with water dripping down his face, his helmet proving inadequate at sheltering him from the constant driving rain. Cats had never liked water and neither, it seemed, did the Zygerrians.

"Shut up Marko." The other snapped back, equally dripping wet.

"Why? You hate the rain as much as I do, Zykhan!"

"Maybe, but unlike you, I'm not annoying." Marko growled at his larger comrade, reaching for his blaster. However, their leader spoke before he could carry out his threat.

"Shut your traps, you idiots! Those insolent brats could be close." Their leader growled at them, cutting some more plants out of his path. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan realized what all the fuss was about. These Zygerrians were obviously looking for them, their uncle probably behind it. With their father dead, the crown was instantly passed down to Giac and upon his death, it would go to Obi-Wan. To be King, their Uncle needed them both dead if he wanted the throne, especially if he wanted no opposition that could overthrow him in the future.

"Why are we even looking for them anyway? It's like you said - they're just a bunch of insolent brats." Marko's comment made the leader spin round, his face set in a snarl. He jabbed his finger into the smaller Zygerrian's chest while he growled out his answer.

"Those 'insolent brats' are what that nut job wants and what he wants, we want." Their leader explained, barely controlling his annoyance.

"But why?" Marko replied back, still confused. This only angered his leader further.

"Because, you idiot, that nut job, once he no longer needs us, will treat us with new slaves. Specifically, Selencian slaves. Imagine that! With Selencian slaves Zygerria could be brought back to its former glory! We'll be rich! Even the Hutts will want some of our stock!" As the leader explained, his eyes wild with glee and his twisted dream, Obi-Wan and Giac suddenly froze, their minds finally working out what their uncle had promised the Zygerrian King. In return for their services, their uncle had promised them slaves - Selencian slaves. Their people. Their friends. Their family.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt sick, taking in how the Zygerrian leader had called his people 'stock', like they were objects that could be bought and sold in some kind merchandise shop. Then the disgust evaporated, only to be replaced by a cold, overpowering fury. Hatred bubbled over, dark thoughts entering his young mind. Obi-Wan scrambled away from the lookout, heading for the exit of their little hideout with only one thought in mind - to kill them all.

Realizing what his brother was about to do, Giac scrambled after him, grabbing his waist before Obi-Wan could get out. His younger brother struggled in his grasp, kicking and hitting, Giac's hand clamped over his brother's mouth again. In retaliation, Obi-Wan bit his brother's fingers, causing him to curse and loosen his hold, giving Obi-Wan the chance to escape. Giac quickly recovered though, grabbing his younger brother's legs and dragging him back down into the hideaway. This time Giac pinned his brother down, fixing him with his own cold glare but Obi-Wan refused to meet it, still struggling.

'Obi, stop it!' Giac shouted telepathically through the force bond he shared with his brother. Obi-Wan only glared up at him, his small frame no match for his brother's much larger and stronger one.

'They're monsters Giac! They don't deserve to live! They burnt the temple, attacked our home and now they plan to enslave the people!' Obi-Wan yelled back over the bond, tears now staining his face as he broke down. The sight, mixed with the emotions he was receiving from Obi-Wan over the bond, made Giac's gaze soften, his eyes filling with a sadness of his own.

'That's true Obi, but you know what else is? Mother told us to make sure their actions don't blacken our hearts. We promised. Are you really going to break that promise?' At the accusation, Obi-Wan's eyes widened, realizing what he had done, or at least, what he had been about to do.

'Oh god, I wasn't thinking. Giac, I-' Giac shook his head, letting go of his brother in favor of instead bringing him in to a tight embrace.

'It's okay. Without you here, I probably would have done the same thing. In fact, unlike you, I might not have stopped.' Giac admitted through the bond. It reassured Obi-Wan, making him realize he wasn't the only one. He wasn't alone.

However, their scuffle hadn't gone unnoticed, much to Giac's fear. The Zygerrian's voices drifted into their ears, questioning and alert.

"What was that?"

"I don't know do I? Do I look like a droid that knows everything?"

"Shut up, the both of you! Go check it out. It might be them." The leader ordered, silencing the squabble. Soon footsteps could be heard coming closer over the sound of the rain, boots hitting the muddy ground. Obi-Wan and Giac kept silent, moving to the exit to peak out. They ducked back in when Marko walked past, the leader and his comrade, Zykhan, scouring the forest not far away. Giac met Obi-Wan's eyes, gesturing for him to stay there and keep quiet. Obi-Wan nodded, confirming he understood and seemingly satisfied, Giac turned, making his way out into the open. The Zygerrians would probably find them now and Giac figured it was best for it to happen on his terms.

Silently, Giac crept up behind Marko, unclipping his training saber from his belt. He had expected to get his real lightsaber when he turned fourteen, but since that was now never going to happen, his training saber would have to do. It wasn't as powerful as a real lightsaber and certainly wouldn't be strong enough to lob someone's head off, but it could definitely injure them.

The leader and Zykhan were still scouring the forest, unaware of the danger their comrade was in, or at least, they were until Giac stepped on a fallen branch. For not the first time, Giac really questioned whether the force had a personal vendetta against him, internally thinking of some very colorful language that, if his Mother had been here, would have severely punished him for. He didn't get to dwell on it though as Marko spun round at the sound, finding Giac (only 13-years-old) only a few steps away from him. The Selencia Prince didn't give the Zygerrian the time to react, instead punching him in the jaw before he could come to his senses. The thin male reeled back in surprise, his head snapping to the side only to be hit again by Giac's foot as he spun and delivered a perfect roundhouse kick. The Zygerrian was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Hearing the commotion, the other two Zygerrians turned round, lips curling into a snarl as they saw their comrade on the ground, unconscious. Zykhan drew his blaster, aiming it at Giac without so much a second thought, obviously planning to fill the youth full of blaster bolts. Giac narrowly rolled out the way when Zykhan fired at him, activating his training saber to deflect the rest of the bombardment. The other Zygerrian didn't do anything except order Zykhan to kill him, which Giac mentally noted as rather rude. Giac decided to take out Zykhan first as, after seeing him up close, he looked not half as intimidating as the leader did and Zykhan was the one shooting at him, which said something. Sprinting forwards, Giac spun his training saber as he deflected the bolts, before kicking Zykhan in the chest as he jumped at him, using the momentum to somersault over the Zygerrian's head. As he fell back to the ground, Giac caught his training saber against the Zygerrian's back, causing Zykhan to cry out in agony as the blade burned his flesh, forcing him to the ground in a painful heap.

Giac didn't get the time to celebrate the small victory though, the Zygerrian leader pulling a whip from nowhere and activating it, whipping it straight at him. Giac dodged the first whip, but not the second, the glowing orange whip latching around his neck. Electric shocks were sent through his body, sending him to his knees as the pain filled his mind. Giac gritted his teeth, refusing to give the scumbag the pleasure of crying out. The Zygerrian grinned anyway, laughing at his misfortune.

"You can't beat a Zygerrian boy, especially me. I have killed Jedi before, did you know that?" The Zygerrian taunted, turning the whip's intensity up a notch. Giac did cry out this time, clamping his mouth shut afterwards as he glared up at his captor.

'I'm no Jedi." He ground out, before grabbing the whip with his hand, ignoring the horrible pain that pierced his body. Giac yanked the whip towards him, bringing the Zygerrian forwards with it, before elbowing the Zygerrian leader in the face. It made him drop the whip, the whip itself deactivating at the same time. Giac instantly moving backwards as he watched the Zygerrian stagger back, blood now dripping from his nose. "I'm Selencian." Giac added as he panted, his muscles still screaming in pain from the previous electrocution.

"You'll pay for that, boy." The Zygerrian spat as he looked at the blood on his fingertips that had come from his bleeding nose. His eyes filled with a promise for retribution, just as he raised his vibroblade. Giac doubted he had ever put it down.

The male swung his blade, Giac leaping back out of the way so that it wouldn't hit him. He had dropped his training saber at some point so he no longer had that to protect him, and Giac realized why his father had repeatedly told him that his lightsaber was his life. He realized now that it was actually code for 'don't loose your lightsaber or you'll die'. Not that it had done his father any good.

Giac didn't manage to completely dodge the next swing that the Zygerrian threw at him, the blade skimming his side. Taking advantage of Giac being distracted by the pain, the Zygerrian moved, giving him a punch to the jaw that sent him reeling, loosing his balance and falling to the wet, muddy and moss ridden ground. It was still raining all around them, the water having now thoroughly drenched Giac from head to toe as it slammed down on him. The Zygerrian rolled his wrist as he loomed over Giac, his vibroblade now lowered at his side. He smirked down a Giac, eyes cruel and void of compassion. He slowly lowered himself down to a squat next to Giac, wiping the blood off his blade by using Giac's tunic.

"Now boy, where's your little brother?" The Zygerrian asked, his voice low and threatening. Giac's face was set in a defiant glare, meeting the Zygerrian's cold gaze head on. He hadn't planned to answer at first, but then his eyes moved to something behind the Zygerrian leader, the object of his gaze making his face split open into a wild grin.

"Behind you." Giac answered, returning his gaze to Obi-Wan who stood behind the Zygerrian. Eyes widening, the Zygerrian himself stood up and spun round, just as Obi-Wan raised his hand, the force obeying his command. The Zygerrian was sent flying into a tree trunk, his head smashing into the bark. His body fell limply to the floor, the hit sending him into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan didn't say anything but then, Giac had always been the more talkative one out of the two of them. Now frowning, Giac looked up at his brother who was now looking at him with a concerned frown of his own. "I thought I told you to stay put?" Giac asked, making his younger brother frown harder as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's what you say? Not maybe 'thanks Obi' or 'good timing little brother'?" Obi-Wan asked offended.

"What's to thank? I had it all perfectly under control." Giac winced as he stood up, his hand coming to hold his side where blood oozed from the wound the Zygerrian had caused. His jaw was already beginning to bruise too, his skin also red and burnt where the whip had touched it, particually around his neck.

"Yeah, and I'm Revan." Obi-Wan sarcastically retorted as he watched his brother walk painfully over to where his training saber lay discarded on the ground, picking it after a pause. Sensing Giac was just going to ignore him, Obi-Wan only frowned harder, watching his brother wince in pain yet again when he straightened back up. "Do you want we to heal that?" He cautiously asked, gesturing to his brother's wound.

"No. You're not strong enough Obi." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest against his brother's statement but Giac continued before he could do so. "And don't say you healed that cub. That only happened because father was there." Giac added quietly, remembering what happened to his father, the image of his body falling to the floor still fresh in his mind. Obi-Wan likewise quietened, but unlike Giac, he turned round, walking into the forest. Giac only frowned at his brother's behavior, eyes fixed on his retreating back. "Where are you going now?"

"Since I apparently 'can't' heal you, I suppose we better find someone who can right? There might be a farm or house around here somewhere." Obi-Wan called over his shoulder.

"And how exactly do you think we find said farm or house, hmm Obi?" Giac challenged, making Obi-Wan pause. He looked at the ground in defeat, scuffing his boot across the floor. However, that was when his demeanor changed, his face turning smug.

"Actually, judging by the river direction over there, the footprints I saw last night and the slight smell of manure in the air, I'd say there's one that way." Obi-Wan pointed in a west direction, all confident and smug. Giac only stared at him in disbelief, blinking rapidly.

"You worked that all out from a few deductions?" Giac quizzically asked, obviously not buying it.

"No, stupid, there's a fallen sign here on the ground." Obi-Wan picked up a plank of wood from the ground, wiping mud and moss away so Giac could see the Selencian runes painted onto it. "The rain must have washed the soil away and from guessing which way it had fallen, I think the farm might be that way." Obi-Wan pointed again to the direction he had pointed to earlier, before dropping the sign back to the ground. He rubbed his hands on his already messy jacket, more brown than blue now, just as he sent his brother an innocent expression. "Coming?" Giac only sighed, stepping forward to join his brother at his side.

"Show off." Giac muttered under his breath. Obi-Wan only grinned wider, the first true smile to grace his lips in what seemed like weeks but had only been hours.

"Prat." Obi-Wan retorted back, noticing the small smile that tried to cross his older brother's lips. They would be fine. After all, they had each other.

* * *

 **So, there you are. A bit of angst, a bit of BAMF and even a handful of fluff thrown in. And yes, Obi-Wan had a dark side moment but from what I've gathered from his days as a Jedi initiate and then a padawan, he wasn't always perfect. Plus, who wouldn't want to kill those Zygerrians right? As Anakin would put it, they're 'slaver scum' but don't worry, karma will come for them real soon...**


	17. Crying For Help

"So, this farm, did you find it?" Anakin asked, watching Giac pour a glass of alcohol.

Giac had finished the bottle by this point and after grumbling incoherently, he'd walked over and pulled another out of a cabinet on one side of the room, grabbing a crystal glass from another cabinet after. How Giac had known it was there, Anakin didn't know, but he had to hand it to Giac for not getting very drunk yet. The Selencian King's tolerance to the amount of alcohol was starting to worry Anakin. Did he really drink so often his body was used to it by now? Anakin doubted it was all down to his Selencian DNA.

Then again, Anakin couldn't exactly blame him. If he had gone through what Giac and Obi-Wan had, Anakin doubted he would be sane let alone so kind and compassionate like both of them were. Drinking was probably Giac's way of dealing with it so he was actually able to tell the story.

"Yes, we did, well Obi did. Thank the force." Giac answered, falling back into his seat, somehow miraculously not spilling any of the alcohol in his glass. A bottle was in his other hand, which he promptly put on the floor while he took a sip out of the glass itself. Anakin just observed him, Ahsoka, Cody and Rex doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, frowning. Giac just sighed, setting the glass of alcohol on the table beside him. His hand came to his forehead to massage it, a pose Anakin had seen Obi-Wan do a lot when he was feeling exasperated, probably because of Anakin and Ahsoka themselves.

"Lets just say we were having a bad few days." Giac answered, wincing at the particular memory.

* * *

 _-Flowtheim Forest, Selencia-_

The rain continued to hammer down on the Selencian earth, water rushing across it as it ran into the rivers and streams. Clouds thundered overhead, blocking out nearly all the light, especially now that the evening was quickly descending over the vast forest.

Two brothers walked together through it, both thoroughly soaked to the bone and moods just as miserable as the weather. They had been walking for hours and quite frankly, they were getting sick and tired of it, Obi-Wan especially.

He didn't complain though. Obi-Wan had never been one to whine and complain, instead getting on with whatever he needed to do. Plus, he doubted whining would solve the problem and it certainly wouldn't lighten Giac's sour mood which had heavily intensified as the wound on his side only continued to aggravate him more. The aching hunger the two of them had become victims to didn't exactly improve their situation either.

Of course, the situation had to get worse.

Giac suddenly slipped on the mud under his feet, loosing his balance completely and falling to the floor, gravity pulling him down the small hill they had been trekking upon. His body rolled repeatedly, hitting stones and branches resulting in even more bruises and scratches. When his body finally rolled to a stop, his face flat on the muddy, water clogged ground, he let out a loud groan, face contorted in blaring agony. His hand instantly came to hold his side as now even more blood spilled from the wound, the make-shift bandage made out of a torn part of his shirt offering little protection. It had stopped bleeding a little thanks to his Selencian DNA but now it seemed the gushing bleeding was back in full force and the risk of infection that came with it.

"Giac!" Obi-wan rushed down the slope, his feet skidding a little as he tried to keep his balance. He managed to miraculously stay on his feet, racing over to his brother who rolled onto his back. Obi-wan instantly helped him sit up, using a tree trunk near them as a back rest and the much needed support Giac needed. Obi-wan examined the wound; Giac looking down at it with him, taking in how fresh blood was seeping into the fabric at an alarming rate.

"The fall must have widened the wound. For Force's sake!" Giac banged his head on the tree trunk behind him in frustration, eyes closing as the rain continued to slam into his face. Obi-wan only squatted down beside him, a worried frown upon his face as he observed his brother.

"Can you walk?" Obi-wan asked hesitantly. Giac only sighed in response, trying to stand. His effort was for nothing though, as seconds later after moving to stand, he cried out, sliding to the ground again. He clenched his jaw as he bit down the pain. The familiar taste of iron was in his mouth, whether that was because he bit his tongue during the fall or whether he was bleeding internally he didn't know. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"No." Giac ground it out, eyes closing again. A wave of anger settled over him, helplessness taking hold. He should be stronger than this – he should be better, especially when Obi-wan was watching. However, he somehow managed to push it to the side, his powerful will and need to protect his little brother overcoming it, even if it was a challenge. "Obi, you're going to have to go on ahead and get help." Giac decided, looking at Obi-wan. His little brother's eyes widened, instantly shaking his head franticly.

"No! Giac, I am not-"

"Obi-Wan." Giac interrupted him, his harsh tone stopping Obi-Wan mid-sentence. Never did Giac call him Obi-Wan. It was always 'Obi' or 'little brother' and on rare occasions, if Giac was trying to be deliberately annoying, 'Ben'. Only his Mother could call him Ben, Obi-Wan had made that abundantly clear, though Giac had ignored him and turned the nickname into a way of annoying him, much to his displeasure. That didn't matter though because Giac had called him Obi-Wan, which meant it was definitely serious. The realization made Obi-Wan's stomach twist with anxiety and fear.

"Giac –"Obi-Wan pleaded, his eyes begging Giac to listen, to not ask him to do this. He didn't want to leave Giac, not now. Was his brother crazy? Giac needed him right now; he couldn't leave him. They had left their Mother and then - and then… No. He wouldn't think about it. It wasn't going to happen to Giac and Obi-Wan was definitely not leaving him. Never.

"No, Obi listen. You need to find help. I can't stand, let alone walk. Find that farm, f-find help." Giac ordered, stammering as the pain, combined with the wet and the cold that accompanied it, overpowered him. He watched as his little brother stared at him, eyes wide and full as fear, as he told him what to do. Giac didn't like his own idea either but they didn't have a choice. Obi-Wan had to go ahead and find help. "Go, Obi." Giac pushed Obi-Wan away a little, trying his hardest to ignore the look of complete hurt that flooded his brother's face.

"But Giac-"

"Look, it's not like I'm going anywhere right?" Giac joked, though it did nothing to comfort his younger brother. In fact, it looked like it had only succeeded in making Obi-Wan pale further, the idea of Giac going anywhere not exactly improving Obi-Wan's emotional state. Giac in response sobered again, his expression turning serious when he realized light-hearted humor had failed. "I won't go anywhere, Obi. You run, get help and run straight back. I'll be waiting." Giac reassured, observing Obi-Wan for a reaction. His younger brother's brow furrowed, heavy over his eyes as he thought about it, the fear and panic in his eyes deflating, if only a little. Giac felt a bang of nostalgia as the familiarity of the thoughtful expression hit him in full force, an expression that Giac had seen on his father's face countless times when he had watched him debate laws and new regulations with the Selencian Council. Giac instead just pushed it aside, trying not to think about it. It didn't help that Obi-Wan was a startling image of their Mother.

"Promise?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone giving Giac hope that maybe, just maybe, this one time Obi-Wan would finally listen to him.

"I promise." Giac firmly replied, meaning every word. "Go, hurry!" Giac added after a few seconds, pushing Obi-Wan further away. His brother started to run just as Giac had ordered him to, though after a slight hesitation, glancing back at Giac immobilized form a few times. "And for force's sake, Obi-Wan, don't do anything stupid!" Giac called after him. However, even as the distance between them increased, Giac still heard his brother's angry, and definitely laced with sarcasm, reply.

"Yes, because taking three Zygerrians on by yourself isn't stupid all!" Giac knew his brother's comment was probably meant to anger him but Giac couldn't help it. Even with a gaping hole in his side and the treacherous rain hammering down on him, cold and exhausted, he still smiled. Yes, the now so blatantly obvious resemblance to his parents hurt but then again, who would have it any other way? After all, in a way, their parents would always be with them and the two of them would always stay together. Giac silently vowed that, even if at this point in time they were separated, that would be the case. He would survive for Obi-Wan. And the force's will could go rot in the worst Sith Hells for all he cared.

* * *

Ob-Wan ran as fast as his feet could carry him, following the trail him and Giac had been walking along for hours already. He rushed past trees and vegetation in a blur, weaved himself under hanging branches and leaped over boulders and fallen tree trunks. Obi-Wan found himself slipping and skidding across the ground numerous times, the rain turning the soil muddy and the moss damp and slippery.

He had to find that farm; had to find help. Without it, Obi-Wan was afraid of what would happen. He remembered his father telling him multiple times that fear could lead to the dark side and right now, that thought just made him even more scared. However, his mother's words somewhat comforted him as she had also said that fear wasn't always a bad thing – being afraid meant you would do something about. It was all about balance.

Obi-Wan just hoped he could find help in time.

Him and Giac had deliberately not fled to the nearby villages because they knew their Uncle would search for them there first, but that didn't mean their Uncle's men wouldn't find them. The Zygerrians they had encountered was proof of that. This was why Ob-Wan didn't stop for anything, even when his lungs began to protest from the ever increasing fatigue. It was also the reason why he didn't stop in time when he reached the edge of a cliff.

Obi-Wan, in his panic, skidded on the earth beneath him as he lost his balance in an effort to stop. It resulted in him falling onto his back, the slippery earth still making him slide towards the edge. He rolled onto his stomach, hands franticly reaching for something to grab but the momentum still sent him off the edge, and if he hadn't grabbed the white rock of the cliff face, he would have fallen to a very painful death. Not that he was safe yet, hanging precariously on the edge of a cliff with rain ramming into him with the force of a tsunami, the white rock hard to get a good grip on because of the water running across it.

Obi-Wan, against his better judgment, looked down to only see a wide valley hundreds of feet below. A few tiny pieces of rock and stone fell of the cliff face as he tried to get a secure grip, falling down to only hit the ground far below. It was at this point that Obi-Wan decided he never had had liked heights.

His arms already aching, Obi-Wan tried desperately to find a way to get out of the mess he was in, concluding that climbing back up was out of the question when he nearly fell after trying to do so. However, it was then that he noticed lights flickering in the distance out of the corner of his eyes.

It was the farm.

It was quite a quaint country cottage, made out of stone from what Obi-Wan could see, a thatched roof sheltering those inside from the torrential rain. Warm yellow light flickered out the windows, the only light except for the soft glow that came from the plants and trees now that night was descending. Other buildings, some bigger and some smaller, were scattered around it, probably containing cattle and farm produce. A few fields occupied the space that was left within the valley, wooden fences dividing them into equal areas of space. A river ran through the middle of all of it, passing quite close to the cottage and the other buildings.

A part of Obi-Wan leapt with joy upon seeing it, especially since he couldn't see any speeders that indicated that the Zygerrians or his Uncle's men had got there before he had. The joy soon passed though when he lost his grip on the cliff face again, falling down a few meters before finally grabbing another handhold again. He had to move. He had to get down to the valley.

He could jump but even with being force sensitive, Obi-Wan didn't know if he could survive the fall by using the force. He was only nine after all which meant he hadn't _actually_ fallen of a cliff yet and so he had no idea how to go about it. Of course, there was always a first time for everything.

Obi-Wan looked down again, taking in the long drop to the ground. He gulped at the sight, unconsciously gripping the rock tighter. He quickly looked away, dizziness and the feeling he was about to be sick filling he head. All right, maybe jumping who knows how many feet wasn't his _best_ idea…

After forcing himself to look down again, Obi-Wan scoured the cliff face for a ledge that he could jump down to instead and maybe climb down the rest of the way. It seemed the force was on his side for once because he actually located one, down several feet to his right. Even better, a tall blue pine tree wasn't far away from the ledge, its towering form meaning he could easily use the force to jump across to it before using it to climb to the ground.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight, moving into a position that made it easy for him to jump down to the ledge. His face was set in concentration, gathering what little he knew about the force to help him. Then he jumped.

His body slammed into the ledge, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto. He nearly fell but he managed to catch himself at the last moment, breathing a sigh of relief when he had a firm grip on the ledge. After a few minutes just hanging there, catching his breath and listening to his erratic heartbeat, Obi-Wan finally heaved himself onto the ledge fully, leaning back against the rock of the cliff face to rest for a few seconds. Then the relief of making the jump hit him and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. It started as a light chuckle and completely transformed into uncontrollable laughter. Anyone watching probably thought he was crazy.

He thought he should be panicking now but he had a terrible feeling he would have to get used to these kinds of situations. It only made him laugh harder at the absurdity of it all. Here he was, the second heir to the Selencian throne, sitting on a ledge that overhung over a what? 30 foot drop? Add that to the fact that his Uncle wanted him and his brother dead, along with his own people in slavery, made him really not able to believe it all. His nine-year-old mind shouldn't even be able to imagine those facts, let alone actually think about how to deal with them. It was probably why he was acting a so hysterically.

When he recovered from his sudden bout of hysteria, Obi-Wan mentally noted to be more optimistic and humorous on his next life or death experience. It had felt good to get it off his chest and to be perfectly honest; he'd rather die cracking a smile if it came to it.

Alarmed at what had just gone into his mind like it was normal, Obi-Wan shook his head as if to expel the thought of dying. He stood up on the ledge, backing up a little bit so he could have a small run up before he jumped yet again. When he did, he used the force again to throw him further, his hands reaching out for the mass of branches and pine needles that rushed towards him. Obi-Wan didn't slip this time, grabbing onto a large, thick branch first time round. He hesitated again before he let himself drop down to a branch below; wobbling a little as he tried to gain his balance, arms stretched out at his sides to help balance him. Obi-Wan repeated this multiple times before he was comfortable with jumping down the rest of the way, not wanting to test his luck when it came to the slippery moss that layered the branches. He didn't want to fall and break his leg when he'd got this far after all.

He leapt down from the tree, landing in a crouch like he'd seen his brother do, instantly standing and sprinting towards the cottage. Water splashed up as he ran through the puddles, the same happening when he ran across certain muddy spots, drenching him further but he took no notice. His clothes were already coated in mud and grime, the colors they once were barely recognizable, while his face and hair was in much the same state. Obi-Wan could still feel the blood on his hands from when he'd helped Giac up, which only made him run faster. Giac needed help – needed him.

When Obi-Wan finally made it to the door, he completely ignored the doorbell, a small button that accompanied the rest of the door lock pad, the lights glowing in the darkness. Instead, he slammed his fists onto the door, screaming for them to open up. He heard footsteps coming to the door but he still didn't stop. A terrible feeling had flooded his body, the bond he had with his brother telling him to hurry. His mind screamed at him just as loud as he was screaming at the people inside to open up: Giac's in danger, Giac's in danger, hurry up!

The door finally slid open with a hiss, Obi-Wan staggering backwards as he took in the tall man that stood before him. Middle aged with a face full of laugh and frown lines, he eyes shone with heavy experience. He was bald and clean-shaven, though broad shouldered with every inch of meat on him full of muscle. His clothes were what Obi-Wan probably would have expected if he had been in a better mind set; worn and well used, they hugged his body tightly, the rough overalls typical for a Selencian farmer.

"What in the blazes is-"The man stopped his yell of anger short upon seeing Obi-Wan, only nine, staring up at him soaked to the bone, his dirty auburn hair plastered to his forehead. To the man, he would have looked a sight, especially with Giac's blood on his hands and some parts of his clothes, mixing with his own from when he had earned his fair share of scrapes when climbing down the cliff face and then the massive tree.

Obi-Wan looked up at the man, tears forming in his eyes again as exhaustion overwhelmed him, mixing with fear and panic. He was shivering from the cold and adrenaline, the rain still mercilessly crashing into him.

"Help me. Please."

* * *

Giac tried to concentrate on controlling his breathing in an effort to distract himself from the pain in his side. It had stopped bleeding again, thank the force, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt horribly. The tree he was leaning against was sheltering him from the rain too, which was a small comfort. It was a good thing Selencians had a higher body temperature than humans because that was another problem that was creeping up at him – the freezing cold. He could only hope that he didn't get a fever after this.

The Selencian prince closed his eyes, fatigue pulling at his eyelids as leaned his head back. A part of him knew the fatigue was because of the blood loss but he was too tired to care right now. Just five minutes rest, that's all he needed…

The sound of voices made Giac's eyes snap open, his body going rigid. Instantly on alert, he strained his ears to try and catch the voices and where they were coming from. When he recognized the tones and how horribly familiar they were, he mentally cursed. Today was not his day.

Marko and his leader, along with four other Zygerrians, were trekking through the forest, murderous expressions on their faces. The fact that Zykhan wasn't with them was probably the reason for that, along with the bruises Giac had given them earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Giac hissed to himself, slamming his head back on the tree trunk in frustration. He applied more pressure to his wound before trying to stand up again, knowing he had to move before they saw him. He moved too late.

"Down there, sir! Down that hill! There's the brat!" One Zygerrian called out, alerting the others to his position. Giac cursed again, attempting to run for it but his body was against him. He barely made it past the tree he had been leaning against before he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. Again.

Giac groaned, trying to get up but in the end he gave up. Their footsteps were already too close and he could barely stand in the state he was in. 'Hurry up Obi!' He mentally sent through the bond.

"Well, well… What do we have here boys?" Giac groaned as he felt the speaker loom over him. It just had to be him, didn't it?

After turning to look up, Giac was met with the Zygerrian leader's sneer, eyes wild with fury. He noticed he was no longer wearing his helmet and blood was still matted in thick clumps of his fur, particularly the fur surrounding the back of his head. Giac winced a little, realizing Obi-Wan had probably been the cause of that when he'd slammed the Zygerrian into the tree with the force.

"A big cat scared of water?" Giac couldn't help supplying to the Zygerrian, his common sense totally leaving him. He blamed it on the blood loss.

Snarling, the Zygerrian grabbed Giac by the collar and dragged him to his knees, causing Giac to cry out from the sudden movement that aggravated his wound. The Zygerrian yanked at Giac's hair, causing his head to yank to the side with it while the Zygerrian's claws dug into his face from where the Zygerrian's hand gripped his jaw.

"For a pathetic prince, you don't have much respect do you?" He growled as he spoke to Giac, the prince in question defiantly staring back at him. When Giac didn't answer, it only made the Zygerrian leader's rage spike, this time grabbing Giac by the throat and throwing him through the air. Giac landed with a thud, not being able to stop the scream that escaped his lips when he landed. Again, was it just him, or did the force actually hate him?

When the Zygerrian leader grabbed him again, lifting him to his feet, Giac struggled this time, even though his Selencian enhanced strength didn't make any difference. In the end, he spat in the Zygerrian's face, blood mixed in with the saliva. The Zygerrian immediately dropped him, reeling back as he tried to wipe the blood and spit out of his eyes. When he recovered, he glared at Giac with raw rage.

"Hold him." The other Zygerrians obeyed their leader's command, two coming forward (one being Marko who looked like he wanted to murder Giac) to hold Giac by each of his arms. The Zygerrian leader stormed forward, stopping in front of Giac to glare down at him. "Where's your brother boy?"

"Gavae manchma infernos!" Giac spat in his native tongue, not even caring that they couldn't understand him. The Zygerrian snarled again, grabbing Giac's jaw in a vice-like hold.

"Answer me in basic, you sniveling wretch!" The Zygerrian roared at him, though Giac only glared, defiant even in the eyes of defeat. Kenobis never did quit. Or give up apparently.

Furious that Giac wouldn't answer him, the Zygerrian punched him in the face, before grabbing his throat, yanking the boy out of the other Zygerrian's grips. He lifted Giac up in the air, making the thirteen-year-old's feet kick uselessly as the ground left him. It was then that Giac realized he'd probably pushed a little too far. Angering the leader so much that he resulted in choking him wasn't his _brightest_ idea.

"Put the boy down." All the Zygerrians turned at the sound of the new voice. Giac glanced to the side, struggling to breathe now, though he still managed to make out a large man standing calmly in the shadows, Obi-Wan standing behind him. The Zygerrian seemed to notice Obi-Wan too and his face instantly morphed into a chilling grin.

"Or what, Selencian?" The leader sneered back, still not dropping Giac as his gaze turned to the Selencian. The man didn't answer immediately, though Giac was sure he felt the force flare in anger.

"Or I'll kill every single one of you." Came the calm reply. There was no anger in it, but there wasn't any doubt either. It wasn't a lie.

All the Zygerrians didn't seem to realize that though, instead howling with laughter. The leader actually dropped Giac, shoving him the floor. Gasping for breath, Giac quickly moved out of the way when the Zygerrians formed a line in front of him, drawing whips and viroblades. Marko stayed by Giac's side though, forcing him up onto his feet and out of the way.

The man didn't seem intimidated though, instead standing more obviously in front of Obi-Wan protectively. It was only then that Giac realized that the Selencian had his hand on a lightsaber that was attached to his belt. Of course, Giac doubted the Zygerrians noticed that either.

"Give me the boy, Selencian. Maybe then we won't kill you." The leader threatened, waving his viroblade at Obi-Wan. Giac was sure Obi-Wan glared at the Selencian at that but he couldn't be sure because the man pushed Obi-Wan behind him more.

"Last chance Zygerrian. Let the boy go." The man warned again, eyes narrowing. Giac turned his gaze to the leader, noting how the Zygerrian's sharp teeth were visible as he growled.

"No." Giac felt the change in the force as soon as the words left the Zygerrian's mouth. The force went deathly still, a dangerous anger swirling in its depths. When Giac looked at how the man's eyes had narrowed into slits, lips set in a straight line; it dawned on him that the emotions were coming from the Selencian.

"So be it." The Selencian stated, a frosty tone lacing his voice while his eyes were as hard as durasteel. His lightsaber leapt into his hand, the metal cylinder instantly activating. Two white blades of light shone from either end, glowing eerily in the darkness.

Not just a Selencian farmer then. He was a former Grey Jedi.

Upon seeing the lightsaber, the Zygerrians instantly stopped smirking, probably coming to the realization that maybe they should have agreed to the Selencian's demands. Anxiety and cold fear rolled off them in waves, the heavy rainfall being the only sound in the stunned silence. Then the leader, being the idiot he was, attacked.

Giac watched as the Grey Jedi spun his lightstaff, easily blocking the Zygerrian's blow, before moving so fast, all Giac saw was a blur. The next thing he knew was the Zygerrian leader had been impaled by the end of the former Grey Jedi's blade.

The Grey Jedi defeated the others in similar ways, screams filling the air as his lightstaff cut through flesh and bone. It was then that Giac remembered why they were called Grey Jedi. They were not like Jedi, merciful and never seeking revenge. The Grey Jedi dealed with the light and dark side of the force, balanced and exactly what the force had created them to be. They sought revenge, though they made sure they always pulled the light around them like a shield when doing so. The dark side was a comrade but it was by no means an ally.

At some point during the fight, Marko, who was still gripping Giac, gave into his fear and ran. It was a futile effort though because the Grey Jedi saw him run, instantly using the force to snap the Zygerrians neck before continuing to finish off another Zygerrian, spinning his lightstaff before plunging it into the stomach of the Zygerrian behind him. When the limp body fell to the ground, adding to all the other bodies that had lightsaber holes through them, the Grey Jedi stood up straight and after assessing the threat was gone, he deactivated his lightstaff and clipped it back to his belt. Then he turned to Giac.

"Are you alright?" Giac just stared at the Grey Jedi in response, too stunned to speak.

"Umm…Yeah I'm fine." Giac replied slowly, ignoring how hoarse his throat was. Obi-Wan looked at him worriedly, knowing his brother was lying. The Grey Jedi didn't look awfully convinced either.

"You're bleeding." The Grey Jedi stated, frowning at Giac's gaping wound. Giac followed his gaze, taking in how yes, it was bleeding yet again. His chest hurt too, along with his arm, which he only just realized had a large gash across it. And that was before he even started on all the burns and bruises he had got earlier when the Zygerrian leader had attacked him with that bloody whip.

"Oh. That explains it then." Giac muttered, though the Grey Jedi caught the words.

"Explains what?"

"The stabbing pain in my side." Giac answered, aware of how his vision was beginning to swim. His legs gave out under him, his body no longer able to keep him up right. The Grey Jedi was fast though, catching him before he hit his head as he fell. Giac was faintly aware Obi-Wan had cried his name out, terrified. When Obi-Wan appeared next to him, Giac managed to give him a weak smile. "Good going finding a former Grey Jedi, Obi." Giac praised, though Obi-Wan was too frantic to take the words in, especially when speaking made Giac cough.

"Don't speak, son. You need to rest." The Grey Jedi ordered, just as Giac felt him heal his wound a little bit using the force. When Giac opened his mouth to protest, the Grey Jedi lifted a hand to Giac's forehead, frowning in concern and concentration. "I said rest, son. Sleep."

Giac knew it was a force suggestion and a part of him was angry that the Grey Jedi would dare use it on him, but he was tired. _Really_ tired. He felt his eyelids close, his mind too weak and exhausted to fight off the simple force suggestion. Then the darkness swallowed him, sending him into a blissful healing trance.

* * *

 **For those of you who were wondering: Gavae manchma infernos = Go to Hell**

 **Also, sorry for the fairly dark and violent chapter. I did rate this story T just to be on the safe side. I promise it'll get lighter from here on out!**


	18. Meeting Risa

Obi-Wan clutched Giac tighter as the speeder swerved round a corner, narrowly missing the trees that lined the edges of the road. Obi-Wan had his hands over Giac's wound in the back seats, keeping pressure on it while the former Grey Jedi drove in the front. A blue force field covered the driver and passenger seats like a car roof, stopping the bombardment of rain from soaking them further and preventing the cold air that rushed past from freezing their already ice-cold bodies.

"You all right back there?" The Selencian called back over his shoulders to the little Obi-Wan, who looked up in response.

"How much further?" Obi-Wan shouted back over the roar of the speeder engines, avoiding the question. If anything, he really was definitely not all right. His father was dead, his mother most likely similarly one with the force and his brother was bleeding because of a vibroblade wound.

"Not long at all. In fact, we're here." The Selencia called back, turning the speeder round another corner to reveal the vast valley, the farm nestled comfortably in the middle of it. Obi-Wan almost let a sigh of relief out at the sight but the Selencian caught his attention again. "Keep pressure on that wound, ok? My wife used to be a healer and she'll be able to treat him as soon as we get there. Until then, you need to make sure he looses as little blood as possible."

Obi-Wan did as he was told, gripping Giac tighter and putting more pressure on the wound. When they finally pulled up in front of the farmhouse, the Selencian deactivated the engines and force field, the rain hammering back in full force. Obi-Wan nearly jumped because of the sudden shock, earning a hurried apology from the former Grey Jedi Knight.

Then, after leaping out of the speeder, the Selencian quickly dashed to the side where Obi-Wan was sitting and, with Obi-Wan's help, lifted Giac's limp form into his strong arms. He didn't wait for Obi-Wan, instead already turning and hurrying to the front door, which was already opening, a tall, feminine figure standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan hastily followed suit, running up the steps and into the house seconds after the man had done.

Once inside, Obi-Wan finally got a good look at the woman who had been standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan knew she was the Selencian's wife as he'd briefly met her when he and the Selencian had left to go get Giac. Her midnight black hair that had various slightly graying ends was tied in a messy bun, strands hanging over her middle-aged face and soft dark-brown eyes that radiated experience. She was wearing a plain, light green dress that looked worn and stained, though Obi-Wan thought that was probably because she used it to do chores and work in. She didn't look at Obi-Wan, instead examining Giac with a concerned expression, who was still in her husband's arms.

"Get him upstairs." She ordered, before turning to a girl beside her who looked around Giac's age, though maybe a year or two older. Obi-Wan guessed she was their daughter, though unlike her mother, the girl had dirty blonde hair instead of black, and her eyes were a dazzling emerald green, slightly wide at the blood that covered Giac's clothes. "Tessa, go get some blankets and the med kit." The woman ordered again, the teenage girl, apparently called ''Tessa', instantly snapping herself out of her shocked trance and nodding, her eyes still not leaving Giac's limp form, before running off into another room to carry out her mother's orders.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, a smaller girl was revealed when Tessa left, who didn't look much older than him, possibly around the eleven or twelve year mark. Like her sister (Obi-Wan guessed she was Tessa's sister because they did look super similar), the girl had sharp emerald green eyes and soft features with a small, dainty nose though her hair was a midnight black, just like her mother's. She looked paler than her sister had been too, eyes fearfully fixed on Giac's wound. However, just like her sister, she seemed to gather her wits quickly, turning to her mother with a determined expression.

"What shall I do, Mum?" She asked, watching her father hurry up the pine wood staircase with Giac still in his arms. Her mother, already moving to follow her husband, gave her youngest daughter a quick glance before answering.

"Come with me, Risa. I'm going to need your help." The girl nodded, following her mother up the stairs. It was seconds before Obi-Wan rushed up the stairs after them, not wanting to be away from Giac.

He ended up following them into an average sized room, a bunk bed in the corner and a range of shelves holding data pads and ornaments adorning the walls, walls which had Selencian animals and forest landscapes artistically painted them. Obi-Wan even saw a white-furred night howler with piercing sky blue eyes painted on the far wall, so life like he thought for a second it was real. A few dresses could be seen hanging out from a slightly a-jar door, which was probably a closet, as well as a wide desk next to the bunk bed. These observations, along with the fact that the girl (Did the mother say her name was Risa?) hurriedly moved some garments off the lowest bed so her father could place Giac gently down, made Obi-Wan realize it must have been the girls' room.

The mother kneeled down next to Giac while Obi-Wan took in the room, already moving to tear Giac's tunic from his torso. It caught Obi-Wan's attention, just as Tessa raced into the room, carrying a pile of blankets under her arm and a large, metal cased med kit in her other hand. She dropped them next to her mother and sister, who had moved to help her mother tear Giac's messed up tunic away, wet with blood, water and grime.

"Is he going to be okay?" Obi-Wan eventually asked, making the father turn round. The mother and girls gave no reaction, probably because they didn't hear him, too absorbed in healing Giac.

"He'll be fine, son. My wife used to be one of the best healers around. It's how I met her after all." The father reassured, squatting so he was at Obi-Wan's height. He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, sending him a small smile before turning his gaze to Obi-Wan's clothes. "Now, I think we should get you cleaned up, don't you think?"

"But Giac-" Obi-Wan protested, eyes darting to Giac, still unconscious on the lower bunk bed, with the mother now cleaning his wound, Risa already preparing bacta patches to put on it.

"Will be fine." The father reassured, making sure Obi-Wan kept looking at him. "Plus, we don't want you ending up in the same state do we? You must be freezing." He added, his face contorting into a concerned frown, before holding a hand out for a blanket to fly into by using the force, quickly draping it over Obi-Wan's shivering form. He rubbed Obi-Wan's arms, an instinctive gesture that helped generate the warmth the little boy needed while Obi-Wan himself pulled the grey blanket closer, his hair and clothes drenched and sticking to his small frame.

"Better?" He asked Obi-Wan, the boy himself nodding as his teeth chattered uncontrollably. It didn't, to no surprise, seem to convince the father of Obi-Wan's wellbeing, only making him frown further. "Tessa, come over here please." He ordered over his shoulder, his eldest daughter coming to his side in an instant.

"What's the matter Dad?" She asked her father, eyeing Obi-Wan with equal concern. He really didn't like the way she was looking at him, like he was a weak and fragile child. He was definitely not a child, not anymore. It made Obi-Wan stand up a little straighter.

"Can you take him down stairs? I'll grab some clothes, see if any fit him but you need to get the fire going, ok? Maybe see if there's anything in the cupboards for him to eat." After listening to her father, she nodded, sending Obi-Wan a kind smile. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

"Sure thing. So, do want to come with me…" Realizing she asking for Obi-Wan to give her his name, he quickly filled the gap for her. Of course, it was only till after that he realized that giving his real name wasn't exactly smart. He'd already given Giac's name away and when he added his name to the mix, it was no wonder the father's eyes widened a fraction, realizing who was actually standing in front of him.

"Obi-Wan." He replied, watching the father warily once he saw the recognition in the middle-aged man's eyes. The father didn't say anything though and luckily, Tessa didn't seem to realize the significance of it. Well, sort of.

"Like Prince Obi-Wan? Wow, I bet you get a laugh out of that at the Academy! My name's Theresa, but you, Obi-Wan, are free to call me Tessa." She introduced herself, squatting down to Obi-Wan's height like her father had done, who had now stood up, looking at Obi-Wan with a shocked face when Tessa mentioned the Prince. His daughter, unlike Obi-Wan, didn't notice her father's sudden change in mood, instead focusing on the younger boy in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tessa." Obi-Wan replied back, shaking the hand she held out for him to take. She smiled down at him, standing back up to her full height, which wasn't much off her father's height.

"And it's nice to meet you too Obi-Wan. I don't think I've met a boy with manners like you! Keep it up, and a gentleman such as ya'self will have girls flocking to you! Better than your brother's doing, stealing beds and mess' in up bed sheets." She threw a wink at Obi-Wan, making him smile, if only a little. "Come on, we can wait for your brother to get better down stairs." She herded him to the exit asking him various questions to keep him distracted, but Obi-Wan only listened to her with pretend interest. His focus was really on her father, who watched Obi-Wan leave with a stoic expression, his emotions hidden under a blank façade.

* * *

"Wait a minute, time out ok?" Anakin interrupted Giac, not being able to hold the questions in any longer, making frantic hand gestures as he did so. "This is where you met Tessa and Risa?"

"Yes, it was our first meeting." Giac answered, frowning a little. "Is there a problem?" Anakin just adopted a more sly expression in response, smirking as he leaned back into the sofa.

"No, no problem at all. It's just, let me guess, love at first sight right?" Anakin remarked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Giac just sighed at Anakin's comment, which consequently made Anakin look offended. "What, Risa is the Mrs, right? I'm just wondering what you two got up to!"

Giac shook his head, putting his head in his hands as if to hide from Anakin's comments while Rex and Cody chuckled. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at her master's antics.

* * *

When Giac woke up, the first thing he noticed was his head _really_ hurt, along with his arm, his side and about every bone in his body. His brow knitted together in pain, groaning a little as he opened his eyes, blinking away the wariness. It was then that he saw the young black-haired girl looming over him, hair cut to shoulder length and long lashes blinking down at him over dazzling emerald eyes that were laced with concern.

In his alarm, he shot up from his bed, hitting his head on the bunk above him, that he only realized was there too late.

"Karks!" Giac swore, using a word he had heard from some guards who had been caught stealing food from Nima's kitchen. He knew his mother would probably have slapped him if she was next to him, but Giac didn't exactly care because it really did hurt. However, when he remembered the girl sitting near him on a pulled up chair, he did feel slightly self conscious, though that soon changed when, to his surprise, she started giggling. When he only stared at her with an offended look all over his face, her giggles evolved into full on laughter.

Giac thought she actually sounded like an angel with the way she laughed, her hand coming to cover her mouth in a cute but futile attempt to suppress her laughter.

Wait, he didn't just think that did he?

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed at her, becoming quite angry at both her laughing at him and the direction his thoughts had wandered to.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be laughing should I?" She apologized, reining in her laughter though a few giggles still escaped. Giac just glared at her, making her compose herself quickly, muttering another 'sorry'.

Giac rubbed his head, wincing at the bump that was sure to form later. He looked around the room, noticing the unfamiliar surroundings. He also noticed that outside one of the windows it was now the middle of the day, judging by the position of the sun, and it was no longer raining. The birds could even be heard faintly singing. It only made Giac feel more uneasy, eyes darting around for Obi-Wan.

"Wait, where's Obi? And were the force am I?" Giac shifted a little, only to stop as a shooting pain filled his side. He looked down, only to realize his abdomen was heavily wrapped in bacta patches and bandages, his arm in much the same state. He also realized, to his embarrassment that the bandages were the only things he did have on, except for some pants. Everything else was bare, his skin on show, his strong, young muscles clear to see too. He silently noted how all those spars with Dexter had actually paid off, gifting him with quite a muscular build.

He looked up, only to see the girl looking down at his muscular body. When she looked back up herself, realizing he had noticed her looking, she blushed instantly, going completely red. In response, Giac only smirked, which only resulted in making her blush harder.

"Mum took your clothes off, not me. They were drenched and covered in blood and grime." She blurted, trying to defend herself. In response, Giac just raised an eyebrow, smirk widening, as if to say ' _oh really_ '. Of course, that only infuriated the girl, making her glare at him. When Giac didn't show that she was intimidating him, she moved closer, pushing him back down on the bed, causing him to finally react. He resisted her, sending her a glare, along with a questioning look while he tried to ignore how her hand was against his bare chest.

"Mum also said you need to rest." She explained, looking him straight in the eye. Giac only frowned.

"I can rest when I'm dead. And, while I'm at it, you didn't answer my question. Where is my brother?" Giac stubbornly retorted, trying to change the subject. Her eyes only narrowed at him, gaze hardening.

"Lie. Down. _Now_. Or you will be dead." She ordered, sending him a hard stare along with the hidden threat that laced her words. Giac could tell she was younger than him so that alone made him angry, without adding the fact that he was a prince and a girl of all things would not order him around. He was even going to yell at her telling her just that, but then he remembered that revealing he was her prince was not the wisest move. So, grudgingly, he lowered himself down.

"Bossy boots." He muttered as an afterthought, relishing how the girl's eyes narrowed into slits this time, expression murderous.

"Your brother's down stairs. I saw him earlier at breakfast and I must say, he's much better mannered than you. Shy, if you ask me."

"So he's ok? He's safe?" Giac asked, sounding a little frantic. It made the girl's eyes soften, almost as if she was re-evaluating him.

"Yes, of course." She reassured, observing Giac as he visibly relaxed, finally resting his head back and closing his eyes in relief. When he opened them again, he noticed the soft look she was giving him and instantly questioned her on it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I just…" She paused, blinking a few times as if to clear her head. "You remind me of my sister."

"Oh really. And why, may I ask, do I remind you of your sister? She as dashingly good looking as me?" Giac remarked, flirting, if only a little, with a rakish grin plastered on his handsome face.

"No, she's way more attractive than you and, just so you're aware, can break your arm in a heartbeat." A new voice answered, making the two youngsters turn their heads to the door.

Another girl was leaning on the doorway, her cat-like green eyes observing him with a suspicious gaze, blonde hair loosely tied into a ponytail. Giac's attention was quickly redirected however, as Obi-Wan soon emerged from behind her, smiling at Giac and dressed in plainer, and definitely cleaner, clothes.

"Giac!" Obi-Wan raced over, leaping onto Giac's bed and into his arms. Giac only had time to let out an 'oof' as Obi-Wan slammed into him, holding onto him tightly as if he was afraid to let go again. "You're awake!"

"Obi, can't breathe." Giac wheezed, making Obi-Wan instantly letting him go in sudden alarm. Giac took a deep breath, holding his side in pain too.

"Sorry, are you all right?" Obi-Wan looked at the bandaged wound, watching Giac wince.

"Fine. Just fine, Obi. Tis but a mere flesh wound." Giac flashed his younger brother a grin, lightening the mood again. He was good at that.

"Funny, I thought you were cut by a vibroblade and aren't certain models of those things capable of blocking a lightsaber?" The blonde girl commented, making Giac glare at her to which she responded by glaring back at him. It seemed she was good at darkening the mood.

"Ignore my sister, she has a horrible sense of humor." The younger girl sent her older sister a glare before turning her gaze back to Giac. " My name's Risa and that's Tessa." Risa introduced herself pointing to her sister who stood by her side, Tessa herself muttering ''Theresa, it's Theresa' next to her.

"My name's Gi-"

"Giac, we know. _Your highness_." Risa interrupted him, bowing her head in respect while she smirked at the shocked face that washed over him. He turned to Obi-Wan as if for an explanation, who instantly defended himself.

"Their father worked it out, I didn't say anything! In fact, I told them if they wanted to know anything else, we'd have to wait until you woke up!"

"Which is why I'm going to go find Dad. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Tessa jabbed a finger at Giac as her eyes narrowed. He just met her narrowed stare with one of his own, frowning at her.

"If you know I'm the Prince, then you know that you can't order me about. Or, you should know, though I wouldn't put it past you. Can't tell what they teach people like you these days."

"Are you saying I'm thick, Kenobi?" Tessa growled out Giac's surname, lips turning up into a snarl.

"I'm not saying you're a genius." Giac wittily replied.

"You know, just because you're a Prince doesn't mean I won't break every single bone in your body. After all, you have 206 of those – a few broken ones won't kill you." Tessa leaned in close to Giac, ending up inches away from his face, all the while sporting a terrifying glare that could make Sith run the other way. Giac gulped.

Obi-Wan broke the tense silence, snorting when he couldn't hold his laughter in much longer. Giac sent him a glare, which only made his brother laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, Giac, but you're face was hilarious!" Obi-Wan said between bursts of laughter. Giac was not amused.

"Yes, you laugh Obi. Just don't come running to me when she tries to murder you in your sleep."

"But she's my friend, right Tess?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to Tessa. The 15-year-old girl just smiled sweetly down at him.

"Of course, Obi. Someone has to help you get revenge on this laserbrain." Tessa remarked. When Giac's jaw dropped, Obi-Wan high-fived Tessa while Risa giggled off to the side.

"That's not fair! How come she's nice to you?" Giac wined, gesturing to Tessa.

"Because unlike you, I'm not annoying." Obi-Wan shot back, grinning. Giac scowled while both girls burst into laughter.

"Nice one, Obi. Now, how about we go get something to eat. I'm starved." Tessa suggested, smiling down at the younger boy. Obi-Wan just grinned wider as he backed away to the doorway that led into the hallway and then downstairs.

"Race you there!" He challenged, eyes shining in mischief.

"Oh, you're on. The chance to beat a Prince? I can't pass up that, now can I?" Tessa made a grab for Obi-Wan but he quickly dodged out the way, sprinting out the room, Tessa high on his heels. When Obi-Wan's laughter disappeared downstairs, Risa stood up, moving the chair back to where it normally stood next to the desk.

"Stay here. Like I said before, Mum said you need to rest.' Risa ordered, though her tone was softer this time. "I can get you something to eat if you want.' Giac just looked up at her with a slightly dazed expression, as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Right, yes, food would be a good start." He agreed, nodding, eyes cast down to the floor. Risa frowned at his behavior.

"You all right?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, it's just… I didn't think I'd hear Obi laugh again. Not after…" Giac squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. He shook his head, opening his eyes and sending Risa a smile. A smile, that Risa realized, didn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I guess I need to expect a visit from your father soon, right?" Risa frowned at his obvious redirection of topic, but answered him anyway.

"Yeah, Tessa will probably tell him you're awake. He probably won't interrogate you straight away, maybe tonight at dinner instead. He said he wanted to give you and Obi-Wan space to breathe first." Risa explained, Giac's expression growing more morbid by the second.

"Wonderful." He retorted sarcastically. "How long have I been out by the way? I remember it raining, and I'm sure it was nighttime."

"Just a day and a half. Mum wanted you to rest, so she gave you a sedative." Giac scowled a little at the mention of a sedative, though his annoyance wasn't aimed at her.

"I would have rested on my own."

"That's what she said you would say. Apparently, she's treated Kenobi's before when she was a Palace healer and to be perfectly honest, I can see where she's coming from. You're both just as stubborn as a bloody wall. Won't move unless you want to." Risa explained, Giac picking up the hidden meaning behind 'won't move unless you want to'. Risa was saying he never wanted to move, to back down. Giac opened his mouth to protest, though he stopped short when Risa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, you may be right there." Giac admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Risa just smiled at him, turning to walk out of the room. When she reached the doorway, Giac called out, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait, you said I reminded you of Tessa. May I ask how?" Risa half turned to face him, a kind smile upon her lips. The sunlight beamed through the windows, bathing her in it's light, making her skin glow and, in Giac's opinion, making her look quite...beautiful.

"You're protective, just like my sister is. That's why she was mean to you because you're a boy. AND you're older than me." She explained, smirking as Giac blushed a little at the implication.

"I'm not that protective." Giac frowned, defensive once again.

"Then why was you're first concern when you gathered you're wits Obi-Wan?" She countered, sending him a knowing smile. When Giac found himself at a loss for words, Risa turned back round and left, leaving a speechless Giac behind her.

* * *

 **And in come Tessa and Risa! Wo-hoo! At this point in time, they still haven't heard about what happened in the capitol, so they don't know why Giac and Obi-Wan have turned up on their doorstep (though their father suspects something bad happened obviously).**


	19. Tears

**P.S I swear I didn't mean for it to get so angsty.**

* * *

Risa watched Giac eat silently, his eyes fixed on his food, refusing to look up at anyone else in the room. Risa was sat opposite him, Tessa next to her and Obi-Wan sat opposite Tessa, next to Giac. Risa's parents sat at either ends of the table, likewise with food in front of them, though her father wasn't eating, instead staring at Giac, watching the boy's every move. Giac was either oblivious to her father's gaze or was ignoring it, eating his food and not speaking a word. Obi-Wan was also silent, choosing to look down at his food too, though he did look up every so often to send his older brother a worried frown. Risa caught Obi-Wan's gaze once, sending him a reassuring smile, one which he returned, if not a little shakily. It seemed even he could sense the tension in the air, even at his young age.

Risa hated silence. She always had. Silence, to her, was louder than any words that could be spoken out loud. It had so many different meanings and many were rarely positive, choking the air in an iron grip. This time was no different and it was practically killing her.

"The food is delicious, Mrs. Rackhoff. Thank you for your hospitality, me and Obi-Wan highly appreciate it." Giac complimented, finally breaking the silence. He looked up when he addressed Risa's mother, who smiled warmly at him.

"No need to be so formal, your highness. We are farmers, not lords and ladies." She replied, her eyes gentle and amused as she watched Giac tuck back into his meal. When he returned her smile, it was clearly forced, just as shaky as Obi-Wan's had been. Risa's mother noticed this, and when Giac returned to observing his food, she sent her husband a concerned look across the table. Risa's father returned his wife's gaze, understanding the look instantly, and sending a worried look of his own towards Giac and Obi-Wan, who were both, yet again, silent as they ate, heads bowed.

Eventually, Risa saw her father's patience finally fade, and just as she predicted, her father cleared his throat. Obi-Wan looked up, though Giac didn't, refusing to tear his gaze away from the assortment of vegetables that he was now rolling around his plate. This only made her father frown, his eyes turning hard as he stared at Giac with a passion, as if to make the boy feel his hot gaze on him.

Again, Giac didn't look up.

"Prince Giac." Her father ground out, his jaw tight and clenched as he tried to ignore the frustration that was building up. Everyone was looking at Giac now, so everyone saw how he froze, placing his fork down before looking up, meeting her father's hard gaze with his annoyed one.

"WHAT?" Giac snapped, making everyone's eyes widen at the outburst. When Giac realized what he had done, his eyes softened, his anger receding almost instantly. "Sorry, sir… I shouldn't have done that." Giac leaned back, head bowed yet again.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize." Her father quietly comforted him after a few seconds, his gaze softening too. Giac didn't say anything, one arm hugging his side instead, his wound probably aggravating him. Risa's father just observed Giac for a few seconds, eyes now full of kindness. Her father had always been wise and he looked like he'd realized that pushing Giac wasn't going to work, which was why, when he next spoke his voice was calmer and much more gentle.

"What happened, son? It was your brother's Life Day four days ago. There was supposed to be celebrations, parties – the Life Ball. Then, that night, everything went down; communications, power, the Selencian net, the whole lot. Something bad happened didn't it?" Her father gently asked. Giac tensed, eyes staring blankly at the tabletop. He looked so broken and damaged, his eyes flaring with such pain that Risa nearly gasped. She no longer saw the person in front of her as a Prince, the heir to the Selencian throne, but just a boy - a lost, broken boy.

No one noticed how Obi-Wan was tensed too; his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Why were there Zygerrians after you, son?" Her father gently asked this time, though Giac didn't answer. Her father took that as a prompt to continue. "What happened that night? Why are you so far away from the capitol? What about the King, your father-"

"SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan screamed, tears streaming down his face. Everyone had been too focused on Giac to notice Obi-Wan's resolve shatter like fragile glass, the pain being too much to bear. Risa found herself staring shocked at the young boy, along with the rest of her family, as he was reduced to tears. "Just shut up!" Obi-Wan screamed at her father, before pushing his chair back and leaving the table. Giac's eyes widened at the outburst, face creasing with worry.

"Obi!" Giac called as he tried to stand, though Obi-Wan had already ran off, away from everyone and everything. Giac tried to go after him but he barely got two steps before he cried out in pain, his arm shooting out to hold the table to steady himself, the wound sending jars of pain through his body.

"I'll go after him." Tessa declared, standing up when her father moved to Giac's side to help him.

"Don't." Giac ground out, his voice low. Tessa stopped in her tracks, just about to leave the dining room. When she turned around to face Giac, he was staring at her with an expression that was pleading for her to listen. "It won't help. _You_ won't help."

"Maybe if you tell us what happened, then we can help. What the kriff happened?" Tessa yelled at him, angry that he was stopping her from going to help Obi-Wan.

"Theresa Rackhoff!" Risa's mother exclaimed, scandalized. "Language!"

"No, I want to know why he's not telling us why they're miles away from the capitol and why Obi just burst into tears!" Tessa yelled back at her mother before her gaze turned to Giac. "Well, your highness, care to enlighten us?"

"What happened?" Giac repeated bitterly, his eyes downcast. Then Risa watched as Giac's resolve finally cracked too, tears falling down his own face when he looked up to look Tessa squarely in the eye. It made Risa's heart clench at the sheer volume of sorrow painted in his young eyes. "Our father's dead – that's what happened." He finished, letting the tears flow.

Risa's mother gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock and horror. Her father's eyes bore a similar expression, as did Risa's, though Tessa looked more shocked than anyone, guilt creeping up into her body.

"The King is dead?" Risa whispered, partly to herself and partly to Giac, as if she wanted him to confirm it, her mind not truly believing it the first time. Giac only closed his eyes, grief surrounding him in the force.

"Y-Yes."

It was only one word - one short answer – but it made Risa's heart break nonetheless. The King is dead.

"What about the Queen?" Her mother asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Giac didn't answer, instead not meeting anyone's gaze, fresh tears falling down his face. His silence was enough of an answer. "Oh, force, you poor thing. Sweetheart, it's ok. Everything will be alright." Risa's mother wrapped Giac in a hug, bringing him close to her chest as she stroked his hair. Risa watched as Giac finally let the built up grief out, sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"It was all his fault, he killed him! He slaughtered them all like animals!" Giac cried, hanging onto Risa's mother like a lifeline. Risa realized this was probably the first time Giac had faced his emotions, his dire situation meaning there had been no time to mourn, to grieve. Risa's heart broke even more at the sight.

"Who killed him, son?" Her father asked gently, coming up to Giac, who turned around to face her father.

"Our Uncle." Giac spat, though tears still fell down his cheeks. Everyone in the room froze in shock for the third time that night, Giac's sobs the only sound. After her father had recovered, he pulled Giac into a bone-crushing hug, trying to console the young teen.

"I'll go after Obi-Wan." Risa finally stated in a daze, her mother sending her a nod of understanding.

"Do you want me to-" Tessa started, though her sister interrupted her.

"No. You've done enough." Tessa flinched like she had been slapped at her sister's words, backing away instantly. Risa didn't mean to be so harsh, but it just slipped out and she couldn't help herself.

Risa left the room intent on leaving before she said anything worse. She had to find Obi-Wan.

* * *

It was quiet sobbing that brought Risa near the old barn; it's large wooden structure towering above her. She slipped inside, carefully shutting the heavy door behind her. Once inside, she scoured the large space, passing the stables where a few fayals stood who leaned towards her in greeting. She stroked each one of them in turn, though her focus was somewhere else as she made her way deeper into the barn. The sobbing had reduced to sniffles now, the fairly loud noise made by the door of the barn having warned Obi-Wan that she was here.

Risa followed the sound of the sniffles, ignoring the pungent odor of animals and hay. She eventually rounded a corner, revealing a large area of piled up hay, Obi-Wan sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. When he saw her, he furiously wiped the last tears away, glaring at her as she slowly made her way forward.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, defiantly trying to hide the moment of weakness she had found him in.

"Looking for you." Risa answered, sitting down next to him. She didn't say anything for a while, choosing to stare at the wooden wall in front of her rather than at Obi-Wan. "Your brother told us…told us what happened. I'm sorry." She turned to Obi-Wan then, her gaze just as sad as his. It was silent for a little longer, an awkward silence digging its claws in until she finally managed to speak again. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

Risa mentally kicked herself. Did she really just ask that? Yes, Obi-Wan will definitely want to talk about how his parents died. What the force was wrong with her?

"It was all his fault." Obi-Wan growled out, showing a lot of anger for a little boy. Risa knew whom he was talking about as she'd heard the same words come off Giac's lips not ten minutes before.

"Yes, it was. He betrayed us all." Risa agreed, staring at Obi-Wan with soft, kind eyes. "Are you afraid of him?" She eventually asked, prepared for how Obi-Wan's expression completely changed, staring back at her in shock. Then he lowered his gaze again, refusing to look at her yet again. His shoulders slumped in defeat, while he drew his knees closer to his chest in an effort to curl into a ball.

"Yes." Obi-Wan whispered, head bowed.

"Good." Risa stated, nodding her head.

"Why is that good?" Obi-Wan asked, head jolting up to look at her, confusion written in his features. "I can't be afraid of him. I need to beat him." Obi-Wan finished, his tone suggesting it was more of a promise rather than a statement.

"It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave. Have hope Obi-Wan, you will survive this. We all will." Risa wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, drawing him closer to her side. He wasn't much smaller than her since their age gap wasn't that big, but he did sit nicely at her side. Maybe it was her sisterly instincts kicking in, but she had the sudden urge to protect him, if not for Obi-Wan then for Giac. Risa couldn't bear the thought of Giac bearing every single burden on his own.

"Will we though? People say time heals everything. I don't think that's true. It hurts too much." Obi-Wan questioned, his voice small and so very that of a child. That was the problem really - they were still children, still too young for such a cruel world.

"You're right, it's not." Risa agreed, looking at the floor. "Me and Tessa, we lost our grandmother a few years back and it hurt, a lot. It still does. Time doesn't heal anything, it just teaches us how to live with the pain." Risa paused, looking up, her eyes distant as she remembered the time. "Tessa used to say to me that sometimes, you just have to put up a smile and wear the pain like a grandest of diamonds around your neck. Of course, since you're a boy, I guess it's not exactly the same." She finished, smiling this time. Obi-Wan actually smiled back, even if it was a small one. It made Risa grin wider, overjoyed that she'd managed to get through to him. "That's it, Obi-Wan. Stay strong. Make them wonder how you're still smiling. I swear, their faces will be priceless." She added, watching how Obi-Wan's smile grew. She was good at this, good at keeping people happy. Tessa always said she was made of sugar, full of energy and pure sweetness.

"Thanks, Risa." Obi-Wan smiled up at her, leaning closer for warmth. The barn was actually quite cold, especially since there were so many holes in the roof and walls. Risa knew her and Tessa would have to repair those at some point.

"Your welcome." Risa replied, hugging Obi-Wan a little while she sent him a smile.

"Is Giac ok?" Obi-Wan asked after a while.

"As ok as you are. My dad was with him when I left-" Risa was cut off when a loud yell interrupted her.

"RISA!" Tessa's voice came through the walls of the barn, her strong voice carrying from far away. Knowing her sister was probably looking for them, Risa stood up, helping Obi-Wan up with her.

"Over here, Tessa!" She called back, helping Obi-Wan brush the hay of their clothes. The bang of the barn doors as they slammed shut alerted the two to when Tessa had found them, the sound of her footsteps quick as she ran up to them.

"Risa, Obi-Wan, you have to come back to the house." Tessa panted, her eyes flickering between Risa and Obi-Wan.

"Why?" Risa asked, rather confused. Was Giac ok? She hoped so, she'd only just cheered Obi-Wan up.

"The network's back up. There's going to be a royal address to the public in five minutes." Tessa paused, turning to Obi-Wan. "Your Uncle is going to make a public announcement."

Oh no, this was much worse.


	20. Long Live The King

**I'M BACK!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. Truth is, I was going to write another chapter but then I came up with another story that I just HAD to start writing. I've already posted the first three chapters for it and it's called 'The Dark Side of Me'. I was kind of getting tired of all the angst and was craving some badass Obi-Wan, and what better way to cure that craving by writing a Sith!Obi-Wan fic? If you like that sort of thing, be sure to check it out whilst you're waiting for the next chapter of this story which will be posted soon. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to manage writing two stories at once, so I'm sorry if the updates start getting irregular.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Risa raced after Obi-Wan as the nine-year-old boy sped to the house, not waiting for Risa or Tessa. Risa didn't bother calling out to him, as she already knew he wouldn't stop and to be honest, she wanted to know what Shakai Kenobi was going to announce too. Something in her gut told her it was not going to be good.

Obi-Wan reached the front door and slammed his hand onto the open button more than once, too impatient to wait for the old, faulty door to open. When it finally did, sliding open with a metallic hiss, Obi-Wan ran off again into the house. Risa sped after him, Tessa hot on her heels. All three of them passed through the kitchen and hall as they ran to living room where the holo projector was, the noise they made as their feet crashed against the floor with each step resembling a herd of elephants.

Risa slowed down when she neared the living room, Tessa doing the same beside her, though Obi-Wan kept running, deciding to skid to a stop when he reached the room instead. He paused long enough for Risa and Tessa to catch up with him and then they entered the room together, Obi-Wan looking franticly around him as he entered.

"Has it come on yet?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as he entered the room, addressing Risa's mother and father. Risa's mother was sat in her favorite armchair near the fireplace, the same one she sat in when she had told stories to Risa and Tessa when they were little. Risa had many fond memories when she and her sister sat in front of the fire on the floor, blankets draped across their small bodies as they sipped hot chocolate in the winter, listening to their mother tell stories of Jedi and Sith, night howlers and kings. Her father however wasn't sat down; instead he was leaning on the mantle of the fireplace that was decorated with various family holo photos, staring into the dancing flames of the fire itself. Risa had seen her father stand in the same position often, normally when he was worried about the livestock surviving the winter or the crops coping with the rainy season. When Obi-Wan walked in, her father looked up, though he wasn't the one who answered.

"No. All this waiting is practically killing me." Risa heard Giac answer. She couldn't see where he was at first, but then she noticed a pair of legs dangling over the back of the couch that was placed in front of the fire. She walked forward, Obi-Wan and Tessa following her, making her way round the couch to see the front of it. It turned out that Giac _was_ sat there, but the difference? He was sat _upside down_.

"What are you doing?" Risa exclaimed, taking in how Giac's eyes were closed, his head sat on the cushions while the rest of his body was up in the air, his legs dangling over the back of the couch.

"I'm thinking; what does it look like?" Giac answered nonchalantly, as if it was obvious. He kept his eyes closed, shifting a little as if to try and get comfier in the position he was in, though Risa doubted that was possible. She also noticed his eyes were still red from crying, though the previous sorrow-filled emotions that had flooded the force was gone. He was acting as if nothing had happened, and if Risa knew anything, she knew that ignoring a problem wouldn't make it go away. Judging from the way her mother was frowning at Giac, Risa guessed her mother thought the same.

"It looks like you escaped from a mental asylum to be honest." Tessa commented, raising an eyebrow at Giac. In response, the thirteen-year-old opened his eyes to glare at the older girl, before moving his legs off the back of the couch and swinging them onto the floor instead. He then stood up, before proceeding to pace back and forth behind the couch instead.

"You know Giac, pacing doesn't exactly improve your appearance either." Obi-Wan added, kneeling down in the same spot his brother had previously been occupying on the couch, his chin resting on his folded arms that were knelt on the backrest, eyes watching his brother. Risa sat down next to him, though she positioned herself so she was leaning on the armrest, able to see both Giac who was behind the couch, and her mother and father who were still both in the same positions near the fire, which was in front of the couch.

Giac didn't respond to Obi-Wan's statement, making the younger boy roll his eyes and turn round so he was sat on the couch properly. He kept his eyes on the turned on holo projector that hung from the wall above the fireplace, staring at the frozen image of the Kenobi crest (wings sprouting from a sword in flames) that showed the channel was on stand by. Unlike normal holos, Selencian holos were in full color instead of just the flickering blue that was common throughout the galaxy. Being one of the most ancient systems in the galaxy meant Selencia and the other planets in the same system had more advanced technology since they had had more time to improve it. It was one of the reasons why they didn't have many droids because most of their technology was automatic, activated by voice recognition or scans, as well as transports running on autopilot. Full color holos was just child's play for Selencians.

"Do you think if I told your brother to stop pacing he'd listen?" Risa whispered to Obi-Wan, eyeing Giac as he continued to pace back and forth. Obi-Wan sent a glance his brother's way too, though he quickly turned back to Risa. It was easy to tell the pacing was annoying her from the frown that crawled onto her face.

"I doubt it." Obi-Wan whispered back, sending her a sympathetic smile. "Giac is… different. He has to always keep active in some way or another, whether that's physically by pacing, or mentally by thinking. M-mother used to stay his mind works faster than the rest of us, always working and taking things in. Fa-" Obi-Wan paused, trying to get his words out as his emotions over his parents overwhelmed him. "F-Father used to say it would make him a great strategist one day. Said he'd end up ten steps ahead of everyone."

Risa was going to ask further when a loud chime filled the room. Everyone turned his or her eyes to the holo screen, the image changing from the Kenobi crest to a countdown. Bold, angelic Selencian runes flashed on the screen, numbers counting down to the channel coming on air again.

3…2…1…

Suddenly the image flashed, changing to show a wide view of a podium, Shakai Kenobi, in all his terrifying glory, standing behind it. Risa felt Obi-Wan immediately tense beside her, his young eyes fixed onto the screen. She had never seen eyes as young as his seem so haunted, so _afraid_. That made Risa feel more cold fear than the monster on the holo could ever inflict, even though his appearance had no trouble making her heart beat faster.

Shakai Kenobi was dressed in imposing pitch-black armor, a black tunic with gold and red embroidered into the material in harsh, straight slashes. His darksaber glinted dangerously at his waist, two guards flanking in equally chilling armor, their faces obscured behind expressionless, monstrous black masks. The two guards seemed to be drowning in shadows, so much that Risa couldn't tell the difference between shadow and man.

Wait... Those guards weren't swathed in shadows – they _were_ the shadows.

It was then that Risa realized that the guards were not even Selencian, but dark, evil creatures she had only read about in books. _The Kaelec._ Or, otherwise known as 'The Nightmares' in basic. According to Selencian legend, the worst, most horrifying bad dreams were named after The Kaelec, creatures born in the dark and evil that was the dark side of the force. It was said that only the most powerful force users that had mastery of the dark side could summon them and bend them to their will. Many dark side force users of Selencia had used them in the past as their personal lackey's, albeit lackey's who had swords sharp and venomous enough to kill with one cut. While the Nightsisters of Dathomir could summon armies from the dead made of their fallen sisters, the dark side force users of Selencia could summon demonic warriors made of shadows. Risa didn't know which one was worse.

One thing was clear though – Shakai Kenobi had not revealed their presence lightly. He had done it purposely, _deliberately_. The Kaelec had always been associated with powerful dark siders, standing on equal ground with Sith Masters of the highest power. Shakai had revealed them to show his power. He had revealed them to install _fear_.

From the way her family had reacted, Risa could tell it was working. The color of her mother's face had completely drained out of her, making her skin appear ashen white and the same thing could be said for Tessa. Her father looked more shocked than anything, though Risa could tell fear was mixing with the shock, as well as hatred and anger. She didn't even dare turn and look at Giac's face. She had a bad feeling she'd see the same emotions painted there.

Risa also tried not to think about how other people were seeing this, expecting to see their King, Giac and Obi-Wan's father. They had probably been waiting for the channel to come back on feeling safe and secure, knowing their King was about to tell them what happened that night all those days ago. The people had probably gossiped about how it had probably been a planet wide blackout; that it was nothing to worry about, that all was well. Oh, how the tables have turned.

The sight of Shakai Kenobi, traitor and exiled Prince, appearing in their King's place would have killed that hope. The sight of The Kaelec would have finished the job by destroying it.

"People of Selencia," Shakai Kenobi began, spreading his arms out, his hollow voice resonating through the room. It stunned Risa, sending chills down her spine while she felt Obi-Wan flinch beside her. Force knew how the poor nine-year old was dealing with this. "I bring _excellent_ news." Shakai continued, eyes blazing a sinister molten yellow. Risa really didn't like the way he said 'excellent'. "Your King was a traitor and all his followers were fools. You will be pleased to know that I have liberated you from his traitorous rule." The dark Kenobi paused, letting his audience take in his words. A terrible, insane grin had slithered its way onto his face, one, which truly brought the definition of darkness to life. "Your King is dead. Long Live the King."

Shouts filled the air as Shakai's loyal warriors repeated 'Long Live The King' off screen, the collection of voices sounding like a death sentence to Risa's ears. Shakai Kenobi only smirked at the camera, eyes still shining a molten yellow, shades of blood red now leaking into his glowing, inhuman eyes.

"And as my first decision as King," he continued after the voices died down, "I hereby declare High Prince Giac and his brother, Prince Obi-Wan traitors to Selencia. If they are spotted, the authorities have permission to kill them on sight. Anyone who harbors them will be considered traitors, and will be met with the same discretion that the fugitives face." Risa felt herself gasp, her mother likewise doing the same. Her father, no longer leaning against the fireplace, narrowed his eyes at the screen while Tessa and Obi-Wan wore similar expressions of horror and disbelief. However, it was Giac who broke the silence that hung in the air, his Uncle's words finally making him snap.

"We're the traitors?" Giac declared incredulously, rage sparking behind his eyes. "You're the bloody TRAITOR! YOU SON OF A-" Risa's father grabbed Giac when he strode furiously towards the holo, stopping the teenager from tearing it apart, as well as stopping him from finishing the sentence that would have definitely contained some rather vulgar language, and possibly another handful of offensive insults. However, the dark man on the holo continued to speak, oblivious to the horrendous insults that would have been flung his way.

"Anyone that knows of their whereabouts is requested by the crown to surrender the information to the nearest authorities. All transports off world and out of the system are also banned, to stop these traitors from escaping punishment. Tomorrow, a public, planet wide broadcasted execution will be held for the other traitors who refuse to swear fealty to me and would rather die for their fallen King. Understand this: I will not tolerate disobedience or traitorous acts of any kind. I am your King." Shakai Kenobi turned his eyes directly to the camera, his molten yellow eyes turning cold and hard, making Risa feel as if those eyes were staring into her very soul. "You belong to _me_ now." The tyrant finished with a chilling growl, the predatory noise making Risa freeze with fear.

As the channel flickered off, leaving only static to appear on the holographic screen, the people within the Rackhoff family home sat in stunned, ice-cold silence. Tessa was the first to say anything, commanding the holo projector to turn off with a few, quick words, all said in a dazed state. After a while, Risa's father released his grip on Giac, letting the young teen back away. Giac stilled looked angry, rage flaring clear as day on his face but he seemed to have had reigned it in. Sort of.

"He needs to pay for what he did." Giac ground out, still glaring at the now switched off holo screen as if he could magically set it on fire.

"And he will." Risa turned her attention to her father, who had his hands clenched at his sides so tight that Risa was afraid he would draw blood. His eyes were fixed on the far wall, staring at something that Risa guessed could only been seen in her father's mind. "But right now, we need to get you off world." Risa's father released his anger, turning his now impassive gaze to the young teen, who for his part, looked fully against the idea.

" _What?"_

"You uncle is looking for you and when he finds you, he will kill you. Both of you." Her father explained, turning his gaze to Obi-Wan too, who only paled further, if that were even possible.

"We can't leave! Did you not here what he just said? He's going to execute everyone loyal to our father! We knew them, some of them even taught us once or twice! They are going to die tomorrow believing that me and Obi-Wan are going to fight in our father's name, not run away like cowards! They'll die in vain!" Giac screamed at Risa's father, appalled by the very notion of giving up. He was angry, Risa could see that clearly, but he was also afraid. Terribly and utterly afraid.

"They will only die in vain if you end up dying with them." Risa's father argued, moving to stand right in front Giac. "Your uncle just declared he killed the King of Selencia and that you and your brother, the Princes of Selencia, are traitors. Do you think the people will believe him? Do you think they will bow to a man with blood on his hands?" Her father asked while Giac in response just stared up at the older man in front of him, lost for words. In the end, Giac bowed his head in defeat, knowing he was wrong.

"No, they won't." Giac answered quietly, not looking up. Risa's father just put a hand on Giac's shoulder, his expression softening.

"Exactly. The planet is going to be in uproar. Heck, the whole system is. Your uncle is going to be pulled in so many directions that he will find it harder to stop everyone from leaving the system, even with the planet wide ban in place. This is the perfect time leave, before it's too late and your uncle gains complete control." Her father persuaded, trying to convince Giac.

"But how will he gain control? It's like you said, Dad, the whole system's going to be in uproar. Riots, uprisings and attacks are going to be the least of Shakai's worries. It could leave to civil war." Tessa pointed out, a lost and defeated expression on her face. Risa knew her sister always acted tough and strong, but the truth about her was far from that.

"Not if he has the Zygerrians on his side." Obi-Wan whispered, though everyone heard the comment. They all ended up turning their gazes to the young nine-year old, who had stood up from his position on the couch. Under the scrutinizing gaze of so many pairs of eyes, he fidgeted anxiously, shuffling his feet when he carried on. "When they were looking for us, we heard them talking. Our uncle promised them slaves in return for their help in taking the capitol. Specifically, _Selencian_ slaves." Obi-Wan finished, making the Rackhoff's hearts leap in fear. A heavy silence engulfed the room for a few seconds, yet another new piece of information only making their hearts plummet further.

"He's going to put anyone who crosses him into slavery." Risa voiced what everyone was thinking, looking at her older sister as she said it.

"You're forgetting he could have them executed. Or killed by the Kaelec." Tessa added morbidly, making her younger sister frown.

"Great optimism, sis." Risa snapped sarcastically, glaring at her sister in anger. She couldn't be dealing with her sister's dark attitude right now.

"What? I'm sorry, but it's true!" Tessa protested while Risa only glared harder.

"And it means the people will be too afraid to fight back." Risa's mother added after Tessa, breaking the sisterly squabbling up by stating another fact. She looked over to her husband, exchanging a worried glance with him.

"What about the Greys? Shakai has struck a personal blow – the Grey Jedi will be after his blood now." Risa tried to add some positivity back, to try and prove all hope wasn't lost. Giac however, had other ideas.

"The Greys are all dead. We watched as he burned the Temple. He probably had his men attack the other temples in the system too, along with all the military bases. It's what I would have done. Take away the fighting force and then the enemy can't fight back." Giac explained, looking down at his hands. "It's what our father taught us." He finished quietly, looking back up at the faces that were watching him with shock and horror.

"Not everyone who can fight is a Grey or soldier. People can learn how to adapt and how to fight." Risa argued, grasping for anything to keep the hope burning inside her. It was very close to dying out.

"And what? Form a tiny rebellion? They won't stand a chance! If the Kaelec don't kill them, the ones loyal to our Uncle will." Giac snapped bitterly, taking his anger out on Risa since she was the closest.

"Rebellions are built on hope." Risa shot back, horrified at what he was saying. What was wrong with him? Why was he giving up?

"And hope dies when we leave. When our uncle can't find us, what do you think he'll say? He'll announce that we are dead. Now you're right, some will be enraged by it but I think the majority will loose hope don't you think? There will be no one left to take the throne, no one to lead them, no one to fight our Uncle. Even if he tells the truth it will have the same affect – the people will think we abandoned them." Giac ranted, his bent up anger spilling out in furious torrents. It suddenly made sense to Risa then as she watched him; Giac wasn't giving up, he was _afraid_ of giving up. He was afraid of everyone losing hope, the only thing that could be used to fight fear.

"Fine then, lets say you stay. What do you intend to do, your _highness_? Fight your uncle? Form a strong, overpowering rebellion? This is war and whether you like it or not, you are still a child. You are too young to lead, and too young to fight. Chances are you will die by the end of the month, maybe even the end of the week." Her father bluntly stated, making Giac see that running was their only option. He paused momentarily, sighing before adopting a softer tone. "Sometimes you need to run so you can fight another day. I know you may think it's cowardly, son, and you are probably right in thinking many people will think so too. But you are not ready to fight this war. Not yet. Right now, you need to run and hide. When you are ready, then you can come back. When that time comes, leading your people against your uncle and to victory will be all they need for them to forgive you for running, if they even hold it against you at all." Her father reasoned, both his hands now firmly clutching Giac's shoulders. The young teen just stared up at him, looking more broken and defeated than ever before, though he still stood proud and tall, a part of him still defiant.

"He's right, Giac. We're not strong enough." Obi-Wan added, agreeing with Risa's father. The young boy looked scared and the sight must have made something in Giac click because the next thing Risa knew, his shoulders slumped, resigning to his fate. Giac knew her father was right.

"You're not strong enough yet. But you will be. I have full faith in that." Her father corrected Obi-Wan, trying to raise the two boy's spirits. It seemed to work, if only a little, though Obi-Wan still looked afraid.

"What about you? Will you all be okay? Our uncle said that anyone harboring us-" Obi-Wan worriedly rambled, Risa's mother ceasing his raced words when she knelt in front of him, placing her hands over Obi-Wan's hands that were shaking from fear and anxiety. When Risa's mother made contact with them though, Obi-Wan instantly stilled, his scared blue eyes meeting the kind eyes of Risa's mother.

"We will be fine. Plus, I do not see helping my Princes as betraying my people. In fact, I believe, and I'm sure all of us will agree, we are actually saving them. If you both survive, hope will survive with you." Her mother reassured, the warmth in her words somehow lifting everyone's spirits. Obi-Wan even managed to return the smile her mother was sending him.

"Thank you. For everything." Giac thanked, more gratitude in his words than could be ever expressed. Risa's mother just turned to flash him a smile as well.

"You're welcome, your highness." She replied, bowing her head in respect. Giac smiled at her before bowing his own head, the mood lighter than before.

"I'm not trying to spoil the mood, but how exactly are you going to get off world?" Tessa queried, killing the warm moment. Risa sent her sister a glare for yet again bringing negativity into the room, though Tessa just looked at her like she didn't know what she had done wrong.

Meanwhile, their father had a thoughtful expression on his hard worn face again and after coming to a sudden realization, the first smirk Risa had seen in a long while sprang onto his face.

"I know the _perfect_ guy."


	21. The Smuggler

**This is the first of the three new chapters everybody! I hope you enjoy it. Let me tell you now, I definitely enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"Who could possibly get you off world? I thought your Uncle had banned all space travel." Rex asked, knowing full well how hard it was how to get off a planet when the owners didn't want you to leave. What happened at The Citadel was still quite fresh.

"He had," Giac confirmed, shifting in his seat as he juggled his glass of old scotch. He sent a lopsided grin Rex's way, before he continued to explain. "Which is why only a smuggler could get us off world. After all, they break the law all the time and are very good at finding loop holes in the framework."

"A smuggler? Seriously?" Anakin's incredulous voice diverted Giac's attention, Anakin's doubtful expression making the Selencian King smirk knowingly.

"Not just any smuggler, Anakin. This one was a certain male Baslisk." Giac hinted, causing Anakin to frown at first. However, confusion then turned to realization, which morphed again into evident shock.

"No way." Anakin breathed, eyes wide. Giac just grinned wickedly.

* * *

 _Arcadia Space Port, Selencia, Five days after the Grey Purge_

"Why are we here?" Thirteen-year-old Giac whispered, keeping his voice low as he followed Risa's father round crates and boxes, Obi-Wan trailing behind him. "I mean, I know you want to help get us off world, but do you really think the best way to do that is to break into the biggest space port in the centre of the fri'ggin capitol? Which, may I add, is the most heavily guarded and populated space port on the entire planet!" Giac hissed angrily, really not understanding the man's logic.

"Your uncle will assume you won't come back to the capitol but instead try and make your way as far south as you can before stealing a ship from one of the main space ports there. He won't expect you to come back here." Risa's father explained, though it didn't seem to reassure Giac.

"Oh, that's just great then. We have the element of surprise on our side to help us fight the hundreds of guards, patrols and security that is bound to shoot our ship down when we try to leave." Risa's father could practically see the sarcasm dripping off Giac's words because it was that strong, and not for the first time, he silently wondered which parent he'd learnt it from. Force knew the kid had skill to put that much sarcasm in his voice.

"Your uncle has ordered all off-worlders to leave except for the Zygerrians. The smuggler I know is an off-worlder who regularly visits the capitol when on gun runs. If he's leaving, he'll be here."

"Oh that's even better. Maybe the smuggler will hand us over to our uncle before we get shot at!" Giac joyfully exclaimed, still whispering as they made their way slowly to the ships that were docked at the port. His sarcasm seemed to increase with every word he said.

"Can't you be a bit more positive, Giac?" Obi-Wan hissed from behind him, sending his older brother a glare.

"Oh, sorry. I'll try again. How about I'm positive we are going to get killed." Giac cheekily hissed back.

"That's not what I meant." Obi-Wan growled, making Risa's father stop in his tracks. He closed his eyes, desperately praying to the force that they didn't start arguing. Again

"You said be more positive, so this is me being positive." Damn it. Risa's father glared with a passion into the distance, his patience tearing at the seams.

"Don't you trust him?"

"Oh I trust him – it's his terrible plans and smuggler friend I don't trust." Risa's father spun round, sending both of them a a look that shut them up instantly. He silently thanked the force he had two daughters and not two sons.

"Both of you be quiet. You're going to get us killed if you're both giving away our location." Risa's father demanded, making the two boys huff but obey all the same. "Keep low and stay here. Don't. Move. Understand?" He added, looking for confirmation that they had heard him.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked before Giac could, frowning up at Risa's father.

"To find the smuggler that's going to get you off-world." Giac opened his mouth to protest, but Risa's father quickly caught him. "Not. A. Word." Giac glared at the former Grey Jedi as he left, who darted out from behind the crates towards the huge ships that stood in the vast hanger up ahead.

"Well, there goes our bodyguard." Giac commented, making Obi-Wan send him another glare.

"What?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Giac's comment, moving to lean on one of the crates. Giac just shrugged and would have made a move to join his younger brother, but a voice interrupted him before he got the chance.

"Well, well: what do we have here?" Both Obi-Wan and Giac spun round at the sound of a third, unknown voice. When they came face to face with a tall pale-skinned Nodian, clad in combat gear, Giac instantly reached for his training saber, but the bounty hunter was two quick.

"Pick that off yar' belt kid, and I'll put a blaster bolt through ya'." The Nodian warned, aiming his blaster at Giac. The boy instantly moved his hand away from his lightsaber, though he never took his eyes off the blaster. Obi-Wan stood nervously at Giac's side, also eyeing the blaster with varying degrees of caution and fear.

"We don't want a fight. There's nothing you can take from us." Giac raised his hands in an effort to show peace, but the Nodian was having none of it.

"I don't want your stuff kid. I want _you_. After all, you two are those renegade princes, are you not? Cause if ya are, I heard yar' fetching a high price, dead or alive." The smuggler grinned maliciously, just as the sound of his blaster powering up echoed towards the two brothers ears. When Giac gulped, the smuggler only grinned wider.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Giac stated calmly, though his eyes never wavered from the blaster. The Nodian cocked his head to the side, as if considering Giac's words before he replied.

"Ya' see, that sounds lot like a lie, kid. Plus, people tend to say anythin' when a blaster's pointed at their 'ead." The Nodian took a step forward, just as Giac and Obi-Wan mirrored him, both taking a step back as he advanced. It made the Nodian snarl in anger.

In fact, both boys were afraid the smuggler would shoot them then and there, but something happened that stopped the Nodian from doing anything else. The sound of another blaster powering up filled the air, one, which was pointed directly at the Nodian's head.

"Lower your weapon Bengo." The holder of the blaster ordered, who was a large, male Baslisk clad in combat gear, with other blasters strapped to his waist ready for if he wanted to use all four arms. The Baslisk's eyes were narrowed, his voice hard, making his intentions perfectly clear.

"Don't you know who these kids are Dex?" The smuggler asked, although he did lower his weapon, which Giac couldn't help but noticing. The Baslisk did not reply, eyes narrowing further. It was then that Risa's father came into view just behind the Baslisk, making no attemps to hide the lightsaber that was strapped to his belt. Now it was the Nodian's turn to gulp in fear.

"Get out of here, Bengo, or I put a blaster bolt through your skull." The Baslisk threatened, gesturing with his blaster for the smuggler to start moving. After a few moments of tense silence, the Nodian did just that, even though he sent the Baslisk a few glares on the way out.

"Fine, keep the scoundrels. Probably would cause me more trouble than they're worth anyway." The smuggler muttered, though he continued to walk away. When he was gone, the Baslisk lowered his weapon, before turning to Risa's father.

"If we're going to leave, I'll need to leave now. Bengo is a traitorous bastard – can't trust him for anything. He'll alert the authorities that they're here in hopes of getting a reward."

"You're right. Staying here for long wouldn't be wise." Risa's father agreed, nodding his head. It was then that Giac made himself known.

"Sorry, can we just wait a second? I mean, who in the Sith Hells are you?" Giac gestured to the Baslisk, who seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Giac!" Obi-Wan hissed, elbowing his older brother in the side. Giac let out a yelp of pain before turning to his brother in an instant.

"What?"

"You could have said thank you! He just saved our life!" Obi-Wan stage whispered, gesturing to the Baslisk.

"We were doing fine!" Giac indignantly protested.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any self-preservation instincts at all?" Obi-Wan looked angry now, his voice rising with his mood.

"Of course I do." Giac frowned, offended by the comment. Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow, mimicing one of his mother's infamous looks.

"Really? You _sure_ about that?" He asked, his tone mocking while Giac continued to glare.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to say but I can tell you now, you can be just as bad as me."

"At least I know getting shot at isn't a good idea!"

"Yeah, but you watch. I bet you'll be just like me when you're older." Giac defended after a few seconds. Obi-Wan just stared at his brother for a _really_ long time.

"You do realize you just insulted yourself at the same time you insulted me, right?" Obi-Wan pointed out. Giac opened his mouth to protest when he realized that Obi-Wan was right. Of course, the Baslisk realized at the same time Giac did and instantly roared with laughter.

"I like ya', kid!" The Baslisk ruffled Obi-Wan's hair with one of his huge hands, still laughing uncontrollably. Obi-Wan smiled up at the Baslisk, who towered above him because of his young age. "However, can't say the same for ya' brother. At least, not yet." The Baslisk sent Giac a warm smile, before offering one of his huge hands out for Giac to shake. "Dexter Jettster is ma' name, but everyone calls me Dex." Giac's eyes widened a little, remembering his friend Dexter who he had no idea if he was alive or not. Grief clung to his heart and it must have shown in his eyes, for Dex frowned a little when Giac shook his hand.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Giac stammered at first but soon recovered. "Thank you for dealing with that other smuggler." Giac added, silently hoping Dex would take the misdirection for what it was. He really wanted to change the topic now, to think of something else. He didn't want to think about Dexter any longer, or Mulak or even-

…Or even _them_.

"You're welcome, kid. Well, whayda you know, they do teach ya' manners don't they?" Dex leaned back, placing two of his hands on his hips, while the other two hung at his sides. He grinned down at the two boys, who tried to smile back, if not half-heartedly. It seemed the memories were still far too fresh.

"Just because I said thank you doesn't mean I trust you. Trust has to be earned, and you haven't earned that trust yet. So tell me, why would you help us?" Giac crossed his arms

"I may be a smuggler but I have my own code that I stick by. I have a rule against hurting kids, always have." "I ain't a monster and I sure as hell don't like bullies."

"That good enough for you, your _highness_?" Obi-Wan mocked, making Giac glare down at his younger brother.

"Good, because like it or not, you need to leave now. We've got company." Risa's father nodded his head to the hanger entrance where the Nodian smuggler, Bengo, was talking to two Selencian guards.

The armor of the guards was made up of dark blacks and deep, blood reds, their elegant, rounded t-visor helmets concealing their faces, which no doubt harbored glowing sickly-yellow eyes. When Bengo pointed over to the four of them, the guards instantly looked in the direction the smuggler pointed too, right to Giac and Obi-Wan. Upon seeing the two fugitive princes, the guards instantly started to advance, their hands reaching towards their darksabers and blasters.

"Yeah, definitely our queue to leave." Dex commented, already starting to move, two of his hands reaching for his blasters. "Come on, get movin'." He ordered, nudging for Giac and Obi-Wan to do as they were told. The two boys did, slowly breaking into a run as they headed towards Dex's ship. Risa's father followed, running beside Dex as they made their way to the smuggler's ship, a giant red and white freighter that loomed over most of the other ships.

Dex lifted one of his right arms as they ran, bringing his com unit closer to his face so he could speak into it. "Kenn, lower the ramp, we're coming aboard!" He ordered, a voice immediately answering from the other end of the com.

"Sure thing, boss."

The ship's ramp began to lower seconds later, the engines started to power up at the same time. The four of them sprinted for the ship, Obi-Wan and Giac running up the ramp and into the ship without a second thought. Behind them, Dex raised his blasters, firing at the dark-clad Selencian guards that were now in full pursuit. When the bombardment of blaster bolts flew past them, the Selencian guards ran for cover, shouting over the blasterfire for reinforcements into their coms. As blaster fire was returned by the reinforcements that filed into the hanger, Risa's father stayed next to Dex, his white lightstaff igniting and deflecting every blaster bolt that came their way.

The barrage of bolts became to much though, and within seconds both Dex and Risa's father ducked behind some crates that stood near the ship, both panting for breath. Bolts flew over their heads, bouncing off the ship and mechanic equipment that was around them.

"Dex get to the ship! I'll hold them off while you get the boys out of here!" Risa's father yelled over the blaster fire, crouching down behind the crates so he wouldn't get shot.

"I ain't leaving you here, Rackhoff!" Dex shouted back, his face angry. However, it soon softened, his lips curling up into a crazy grin. "You still owe me for the last time, ya' old laserbrain!"

"You and I remember our meetings much differently. I thought you owed me!" Risa's father grinned back, both men laughing even in their predicament. Dex grasped the old Grey Jedi's forearm, Risa's father doing the same back.

"Good luck, Rackhoff."

"Good luck to you too, Dex. Keep the boy's safe and give Obi-Wan this." Risa's father pulled a slim, circular device out from the folds of his cloak, Selencian runes etched into metal. "Tell him to activate it when you get to The Gateway."

"Why the kid?" Dex asked, dodging a bolt that flew past, way too close for comfort. His height was making it hard to stay hidden. Time was running out.

"Our technology only responds to Selencian DNA. You won't be able to activate it." Risa's father explained, placing it in Dex's open hand. "It'll get you offworld." Dex closed his large fist over the object, looking up at Risa's father.

"I will look after your princes, Rackhoff." He promised, with determination, making his old friend smile.

"I trust you on that, Dex. Just try not to turn them into smugglers like you." Risa's father joked, grinning again.

"I'll try my best." Dex smiled, nodding in respect. Risa's father nodded back, igniting his lightstaff once again.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Dex confirmed.

Risa's father immediately leaped over the crates, deflecting the bolts and engaging in duels with the Endarkened soldiers while Dex sprinted to the ship. When made it to the ramp, Dex raised his arm to speak into the com.

"Raise the ramp, Kenn! Get us out of here!"

"Already on it boss!" Came crackled reply, the connection buffering. The ramp instantly began to raise again, the ship taking off. Dex only had seconds to catch a glimpse of Risa's father still fighting before the gap closed for good.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Dex's pilot, Kenn, who was a scruffy looking Duros, all blue skin and red eyes, struggle with the ship's controls as the engines roared to life. As it became airborne, turning to the exit, Obi-Wan could see many Selencian guards were sent diving for cover as the ship nearly smashed them to pieces. Giac had already ran off to operate the guns for Kenn, and Obi-Wan guessed his brother must have finally worked out the controls, for seconds later blaster bolts were sent after the Selencian guards that still stood, showering down on them mercilessly. Obi-Wan gathered Giac was pissed about Risa's father staying behind.

"Hold on kid, it's gonna be a tight squeeze!" Kenn yelled, the ship lurching forward as it gathered speed. Obi-Wan followed Kenn's worried gaze to the giant hanger doors that already beginning to close. Tight squeeze indeed.

Obi-Wan instantly strapped himself into the nearest chair, eyes never leaving the gap they were supposed to get through, a gap that was quickly getting smaller.

"Hold on!" Kenn ordered with clenched teeth, yanking the controls to the side so that the ship turned so it was flying on its side, making it slim enough to get through the gap. Obi-Wan held onto the console for dear life as gravity made him slip sideways, the speed doing no favors of calming his churning stomach. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until it was over.

The ship flew through the gap just in time, the sides scraping the doors as it sped past. Then they were out, the Selencian sky overhead and the city below them. Kenn instantly righted the ship so it was level again, already turning the ship to the sky. Dex then arrived through the doors, his blasters holstered on his belt.

"We home free yet, Kenn?" Dex asked, coming to stand at Kenn's side. He looked out the glass at the sky, clouds shrouding their vision.

"Not yet boss. We haven't got past The Gateway yet." Kenn pressed a few buttons as he spoke, his concentration not wavering. He had a fair point too, as the Gateway was the only way in and out of Selencia. Planetary shields always surrounded the planet and The Gateway was the only place where the shields were lowered to allow ships to pass through. It basically was a massive hole in the shields guarded by a huge sky station equipped with turrets and star fighters that made it virtually impossible to get off the planet if the authorities were trying to stop you. On occasion, the hole could even be closed sealing the exit. Their only hope was that surprise was on their side, and they could jump to hyperspace before they were shot down. Giac certainly had argued about the insanity of the plan earlier and Obi-Wan was now finding himself losing faith too. They were so going to die.

"As soon as we get through, Kenn, jump to hyperspace." Dex ordered, the Duros nodding in confirmation. Dex then turned to Obi-Wan, as if noticing for the first time. "Where's your brother?"

"Operating the guns." Obi-Wan quickly answered.

"Right, I'll go join him. We're gonna need all the firepower we've got." Dex turned to leave before stopping mid-step, spinning round to face Obi-Wan again. "Right, almost forgot. Catch!" Dex threw something at Obi-Wan and without thinking, Obi-Wan caught it instinctively. When he held it out to look at it, he instantly recognized the flat disc shape.

"Where'd yo get this?" Obi-Wan eagerly asked, eyes widening.

"From Rackhoff. Said you'd be able to activate it. Why, what is it?"

"Its a military-grade Selencian Shockwave disc. Once activated, it'll fry any technology in a five mile radius. I think its been modified to only work on Selencian tech." Obi-Wan explained, examining the device. He rubbed his thumb across the runes that were etched into the metal, his touch making the runes glow a dazzling silver.

All Selencian tech could only be activated by the natives, which only made the tech more unique. Any smugglers who tried to sell on the tech could never get a high price for it, even if it was some kind of mega weapon, as no one could use the tech. Many people had tried to change the frequency on the DNA recognition, but the programming was practically incorruptible.

Kenn risked a glance at the device, taking his eyes off the controls for a second as they widened in shock. "That's an SSD-4? Man, I thought those things would be huge - it's barely bigger than your hand!"

"If you think this is cool, wait till you see the Selencian Morph Armor." Obi-Wan grinned at Kenn, waving the device at him. Dex only shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"That nerf herder. I should have know he'd have a trick up his sleeve." Dex commented, still smiling as he made his way out the cockpit. "Activate it when we get close to The Gateway, Obi-Wan. With any luck, this will be easy." Kenn snorted in response to Dex's comment, shaking his head.

"Yeah, right. With our luck the bloody device won't activate." He muttered mutinously, pressing buttons a lot more aggressively than before. The clouds were beginning to dissipate, their altitude increasing by the minute. Obi-Wan grasped the device tighter as they waited for The Gateway to come into view, his body waiting for hell to break loose.

* * *

Giac kept his eyes on the sky, his knuckles white from the amount of strength he was using to hold the ship gun controls. Dex had recently arrived to operate the other guns on the ship's side, but Giac had ignored him. The baslisk hadn't said a word either, somehow sensing that the Selencian Prince knew what he was doing. More or less any way.

Sirens wailed suddenly, lights flashing on Giac's controls. Star fighters were in pursuit of the ship, obviously sent to shoot them down. The Gateway came into view at almost the same instant, and a second after that the ship spun in a acrobatic move to avoid the energy blasts that were aimed at them.

Giac immediately leapt into action and returned fire, his force sensitivity giving him an advantage compared to Dex. He rarely used the targeting system, relying on instinct alone to shoot the fighters out the sky. Even at a young age, his aim meant he rarely missed, fighters engulfing in flames as soon as he got a critical hit. In fact, Giac soon found himself grinning, whoops of excitement escaping his lips at every successful shot.

Now if only he was flying as well, then he could _really_ enjoy himself.

Of course, it only got stressful when the fighters just kept coming, swarming after them. The turrets on the ever approaching Gateway became a problem too, and before Giac knew it he was cursing as well as celebrating every now and then. They only had to get a little closer...NOW!

"YES!" Giac fist pumped the air as the electrical shockwave from the device spread through the 5 mile raduis, completely frying the Selencian tech. The fighters dropped like dead weights, the guns and engines shutting down, the ships plummeting to ground far below. The turrets on the The Gateway were disabled, obliterating the last defense available, as well as shutting the Gateway itself down, stopping them from closing the shields and preventing their escape.

Giac leaned into his chair in relief as he heard heard Dex scream his excitement down the corridor. He watched as the ship flew through the Gateway at top speed, breaking out of Selencia's atmosphere. Seconds later, they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Shakai Kenobi strode into the operator's bridge of Arcadia Space Port, guards lowering to their knees as he passed. Holographic screens surrounded him on all sides when he stopped in the centre of the room, all of them showing the escape of the two princes from different camera angles. Shakai's hands clenched at his sides at the sight, his lips twisting into a crooked snarl.

"How exactly did they escape?" He growled, addressing the two Selencian guards that stood awkwardly to the side. The dark King didn't even look at them, his yellow eyes solely trained on the images the holograms showed.

"The had help sire. They took us by surprise." One guard managed to explain, gaining enough courage to speak. The poor guard exchanged a glance with his comrade when Shakai didn't respond, instead staying unnaturally still.

Suddenly, the Selencian guard that had spoken began to scream, his hands going to his head in excruciating pain as his helmet was crushed by the force, his head still in it. Shakai then turned around just as the guard fell to the ground, still screaming in agony. Still, Shakai said nothing, but his left hand, curled up and clenched in a gnarled shape as it mirrored the force's action, spoke for itself.

Then the screams stopped.

The Selencian guard looked down at his dead comrade in horror, his skull completely crushed by the dented helmet. When he looked back up to Shakai, the dark King's face was still set in a barbaric snarl.

"Who helped them?" Shakai spat, his yellow eyes flashing. The guard gulped behind his helmet, quickly shuffling over to the screen controls.

"It was a Grey, sire. Expertly trained, sire." The guard pressed a few buttons, pulling up a video of the Grey Jedi deflecting the blaster bolts of the guards, as well chopping them to pieces when they got too close. His skill was impressive, that of a master almost definitely, and his hood was up, obscuring his face but that didn't matter. Within seconds the guard had the image zoomed in on, revealing the Grey Jedi's face in perfect clarity.

Shakai leaned in, his eyes narrowing on the man's face. The Selencian guard let out a breath he was holding, Shakai's snarl disappearing, only to be replaced by a deep frown.

"Have you had a match yet?" Shakai asked, referring to the facial recognition system.

"Not yet, sire. We believe the Grey may have been retired, which would make sense for why he survived the Purge. His identity make take longer to acquire." The guard explained nervously, waiting for the King's response.

"Have his identity found by dawn. I want the man dead by sunset, along with any of his family. I want him made an example of." Shakai ordered, turning to leave. He didn't wait for the guard to answer - the man knew what would happen if he failed.


	22. The Street Rats of Stewjon

-Coming Soon-


	23. Master Yoda

-Coming Soon-


	24. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Before any of you panic, this is not me declaring I'm abandoning this story. Trust me, I'm too involved now to even think about giving it up. If I did, I'd probably go over the edge with insanity.**

 **On the contrary, this authors note is to inform all of you about the changes I've done to this story. Over the last few months I've edited, re-edited and even re-written in some cases, parts of this story. To some of you, you might find that shocking, thinking the story was fine as it was. Well tough! I didn't like it so I changed it. In fact, this particular quote comes mind:**

* * *

 **"I'm writing a first draft and reminding myself that I'm simply shoveling sand into a box so that later I can build castles."**

 **~ Shannon Hale**

* * *

 **It was my first draft of the first 20 or so chapters and to me, they were not perfect so I had to change some of them. Sometimes the changes aren't obvious - heck, some chapters I can't even remember if I changed anything since I only have the new improved version saved in my mind, and not the old version. I'm sure you'll be able to spot the big changes though, and I'd advise re-reading the story as although the story line as a whole hasn't changed, there is new information to take in, and even better scenes to read.**

 **Moreover, as a reward for waiting so long, I condensed the chapters down to only 20, meaning chapters 21, 22 and 23 will be completely brand new, unseen chapters to sink your teeth into. Thats right: NEW CHAPTERS! Chapter 21 is the only one up at the minute, but hopefully that'll change in a week or two.** **I thought you all deserved it since this story has had over 30,000 views, nearly 80 reviews, 90 favorites and nearly 150 followers, which might I add, I all absolutely LOVE you ALL for.**

 **Of course, if you have literally just read this story after I updated, just ignore everything I just said. Chances are you've already read the edits and new chapters. Hope you enjoyed them.**

 **Also, I just wanted to make it clear that this is a completely AU story, and I mean COMPLETELY AU. I'm afraid that my love of Sci-Fi and fantasy has taken over the story, creating a completely new world for our favorite characters to live in. If you don't like it, it's time to turn around - after the three chapters are finally posted, its only going to get more crazy from here. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **I'm so sorry! Really I am. Getting your hopes up and then destroying them because, yes this is another authors note. So here's why I haven't updated in 8 months. 8 MONTHS! I know, I'm a horrible person.**

 **Firstly, I had wanted to change the way I write by writing the WHOLE story before I started updating it to avoid the long updates. In the long run, I hoped to make it better for you guys but unfortunately my organization skills have backfired on me. My computer crashed and with it, a whole load of chapters I had written was lost. Chapters that took forever to write because I've been suffering from severe writer's block when it comes to this story.**

 **That being said, you can understand my frustration right now. And this is why I'm going to drop one last bombshell. I'm going to take a break from writing this story.**

 **That by no means I'm going to abandon it. No way. However, I am just so frustrated with this story that I need a break. I will eventually come back to it, but since I don't know when that is, I thought you guys deserved to know.**

 **However, I am writing a different Harry Potter fanfiction right now and have so far written 6 chapters already, including a prologue. It will have eventual Dramione, but I'm going to make the story part of a set of possibly five stories (like how Harry Potter is seven books) and Dramione won't fully be in action until the very end. Apart from that, I can't tell you much other than it's going to focus on Draco and his perspective on his way through Hogwarts, but with a serious twist. I'm also planning on writing the whole first story before posting it so I don't end up where I am now, with numerous stories that are unfinished. In the long run it's going to be more productive and better for you readers. If you're interested and share a fellow love of Harry Potter, I posted the prologue as a sort of teaser, to see if anyone likes where its going.**

 **And what's the name of this new story you ask?**

 **'Dragonborn: The Awakening'**

 **So sorry again. I hope you can forgive me. Also, big shout out to crazyscooter, and a bunch of other followers on this story for sticking through thick and thin with this story. You guys are amazing, and are about the only thing keeping me determined to finish this story.**


End file.
